Suave Remnants
by UrbanPhoenix
Summary: They abandoned her. Left her to the proverbial wolves. But one man that supported her no matter what, but they have a secret. How will everyone react? How will Kaidan? Or will he ignore Shepard in favor of his new LT?
1. Follow You Home

My Fem!Shepard: high bun, brunette hair, lavender/violet eyes. Earthborn – Sole Survivor – Infiltrator (I had her as a Sentinel in the game, but for the story she's this.)

If you don't know the Italian, I used the google translator. I know I'm horrible. But I wanted to punch this out. I am planning to learn Italian though. :D

Follow You Home – NickelBack

* * *

They had received a distress call from Zanethu in the Ploitari System of the Hourglass Nebula. It was asking for help from people of the White Lotus. He called back to the Fifth Fleet, who told him to investigate. So he was down on the surface on the planet near a research building with his ground team. Sarah Williams, Ashley's little sister had been put under his command after the events of Horizon. At first he wasn't too sure about it, but she had proved herself a great soldier and friend. She looked almost like her sister. Instead of having her hair in a low bun, she had it in a mid-high ponytail. Her brown eyes were determined and reminiscent of her elder sister's. Beside her was his Lieutenant Jessica Chavis. She was an infiltrator, his main tech specialist. She had black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Shaking his head away from those thoughts, he motioned both women forward into the research facility. The distress signal had said they were to pick up a woman by the name of Alma Shaw. But getting into the place had proved more troublesome than they thought. It was being guarded by various Mercenaries under the pay of Cerberus.

Kaidan had nearly destroyed his room when he learned the facility belonged to Cerberus. He immediately grew suspicious and didn't want to go into the base, but under orders from Hackett as well as Anderson had continued on with the mission. It grew apparent that they were not the only ones taking out Cerberus members when they stumbled into a room with many dead Cerberus employees and mercenaries.

"This looks like it was done with precision Commander," Sarah said as she knelt beside one of the bodies.

"This many people dead…there must be another strike team of at least six." Chavis suggested. "How do you want to precede Kaidan?"

"We find Shaw," Kaidan answered as he checked the map on his omnitool. "Then get the hell out of here."

* * *

They had swept through the place with minimal resistance, which caused the hair on Kaidan's nape to stand on end. Something was wrong here. They should have run into heavy waves of mercenaries, but all they found were bodies and a few stragglers.

"Curiouser and Curiouser…" Sarah murmured as she kept her assault rifle high as she swept her eyes over another room. She signaled an all clear for the room.

"Something tells me this is no random strike," Chavis said. Kaidan didn't reply as he pushed forward searching for some clues as to what was happening. "I don't like it."

"Think this could be a trap?" Sarah asked.

"Possibly," The older woman said. "It could also be a raid from another party. Geth, Pirates…who knows?"

"Shh…" Kaidan whispered as he listened. At the end of the hall was a locked door. Behind that door he heard murmurs of people talking. A man and a woman. He signaled his team forward and they stealthily made their way toward the door. Chavis immediately set out to hack the lock for them.

"You bitch! You were the mole!" The man shouted.

"No! Please!" The woman pleaded. Kaidan felt his heart sped up.

"Jessica, hurry up!" He said.

"Patience Commander," Chavis said as she tried to hack the dead bolt seal.

"I'm going to kill you!" The man roared.

There was a gunshot and a feminine scream then silence. They heard gentle whispers just as Chavis got it open. The door slid back to reveal a hooded woman with a pistol in her hand and what looked to be a large knife sheathed on her left shoulder. She was standing in front over a dead Cerberus soldier, her gun down as she talked with Alma.

Sarah watched as her Commander and Lieutenant fired at the woman. She didn't know why, it didn't seem as if they were taking in the whole situation. Alma's face immediately turned from being relieved to one of horror. The hooded woman saw the change, but couldn't move fast enough. She spun around, her arm arching out throwing a biotic arch at them. Sarah avoided it by ducking. Most of the bullets missed vital points but a three caught her left side and one her rip hip. Sarah quickly turned to watch as Kaidan and Jessica were thrown out of the room. The young woman stood up, her gun ready, as the hood fell off of the armed person in front of her. White hair slipped out in a low ponytail as blue-silver eyes faded to a familiar violet.

"Dru!" Alma shouted as the hooded woman stumbled, as the pain began to surge through her side.

"Dillo a Brian quello che hai trovato Alma, (Tell Brian what you found, Alma)" The woman said as Kaidan and Chavis came back into the room.

"Sì, mia regina. (Yes, my queen)" Alma answered back. "May the Lotus unfold…"

"And may its light give you strength." Her violet eyes said before they caught Kaidan's.

His eyes widened as he stared at the white haired woman. "Shepard…"

"Alenko…" Her violet eyes narrowed as she raised her pistol and aimed it toward him.

"Shepard!" Sarah got in the line of fire, in front of Kaidan. Shepard's eyes flickered toward her, widening.

"Ashley?" She murmured softly.

"I'm Sarah, Ashley's sister." Sarah answered. "Put the gun down ma'am."

Shepard narrowed her eyes again before straightening her aim. As she pulled the trigger, Chavis also let loose a shot in defense. Shepard's bullet whizzed past Kaidan and Sarah into a Cerberus scientist's head that had snuck up on them. Chavis's bullet dug into Shepard's shoulder, making her spin right on impact. Dropping her pistol she pressed her left hand into her side.

"Damn," She murmured as her comm. device cackled.

"_Shepard, come in Commander!"_ Joker's voice echoed a bit. Shepard winced at the loud volume.

"Easy, not deaf and kind of busy!" She murmured as she watched Kaidan step up to the woman.

"Stand down Lieutenant!" He barked.

"But she's Cerberus!" Chavis glared at him.

"If she was, why would she save my life?" Alma interjected. Shepard glanced down at the petite woman. Alma gave a small nod as Kaidan had a stare down with Chavis, Shepard whispered a quick apology to her. The scientist grinned.

"I'm sorry sir, but Alliance High Command says capture Shepard on sight." Chavis said as she turned her aim back on Shepard. Alma jumped on her, forcing her arms down.

"Don't harm her!" The scientist shouted.

Shepard threw down a flash bang, blinding all of them. As she ran past she pushed Alma a bit further into Chavis knocking them both down.

"Joker, tell the shuttle I'm planning to jump off the roof."

"_WHAT?"_

Chavis grunted as she and Alma impacted on the ground. Kaidan blinked away his blindness just in time to see Shepard running out the door. "Williams, Chavis stay with Shaw!" He ordered as he rushed out after her.

Kaidan didn't know why he followed her, he was still mad with her. Where the hell did she gain biotics from? Were those improvements from Cerberus and their experimenting? His mind burned with more anger. Was she letting them do this? His thoughts quickly changed as he saw how much blood was leading him to Shepard as he gave chase. Did Chavis and he hit vitals? His chest constricted as he thought about it. Glancing up he saw that he was in an open stairwell.

"Shepard!" He called, aiming at up the stairs with his pistol. Despite his emotions, he was a soldier. He needed to be prepared for anything. "I have to take you in Shepard."

"I didn't come back from the Galactic Core just to get arrested Kaidan," She answered as she looked over the edge of the railing.

Kaidan frowned. She had gotten three stories above him already. They had gotten reports that the Omega-4 Relay was used a few weeks ago. They didn't expect anyone to come back. But Kaidan knew that Shepard was the only one crazy enough and determined enough to do both. But why did she stay hidden for all these weeks? Why was she here? Making up his mind he raced up the stairs after her. He was going to get answers.

* * *

Shepard burst through the roof exit panting and pale. "Don't run up seven stories with five bullets in you…got it." She looked down to see both hands bloodied and slick. "Well Cerberus did something right if I'm still standing."

Limping to the edge of the roof she glanced down and nodded. She'd be able to do what she wanted. She just hoped Garrus would forgive her for being a bit reckless.

A loud bang signaled Kaidan's arrival on the roof. She frowned. That was quicker than she thought.

"Seems you've been making sure your stamina is above par." She turned as she looked over at him.

"Have to do something in my spar time," Kaidan answered, his pistol aimed at her. "We all can't run off and fight Collectors."

Shepard scowled at him. "You make it seem like I had a choice."

"You had a choice!"

"Then what!" She asked. "Let the Collectors continue what they were doing? Because it didn't seem like the Alliance or Council cared!"

"We would have figured out something." Kaidan said lowering his pistol. "You didn't have to work with Cerberus."

"By then it would have been too late!" She shouted. "I made due with that I had!"

"You should have let me help you," He moved to step forward only to stop when he heard thrusters.

"Sorry, my ride's here." She smirked at him flipping backwards off the edge of the building.

Kaidan raced to the railing just as a shuttle rose into view and started to pull away. The door was open showing him who was inside. Garrus was on the stairs with Shepard holding his hand on the stairs. He could tell by the way she was leaning against him that her wounds were bad. The turian handed her off to a drell within the cabin before turning to stare Kaidan down as the shuttle moved away. From the looks of it, Garrus was glaring at him. Sighing, Kaidan went back into the building to regroup with his team.

"Commander?" Sarah asked in question.

"She got away," He answered as he walked past her toward Alma who was standing beside Chavis. Kaidan wanted answers. His mind had gone over the situation and he realized that Alma somehow knew Shepard.

"Should have let me shot her," Chavis adjusted her hold on her weapon. "I would have been able to disable her."

Alma snorted. "Good luck with keeping a woman like her down," She said in a light tone. "She had five bullets in her as she ran to the roof, you think you'd be able to keep her down?"

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at Alma. "Enough! You are going to answer my questions and you are going to answer them now." He said with a stern voice. "How do you know Shepard?"

* * *

Alma stared up at the four councilors in silence. After Kaidan had asked her how she knew Shepard, she became silent. Not saying more than a few words and none of them about her camaraderie with Shepard. He had put Sarah in charge of her as they got back on the ship, then she rarely saw him until they were getting off at the Citadel, two weeks after her pick up. She liked Sarah. The girl had a good head on her shoulders. It was sad that she had to have a Commander like Kaidan. Alma frowned as she thought about the Alliance soldier. Her boss was not going to like what she found out while she was on his ship.

"Human, if you don't tell us what you found in the Cerberus facility we will have no choice but to force you to tell us." The Turian councilor said.

"I have no allegiance to the Council or the Alliance," Alma answered calmly. "You cannot force me to do anything."

The Asari's eyebrows furrowed. "Yet you allowed yourself the luxuries of being held by both."

"A misstep on my part," Alma answered. "I did not intend to be picked up by you or the Alliance."

"Yes, you are apart of the White Lotus." The Turian Councilor said. "The White Lotus is nothing but a myth."

"Oh really?" A man said as he walked up the stairs and onto the platform where Alma was standing. "You just don't acknowledge what you wish gone." The man had a close cut shaved head and violet eyes. His hand intimately touched her waist before he stepped in front of the scientist, shielding her from the eyes of the councilors. He wore a casual pair of jeans with a black shirt underneath an army green military styled jacket. "She's under my protection Councilors, you can't touch what is mine."

Kaidan raised an eyebrow at the man. Who was he to interrupt a council meeting? He and his team were standing further back from Alma and the council. Kaidan's eyes turned toward Anderson to see him lose a few shades of color as his eyes stared at the new man.

"Wolf," The Salarian councilor said. "She's is one of your acolytes?"

"She is of the White Lotus if that's what you mean. She's part of your 'myth'." He said using his figure as quotes around his last word. His eyes narrowed at the council as he put his arms down. "But what I do in the Terminus with my teams are none of your concern per our arrangement." Violet eyes were solely looking at the dark skinned human of the council.

"This woman sent out a distress signal," Anderson said looking at the man with a slight defeated look on his face. "The Alliance responded to it."

"The Alliance heard she was calling for White Lotus, it is not my fault if Hackett let the ground team of the SSV Piedmont continue forward." The man said. "You had no right barging into Lotus territory and butt into our business."

"Now wait a minute, we were just helping!" Sarah said. Everyone turned their eyes one her. Kaidan glared at Williams. His eyes told her that now was not the time to be insubordinate. She frowned and bowed her head.

Alma walked forward and gently put her hand on Wolf's arm shaking her head. He didn't say anything as he turned back to Williams. "You may have wanted to help soldier, but the fact that you guys stormed the place got Alma caught."

"There was another person there." Kaidan said. They hadn't given their report yet, so no one knew it was Shepard. He had told Chavis and Williams not to say anything and let him take care of it. Chavis had problems with it, but Sarah just shrugged.

"There was more than one," Wolf answered. "The fact remains when the Alliance appeared they thought she was a spy for you. I needed Alma to have that cover, but now it is blown." He turned back to the Council to glare at Anderson. "You need to tread more carefully while in my space."

"So we understand that Wolf," Anderson said. "We did not mean for that to happen."

"Either way," The Turian Councilor interrupted. "We would like to know the information that she has collected. It may help us bring down Cerberus."

Wolf raised one eyebrow before turning to look at Alma. "What we were trying to find was no evidence against them, but research on a project. I am hoping it will open your eyes, but perhaps I am being too hopeful." He nodded to her.

Alma looked up at the man with a frown. "But…"

"It's okay Alma," The man said with a soft smile. "The information was going to be sent to Anderson after I was through with it anyway."

The woman nodded and stepped forward, her omni-tool appearing as she typed at it. A large holo-screen appeared in front of the councilors with a medical chart on it. The contents began to shift as Alma spoke.

"Two years ago, White Lotus heard about the death of Commander Shepard. After we learned what had happened and what the Alliance did to her memory, Wolf decided that it was time for our own action." She glanced at the ground team before focusing her gaze on Anderson. "We got Intel on Cerberus and used that to make precision strikes to four various bases in order to find Shepard's body. All of them ended in failure because Cerberus kept moving her." On the screen it showed White Lotus members in normal armor standing in labs and in front of buildings that held the Cerberus logo. "When Shepard resurfaced, Wolf wanted answers that he couldn't get from the source. Three highly skilled individuals were sent to infiltrate Cerberus research labs to find that info. I was the lucky one to find everything he wanted." The pictures of a burnt and meaty looking body appeared.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph…" Sarah whispered as the Asari councilor gasped.

"What is that?" The Turian Councilor asked in shock.

"That is the body that was given to Cerberus after the fall of the Normandy." Wolf answered. "Ladies and Gentlemen, that is what Commander Shepard looked like after the attack on the Normandy."

"It can't be…" Anderson murmured.

Kaidan's eyes were wide as he stared at the picture. They had actually taken her body from the crash site of the Normandy to experiment on it. He felt his chest swell as he clenched his fist in anger. He knew Cerberus was ruthless, but this was ridiculous!

"As you can see Shepard was clinical dead. She was injured from falling through space and the atmosphere of the planet she landed on. Despite that, Cerberus knew that they needed her. So the Illusive Man put billions into resurrecting her." Alma answered as the pictures showed the body in a lab, on a steel table. Charts appeared showing the non-beating heart and all the broken bones in the body.

"Resuscitating her…you mean…" the Asari councilor's voice quivered.

"Not resuscitation. They literally brought Shepard back from the dead. You can't resuscitate someone after they burn through the atmo, Councilor," Wolf's voice was stern and snappish. "Play the videos."

Alma nodded and hit a few keys. Miranda's face appeared on the holo-screen. They listen to Miranda's logs about how the Illusive Man wanted Shepard back exactly the way she was before. No changes in anything. As the woman continued Alma turned to glance back at the ground team.

The detailed reports of the injuries and the progress of the procedure made Kaidan sick. How could these people do that? He felt the bile in the back of his throat as he forced himself to watch the videos.

Alma looked at the rest of the crew. They didn't look too healthy either. Wolf caught her eye causing her to turn back to the council. They looked shock and uncomposed. Good, because that was one hell of a wake up call. Soon the video-logs were over.

"I present, Project Lazarus…" Alma said as the picture of a burnt body slowly went through the process of looking like Shepard. "Cybernetics and organics combined. Her natural abilities have been improved, but there is a theory that she also burns out faster." She was now talking more to Wolf than the council. "I haven't been able to scan the research, so I can't tell if there are any side effects of what they've done or if the theory holds true." She tapped a few keys to show the picture of the Normandy SR-2. "I did find out she has stolen the Normandy SR-2 and its crew from the Illusive Man, causing him to become very upset with her. Rumor has it he's sending mercs to try to force her back by any means necessary." Her eyes looked straight into Wolf's, whispering to him. "She saved me from being killed on the base."

"Bene, (Good)" He murmured back.

Alma closed down the feed to the holo-screen and looked at the councilors. "Commander Shepard has only just now come back from the Omega-4 relay a few weeks ago after being there for five days. She's rescued not only her crew but us as well. Cerberus has been taking extra precautions to ensure that their facilities are equipped to challenge her."

Wolf scoffed and looked at the councilors. "She's doing you a favor." He said getting Anderson's attention. "She's using her skills she gained in her youth to get information for you."

"I have a question," Chavis interrupted. "If the distress signal was calling for White Lotus members, why did she respond?" Kaidan wanted to know that as well. But cursed and glared at Chavis before she realized her mistake.

"Shepard was there?" Anderson asked. Kaidan stepped forward and told the Council his report.

"She seemed to know Alma, they were speaking to each other in a different language." He finished.

"Italian…" Wolf answered as he glared at the ground team.

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at the man. "When I pursued her, she escaped."

"That's not surprising." Wolf said. "The only part of the Alliance that is known for making good soldiers is the N7 division. I don't think this information is relevant."

"We do," The Salarian Councilor said. "If Shepard is still a member of Cerberus, she could be a danger."

"Danger?" Wolf asked slowly to clarify. "I don't think a Cerberus member would risk her neck for colonists and her crew. I also don't think that a Cerberus member would need to be sneaking around in a Cerberus owned facility."

"She's is trying to trick you into a false sense of guard." The Turian Councilor said. "You humans are so easily fooled."

Wolf's eyes narrowed. "You underestimated her judgment when you let Saren run around. You failed to use her to her potential, forcing her to hunt for Geth in the Terminus causing her downfall. When she comes back for assistance against a known enemy you spurn her." He hissed. "You are the fools."

"Watch your mouth child," The turian councilor said.

"Child?" Wolf roared, his voice echoing through the chamber. Alma took a step back as Kaidan and his team winced at the loudness.

"Easy," Anderson said. "There is no need to argue."

"This is true," The Asari Councilor said. "Unless you can provide solid evidence that Shepard hasn't betrayed us we cannot…"

Alma raised an eyebrow and decided to answer Anderson's unspoken question. Why was Shepard at a Cerberus facility then? "Shepard has been raiding Cerberus facilities to get enough equipment to make sure the Normandy makes its way into the Citadel. The ship was badly damaged when she went through the O-4 Relay. She is destroying Cerberus facilities and stealing their equipment. What more proof do you need?"

"That is still not enough," The turian councilor spoke.

Alma frowned as Wolf clenched his fist. He glanced at her and she shook her head. His face contorted into a half hidden snarl before he began to speak.

"I know she hasn't betrayed us because Commander Shepard is…"

"I think that's as far as you go Wolf," A female voice said from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned to see Commander Shepard standing there in an outfit similar to Wolf. Her black jeans and short black jacket were accented by the green tank top she wore. Behind her were Garrus and a hooded woman, both alert and ready. Her hair was white against the dark clothing. She smirked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Am I late?"


	2. Hello Again

Hello Again – Hoobastank

* * *

"Shepard so nice of you to join us," The Turian Councilor said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't want to miss that look on your face councilor," Shepard answered. "But I am just here to give a mass of files to Anderson, though I am sure Alma has presented most of the parts of what you will receive."

"Mi dispiace mia regina, (I'm sorry my queen)" Alma answered with a bow. Shepard smiled a bit weakly and nodded.

"What happened to your hair Shepard?" the Asari asked.

"A side effect of my resurrection," Shepard answered as her hands reached up to the white strands. "If you don't mind, Garrus will send Councilor Anderson the files that I came here to drop off." She glanced at the Alliance ground team before looking at Wolf. "Wolf, it's good to see you."

"Yes it is," Wolf answered as he walked to her.

Kaidan felt his chest tug as watched Shepard looked up at the man with gentle eyes. Eyes that she had used just for him once upon a time. His fists tightened when Wolf reached up and caressed her cheek, prompting her to shut her eyes and lean into the hand. The man frowned at her and moved his hand to her neck, letting his fingers spread out over her neck and jaw. Wolf tilted her head up toward him and stared into her face. Kaidan felt a shiver roll down his spine as the man presences grew silently and became lethal.

"Sei feriti, (You're hurt)" He said with a deep frown.

"Not so much now," She replied as she opened her eyes. "You looked for me?"

Wolf leaned down and kissed Shepard on her cheek. "That is for a time we are not in front of those who'd turn their backs on such a strong-willed woman." He answered loud enough for the council to hear. Wolf whispered to her. "Meet me later at Flux." He turned his head and shouted. "Alma!"

"Sì signore! (Yes sir!)" She smiled and walked quickly over to Shepard as Wolf moved past the Commander. "Mia regina (my queen), it is good to see you alive and well."

"You too Alma," Shepard smiled. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"My pleasure," She purred before running off after Wolf.

Shepard shook her head before catching the eye of her teammate Kasumi. She frowned. "What?"

"Mia regina eh?" Kasumi smirked. "And the mystery of Shepard starts to unfold."

"Silence is golden Kasumi, don't your remember?"

"I get it Shep," The thief looked at the ground team. So these were the people that had Shepard injured two weeks ago. She raised an eyebrow as she stared intently at the man. And that was the Commander's former lover hm….

"Commander Shepard," The Salarian Councilor said getting their attention. "Is there any particular reason you are attacking Cerberus?"

Shepard's eyes darkened as she crossed her arms. "I am human, a living being. I am not a tool to be led around in the dark to go on suicide missions for that tyrant. I will not subject my team to his whims," She answered.

"Do you think making your crew go up against such a dangerous man is wise?" The Asari Councilor asked.

"Making?" Shepard raised an eyebrow as she turned Garrus and Kasumi. "I wasn't aware I was forcing you guys to do anything."

"Well dragging us down to Afterlife on Omega after we blew the Collector base to hell was such a bad punishment, we didn't want to mention it again." Garrus's mouth plates fluttered in amusement.

"And the fact you gave us two weeks of shore leave while you did research on Cerberus by yourself, I'm amazed you didn't add another week." Kasumi agreed. "I mean it wasn't like any of us were getting restless and bored after getting use to kicking ass all the time, I'm just saying…"

Shepard smirked and turned back to the Councilors. "As you can see, I'm not keeping my crew against their will. They are free to leave any time they'd like."

"What fun would that be?" The hood woman smirked.

"It's not as exciting without things exploding around us constantly," Garrus said. "Plus Shepard owes me a few."

"I owe you?" Shepard glared playfully over her shoulder. "Who saved your turian ass from sliding off the platform when the Collector Base was starting to collapse around us?"

"I would have thought of something." Garrus countered.

"Something my ass," Shepard murmured.

"We had this discussion about your ass already," The turian chuckled.

"Enough," Anderson said ending the banter. "What are these files you have to give me?" He asked.

"Kasumi?" Shepard smirked.

Kasumi took a breath and said word as though it was a big secret like she did to Avina. "Reapers!" She then proceeded to look back and forth for the panic that she hoped it would ensue. When all she got was stares she glared. "Damn…I owe you Shep."

"Glad to know," Shepard answered not looking back at the thief. "This is our information when we raided a derelict Reaper in order to get the IFF to go through the Omega-4 relay as well as my whereabouts during the last two years, which Wolf has gone through the trouble of traumatizing you with."

Garrus tapped a few keys on his omnitool uploading the files from the IFF to Anderson. He looked at Shepard and nodded. She turned to the Council and bowed her head.

"Now I must go, no one wants to keep Wolf waiting." She said.

"We are not done Commander Shepard!" The Turian councilor called out.

"I'm sure we're not, but you saw how interested Wolf is in my well being." She paused raising an eyebrow to the councilors. "Are you willing to piss off your mythological non-existent group without reason?"

"He would not go up against the Galactic Council." The turian councilor said, seeming so confident.

Kaidan watched as Shepard eyes grew wistful. A light smile grew on her face as she stepped further away from her team members. "You are mistaking who you are dealing with." She said softly before turning her head to Anderson. "Wolves of Earth are protective. They grow vicious if them and theirs are threatened. They are not to be trifled with." She explained.

"What does this…"

"Wolf is the embodiment of his namesake," Shepard answered sharply. "He is a protector, nothing more."

The Salarian Councilor crossed his arms. "How do we know this? The fact that he barged into this chamber is proof of his malicious acts. He had no authority to come to the tower."

At this part, Shepard was looking straight at Anderson. The older man didn't say anything. To her that alone was more of a betrayal than anything. Wolf was…she couldn't finish her thought. The agreement between the White Lotus and the Alliance was something that she was not about to out in front of the council. She narrowed her eyes at him as silence rang in the room.

Shepard stared defiantly at the Council before shaking her head. "Believe what you will. You have doubted me not once, but twice and look where it got you. One dead specter, one going rogue and dead, and one almost dying indefinitely," She sighed and turned back to her two teammates. Kasumi was shaking her head, not understanding the council's doubt and Garrus just looked at her with a defeated look that mirrored her own. Without a word, she headed down the stairs as Anderson began to look through the files to give to his fellow councilors.

Seeing no reason to stay Kaidan nodded for his team to head out as well. As they neared the elevator, they saw Shepard and her two crew members. They seemed to be conversing about the recent talk with the council. It seemed that the atmosphere was more enjoyable now that they were away from the four Galactic leaders.

"Talking to the council gives me a migraine." Shepard said as she rubbed her temple.

"They just don't want you blowing things up." Garrus answered with a light chuckle.

"Like they need to worry," She smiled wistfully again. Stepping into the elevator, she failed to notice the ground team from the Piedmont. "Wolf'll let me blow up anything in Terminus space."

Kaidan glanced at her as the elevator started to move down.

"You knew him before," Kasumi said.

"Wolf and I go way back," Shepard said looking at the thief.

"Looks like it's more than that," the hooded woman answered.

Shepard raised an eyebrow and turned to Garrus. "She's right Commander, you two were getting kind of cozy in front of the council."

She put her fingers to her cheek. It was where Wolf kissed her. "Wolf likes to put on displays to make people understand who has claim of what is his."

"Claiming rights over you?" Sarah said in shock.

Shepard turned realizing for the first time that Kaidan and his ground team were with them in the elevator. She blinked before smiling at Sarah.

"Wolves are very territorial." She said to the younger woman. "He is playing up his namesake."

"If you say so ma'am," Sarah said. Silence enclosed the elevator and was going to continue until Jessica Chavis spoke.

"They should have thrown you three in jail." She said.

Garrus straightened as he moved closer to Shepard. The Commander of the Normandy slowly turned around to face Kaidan's lieutenant. Kasumi moved over to Sarah and brought the girl to the far area of the elevator. This was not going to be pretty.

"You have anything more to say Lieutenant Chavis?" Shepard asked. Jessica's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm N7 infiltrator Ms. Chavis, hacking into Alliance Command to get the manifest of the Piedmont was child's play." The Commander asked with an icy tone. "Now, do you have anything more to say to me?"

"Lieutenant, don't answer her." Kaidan said pulling rank. He didn't like the way Shepard was acting and knew that Chavis would only cause further damage.

"Oh no, please do. I'll even use my Spectre status to let you." Shepard said with a glare to the man. "I would like to know how my former Alliance colleagues think of me."

Kaidan stared at Shepard as Garrus hovered over her shoulder. The turian looked nervous, like he knew what was coming. It was like they've been through this before. He frowned as Chavis took a deep breath.

"I don't believe the information they gave us. White Lotus is a supposed gang from the Terminus system. They could have fabricated that evidence just to clear your name. Hell I haven't even heard of the White Lotus until now. They could be a cell for Cerberus-" Chavis couldn't finish her sentence as Shepard had punched her.

"Jessica!" Kaidan knelt beside the woman to make sure she was alright. Shepard's punch had made her hit the back of the elevator.

"Commander, that was a little harsh," Garrus said as he wrapped his hand around her arm to keep her from lunging at Chavis.

"Don't you dare assume that Cerberus has any of their black fingers touching anything as pure as the White Lotus!" Shepard growled in the enclosed space. She struggled against her turian crew member's arms. Garrus frowned and tightened his hold. He didn't think she'd react this violently to the woman.

"Shepard!"

The white haired woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She murmured something to Garrus, who nodded and let her go. Kasumi was looking at her curiously. "I'm fine," She replied tersely before looking back at Kaidan and Chavis. Her hand twitched as it flashed blue. The biotics receded quickly as Shepard spoke. "Wolf would never sell out to Cerberus. He acts accordingly and with just means to the situation before him, he views it with an open mind, not a narrow one. So don't you ever mention him and Cerberus in the same sentence again."

The elevator slowed and the doors opened. Kasumi smiled briefly at Sarah before taking over. "I think time for us to leave Garrus." She ordered softly.

"She has no right to make comments on things she doesn't understand!" Shepard looked at the thief incredulously. "Cerberus, White Lotus, myself included! She doesn't have any insight!"

"But she's right. As your second, I think it's time to go." Garrus said as he began to back out of the elevator, making sure Shepard was coming with him. "Alenko, Chavis…I apologize."

"Don't apologize!" She growled at the turian. Garrus tilted his head to the side.

"Do I have to throw you over my shoulder? Perhaps if I do, Mordin will give you more information on alien physiology." He asked as he began to walk away. This caused Shepard to balk and chase after him.

"Garrus, you wouldn't! That wasn't funny when he did that because I just wanted to talk with Thane! Everyone took it as something it wasn't!"

Kasumi raised an eyebrow as Kaidan helped Chavis to her feet. "From abandoning to heartbreaking…" She said as she watched Chavis smile at Kaidan. She shook her head and nodded to Sarah before following Garrus and Shepard.

The Staff Commander helped Chavis out of the elevator, Williams following. He stared out, his eyes searching for the motley crew and found them on one of the bridges on the lakes as his own team walked. It seemed Garrus had gotten her to calm down. Good, the last thing the Citadel needed as a crazed Shepard running around.

* * *

"Shepard, what the hell was that?" Garrus asked when he finally got her calm enough to talk about the incident in the elevator. They were standing on the bridge near the miniature mass relay.

"I'm sorry okay!" Shepard said running a hand through her hair. "Seeing all that information in front of the council got to me…"

The turian didn't think that was the truth, but didn't want to push her while she was like this. She knew being near Kaidan was also one of the reasons she let loose. Garrus knew that Shepard had changed. She grew harder. It was difficult to get her to trust people that abandoned her. Hell, it took him a few hours to convince her to come with him to the meeting. She had not wanted to see the council or be within fifty yards of them.

"So, what now?" Kasumi asked. Garrus didn't know how, but Kasumi always knew when Shepard needed a distraction.

"Well Wolf is not expecting me until later night…" Shepard said with a smile. "How about we go get some grub and see about getting the repairs we need for the Normandy?"


	3. Pieces

Pieces by Hoobastank

* * *

Kaidan was in the corner of the bar in Flux trying to enjoy the solitary evening. Usually he would have asked Chavis to join him, but after seeing Shepard today, he needed a break. Unfortunately for him, fate was not his friend. As he lifted his glass to drink his beer, he saw her walk in. His jaw dropped at the sight of his former lover as she walked into Flux by herself. And he was pretty sure he saw other guys were drooling over her too.

Shepard had a pair of tight black jeans on with a pair of black heeled boots on. But what gaining the attention of the men was her top. She wore a tight lacy, dark gunmetal blue overbust corset. Her newly whitened hair was half pulled back low on her head allowing a few stray strands to fall in her face. Her blacken lips tilted up as she saw Wolf descending from the top of the stairs. She closed her eyes as he made his way toward her, his fingers touching the pendant hanging from her collar. It was of the fleur-de-lis, an Italian symbol. It was something he had given to her.

Kaidan's glass shattered in front of him as he watched Wolf touch Shepard's neck. His teeth grinded as the man took Shepard's hand and led her back up the stairs.

The bartender whistled. "I feel bad for all the men here…"

"Why is that?" Kaidan asked.

"Because White Lotus women are hard to get a hold of," He answered. "To protect them, Wolf himself or their second Fox has to approve of them."

"You know Wolf?"

"Mmm…" The bartender answered. "He used to come in here a while back, before he moved out into the Terminus, before Fox disappeared."

"Fox?" The Sentinel asked. "Who's that?"

"No one really knows what Fox looks like," the bartender answered. "He's the illusive second hand of White Lotus, said to have been equal to Wolf. But no one has seen Fox in years."

Kaidan looked up to see Wolf and Shepard standing side by side near the railing of the upper floors. His eyes narrowed. What business did she have with a gang leader?

* * *

Shepard smiled as she recognized some of the White Lotus members. They immediately rose to greet her with kisses to the back of her hand and cheek.

"Ah Madonna Volpe you're back! (my Lady Fox)"

"Mia regina is back!"

"Okay, okay…back off." Wolf said as he wrapped his arm around Shepard's waist.

"Don't hog her all night Wolf! We want a few dances before our beloved bella donna (beautiful woman) leaves us again." One of the guards said. A few of the other men agreed causing Shepard to smile.

"Tell you what guys, you let me and Wolf talk and I'll dance the night away." She said. The guys cheered and decided a round on Wolf was in order.

Wolf shook his head and led Shepard over to the railing over the dance floor. "So, how have you been?"

"Better, still teetering on the edge of a breakdown but I'll deal with it." She answered while leaning forward on the railing.

"I'm sorry I didn't feel you die," He said in a whisper. "You are my sister, I should have."

"Don't make me go back Brian," Shepard whispered looking at the man. "Thanks for taking over the repairs by the way all my accounts were becoming a bit light."

The man known as Brian aka Wolf, let out a laugh. "No problem mia sorella (my sister)." He grinned at her. "I got your message on Freedom's Progress."

"And I got yours on Horizon," Shepard said with a bitter voice. Brian raised an eyebrow but Shepard waved him off. "I had EDI send Alma the information on the Reapers we had. I figured if anyone will back me, my brother and the White Lotus will."

"I don't like it, but I'll get Julian on it." Brian answered turning to beckon of the man over. Shepard's eyes widened as she turned to see the taller man. He had spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Julian!" She hugged the man as he came up to her.

"Welcome back Fox," he said as he let his slightly muscular body hug her back. "I assume I get to be assigned to your dirty work."

"Oh you enjoy my dirty work," Shepard answered with a sly smirk.

"That I do," He sighed happily.

"Alright, now that business is done." Brian said before turning to his men. "I am going to be escorting the Madonna Volpe to the dance floor, after me she's free game guys!"

Cheers went around as Brian took Shepard hand, raising it a bit and escorted her back down the stairs. He pulled her onto the dance floor as a slow song started up. He spun her around before pulling her up against his body.

"I see you got your wings like you wanted," He said as his fingers reached up to caress the wings on the back of her shoulders.

"It helps hide the scars," Shepard answered. She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes enjoying being in his embrace. "You are the only one in this universe right now that will trust me Brian," She whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me."

He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder as the song came to an end. "You are important to me mia sorella, I will never forsake you." Pulling away he kissed her on her forehead before turning to see one of the men was already to take his place. "For now, enjoy yourself, I'll take of everything. Drinks are on me." He smirked and left her to dance with their friends.

* * *

For the last few hours Kaidan watched as various men danced with Shepard. He saw her laugh as they looked up at gang leader causing both Wolf and Shepard to smile. But the one that particular rubbed him the wrong way was a spiky browned haired man. He watched carefully as the man brought Shepard over to the bar to get a drink. She leaned over the bar and flagged the bartender down.

"Hey barkeep, the strongest martini you have!" She said with a smile.

"Shall I open up a tab?" The bartender asked.

"No, our drinks will be going on Wolf's tab." The man beside Shepard said. "I'll have a glass of scotch." The man behind the bar nodded and began to prepare the drinks.

"It's great to be able to relax like this." Shepard said as the man put his hand on her bare shoulders.

"The rest of your crew?" He asked.

"Garrus took anyone who wanted out to the Dark Star Lounge. No one wanted to come this far up the Citadel." She shifted and turned toward her companion giving Kaidan full view of her back to see the top of the wings tattoo she had.

"Well Madonna Shepard," He said as their drinks were served. He took a sip of his scotch and looked at her. "Shall we continue our dance?"

Shepard took a drink of martini that she was sure had Asari liquor in it. Licking her lips she smiled up at Julian, "You know you don't have to call me Shepard."

"Well you know me, I like the keep things in perspective." He leaned against the bar with a smirk. "So tell me, Hellcat, What do you want to do?"

Kaidan felt himself stiffen as the man said Shepard's nick name. She told him that she only let people she really trusts with that information. It was something of a trust issue with her. It had even taken him a few weeks after Saren to find out because of it. If she told it to that man…

"Oh!" She liked this song! Shepard gulped down the rest of her drink as before grabbing Julian's hand. "Dance with me, like we used Julian." She pleaded.

He watched as the man known as Julian knock back the rest of his scotch before grabbing Shepard's hand and pulling it to his lips. "Anything for mia regina," He said before pulling her back onto the dance floor as a fast tempo song with a loud base began. Kaidan's fist tightened as he watched Shepard grind back against the man with fervor. He heard catcalls and whistles and looked up to see Wolf and his men watching cheering the man on.

"Go Julian! Shake that ass!"

"That-a-boy!"

"That's how you dance with a woman!"

"Dance with me like that my belladonna!"

Julian smiled as Shepard spun around to face him and lifted her leg as she rocked her hips. "Just like old times?"

"Yep," She panted as she leaned back, while keeping a hand on his neck. Julian leaned forward and kissed her collar bone as the song ended. When he pulled her up she was laughing.

Next thing Julian knew, he was being thrown against the wall by biotics. He groaned when his head snapped back against the wall. Brian raised his hand to stop his men from going down the as he jumped over the railing to land on the dance floor. He stayed in the corner watching as the people on the dance floor scattered away.

"Kaidan stop!" Shepard said as she rushed to the Sentinel before he could step any closer to the scene. Kaidan tried to push past Shepard only to have her step in front of him, her hands on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"You are just going to let him touch you like that?" Kaidan growled. When he saw Julian kiss her collar, he snapped. He couldn't let just anyone touch her! Growling a bit more, he reached out for her. Shepard narrowed her eyes as Kaidan grabbed her and pulled her out of Flux.

"Julian, are you alright?" Brian asked as he walked over to the man as he stood up.

Julian rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to have a goose egg, but it's nothing compared to your throws."

"Keep everyone in the bar and get a round of drinks on my tab."

"Bri?"

"I'm going to make sure she comes out of this okay." He said as he exited the bar to see Shepard glaring at Kaidan.

"What does it matter to you what I do anymore? You still think I'm a traitor." She spat as she watched Kaidan pace back and forth.

The man was flaring with biotics as he tried to pace off some of his anger. She was acting like they never happened, like he meant nothing to her. "Was everything a lie Dru? Was I some kind of rebound guy?"

"No! Nothing I've said or done has been a lie with you Kaidan!" Shepard answered. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Let me see," He sneered. "You have a new tattoo; you are dressing differently, and the thing on the dance floor. You never did that when we were together. Let's not forget the fact that you are discussing business with a gang leader."

"I love you Kaidan, but you, the Council and the Alliance abandoned me when I came back. Wolf is the only one who will listen and help. I've only just recently was able to talk with after finding Alma." Shepard felt some of her anger disappear. "There are parts of my life before the Alliance that you don't know about Kaidan. Being able to talk casually with Wolf is one of them."

"Is being a whore one of them?" He asked in anger before he could stop himself. His eyes widened as he looked at Shepard to see her staring in shock at him. "Shepard…I didn't…" His eyes were suddenly facing the wall as a stinging pain came to his right cheek.

"How dare you!" She glared viciously at him. "You don't know anything about my past other than I was with the Reds. Just because I am dressed this way and I had a bit of fun I'm a whore? Well news for you Kaidan, unlike you I didn't sleep with anyone! After everything we have been through in the past I'd expect you to know me better than that!" She began shaking as her biotics tried to surface but she didn't let them. "Well unless you pay me, this whore is going to leave." She spun around and headed for the exit. "Goodnight Wolf, tell Julian I'm sorry."

Kaidan turned to see Wolf walk up beside him. "Good job Alliance, way to talk to the lady."

"What do you want?" Kaidan hissed.

"Nothing, I was just here to make sure Shepard didn't hurt herself." Brian eyed the man. "But I see I failed since she decided to trust you enough to let you slip into her bed and heart."

"How would you know that?"

"There are no secrets between Shepard and me…and with the way she is acting, it's obvious. I've never seen her, this emotional," He answered. "By the way, the reason Julian and Shepard are close…is because he saved her from being raped when she was younger, back before the Alliance." Brian watched in satisfaction as the man jerked back. Serves the man right. Shepard never told anyone about the White Lotus or about her truth.

Now he felt like a total prick. How could he have called her that? How could he let his anger get a hold of him? For some reason, with her, he always loses control. Kaidan ran his hand over his face and looked at the man with a frown. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because despite what I may think about you for abandoning her, she still holds a flame for you." Brian answered as he turned back to go into the bar. "I owe Shepard enough not to kill you for breaking her heart more than once."

* * *

Shepard raced into the Normandy, tears streaming down her face. She didn't think that Kaidan truly felt that way. Was that why he was questioning their past? Did he think she was just playing him? When she got in, Joker's chair was turned around.

"Early night...Are you okay?" Joker stared as he noticed tears on her face. "Commander?" She shook her head and raced further into the ship to the elevator. "EDI where is she headed?"

"Commander Shepard is heading to the medical bay," the ship's AI answered.

"What is she doing?" He questioned as he got up to follow her. He was the only one on the ship. Garrus took most of the crew out for drink while the other half was staying in a hotel courtesy of the White Lotus.

"She is currently rummaging through the sedative pills."

"Damn," He said as he got the elevator and got in. The crew had all seen it coming. The breakdown. They were trying to prep themselves for it, if ever came around. Shepard was strong and just when it looked like she was going to break, she became steel. Joker frowned as waited for the elevator to get the third floor. "Leave Joker on the ship to take care of Shepard while she's breaking down, real smart."

* * *

Shepard was going through Chakwas's pills trying to find something that would knock her out enough that the pain would stop. She chucked another bottle out the door as it open to reveal Joker.

"Whoa!" He ducked and stared into the room. It looked like a tornado hit the room. "Commander, are you alright?"

"No I'm not Joker!" She shouted as she tossed away another pill bottle. She couldn't find what she needed.

He knew now was not the time to joke with her and slowly entered the room. "What happened, Shepard?"

"I can't do this anymore Joker," She whispered. "I'm not strong enough to play hero anymore." He frowned as she looked down on the spare desk Chakwas had in the room. It had various papers and pills on it. "I can't even die in peace! I have to be brought back because apparently no one else has the will to do anything about it!" She growled before swiping everything off the desk. "Why couldn't I just stay dead!"

Joker's eyes widened as she went to grab some random bottle of pills. "Shepard no!" He immediately rushed forward and with some unknown strength took the bottle away from her. He knew he couldn't let her fall that hard that she needed to drug herself! Shepard pushed him making him fall back, but not do anymore harm than make him fall on his ass. He sat up and winced as he felt a small fracture in his arm that he landed on.

"Oh god…" She whispered as she backed away from Joker until she hit the wall between the beds. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

The pilot frowned and quickly maneuvered and made his way to sit next to her. "This isn't like you Shepard, looking for pills as a way out. That's more of Jack's M.O." He didn't like when she missed the joke.

"I don't have the strength to survive this anymore Joker," She said. "There is only so much heartache I can endure before it breaks me."

He shook his head and put his arm around Shepard as she began to cry. "You won't break Shepard…you have people behind you that will catch you when you fall." Joker considered it an achievement that his attempt at comfort wasn't ending up in a flaming ball of crap.

She shifted and ended up with her head lying down on his lap. She curled up as small as she could against Joker. The green eyed man used his arm that wasn't injured to put his hand in her hair.

"I may have a lot of people behind me, but not the one who matters most." She said before closing her eyes. Joker stayed quiet as she cried a bit more. He didn't know what happened but he knew Alenko was involved somehow.

"It will be alright Commander," He said. Joker didn't like seeing his Commander like this. His Commander was strong, determined, she didn't cry easily…she wasn't this…

"No it won't…" Shepard whispered back. She sighed and stared at the far wall. "Joker…have I ever acted like a whore?"

Oh he was going to kill Alenko.

After assuring Shepard she has never acted like a whore unlike Miranda, which she laughed at and he was grateful for, she had fallen asleep on the floor next to him.

"EDI, contact Garrus. Tell him to come back to the Normandy with Chakwas, Tali and Kasumi."

"Message sent." EDI said. There was a pause before she spoke again. "Is the Commander going to be alright?"

"I don't think so EDI, I don't know."

* * *

Garrus and Tali entered the med-bay with their weapons drawn. Chakwas was behind them with Kasumi and Thane. Samara and Mordin said they would take care of everyone in the bar while they took care of whatever was happening with Shepard. Thane was on his way back to the Normandy anyway when he had seen Garrus and the others running, he joined them as Kasumi explained what happened.

"Joker?" Chakwas called.

"Done here doc!" Joker called. They moved to see Shepard asleep with Joker sitting next to her.

Chakwas gasped as the tear streaks down the Commander's sleeping face and immediately knelt down. "Did she…"

"I stopped her from doing anything stupid when she got here, but she was pretty upset." He said. "And I need my arm looked at."

"What happened?" Garrus asked.

"I'm assuming she had a run in with Alenko and it didn't end well." Joker answered.

"She was supposed to be meeting that White Lotus leader to discuss the fact that he began to finance the repairs." Kasumi said.

"I'm guessing Alenko was at the same place," Garrus answered. "How is she?"

"Physically she's fine," Chakwas answered. "Mentally and emotionally…that's another matter."

"Thane, Kasumi help Joker into a bed. Tali, Chakwas and I will take Shepard to her room." The turian said as he knelt down and lifted his Commander. Tali and Chakwas followed Garrus into the elevator and up to Shepard's room. He placed her on the bed and turned his back, eyeing the hamster while Tali and Chakwas undressed her.

"She was so happy when she left," Tali said as she handed Chakwas the large shirt and sweats she indicated after they removed the jeans and corset. "She said things were starting to finally look up."

Shepard stirred and blinked as she looked at Chakwas. The doctor smiled. "Can you get dressed Shepard?"

"Yeah," She said softly before slipping into the clothing Chakwas held out to her. Shepard didn't spare a glance at Garrus as she went into her bathroom and scrubbed her face clean from the makeup and tears she had shed. As she came back out, she was putting her hair in a messy bun in the back of her head. "I'm sorry you guys had to come back early from the bar. I didn't think Joker would call everyone back like that."

"He only called us and Kasumi, but we found Thane on his way back from visiting Koylat," Chakwas said as she guided Shepard back to her bed. "Everyone else is still out under the watchful eye of Samara."

"I'm sorry," Shepard said again. Tali and Garrus looked at each other. Whatever happened between the two humans it was bad. "Garrus, can you deal with Anderson tomorrow? I don't think I'll be up to it." She said as she lay back down.

"Don't worry about it Shepard," The turian said.

"Thanks guys," She murmured before closing her eyes.

"I'll be back up later to check up on you Commander," Chakwas said as she ushered the aliens out.

They went back down into the Med-bay to see Kasumi and Thane looking a bit angry as well as contrite. The three of the original Normandy crew looked at Joker. Chakwas immediately set out to make an x-ray of his arm to see if there was anything she could do.

"You guys are not going to like this…" Kasumi said.

"What?" Garrus asked.

"Um…from what the Commander was babbling about before she went to sleep, I think Kaidan might have called her…" He scratched his scratched. "I think he might have called her a whore."

"WHAT?" Garrus hissed loudly.

"What a bosh'tet!" Tali agreed.

"Are you sure?" Chakwas asked.

Joker nodded and looked at the Turian and Quarian. "I'm assuming Shepard put you in charge?"

"I'll be going to the meeting tomorrow to explain the information about the Reaper IFF." Garrus answered.

"What about Shepard?" Thane asked quietly.

Silence permeated the room. No one knew what to do to comfort their superior officer.

"What about everyone else?" Kasumi had asked. "They would want to see Shepard."

"EDI can lock the elevator down for anyone trying to head up that way?" Joker suggested.

"The only logical way would to be allowing only us up to her cabin." Thane concluded. "The Doctor can have it ordered and with Garrus in charge, EDI would have to do it."

"Hear that EDI?" Joker questioned.

"I heard Jeff," EDI said. "Locking down elevator shaft going to the loft. Authorizing all personnel in the room for access."

Garrus crossed his arms. "Thane you are coming with me to the meeting tomorrow. I want the women to stay here with Shepard."

"Agreed," Tali said knowing that she would be in charge under Garrus.

"Well, it can't get any worse right?" Kasumi said to no one in particular.

* * *

As soon as Garrus and Thane walked into the room, the humans knew something was up. They waited a few more moments before they realized Shepard wasn't going to make an appearance.

"Where is Shepard?" Anderson asked. Wolf was in the room along with Hackett and Kaidan.

The gang leader's eyebrows furrowed together as he clenched his fists. He knew something was up when Shepard left last night. He should have followed her to make sure she was alright.

"Shepard got ill last night," Garrus answered professionally. "Chakwas demanded she stay on the Normandy until she is well again."

"Well, I guess if Chakwas says that…" Anderson murmured knowing how the Doctor could be.

"Will she be alright?" Hackett asked.

Garrus glared at Kaidan as Thane answered. "The Doctor wants Shepard on bed rest for a few days. She thinks the stress of the last few months is weighing down on her."

"Shepard broke down?" Kaidan asked in shock.

Thane looked at Kaidan, before slipping into a memory of last night. "_His hand brushes through her hair. His eyes looking up at us, lost at what to do. His hat was skewed, arm broken. Dried moisture shined as lights reflect off her cheeks."_

"Krios," Garrus hissed snapping the man out of his memory. Thane merely blinked before turning to Anderson and Hackett.

"Sorry, that memory was not for you."

"What happened?" Anderson questioned.

"Her biotics got out of control as she was searching for some sleeping pills." Garrus said. "Joker was able to find her and settle her down before any lasting damage was done."

"Sleeping pills?" Hackett shifted to sit straighter.

"She's been under a lot of stress sir," Garrus answered. "Stress headaches are what Chakwas called them. Apparently they got too painful last night."

Wolf could see the turian getting agitated from all the questions and shook his head, turning to the two higher ups. "I had Alma give you all the information you saw yesterday. Why am I here?"

Anderson folded his fingers together and leaned forward on his desk looking at the man. "You may be just another gang leader to the council Wolf, but two of us in this room know better. You were leaving something out yesterday."

The man raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Councilor. "There a three unauthorized people in this room David," Wolf said. "You don't want to be bringing my past up now nor can you hold it over my head."

"You were a good man once Wolf," Hackett said. "You should trust us a bit more."

Garrus and Thane silently watched as the human's eyes flickered from violet to a silver-blue color. Interesting…they haven't seen a human's eyes do that before.

"Trust you?" Wolf said skeptically. "You want me to trust you?" He stepped began to walk forward from the balcony he was standing beside. "The only reason I am here right now is because of Shepard. If it wasn't for her, you would have been dead two years ago." He glanced from Anderson, to Hackett, to Alenko. "Every single one of you." Wolf turned away to pace by the balcony again. "I am here as a formality to her since I am the one who will be funding her and her crew during her new mission."

"Funding her?" Kaidan turned to Anderson in question.

"What did you think kid? That the Alliance would take her back?" Wolf snorted. "Not after being touched by Cerberus, they won't trust her like they use to…hell even then it was a struggle."

"That's hitting below the belt Wolf," Hackett rumbled with a glare.

"Don't tell me you haven't been a part of those High Brass discussions Hackett." Wolf said turning to glare at the man. "You are not the only one with spies Admiral."

"That is against our agreement Wolf!" Hackett rose to his full height.

"So is you impeding on my territory old man!" The gang leader growled as he straightened.

"Enough," Garrus said looking at the humans. "I am not here to watch you humans figure out which has more secrets under their skin. I am here to answer any questions Anderson might have on the information on the IFF."

Anderson was grateful for the interruption despite the fact the two mean were staring each other down from across the room. "This is from an actual Reaper?"

"Should have brought Kasumi," Thane murmured to Garrus as he nodded to Anderson. The turian smirked at his drell companion before turning complete to the human Councilor.

"Yes," Garrus answered shortly. Knowing Shepard didn't want Legion to get pulled into the Alliance's view of her, he gave a short and simple report about their mission to get the IFF. "We ended up making it fall into the star."

"She always does make life more exciting," Kaidan said as he looked at Garrus. The turian didn't look at him but the drell did. Alenko felt himself straighten as the gaze as though it was piercing through him.

"Indeed," Thane said before shifting his gaze to Hackett and Anderson.

"You used the IFF to navigate the Omega Relay didn't you?" The Admiral said more than asked. "What happened there?"

Garrus glanced at Thane before focusing on the humans. "Shepard would rather explain that to you in person."

"Why wait? Is there something important that she needs to say to us about it?" Anderson asked.

Thane stepped forward. "Commander Shepard and Garrus split up for the first half of the mission. While Garrus and our team encountered drones of Collectors, Shepard was the one that had more interaction and scope with them."

Wolf turned to Thane as he walked closer to the two aliens. "What do you mean interaction?"

"When the Collectors hit the Normandy, they didn't hit it as a random ship." Garrus answered. "They hit it because they were specifically targeting her."

Kaidan let out a hiss of breath at the news. He had never gotten any confirmation about the Collectors hitting the Normandy. Anderson always stonewalled him. Now he knew the truth. He opened his mouth to ask more questions, when Wolf spoke.

"Is there any confirmation about that?"

Thane turned to the White Lotus leader. "Shepard had interactions with a Reaper known as Harbinger, who was taking control of the Collectors from dark space."

"It spoke with her?" Wolf sounded deeply concern. "In her mind or like Sovereign on Virmire?"

Anderson turned to the young man. "I wasn't aware that you had kept up with the Alliance reports Wolf."

"You fail to be aware of a lot of things Anderson." Wolf narrowed his eyes at the Councilor.

"You walk a thin line already Wolf, don't try to push me." Anderson replied showing his backbone.

Wolf's biotics flared to life around, spiraling around him like a whirlpool. Kaidan was up with his pistol aimed at the man as he took a step toward the two Alliance officials. "I am not one to be pushed around by the Alliance anymore Councilor. Remember our agreement. The fact is has lasted these past two years is because I was doing what the Alliance should have been doing since Cerberus defected!"

"What the Alliance does is none of your concern anymore Wolf!" Hackett said to the man.

"If I have to clean up your messes it damn well does!" Wolf tried to step closer only to have Kaidan step in front of him, his pistol aimed at his heart. Growling, Wolf glared down at the shorter man before letting his biotics fade. "Get your pet out of my face Anderson."

"Alenko…" Anderson called. "It's alright, he won't do any harm right now. Not while Shepard's teammates are here."

Garrus tilted his head to the side as he gave Wolf an appraising look. The human raised his eyebrow at the turian and crossed his arms. Giving the turian equivalent of a smirk, Garrus nodded to the man. If he had enough balls to threaten the Alliance and the Councilman, he was good in Garrus's book.

Kaidan stood tensely in his spot. He watched as the gang leader relaxed while Garrus stared him down. Frowning, he began to wonder what exactly was Wolf's past with the Alliance? This couldn't be a coincidence. Anderson would never let someone talk to him like that.

"Do you have any other information concerning Cerberus?" Wolf needed to know if they had any information that Alma missed.

Garrus nodded. "We have information on the Illusive Man and vague inner workings of the organization." He pulled out some OSD disks from slot in his armor. "Shepard wanted me to explain the different divisions and the financial support Cerberus has."

Anderson nodded. "Then let us proceed."


	4. Desert Rose

Desert Rose belongs to Sting

* * *

Kaidan sighed as he walked out of Anderson's office. Hackett and the Councilor wanted to discuss the information Garrus and Thane provided to them. He knew that the two were still wary of the information, but they would take what they could get at this point. His eyes looked up to see Garrus and Thane speaking with Wolf by the Avina hologram. All three men left as soon as the turian was done his explanations on the information that he was given. Wolf had a thing against him, he knew that, and after last night he was sure that Garrus would too.

Forcing his legs to move forward, he began to hear pieces of the conversation.

"I don't interfere," Wolf said while looking at Garrus. "Whatever is between them, they have to sort out."

Garrus was quiet as he studied Wolf for a few moments. He questioned the human about what happened last night and was surprised to be met with honesty. Garrus didn't know why the human was so interested in the Commander, but he wasn't about to question it. He was after all paying their fees now.

"May I ask how is it that you know Shepard?" Thane asked.

"You are an observant man Mr. Krios," Wolf countered. "But Shepard's secrets are her own."

Thane gave a small smile. "I was merely suggesting you would be able to point us toward the right way to comfort her." Wolf raised an eyebrow. "From what I was told, you two are quite close. And Shepard is not the kind of woman who should suffer for the wickedness and hindsight of others."

The human tilted his head. "For an assassin you are awfully spiritual."

"Funny, Shepard said the same thing," Garrus smirked. He had been busy making sure Alenko didn't walk too close to them as they spoke. When the turian had shifted toward his gun, the soldier had stopped and just waited. His eyes turned back to Wolf. "Would you like to see her?"

Wolf's violet eyes looked up at Garrus with hope. "Thought you would never ask," He said with a grin. The turian nodded. "Then let's go! No sense in waiting!"

Thane smiled briefly before he followed Garrus as the turian walked away. Wolf sidled up beside them like he belonged with them. The drell frowned as he felt the hum of the Alliance soldier's biotics as they got off down to Ward 27. Garrus and Wolf were talking about different enhancements that could be done to one's assault rifle.

"Garrus," He murmured. "We have company."

"Alenko has been tailing us since we left the Presidum." Wolf said.

"How could you tell?" Garrus questioned quietly so not to arouse suspicion.

"Powerful biotics can sense other biotics." Wolf answered. "Plus, he is not very good at stealth tailing. I knew he was following us since he pretended to go to the C-Sec docks."

Thane was impressed. "I've just recently saw him ten minutes ago."

"Garrus," The human man next to the turian said. "Shepard left you in charge, it's your call on how you want to deal with it." They stopped in front of the C-Sec docks on Ward 27.

Garrus was surprised that the gang leader was letting him call the shots. "Thane escort Mr. Wolf onto the Normandy and tell EDI to let him up to Shepard. I'll deal with Kaidan."

"Okay Vakarian."

* * *

Kaidan walked through the C-Sec area to the docks. He looked at the new Normandy with shocked eyes. He didn't think it would look so similarly to the old one. He noticed the holes that were punctured through the armor and the damage that was done to it. His mind immediately went back to the attack on the Normandy that happened two years ago. Kaidan's mind was so deep in thought he didn't see Garrus storm up to him and drag him into the darkened area near the airlock of the Normandy.

"I thought humans were smarter than this." He growled.

"Let me see her Garrus," Kaidan said as he snapped out of his trance.

"The Commander is not up to taking up visitors like you."

"That's not up to you!"

The Turian grabbed his throat and slammed Kaidan high on the wall behind him. "When she is emotionally tried because you called her a whore, that's when it becomes my decision!" He narrowed his eyes as his grip tightened on the Staff Commander's neck. "You didn't go with her into hell Alenko, you weren't there to see her struggle because she didn't have enough time to cope with the fact she's been dead for two years. I was!" Garrus jerked him closer. "She's protected everyone and done everything for them. Saving Tali from exile, helping Kasumi find her former lover's grey box, reuniting Thane with his son. She did all that. Even back on the old Normandy she was the Alliance lapdog and messenger for our problems." He leaned in close to Kaidan. "For once, I'm going to help her. And that means you are not welcome on the ship." Garrus pulled back before letting go of the human, letting him fall onto his ass.

"Garrus…" Kaidan rubbed his throat.

"I should kill you, but then Shepard would never forgive me." Garrus glared down at Kaidan.

Kaidan stumbled up and stared up at his former teammate. "I need to talk to her Garrus." He tried again. He didn't care if the turian was in his way.

"I think you've talked with Shepard enough for a life time Alenko," Garrus countered. "Don't push your luck."

"You don't understand…"

"Understand what?" The turian hissed, his mandibles flaring in anger. "That I had to watch as Shepard shut herself down because of what you did on Horizon? That the woman who died two years ago is exactly the same and has to come to terms that everyone and everything she knew is different!" He stomped back, hovering over the human. "Shepard always has me or Tali in her ground team because she doesn't know if her other teammates will stab her in the back. I see the change that is happening in her Alenko! I see it! She's not as trusting as she was two years ago. She's grappling for familiarity…and when she tried to find the person she trusts the most…" Garrus stepped back from Kaidan, seeing that his words caused his shoulders to hunch. "He abandoned her and turned his back. You understand what it feels like not to have the person you care for beside you, now suffer the same pain a little more." The turian turned away from him and headed to the airlock.

"Garrus…" Kaidan's voice cracked. With each word the turian had said in anger, he knew was the truth. His chest tightened painfully.

Vakarian opened the airlock and stepped within it. "I have a better idea," He said before turning his head slightly to glare at Kaidan over the damaged part of his armor. "Why don't you go tell your Lieutenant. I'm sure she would love to comfort you."

Kaidan's eyes widened as he watched the airlock door slide shut hiding Garrus from view.

* * *

Brian entered the loft and stopped just inside the door to see Shepard sitting on her bed with a stress ball circling around her. He smirked and used his biotics to make the ball zoom from the path she had it on toward him. He raising his hand he caught it next to his head. Her eyes snapped open to look at who came up into her room without her knowledge.

"Your control needs work," He said. "I was never able to do that before."

"Brian," She let out a slow weak smile. "Dying had an adverse effect on my abilities. So you've just gain a handicap."

The man smiled and threw the ball back to her. "I heard what happened. Fall over the edge because of one Sentinel?" He asked quietly.

She looked up at Brian with a frown, her eyebrows furrowed. "Bri…I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you really that upset about what that Alliance Commander said?"

Shepard turned away from him.

"He called you a whore!" Brian argued against her silence. He was angry that his sister let herself get so close to someone like this. Someone who would say those things as well as walk away.

"I know…"

"You know?" An eyebrow rose over his dark violet eye. "If you know then you wouldn't be feeling like this! You wouldn't be emotionally exhausted!"

"I know damn it!" Her voice rose.

"Then tell me why he is still on your mind and in your dreams after he abandoned you!" He was shouting at her now. He knew he shouldn't, but she was stubborn. If he didn't make her understand that Alenko was bad for her, she wouldn't move past it. "He didn't even let you explain! Why shouldn't I go back into the Presidum and kill him?"

Biotic energy flared around her darkly, her eyes shifting to a silver blue as she did. "Because I love him damn it and if you touch him I'll kill you!" She yelled as the glass to the ship model case shattered. Shepard jumped, her biotics disappearing as she realized what she had done.

Brian jerked as though he was punched. She couldn't possible… "Show me." He held out his hand. It was glowing with his power, his eyes a silver-blue. "Show me that this isn't a fling. Show me what happened to you since Saren." His voice was hard as stone.

Shepard knew that without her control, this experience was going to do harm than good. "I don't have my control Brian," She whispered as she raised her hand. Her hand flared with a familiar corona as her eyes shifted to the silver-blue like her brother's. "Don't lose me to my memories." She pleaded before letting him grab her hand.

She gasped as their link opened up wide to let Brian see what he missed in the last couple years. Shepard felt the shifting of memories, her brother was looking quickly through them so as not to harm her. With each memory, Shepard felt herself fall back into that time. By the time the memory of Virmire hit, she was panting with exertion. His anger at Udina's lock down boiled over her, washing her away in its tides. It only stilled when Brian got to the memory of the night before Ilos. But as his emotions stilled, she felt her own overwhelm her. This was the night everything changed. This was when Shepard thought she was going to die. She remembered it vividly.

_His breath fluttered against her neck as she stroked his chest. His heart was beating a solid rhythm under her ear. She didn't know how, but he got to her. She, Shepard the Madonna Volpe of the White Lotus, the survivor of Akuze had come to care for a man. Not just any man either. She fell for her subordinate, her Lieutenant. This was not something she was ashamed of. Lifting her head off of his chest, she looked into his relaxed face knowing that either of them might not come back. _

_Leaning forward, she let her lips brush against Kaidan's as the biotic ability she had hidden from everyone flared. Her hand curled at his chest, over his heart as she deepened the kiss. The power flowed from her onto Kaidan before sinking into his skin. Pulling away from the man she murmured again his lips. "I will not let you die for me," She said. "No matter what happens, you will survive."_

Shepard now remembered what she did. She didn't think it was significant but apparently it was. Her memories of the last battle and being sent on the missions to eradicate the geth flash by quickly, pausing only to see her interactions with Kaidan as well as the rest of her crew.

Then it got to the fall of the Normandy.

She could hear screaming echoing in her ears as she got spaced. Her thoughts were on Kaidan. How she never got to tell him how she really felt. Then she couldn't breathe. She struggled for breath knowing that this was just something caused by Brian's biotics. Just as she felt herself falling, Shepard felt hands around her waist.

'_Hang on mia sorella, just a bit more_.' Brian's voice murmured as the events passed by quickly. It slowed down for her missions to recruit Archangel, Brian feeling a bit smug at the things Garrus said, and the mission to Horizon. Here Brian's emotions were restrained, but Shepard could see feel the edge of them. Anger. Fear. Happiness. She felt the arms tighten around her as he scanned her last bit of memories. The images of losing her crew, the mission to the Collector base…the Harbinger flashed before her eyes.

She had felt Brian pulled away from their link as well as take his hand away from hers. Opening her eyes, she saw that there was more than just Brian in her room. Garrus and Tali were there along with Chakwas. Frowning, she sat up on her bed noticing that Brian was on the couch with Garrus's pistol trained on him. Tali came over and next to Shepard.

"What's going on?"

"You tell us Commander," Chakwas said. "EDI alerted us of you screaming and we rushed up here to see both of you flaring in biotics. And since you don't have biotics, we assumed he was doing something to you."

Brian and Shepard looked at each other. The man nodded before relaxing back into the couch. He knew that Garrus would shoot him if he tried anything. It's one of the reasons why he liked the turian so much. But now they were going to tell these three their secret. He hoped the man didn't change his mind.

"You see Doc…that's not entirely true."


	5. Dirty Little Secret

Bioware owns Mass effect, not me. If I did there would be more Shirtless Kaidan.

This is for Nightodie at the KAAS forums. :D

Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects

* * *

"What do you mean?" Tali asked.

Shepard sighed and looked at Garrus, raising her hand. Her eyes shifted to a glowing silver-blue as her biotics took a hold of the pistol and gently lifted it away from Brian's being toward the ceiling. "This is what I mean."

"But you don't have implants or amps…" Chakwas murmured. "How are you doing that?"

"Pure mind power…" Letting go of the power, her eyes returned to normal as she looked at the Doctor. "My mother was addicted to Red Sand and exposed to Minagen X3 and Eezo."

"Oh dear..." Chakwas said. "How did you survive?"

"My mother was a biotic. There was a biotic field surround her womb while we grew. It had absorbed the elements before being absorbed into us."

"Us?" Tali questioned.

"My name is Brian Shepard, I am her fraternal twin brother." The man from the couch said with a little wave of his left hand which was thrown across the back of the furniture.

Garrus turned his head and looked at Shepard to see her nod at him. He felt himself relax a bit as he put his pistol away. He walked to her bed and sat down with her. "So you've been a biotic all this time."

"Brian and I are the first natural biotics. We don't need the use of implants or amps." Shepard answered. "We are a government secret, well were anyway. They experimented on us and all that."

"The Alliance would never…" Chakwas paused before turning from Shepard to her brother. "Elysium…the Skyllian Blitz. That's why people confuse your hero worship. Some don't know which is true."

"I was the sole survivor of Akuze," Shepard said tiredly.

"And I was the one who repelled the batarians." Brian said. He snorted. "I'm an N7 too, funny huh?"

"I see…" Chakwas put a hand to her chin. "That would explain a lot."

Shepard gave her a small smile as she turned to Tali and Garrus. "Do you understand now why I trust Brian more than anyone now?"

"Of course Shepard!" Tali came over to the bed standing behind Garrus. "Wolf is your family."

Garrus leaned forehead and touched Shepard's forehead to his. "I wished you trusted us sooner with this."

"I'm sorry," She murmured as she pulled away and looked up at the turian. "I didn't think we would get disturbed while he was going over my memories."

"Going over your memories?" Tali tilted her head.

"She and I have a biotic link." Brian explained. "It is somewhat like telepathy. We can feel each other out across the systems. And we can feel the other biotics."

Chakwas raised an eyebrow as she went and sat down with Brian. "Why did Shepard scream?" The Commander leaned against Garrus, letting her brother answer.

"I was shifting through her memories since I've been absent from her life," Brian said as he looked at Chakwas. "From Saren until now, I didn't realize how frail her control was until now."

"What's wrong with her control?" Tali asked.

Shepard sighed before speaking. "Because our biotic abilities are so in grained in us, when we die, they die."

"When Cerberus brought you back to life…" Garrus started.

"Our biotics are connected to our minds," Brian said. "When they brought her back, her biotics considered her foreign because of the cybernetics. It is making it difficult for Shepard to keep them under her control when she gets over emotional. By the way, that was a stupid move you pulled back before Ilos."

Shepard moved closer to Garrus, hiding behind him a bit. The alien's mandibles flared in amusement. He chuckled with Tali. They've never seen Shepard try to hide away from anyone.

"It wasn't stupid at the time…" Shepard protested.

"What stupid thing did she do?" Tali asked.

"She fused a part of her biotics with her Lieutenant's," Brian answered. "And because of this, I was feeling her residual power in him when she died. It's one of the reasons why I didn't find her while searching for her." He looked at his sister. "Did Julian tell you I nearly destroyed a planet?"

"Said you lost control," Shepard said as she came out from behind her XO.

Brian smiled a bit painfully. "A talk for another time. Are we going to tell the rest of the crew who I am?"

Shepard frowned. She didn't think that far ahead. Frankly, she still didn't trust Miranda and Jacob despite all they've been through.

"I suggest we only inform those who helped us last night," Chakwas said seeing Shepard struggle. "That would be Thane, Kasumi and Joker. At least for now until the Commander decides what to do."

"How will we explain Wolf's…er…Brian's presence on the ship?" Tali questioned.

Brian smiled charmingly at Tali. "I think you should call me Wolf in front of the crew," He said. "We can tell them that Shepard is giving me a run down of the Normandy and what she plans to do."

"Plausible," Garrus agreed.

Brian shifted and leaned forward onto his knees. He knew he had to tell this to her before he convinced her to get off the ship. His eyes caught Garrus's. The turian stiffened as he seemed to understand what Brian wanted to tell the Commander.

"Mia sorella…there is something else I have to tell you." He said solemnly. Tali and Chakwas turned their head to him in interest. Brian took a deep breath as he began to tell his sister the news. "When Alma was on the Piedmont she gained some information that I think you should know." He noticed as the defeated look came over her face. "Alenko and his Lieutenant are together and they have the support of the crew of the Piedmont."

"That bosh'tet!" Tali said as Chakwas gasped.

He and Garrus tensed waiting for the reaction from Shepard. They didn't expect her to sigh as her shoulders slumped.

"I know," Shepard said quietly.

"When did you realize?" Garrus asked putting an arm around her.

"Because I know Kaidan, I know his body language." She said tiredly. "When he helped Chavis in the elevator, I knew it was deeper than it seemed."

"Is that why you punched her?" Garrus asked.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "She insulted my brother," She looked up at him. "What would you have done?"

"Shot her," He said plainly. "But that's just me."

"Shooting wouldn't have made Kaidan see me in a better light. It would also have made a mess." She said. "But I do want to stay away from him for a while. Maybe, if you can help me get my biotics under control."

Brian nodded as he stood. "I will leave you in the hands of your XO," He said looking at Garrus. "I have a package to pick up so I won't be around for two days. When I get back we will start your training."

"We'll try to keep her out of trouble," Tali said. "The key word being try."

"She does love to attract trouble."

"You guys are so supportive!"

"We are not the one that makes things explode constantly." Garrus said.

Chakwas smiled as the three began to argue. She turned to see Brian with a gentle smile on his face. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"For now," Brian asked. "The fact she fused her biotics with the other Commander is a bit troubling." He answered as he turned to face the Doctor. "And since the Alliance has turned their backs on her, she has freedom to use her biotics now."

"I suppose things will get a whole lot interesting now." Chakwas said offhandedly.

"You have no idea," Brian said.

* * *

He didn't know how the turian found out but he knew it wasn't good. Kaidan considered himself lucky that Garrus didn't shoot him. The alien certainly looked like he wanted to.

"Kaidan, what's wrong?" Chavis asked as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. This caused him to tense up before relaxing when he realized who it was.

After being shut out of the Normandy, Kaidan had gone back to his apartment. His thoughts were filled with Shepard and what had transpired. Why was Wolf being allowed to see her? When did Garrus and Shepard get so close? Why did that drell look at him as though he was being tested? Too many questions where popping up and Kaidan knew he wasn't going to be getting any answers by just loitering outside the Normandy. So he went to home. He didn't remember he gave Chavis a key to his apartment.

"Nothing," Kaidan answered as he turned to look at the woman. He gave her a tight smile.

She frowned and leaned up, kissing him. "How'd the meeting go? I didn't like that you didn't take anyone with you."

The biotic kissed her back before pulling away. He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "It wasn't like Shepard would have done anything Jess, especially with Anderson and Hackett there. Plus she wasn't there she sent Garrus and her drell teammate today."

"She punched an Alliance Lieutenant Kaidan," Chavis crossed her arms. "You're telling me that if they made the same statements she wouldn't have?"

He looked up at Jessica, noticing her stance. She was worried now that Shepard might change his mind about them. In all honesty, he didn't know how he felt now.

"Shepard has a long history with them. I think it was just because you were not in her inner circle that she punched you." Kaidan said easily as he walked to her. "Don't worry about it." He kissed her. "Don't think about it."

"I can't help it," Jessica said. "I don't want to lose you to her."

"You won't," Kaidan answered.

Chavis smirked and wrapped her arms around Kaidan. "Let's be sure."

* * *

"Come on Commander, you have to get off the ship." Joker had said. "We can take Garrus with us! If we see Alenko, Garrus can shoot him."

"I like this idea." Garrus agreed.

And that's how they convinced her to get out of the ship. It had been four days since some of her crew found out about her brother and two since he sent word that getting his package was going to delay him. Joker had gotten fed up with her just staying in her room during that time and suggested they go out shopping. Brian had transferred a large amount of funds when Garrus had sent him word of what Joker was thinking. He had left a message for Shepard to let the whole crew buy a new wardrobe without the Cerberus logo on it. After a lot of pestering from Joker and some from Kasumi, Shepard agreed.

She split up the funds before they left. Jack had gone off by herself after promising not to cause too much trouble. Thane, Samara, Mordin and Grunt resorted that they didn't need anything so they stayed on the Normandy. Legion was a geth, he didn't really need anything. Miranda and Jacob went off with each other, which was not surprising. Chakwas had disappeared with the other humans from the crew, which left a majority of the ground team with her. Tali, Kasumi, Garrus and Joker had come with her.

"What about this Commander?" Joker said with a grin as he held up a lacy see through bra. "This could be part of the new dress code on the ship."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you fantasized about me in lacy transparent underwear Joker."

"Got to entertain myself somehow when EDI blocks my bookmarks," Joker replied easily.

"You're a pervert," Tali said before snatching up the bra. "Where did you get his?"

"Over there," Joker said pointing to the lingerie store across the way.

Shepard shook her head and continued going through some of the clothes in the store they were currently in. Garrus and Kasumi briefly departed to check out some of the infiltrator upgrades one of the stores they had past. She continued onward. She really wanted to burn some of the Cerberus clothes she had. As Tali and Joker began to bicker, she moved further into the store.

One article of clothing caught her eye near the back. She walked over to it and let her fingers run over it gently. It was a halter neck vest with three elegant oriental clasps on the front. But it didn't stop at the waist, from the last clasp it part and reach down mid-calf in two tails. It was also made of strong yet soft fabric that was the color of chocolate. It reminded her of _his_ eyes.

"You should try it on," Joker's voice said softly from behind her. He had noticed her missing and found her staring longingly at the vest. She turned to look at him.

"Where's Tali?" Shepard asked instead, ignoring his comment.

"She went to go drag Garrus and Kasumi from the upgrades." Joker answered. "Shepard, if you want the vest…"

"Alright, let's go help her." She said as she passed him and out of the room.

The Normandy pilot frowned as he turned to look at the vest again. What was that about?

* * *

Shepard smiled as her teammates talked with vigor among the table of the restaurant they were at. This was the way things should have been. They were worry free enjoying their time off. For now at least, but everyone was alive and safe. It was everything she could hope for.

Joker did his miming of Legion, causing everyone to laugh. "Swear that Legion and Edi have something going on."

"Aw, is that jealousy Joker?" Kasumi questioned.

"Hell no!" Joker said putting his arms down as they waited for their drinks and food. "I just don't want to call EDI and have her bite my head off for interrupting."

"They are AIs Joker," Garrus reminded him.

"Still!" The pilot murmured. "It's like listening in on my mom."

Chuckling, Shepard leaned back in the chair. Due to the fixing of her scars and her newly silvered hair, no one at the restaurant realized who she was. It was something she was grateful for and desperately hated. She could pretend for a few moments that she wasn't a warrior. That she was a normal woman out with her team members her crewmates…her friends.

Soon their food arrived and everyone dug in. Tali, was the one to bring up the question she thought Chakwas would have asked.

"Shepard…if you have biotics, why don't you eat like one?" Tali said looking curiously at her plate of sushi. Shepard had more food than she normally ate, but not enough for a biotic.

"We don't know," Shepard said. "Brian and I think it has something to do with the fact that we don't need amps."

"That's interesting," Kasumi said as she stole one of Shepard's sashimi. The Commander glared and stole one of pieces of pork from the thief's ramen. "Hey! I'm the thief!"

"And I'm the Commander," Shepard counted as she quickly ate the pork before turning to Tali. "There are times where we will eat more like a normal biotic, but it's not an everyday thing."

"Doesn't it get frustrating?" The Quarian continued.

"Sometimes," Shepard said as she popped another piece of sushi into her mouth. "But it isn't as bad as when our power grew and Brian and I had got strange cravings. Some of the White Lotus thought I was pregnant…that didn't go over too well with Brian."

"Can you imagine…Shepard pregnant?" Joker smirked when Shepard tossed a clump of rice at him. The other three laughed when Joker took the rice and ate it.

"What's so bad about it?" She asked not noticing who was passing behind her or the fact that Garrus was reaching for his pistol. "Being pregnant isn't a bad thing." She said as she bit into a piece of sushi.

"Pregnant?" A shocked voice said from behind her.

Shepard straightened as she swallowed the food that wouldn't go down. Kasumi looked at her in concern, but she shook her head and turned. Kaidan stood, staring down at her in shock. She really didn't expect to see him down in the Zakera Wards. And from the look of his face, which was slowly turning into anger, she knew she was glad Garrus was sitting next to her with his pistol already in hand.


	6. Die Another Day

Bioware owns Mass effect, not me. Sexy Kaidan would be dancing everywhere.

To Reviewer ClarkesLaw:

I do not consider any criticism a flame unless it plainly says 'BOO YOU SUCK!' So this is not flame you back but to explain a bit. I understand your concerns with my concept of biotics for this story and I totally agree. I am making them a bit magic-like with the telepathy and everything. It is with purpose. And I also agree with you about the mass effect fields. BUT! This is fanfiction and I've taken a few liberties. This is a story with a certain goal in mind. Future fics with Mass Effect will not be like this (biotic wise).

I appreciate the concern, but I hope you stick with the story to see the turn out though. Thanks for the review!

Die Another Day - Madonna

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Kaidan asked slowly.

Garrus had his pistol aimed at Kaidan. He watched Kaidan closely as Shepard stood up out of her seat. He knew that Tali was itching for her shotgun at the moment. He couldn't say anything about Kasumi, but he knew Joker was furious with Alenko. Garrus had a long talk with the pilot privately while he was in the medbay. They now shared a similar protectiveness and love for the Commander, one that was like a sibling.

"I really don't think that's any of your business Commander Alenko," Shepard said slowly, her expression blank as she push Garrus's gun down.

Kaidan gritted his teeth at that. It hurt to be called by not only his rank, but his last name too. "Do you really think you should be on active duty in that condition?" He couldn't say it. If she was pregnant, then that would mean she was with someone. Someone that wasn't him.

"Do you think you could stop me?" She asked.

"Damn it Shepard," He glared at her. She still held her expression as he tried to control his anger. Every time he was with her, she tested his control. "Didn't think you'd be this difficult…"

"It's part of my charm." She said.

"I know I enjoy it." Kasumi answered.

"You haven't known her long enough yet," Tali said to the thief.

Shepard smiled at the banter, but focused back on Kaidan. "I think you should continue with what you were doing." She said.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kaidan said.

"No, you just don't like the fact you aren't privy to all the answers anymore." Garrus said.

"Stay out of this Garrus," Kaidan warned only to have Shepard step into the way as the pistol was aimed toward him around her. She put a hand on Garrus's arm, making him lower the weapon again.

"Shepard, you agreed…" the turian said as he put the gun away.

She didn't look away from Kaidan. "Now Garrus, I don't feel like running to C-Sec to negotiate my XO's release."

"Yeah Garrus, it wasn't in the budget that Wolf gave us." Joker added as he leaned forward on his arm. "I don't think the man needs to pay for the clean up bill and your bail." The Staff Commander's eyes turned to the pilot.

"Joker…I see that your talents aren't going to waste." Kaidan said slowly.

"Well Alenko," Joker raised an eyebrow as his former friend's hand twitched. "Since flying is the only thing I'm good at, I was glad to leave that boring…what was I doing? Oh yeah…nothing." He gave a small sadistic grin. "Plus I am not the one who decided to forget what we original fought for."

"I didn't forget!" The biotic argued in a calm voice.

"You just let everyone else shove it under the carpet while you played errand boy," Tali added supporting Joker.

"That's not –"

"Enough," Shepard command was sharp and crisp. "I think Commander Alenko needs to go." She nodded to something behind Kaidan. He turned to see Jessica walking into the restaurant. "Go on," She said softly. He turned to see Shepard with a sad smile on her face. "Go, your LT is waiting Commander. Don't keep her waiting."

"Shepard…"

She didn't say anything as she turned and sat back down and resumed eating her sushi, this time with much less vigor than before. Garrus glared at Kaidan while the others went back to eating their food too. The biotic knew when he was dismissed. He frowned and was going to say something, but stopped. She told him to go back to Chavis. She knew. Kaidan's shoulders dropped as he turned and walked away. There was no point in talking with her now if the whole crew was against him.

"I see I was right to come find you," Kaidan paused and turned to see the man he threw against the wall the other day. The brown haired man was looking from him to Shepard. He noticed that the group seemed to have relaxed in his presence also.

"Julian," Shepard voice said softly. "You know how I feel about you spying on me."

"It's not spying if you know I'm looking sweetie," Julian answered as he moved forward putting a hand on her tense back. He turned and glanced at Kaidan. "Plus, I received news from Wolf. He has a surprise for you from Earth."

"Earth?" This perked Shepard up.

"Kaidan," Jessica called as she walked up to him, putting her arms around him. "I was wonder where you were this morning." Kaidan glanced at the group to see Julian looking at him, while blocking Shepard by leaning over her chair. "Come on, there is something I want to show you." Chavis said.

"Alright," Kaidan said softly as he followed her out of the restaurant. He glanced back at the group to see Garrus and Joker watching him walking away as Shepard raised a piece of sushi to Julian's lips. The man smirked and took the sushi into his mouth. The brunette's hands were on her shoulders rubbing the tension away as he munched on his snack. It was then he realized he never got an answer to if Shepard was pregnant or not. Sighing, Kaidan turned his head and continued to follow his LT out.

* * *

"Well that was interesting," Joker said they walked out of the restaurant. "Remind me to bring a camera next time."

"I should have stolen something from him," Kasumi murmured.

"No stealing," Shepard commented as she stood between Garrus and Julian.

"Can I hack his olfactory filters in his apartment then?" Tali asked.

"You can do that?" Julian asked.

"Don't tempt her," Garrus answered.

Tali smirked. "If you can point a gun, I should be able to hack something."

Shepard rubbed her forehead. "Guys, can you just drop it? It's over…"

The pilot of the Normandy looked over at their commanding officer. She looked worn and tired, like someone beat her down. He knew she had many things on her shoulders, but she always stood tall and confident under the weight. Joker didn't know how, but Shepard knew how to hide the signs when she was guarded. Now that she was surrounded by trusted friends, she let them down and he could see the weight that was pushed on her. She looked older than she did two years ago, much older than she did a few months ago. The situation with Kaidan only made matters worse.

"So, ah…what now?" Joker asked. As he asked, they saw someone get thrown out of a small bar by biotics. He looked into the bar and smirked. "I found Jack."

The tattoo woman marched out of the bar with a wild grin on her face. "This is what I'm talking about!"

"Nice to see you not causing trouble Jack," Shepard said as she crossed her arms.

Jack turned to look at them, immediately noticing the taller human in the group. "Who's the newbie?"

"Julian," He answered as he raised his hand. Jack eyed the hand before grabbing it. She flared as she gripped his hand, sending miniature shocks into his hand. The man's grin just widened as he tightened his grip on her hand, before yanking her close to him. "Sorry to disappoint, but I was trained to withstand biotics by someone much more powerful than you. This is nothing but a bug bite compared to his power."

Jack scowled and was going to amp up her power when Shepard was suddenly there putting a hand on Julian's arm. The convict listened as the Commander spoke in a rapid-fire language. It sounded vaguely like Italian.

"You are no fun regina," Julian said as he pulled his arm away. "I would have been fine."

"That's right I suck the fun out of everything," She said as she turned to Jack. "Enjoy your fight?"

"Hell yea," Jack grinned. "He was just the last of them."

"What did they do?" Tali asked.

"Nothing," She replied with a shrug.

"We should get going," Kasumi said. "Before they decide they want compensation or more people show up."

Shepard nodded as she turned to Julian. Garrus herded everyone away as he saw the look in Shepard's eye. She looked up at the man with soft eyes. "Julian, do you know when my brother will come back?"

"He should be back by tomorrow morning. He said he wants to start retraining you as soon as you deal with Anderson and Hackett." Julian said.

Her lips thinned as she nodded. "I'll send them a message that I want to speak to them in the morning."

Julian cupped her cheek and smiled. "Everything will come full circle Volpe," He said gently.

"No Julian, it won't." She said as she reached up and grabbed his hand. "But thank you for trying to comfort me." Kissing his palm, she let go of his hand and turned to follow her crewmates.

Julian watched as Shepard walked away. His mind went back to when she left the White Lotus the first time. He saw the young brunette walking by herself, disappearing into the the night leaving all those she trusted behind. Her face was stoic but her eyes held determination of doing things herself. This was Madonna Volpe, Fox of the White Lotus. Now, though the stance and posture were the same, her eyes were of a defeated woman who has seen things that no one else has. Volpe was now a broken animal. Julian truly hoped that Wolf can help their favorite girl, if he couldn't….the universe might have to pay for it.

* * *

Staring out into the darkness of space, Brian felt a tug on his senses. He mentally followed the tugging and found his sister on the other side. Relief flooded through him. He had thought the bond they once held would be broken because of what happened. He was glad to see after he shifted through her memories it had started to repair itself.

He saw flashes of the Collector's and her crew dying. Brian frowned. She was having nightmares.

"Is everything okay?" Alma's voice asked pulling Brian back to himself. He didn't look at her as he crossed his arms. "It's Shepard isn't it?"

"Nightmares," Brian answered. "She's dreaming she didn't succeed, that the Collectors win."

Alma hummed as she stood up and walked to Brian. "You are going to retrain her aren't you?"

"She is more powerful than me," He answered. "If left unchecked, she could become a danger to everyone. The only reason she hasn't was because of her focus on her mission, but now…"

"She still is focusing on her mission." Alma protested.

"But this is now a political game until the Reapers attack." Brian said. "And she doesn't do politics." The undercover scientist chuckled. "Do you have the warehouse set up?"

"Yep," She said. "It is the same warehouse she tracked Harkins to when she helped her turian XO."

"Good," Brian nodded. He saw the White Lotus scientist shift in the reflection of the window. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something to say Alma?"

"Signore," She said slipping in her Italian accent. "About mia regina's former Lieutenant…"

"She knows that Alenko is with Chavis," Brian answered. The woman shook her head and allowed her biotics to flare around her hand. Brian's eyes widened at the implications his espionage scientist and confidant was telling him. "You can't mean…"

"Nothing for sure, but if his relationship with Chavis continues…"

* * *

Anderson looked at the time and frowned. Shepard said she would meet with them at nine, it was already five of. He glanced at Hackett to see the man raising an eyebrow at him. With a shrug he turned his eyes to Alenko. The Staff Commander was staring wordlessly at the door. Shepard's message didn't ask for Kaidan to be there, but Anderson figured since he was there for the explanations Garrus gave, he could be here for the rest of it.

Just it turned to nine, the door slid open. Garrus walked in first, just as he did before, armed and alert. Behind him, an Asari dressed in red leather walked in. She barely spared them a glance. Joker grinned as he ambled in effectively leading their eyes to Shepard who was in the doorway glaring at Julian. She pushed him back toward the outer door and said something to him in Italian.

Kaidan twitched as he watched the man blew a kiss to Shepard. She rolled her eyes and walked into the room ignoring him as he said goodbye. He watched as Joker waggled his eyebrows at her as she passed him, only to get pushed into Garrus, who had moved to stand behind Joker. He noticed that Shepard was dressed in casual clothes. She wore a pair of black jeans, looser than the ones she wore at the club, a pair of black slippers and a dark green long sleeve shirt with belled sleeves.

"Sorry for the delay," she said as she stood beside the Asari. "There were some things that needed to be dealt with."

"Such as?" Hackett questioned.

"My health for one," Shepard said in a crisp voice. "Going to the Galactic Core and fighting Collectors isn't exactly a vacation Admiral."

"That's an understatement," Joker murmured earning a slight jar from Garrus.

"Why are Joker and the Asari here?" Anderson asked.

"I am Samara, an Asari Justicar." The blue skinned woman answered.

Shepard crossed her arms. "While Garrus and I led the separate teams during the first phase of our attack, Samara was part of the team that held off the attack while he and I went further into the base. Joker is here because he has collected information from EDI who extracted it from the base while we were there. Not only that but he was able to monitor all of us during the mission."

"EDI?" Kaidan questioned.

"The damned AI in the ship," Joker said. "Cerberus was desperate what can I say?"

"I see…" Anderson murmured, obviously not like that the ship has an AI.

Shepard gave a fake smile to the Councilor. Not that it was ever a problem before, but she didn't get enough sleep last night. With the nightmares rampaging through her mind and the scene at the restaurant haunting her while she pretty much gave up on sleep and ended up doing reports all night. Now she was tired, but she knew if she fell asleep her subconscious would show her what she has been suppressing since she woke up.

"Shall we get onto the questions?" Shepard asked lightly.

Hackett straightened, "Let's start with a report on what happened on the other side of the Omega-4 Relay."

Shepard nodded and glanced at Joker. The man huffed out a loud sigh before he began to tell them how the crew was kidnapped and how EDI helped him purge the Collectors from the ship. He continued all the way until the ground teams disembarked onto the base. Once he was done, Garrus picked it up explaining on his end what happened as they got to their rendezvous point. When he was done, Shepard finally took up the story.

Kaidan noticed she had a slight glazed look in her eye. She spoke in a calm, stoic voice that implied that she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. No, she was reliving going through the Collector Base in her mind. Minor details in the structure were sprouted up as she gave a detail dealing with the drones and the Harbinger that took over some of them. When she got to part when they found the pods she paused.

Garrus and Samara were quick to fill in the silence that Shepard left behind. Her fists clenched as she listened to them retell the three humans of what happened. She was too slow to save Yeoman Chambers…too slow to save so many more. The colonists and members of her crew suffer because of it. Shepard grinded her teeth in agitation. Joker was at her side suddenly, his presence bringing her back from the dark thoughts. He tossed a slight smile to her as the two other teammates finished.

"What were they doing?" Hackett voice rumbled thickly.

"Making material for their pet project," She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Genetic material?" Anderson questioned earning a nod. "What were they building?"

Shepard stared blankly at the desk before turning her darkened eyes on Anderson. He flinched at the blankness in the violet depths. "They were processing the colonists in order to make a human reaper."

After a bit of silence, Kaidan spoke so softly that if Shepard wasn't who she was she might have missed it. "What?"

Samara laid a hand on Shepard arm before she could talk. She explained what Shepard decided to do as she took Garrus and Tali further into the base. The asari's report was short and concise. She did not waste time telling them how the hordes of drones tried to swarm them.

By the time Samara was done, Shepard was able to compose herself enough to finish out the tale. She explained how Tali, Garrus, and she defeated the human reaper before setting the charges for the base to explode.

"Yea," Joker interrupted. "Timmy-boy wasn't too happy about that."

"Timmy-boy?" Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

"The Illusive Man pseudonym is TIM, Joker likes to make fun of it." Garrus explain with a chuckle.

"I do what I can," The pilot said with a shrug. "He even called Shepard while she was setting the charges to try to change her mind." He lifted his omni-tool and played the recording he had of the conversation.

'_Shepard, you've done the impossible._'

'_I'm not finished here yet. This base is ten minutes from extinction.'_

Shepard voice was clip and annoyed. They could hear her tinkering with something in the background but since it was only audio, could only speculate that she was arming the bomb.

'_Wait, I have a better option.'_ The Illusive Man said. '_I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact.'_

Kaidan's eyes widened as he listened to the man try to sway Shepard into keeping the base. He couldn't possibly think that was going to work! His eyes sought out hers, only to find her with her eyes closed, hands behind her back. Her posture was straight and tense.

'_They liquefied people. Turned them into something horrible. We have to destroy the base!'_ Her voice was angry now.

Garrus shifted closer to Shepard as they listened to the conversation again. He let his hand slip to her lower back. It was a comforting gesture he knew she appreciated. He watched her roll her shoulder before opening her eyes a bit to stare at the floor.

'_No matter what kind of technology we might find, it's not worth it.'_

'_Shepard, you died fighting for what you believed. I brought you back so you could keep fighting.' _The Illusive Man said. '_Some would say what we did you was going too far, but looked at what you've accomplished. I didn't discard you because I knew your value. Don't be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential!'_

'_We'll fight and win without it. I won't let fear compromise who I am!_' She growled at the man.

'_Shepard! Think about what is at stake. About what everything Cerberuss has done for you. You-_'

'_Was he still talking? Sorry, my finger slipped.' _Garrus's voice said.

'_Here Shepard,' _Tali's voice said. There were some more sounds of tinkering before Shepard spoke again.

'_Let's move. We've got ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this whole station apart. And personally, I would like to see the fireworks from a safe distance rather than be apart of them.'_

Joker cut off the audio and looked them. "The ground teams and Mordin and the crew made it back to the Normandy. Shepard and her team were radio silent for eight minutes after that. They just barely made it back."

"I don't think they need the commentary Joker," Garrus said.

Anderson looked up from his folded hands. "If the Collector Base had fallen into Cerberus hands…"

"I know sir," Shepard said automatically, her mind slowly coming back from her memories. She blinked a few times before rubbing her head. "The base was destroyed along with the Collectors. We were able to evade the blast and jump back into the Terminus space."

"Oh the call on the way into Omega was a cozy show." Joker grinned. "I have actual video of that." He quickly pulled it up before anyone could stop him. An image of Shepard appeared over his omni-tool. She was favoring her left side and wasn't moving her right arm, but she looked good considering.

'_Shepard, you're making it a habit of costing me more than time and money.'_

'_I'm sorry, I'm having trouble hearing you. I'm getting a lot of bullshit on this line.'_

'_Don't try my patience,_' The Illusive Man said. '_The technology from that base could have secured human dominance in the galaxy. Against the Reapers and beyond.'_

'_Human dominance or just Cerberus?'_

'_Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human. Cerberus is humanity.'_ He continued ignoring the snort from her. _'I should have known you'd choke on the hard decisions. Too idealist from the start._'

'_I know what you are, and the price of dealing with you. I will not compromise myself or this galaxy for you_.' Shepard's voice said sternly. '_We do thing my way from now on. Harbinger is coming. And he won't be alone. I'm going to make sure we are ready when they get here. You can fall in line or step aside, but don't," _She hissed at him. '_Get in my way.'_

'_You sure that's what you want? You're taking a hell of a risk Shepard!'_

'_Joker. Lose this channel._'

The image disappeared and Shepard was rubbing her temple in annoyance. "That could have waited."

"What?" He shrugged at Samara's and Garrus's stares. "They needed to know she cut timmy-boy off."

"I think this cements the fact she's no longer with Cerberus." Anderson said looking at Hackett.

"Yeah, no more four billion toy they can jerk around to do their bidding anymore." Shepard said bitterly as she pulled her hand from her forehead. "If you want I will have our reports sent to you later."

"I'd appreciate that Shepard," Anderson answered with a smile. Shepard didn't return it, instead she looked at Garrus.

"Is there anything else you or I have failed to inform them of?" She questioned.

"The Collectors were Protheans." Samara said abruptly.

Shepard's body straightened. The images of dead Collector bodies flashed before her eyes as the Harbinger's voice echoed in her head.

'_You escaped us before, Shepard, not again. You will fall like them._'


	7. Cheaters for the Damned

Cheaters for the Damned – by an unknown Musician

* * *

"Commander?" Joker questioned softly. She shook her head before turning to the Councilor and Admiral.

"Protheans?" Kaidan questioned. "But how?"

"The Reapers altered them," Samara answered. "Made them into the Collectors."

"So that's what happened to them," Anderson rubbing his chin.

Shepard's jaw tensed at the casual tone. A whole race enslaved and destroyed and Anderson made it seem like nothing. She began to wonder who really changed over the last two years, her or them. Joker seemed to figure out what she was thinking and reached out to lightly touch her fingers as she began to pace. Pausing she looked at her pilot. He gave her a brief grin. She ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. Nodding to Joker, she silently told him she was alright.

"Anything else you need from us sir?" Shepard asked feeling a bit tired from everything.

Anderson looked at her and saw the slight hunch in her form. He smiled sadly. "That is all Shepard, I have much to discuss with the Alliance Brass."

"I'm sure you do," Joker murmured as he turned to walk out. "Come on Shepard, you promised me a drink for coming here."

"Yes! God forbid you leave that leather seat." Shepard said as she waved to Anderson as they headed out.

Garrus fell in line behind Shepard with Samara. "Just be glad he gets out of it to take showers Shepard." She snorted in amusement as they walked out of the Councilor's office. Once in the lobby she glanced back to make sure Kaidan wasn't following.

"Did you do it Kasumi?" She asked.

The thief let down her cloak as she appeared standing next to Samara. "Everything is in place Shep!" She said with a grin. "I even added my own little device to that Staff Commander." Shepard nodded before turning to continue walking.

"What reason do you have to spy on them Shepard?" Samara asked as they followed her.

"Because the Alliance will still think I'm Cerberus that's why." She answered as she stopped by a statue and leaned against the railing. "If I am right, they will set up spies in the Citadel to watch us. Most like Commander Alenko and people from his crew. Alma has already forwarded the personnel files to EDI so we can know who is watching us."

"Are you sure this is the right play?" Joker asked.

"If we don't do it, Wolf will." Shepard crossed her arms. "And he is more vicious in his attack than I am. He'll hunt then attack, where as I will hunt and blackmail. I prefer to keep my upper hand."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Garrus said.

"Don't get on my bad side." Shepard replied with a grin.

"Funny," The turian answered, crossing his arms in a similar fashion as her.

"So what do we do if we spot our friendly neighborhood shadows?" Joker asked.

The Commander tilted her head back to look up. She didn't really want to harm any of the follows, but she needed to get them away from her crew. Sighing she shook her head. "Nothing for now," Shepard answered.

"We are just going to let them tail us?" The pilot asked incredulously.

Shepard nodded. "It's all we can now, unless you want Wolf to spill some blood in our favor?"

Joker laughed hesitantly. "Ah, no…I'm good."

Garrus shook his head. "I'll go back and tell the rest of the crew." He said. He stared at Shepard, his mandibles fluttering a bit. "Will you be okay?"

"I can handle myself Garrus, take the funny one with you back to the Normandy." She answered.

"Aw Commander, I'm glad you think I'm funny." Joker said as he turned to follow Garrus.

"Someone has to make you feel good about yourself," Kasumi answered earning a glare from the pilot. Shepard grinned and looked at Samara.

"Your oath to me is done Samara, you can go back to Asari Space if you wish."

The asari looked at her with a calculating gaze. She knew her oath the human was over but she also knew that Shepard was going against a greater evil than before. "I would like to stay, if it is alright with you Commander."

"You are welcome to do as you wish Samara," Shepard said with a smile.

The justicar nodded and gazed at Shepard with a slight frown. "I do have one question…your biotics."

"Will be explained," Shepard said returning the frown. "I wanted to keep this away from Miranda and Jacob as long as I could."

"You still do not trust them." The asari stated.

Shepard shook her head. "Miranda was too close the Illusive Man for me to trust her fully."

"Not only that, but both of them have been acting peculiar lately." Kasumi added. "More isolated than before."

Samara nodded again in understanding. "If it is not too much trouble, I will return to the Normandy as soon as I gain some provisions."

"See you Samara," Shepard said as she lifted her hand a bit. The asari turned and walked off disappearing into the financial area.

Kasumi put her hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow at Shepard. "So are you going to tell them that you are the Fox from White Lotus?"

"Figured you'd find out first," Shepard said as she pushed off the railing. "What do you want to know?"

"Nothing," The thief said. "Any information I want will come out in the end."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

* * *

Anderson looked at Hackett with a serious expression. "Do you trust them?" Kaidan jerked as he looked at the two higher ups. They can't be serious.

"Cerberus has been known to manipulate audio and video files before." Hackett said. "We will need someone to watch them." As he said this the older man's eyes turned to Alenko's.

"Excuse me sir," Kaidan started. "But you can't honestly mean you doubt them. There is too much evidence to claim otherwise."

"Commander Alenko, there are many things at play here," Anderson said. "Two of them being powerful organizations that have their focus on Shepard."

"If you don't mind me asking," The Commander said. "The other day it seemed like you both knew the leader of the White Lotus."

Hackett looked at the Councilor. Anderson nodded to the man and Hackett began to explain. "Wolf use to be apart of the Alliance," The Admiral said. "But even while he was in the Alliance, he had power over a group of people who weren't named at the time."

"He was Alliance?" Kaidan's eyebrows rose.

"N7 actually," Anderson said. "He graduated the same time as Shepard, so it's natural that they would keep in contact." The Councilor stood up and went to the balcony and looked out on the Presidium. "There was a bit of confusion when Akuze and the Blitz happened, because Wolf never took off his helmet, so when Shepard gained popularity they thought she was there. It was after the Blitz that Wolf decided to cut connection to the Alliance and take full leadership of White Lotus. It was agreed from the Higher Ups that Shepard was allowed to seal his files. Because of circumstances, she is the only one who can open them too."

Kaidan frowned in confusion. He didn't understand that but didn't say anything about it. "What can you tell me about White Lotus?"

"For a while they did a lot of jobs the Alliance couldn't be connected to," Hackett said. "Sometime during the mission with Saren, White Lotus completely broke off from the military. They were claiming we weren't doing enough to help the galaxy. At that point Shepard had become a Spectre. She wasn't about to put Wolf on the spot."

"She was protecting him?"

"Yes," Hackett said. "When we heard White Lotus had moved into Terminus Space, we decided that we didn't need to worry about them any longer."

"Didn't you worry about him selling military secrets?" The younger man asked. "Or using them to rule the galaxy?"

The Admiral shook his head. "Shepard swore she'd kill Wolf herself if he did that. And because she was still with the Alliance, he kept those secrets to himself." He waved his hand. "What you need to understand is; Shepard and Wolf are two sides of the same coin. Some of their beliefs will be the same, but others aren't."

"It wasn't until we saw Wolf at Shepard's funeral, that we knew he was angry." Anderson said as he turned to look at Kaidan. "Wolf's a biotic, a Vanguard, a powerful one at that. If he wanted to, he could have killed everyone at the funeral without a second thought." The Councilor ran a hand over his head. "I tried to talk to him, but he was being difficult. He claimed we were sullying Shepard's name. Said there wasn't a top brass man there that gave a damn about her. He said that her funeral should have been just the crew alone, if any at all."

Kaidan didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that Wolf shared his sentiments or the fact he didn't do anything about it.

"He told me the Council was lucky Shepard saved them," The dark skinned man continued. "For if she hadn't, he would have forced a coup with the White Lotus."

"Does Wolf like to make it known he's not one for authority?' The Commander asked.

Anderson chuckled. "Yes he does. He also threatened us," He pointed to Hackett and himself. "More than once, told us to keep Alliance out of Terminus space." He turned to look at Kaidan in the eye. "The only time he allowed any Alliance into the Terminus is when the Normandy fell."

"How did he… "

"According to your report, you saw Shepard sending out a beacon right?" Hackett cut him off. Kaidan nodded. "The Alliance never received a beacon from the Normandy Commander."

His eyes widened as he sucked in a breath. "That can't be…"

"Did you ever wonder why the 'Alliance' got there so quickly?" Anderson using finger quotes as he spoke. "Or why the man in charge was wearing a darken visor and never let anyone of the Normandy see him?"

Hackett decided to take pity on Kaidan seeing him in shock. "Shepard never sent the distress signal to the Alliance she sent it to the White Lotus in the area. She knew that if she sent it to the Alliance that it would take to long for us to reach the Terminus to get to you." He took a breath. "Because Wolf was knowledgeable about Alliance protocol he was able to disguise his ship as well as inform his crew on how to act."

"He was able to pretend he was an Alliance ship on the edge of Terminus space," Kaidan said in a low voice. "But they had to know Shepard was dead, why would they continue to help us?"

"Wolf sent us a message after the crew got transferred to the Fifth Fleet." Anderson answered. "He told us if we enter Terminus space again, that he would personally shoot down the ship that we couldn't hide behind Shepard anymore."

The Staff Commander ran a hand through his hair. "How was I able to pass into Horizon?"

"Cerberus," Anderson answered. "Wolf found out what they were doing with Shepard, set out to find her, but couldn't. He then found out that Cerberus was leaking information to the Alliance in order for us to send you out to Horizon. He said the Collectors were targeting Shepard in general, more specifically trying to get ways to get to her."

"So you sent me as bait?" Kaidan narrowed his eyes. Both men were quiet, not denying his accusation.

"There was no one better suited to go Commander Alenko," Admiral Hackett replied confidently.

"I don't believe that," He answered. "How do you know Cerberus leaked the information to the Alliance?"

"We didn't," Anderson said. "We just found out after reading the reports Shepard gave us. She explained how she questioned the Illusive Man on it and he confessed. It was one of many questionable acts she called him out on."

Kaidan rubbed his forehead as a migraine started to grow.

"It wasn't as if you weren't watched Alenko," Hackett said gaining the younger man's attention. "Here, this should explain why you were spared on Horizon." The Admiral sent a message to Kaidan. "It should also explain a bit about how connected the White Lotus is." The Commander opened his omni-tool and looked at the message. His jaw dropped as he read it.

'_Hackett,_

_You claim Cerberus is the enemy, but if they leak information you run into it? So much for Alliance intel. Be grateful I didn't follow through with my threat Admiral. If anyone else other than the Former Lieutenant of the Normandy was on that ship, it would be burning right now. _

_I have already set up safety measures for Alenko. I will not tolerate letting her former Lieutenant die because of your ignorance. The White Lotus is watching the Alliance now. Don't make me act Hackett, you won't like the results._

_-Wolf of the White Lotus'_

The Staff Commander looked up. "There's a White Lotus leak in the Alliance and you haven't done anything?"

"You don't seem to understand Commander, we would not be able to figure out who the leak is." Hackett answered. "The White Lotus spies are more effective than the STG."

"A spy from the White Lotus is less to worry about then a spy from Cerberus," Anderson explained further. "Those in the White Lotus are insanely loyal to Wolf. The group is still relatively small compared to the others, but they rather die that betray their leader. Wolf won't use his intel unless provoked. He just likes to have back up plans for the just-in-case…"

"He likes to cover all his bases." Hackett added. "But he can be trusted."

Staff Commander Kaidan didn't know what was more disturbing: the fact that there was a spy in the Alliance or that they trusted a man from a gang. But he knew one thing. Whatever relationship the Alliance had with Wolf, it is linked through Shepard. "What does it mean that he is here, in Citadel Space? And that he knows Shepard is alive?"

Anderson slowly walked over to his desk and sat down. "Wolf won't impede on Shepard trying to stop the Reapers. But he will stop Alliance and Council interference from stopping or questioning her. He will keep White Lotus from being affiliated with her, meaning he will use one of the front companies he had set up to fund her." The man turned as he leaned his hands on his desk. "We need to make sure they aren't planning anything too dangerous."

"Alenko, while they are here I want you and the crew of the SSV Piedmont to watch over Shepard and the Normandy. Make sure they don't know you are following them." Hackett said.

Kaidan frowned but nodded. Standing up, he saluted his superiors before leaving to gather the crew and tell them.

Hackett watched him leave before turning to Anderson. "We can't allow Shepard to team up with Wolf."

Anderson glanced at Hackett as he sat down not saying anything.

"David…" The Admiral leaned forward. "This is the right move."

"I hope you are right Steven, I hope you are right."


	8. Sad but True

Mass Effect Belongs to Bioware….I just buy the retail.

Sad but True is by unknown.

* * *

"So I have all the devices streaming to Legion," Kasumi said as she and Shepard walked through the Zakera Wards toward the docks. They had stopped to look at some weapons and armor before going back to the ship.

"Legion?"

"EDI is more focused on repairing the systems with Joker, so I figured Legion would be able to analyze it and see what is important and what's not." The thief answered.

Shepard nodded. "That's fine, let's just hope it doesn't get as bad as I think it will." She said.

"Do you really think they will come after you like Mr. Illusive?" Kasumi questioned softly. Shepard walked over to one of the windows overlooking the ward arms.

Crossing her arms, she waited for her companion to come to her side before speaking. "I've been dead for two years Kasumi. A lot has changed and I've missed the subtlety of it. Everything is coming at me so hard and fast," She glanced at the thief with a small smile. "And I'm not enjoying it."

"Sorry Shep," Kasumi answered with sincerity.

"I'll survive Kasumi," The Commander said as she uncrossed her arms. "It's what I do best."

"That it is," A male voice said from behind them. Shepard and Kasumi turned around to see Brian. He was dressed in his old military pants and a tight black shirt. A duffle bad lay at his feet as he smiled at them. Shepard raised an eyebrow at him questionably. "Well…" Brian returned the eyebrow raise. "That wasn't the welcome I was expecting."

"You promised two days," Shepard replied.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "What is two days for this mia sorella?" He knelt down and pulled out a long case from his duffle and handed it to Shepard.

"A present? Is it your birthday?" Kasumi asked with a curious tone.

"No," Shepard said softly as she took the case and stared at it. It couldn't be what she thought it could be… "Bri…"

"Open it," The man said with a smirk. "Took me a while digging through all your stuff, but I found it."

Curious to what he found, Shepard quickly opened the case. She felt herself being filled with nostalgia as she stared down into the case. Ten silver push knives were sitting in the black cloth of the case and a small leather carrying case. She let her hand caress one of the knives. The knives each had an engraving of a set of wings on them.

"I thought I lost these…" Shepard murmured.

"Just one of the many things you left when you joined the Alliance. I have most of your things on Earth," Brian answered.

"Don't tell me you went to Earth just for these," She asked while closing the case.

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "There were some White Lotus matters that needed to be handled."

Shepard looked over at her companion. Kasumi tilted her head at the woman. They both heard the tone and knew what it meant. The Commander sighed. Whatever Brian needed to settle, it wasn't done yet or it hadn't gone the way he wanted.

"So, what now?" The thief asked.

Brian grinned. "Now you show me to the ship so I can drop off my bag, and then tomorrow I show you another surprise." He grabbed his bag and turned.

"I don't like surprises…" Shepard said in semi-hearted bitterness as she and Kasumi followed him to the Normandy.

* * *

Sarah Williams frowned as she walked through the warehouse area. Yesterday her Commander told her that they were to keep an eye out for the Normandy crew. His instructions insinuated spying on them. Spying wasn't something that Sarah did; she was a soldier for god's sake. The other thing that bothered her was that they were asking her to spy on Commander Shepard!

When Ashley was on the Normandy, she told Sarah about Commander Shepard. From everything she heard, there shouldn't be a reason why they needed to doubt Shepard. What confused her even more is that it was Commander Alenko, a former subordinate of Commander Shepard, asking to spy. She wondered what happened between the two of them. In Ashley's last extranet message to her, things were getting a bit cozy between them. With everything that she was told and what she saw she would have thought that her Commander would jump at the chance to be with Shepard again. But then again…there was a problem in the way.

Jessica Chavis.

She didn't get a good vibe from the Lieutenant. But there was little she could actually say. Not only was she a lower rank, but everyone on the Piedmont was in support of the secret affair Commander Alenko and she had going on. Sarah had a feeling it wasn't so secret in the Alliance. She bet anything that they are hoping to use this to keep her Commander away from Shepard. Sighing, Sarah began to walk a bit faster.

"You'd know what to do," Sarah murmured as she turned the corner. She paused as she saw Wolf and Garrus leading the main ground teams for the Normandy into a large warehouse. Curious, she quickly set about looking for a way in to watch. Something had to be going on for the Normandy crew to be in a warehouse.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Miranda asked as the team was led into the warehouse by Wolf and Garrus.

"A better question is, should we trust a gang leader?" Jacob said backing her up.

Shepard stood tall on one of the higher platforms. It had been early that morning after making sure that Brian didn't harass the female crew too much, that they decided today they would tell everyone the truth about their relation. It was agreed upon that they would tell everyone about the biotics without going into too much detail. Hopefully.

"You once didn't trust assassins," Thane answered, his hands behind his back.

"Gang leaders are different…" Jacob rebuked.

"You got no say buddy," Brian answered as he saw on the lower platform. "So shut up and listen to your Commanding Officer before she kicks your Cerberus ass off of the ship."

Jack looked at Wolf approvingly. "I think I like this guy."

Brian grinned at Jack. "Why thank you kindly!" He said in a southern accent.

"Enough," Shepard said glaring down at Brian. "I had Garrus and Wolf escorted you all here to tell you the truth. It has been buried by not only the Alliance, but Wolf and I as well."

Samara tilted her head. "I have sensed nothing but truths from you Shepard. Have you lied to us?"

"It's nothing like that Samara," Shepard assured. She glanced at Garrus and Tali who were on the platform just below her behind Wolf.

"Then spit it out," Grunt said.

Shepard ruffled her own hair as she sighed. Taking a deep breath, she began. "Alright, since I can't find a more subtle way to break this to you guys. Wolf and I are fraternal twins. He is my brother." Silence permeated the air. "Kind of figured that would be the reaction…"

"Impossible." Mordin said. "File said single child. No family. Cannot have sibling from thin air."

"It's very possible Professor." Brian said. "Because of my defection from the Alliance, my sister was able to take over my files and seal them away. Which the Alliance allowed because what good would it do them to have an N7 operative going rogue to build his own organization?"

"So your background in the Reds…" Jacob questioned.

"Fabricated, I was with my brother, who was building the White Lotus. Both my brother and I left for Alliance in the early years. We were both put through N7 training." Shepard said as she shifted to lean back on her leg.

Miranda's eyebrows rose. "I know everything of your past Shepard, even you having a brother was not an unforeseen possibility. What else could there be?"

Brian watched at the different expressions on everyone's face as Shepard allowed her biotics to encase her body. He could feel her power like a raging squall at his back. She had some control, but if she didn't get full control it would be a hurricane. Brian's focus went back to her crew. Miranda looked absolutely livid. Her Cerberus partner looked out in shock. Jack was spitting out curse words. Grunt did as his name sake not caring for the display. He supposed the Krogan didn't care for the change, Shepard was still his battlemaster. Samara's eyes were calm, but Brian could sense a bit of spiking interest from the way her biotics shifted. Mordin was looking on with interest, his omnitool already out and scanning Shepard. Thane and Kasumi were the only ones who seemed not effected by the display, but he could assume that is from already hearing about this. As Shepard's biotics winked out, he heard her sigh.

"That's about it…" Shepard murmured.

"That's is?" Miranda glared at Shepard. "How the hell do you have biotics! We didn't implant you!" She began to glow as her anger got a hold of her.

"I suggest you stand down Lawson," Brian answered nonchalantly. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Jacob shifted up next to Miranda. "What are you talking about?"

Shepard let Brian explain how they were natural biotics as she closed her eyes and tilted her head up. Opening her eyes, she saw a shadow shift in rafters. Her eyes quickly darted to her most nimble and swiftest crew member.

Thane's eyes caught her own as she gestured discreetly to the rafters. He slipped away stealthily and made his way upward toward the area his Commander indicated. Frowning, he saw a young female soldier looking down at the crew. She didn't look like she knew was she was doing or that she even wanted to be there in the first place. She shifted again trying to get back out the way she came without drawing too much attention. It is when Thane remembered her face as a gleam of light illuminated her features. This was one of the Piedmont's crew members. Thane raced forward using his speed and agility to grab the girl as he darted across the rafters toward the crew. The human shrieked in surprise and fear as he did so causing everyone to look toward them. He jumped from the rafters onto a stack of crates, using them to leap down in front of the platforms between the crew and Shepard. He put the girl down before stepping away.

"I believe I found one of our spies." Thane said as Jack and Grunt as well as the Cerberus operatives pulled their guns out to aim at the young woman.

Sarah looked up to see Wolf staring down at her with a smile. "I think you are a bit far from Alliance territory bella." He said.

Shepard rolled her eyes and turned to her crew. "It's alright." She said.

"But this is one of the people you warned us about Shepard!" Jack growled. "Let me kill her."

Before Shepard could do anything Jack's gun was taken from her while she was spun around by her throat. Brian held the convict against his chest, his left hand tightening around her throat while the other pushed her gun into her side. Samara and Mordin drew their weapons as everyone turned toward him.

Brian allowed his lips to touch Jack's cheek as he spoke to her. "You are not to kill anyone unless she commands it."

"Let go of me!" Jack squirmed, her biotics flaring up. This didn't help her as Brian's own ability flared to quell hers. Shepard, Garrus and Tali all jumped from the platforms getting closer to the two while trying to settle the rest of the crew down. Kasumi knelt by Sarah giving the girl a reassuring smile as she helped her up.

"You kill any Alliance members, and you spoil the game." He whispered.

"What game?" The tattooed woman questioned.

Shepard spoke from beside Samara and Mordin. "They are testing my brother and I. Seeing if we are trust worthy or not."

"Sneaky, devious." Mordin said. "Not like Alliance. Need to question: why?"

"Because we, Professor, are military secrets," Brian's lips were against Jack's ear that wasn't cuffed causing the convict to shiver and glare at him.

"If you aren't going to fuck or fight me, let go!" She growled.

Brian looked down at Jack as he let her go. "Feisty, blunt, rude?" He looked over at his sister. "Please tell me she's free."

Garrus's mandibles fluttered in amusement as Shepard groaned. "Wolf, Jack will attack you in your bed."

"What else is the bed for?" Brian countered as he grinned at the convict who was glaring at him.

"Shut your trap, asshole." Jack replied as she walked away him.

"Oh, I don't think so. I have better ideas I can use my mouth for." He said as he moved forward. He was stopped when Garrus held his hand out and kept Brian away from Jack. "Spoil my fun…"

"I have no problems hurting you remember?" Shepard said sharply.

Brian sighed and raised his hands in a surrender gesture as he backed away. "Fine, Fine." He looked back at Sarah. "So what do you want to do with the Williams girl?"

"Hostage," Miranda suggested.

"You take an Alliance hostage, they will see it as war." Thane answered.

"Like I'd let the corner hooker take me anywhere…" Sarah snorted glaring at the woman in white leather. "I'll gag on a bucket of rusty nails first."

Jack perked up as she heard that. "Keep talking like that Alliance and you and me might just be pals." Shepard smirked at Jack's response. That was one problem out of the way. Garrus turned to her and looked her in the eye. Their silent communication was mainly about whose marine she was. Kaidan's.

"We can't act on this one." Shepard said.

"I know," Garrus replied.

"Curious. Told to follow Normandy teams and report back. But comm. not active." Mordin interrupted as he looked down at his omni-tool. Sarah looked up at the salarian, not speaking.

Miranda shook her head. "Shepard, listen to me, we have to do something. She can't just walk away."

"With all due respect ma'am," The Commander force down a grin as she heard Ashley's attitude from the younger Williams. "I don't think she has to listen to anyone, least of all you."

As the genetically engineered woman moved toward the young marine, three of Shepard's crew moved in. Garrus, Kasumi, and Jack got in Miranda's way obscuring her view of Sarah.

"I don't think so cheerleader," Jack said. "This one is too fun for you."

Brian leaned back against raised platforms. "What do you think about the Alliance bella?" He asked causing everyone to look toward him.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as Thane helped her stand.

"You were just informated that the Alliance was testing their famed Commander Shepard because of her genetic mutation of biotic abilities." Brian said. "Not only that but you were to spy on her. How do you feel?"

"You got to be kidding me," Sarah looked at Shepard. "You're kidding me right? He's trying to play psychologist?" The Commander shrugged at her. The drell beside her tilted his head to the side as she shifted her weight as she cocked out her hip. "Listen, when I was told that I would be spying on the Normandy's main team, the first thing that popped into my head was my sister Ashley."

Shepard smiled at this. Of course Ashley would tell and teach her sibling about the inner workings of the Alliance. It would be the best way to protect the girl from falling in most of the devious political traps that happened in the higher ranks.

"She always told me that I should follow my gut, because the Williams' gut has always kept us strong." Sarah turned to look at Miranda with a determined look in her eye. "And my gut didn't like the orders the Piedmont was given." She turned to look at the Commander. "Ashley told me she learned many things on the Normandy while she was there. One of them was always leave…"

"A way out…" Shepard finished with a grim smile. "Yeah, we all learned that."

"You believe in your sister's stories of Shepard then," Tali said in a light tone.

Sarah nodded to the quarian. "I don't' see why dying would change the Commander, especially if Cerberus wanted her back exactly the same as she was before."

"Molto buono, (Very Good)" Brian said he stepped forward to the girl. "You are just what we need."

"What we need?" Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

Shepard's mind blanked out for a moment before it started to work again. This time instead of working things out like an Alliance N7 Marine, it was working like a White Lotus operative. "Wolf no!" She caught herself, making sure she called him by his leader name instead of Brian.

"What?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"You can't think I would allow you to use her sister like that!" The female Shepard marched up to Brian as she glared at him.

"Use me like that?" Sarah blinked. She had lost them as soon as Shepard became angry.

"Wolf wants to you to be a double agent," Samara stepped toward the two siblings. Both were starting to glow with their biotics, Shepard's being more out of anger while Wolf's was more in defense. "He wants you to be our spy for us against the Alliance." She said in a calm soothing voice.

"I won't allow it…" Shepard growled. "You'd be just like them!" Her hands flew out toward Jacob and Miranda.

Due to the lack of concentration, Shepard's biotics let loose. Jacob flew a few feet backwards, landing roughly on his back. Both twins immediately snapped their head in his direction, their blue aura dimming. Miranda and Mordin went over to Jacob to make sure he was alright while Shepard stared on. She had thrown Jacob almost all the way across the warehouse.

"We have to start training you immediately," Brian murmured lowly.

"Ma'am," Sarah said softly not wanting to disturb her but knowing she had to settle the dispute. Shepard gave the woman a vague nod of acknowledgement. The younger woman frowned, but looked up when Garrus put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. "I'd gladly help you Commander. I don't think what they are doing is right."

"We could use the insight Shepard," Garrus suggested. As her new second-in-command, he knew that his decision and suggestion would help her decide. Even more so in a time such as this where she had an emotional stake in it. When she did, Shepard often looked to Garrus for advice and help. She would let the decision be broken by him.

"I want to do it," Sarah added. "Plus there is something on the Piedmont that has got my stomach flippin' and I want to find out what."

"Then its settle," Kasumi stepped in. "Sarah with be our Piedmont confidant!"

"Oh very clever," Shepard voice with a sigh.

"I try." The thief grinned.

"I'll entrust someone to watch over her," Brian began but Shepard shook her head. "Mia sorella…"

Shepard shook her head again firmly. "No, I don't want White Lotus involved with her." She answered as she glanced at Brian before watching Mordin and Miranda helping Jacob up. He seemed to be stunned from the throw, might have a few bruises on his back in the morning though. "I want someone I know that can be discreet, someone who I know will be able to hide themselves better than any of the White Lotus."

Brian raised his eyebrow. If his sister thought highly of this person, they must really be good. No on in the Universe is better at hiding than his top spies. If she is replacing them with someone on her crew, then he knew that this person was the absolute best. His violet eyes watched as she turned to the drell beside the Williams girl.

"Thane, will you do this for me?" She asked in a soft voice.

The assassin stepped forward from where he was standing and grabbed Shepard's hand. He brought it up and bowed his head forward until his forehead touched her knuckles. Thane began whispering to himself, allowing himself to relax as the tension seeped out of his Commander. He was murmuring a prayer to ease her pain as well as guide him on his new mission to watch over his charge. Pulling away from her knuckles, he quickly allowed his lips to grace them before stepping away.

"I'll do as you ask siha," he answered.

"Thank you," She replied allowing her hand to drop to her side. "Don't forget to come back to the Normandy regularly for you check-ups."

"Of course," Thane said before turning to the young Williams girl. "Shall I escort her out?"

"Would you?" Brian questioned. "I will send instructions through a secure line to your omni-tool Sarah."

Sarah nodded. Her eyes drifted to Shepard. The woman was pale, her pupils dilated a bit as she looked around. Garrus passed her, going to his Commander. Sarah watched as the turian interacted with her, allowing light touches on her lower back signifying that he was there as he murmured to her. Thane grabbed her elbow and gently guided her out of the warehouse, but not before Sarah saw Shepard slip her Commander mask back on without dealing with her emotions. Ashley's last words from one of their last contacts floated through her head. She didn't notice Thane melting into the shadows or that she began her quest back to the Presidium and her ship.

'_Every soldier has issues, but with the Commander you wouldn't be able to tell. She has this air of confidence around her, like a fighter, that seems impregnable. But it is people like that Sar, they fall hard. Real hard. I'm just glad scuttlebutt will be the one keeping her afloat when she does.'_

"But he's not there anymore Ash," Sarah whispered. "He's moved on, so who will keep the Commander floating now?"

* * *

The next few days were strenuous for everyone. After Shepard's biotic display on Jacob, she and Wolf immediately dived into her new training regiment. In between the training they would come up with ideas to get their allies ready for the coming of the Reapers that they knew would be upon them. When however, no one knew but everyone liked to be prepared. Grunt had already been dispatched back to Tuchanka to train with Wrex and hopefully gather more krogan allies, but it was mostly training. Shepard would swing by Tuchanka to fully negotiate with the other krogans later. Everyone else seemed to be relaxing a bit more before they started whatever they needed to.

Tali sat in the control room of the warehouse looking down at the two glowing biotics in the center. Brian was pelting objects at Shepard, forcing her to react and maintain a barrier at the same time. At first the quarian didn't think that was a big deal. Until Shepard's barrier nearly fried her own arm if she didn't concentrate on it enough.

"How is she?" Garrus walked into the room from the back door.

"Tired it looks like," Tali replied. "She's been at this since late last night." She turned to the turian as he leaned forward on the console and looked down at the two siblings. "Why did she keep this from us." She was a bit hurt that Shepard didn't trust them enough to tell them about her biotics or her brother. They were her friends, allies from another life, one before she died.

"Why didn't you tell her about the parts of the geth you were sending back to the Flotilla?" Garrus countered. He knew how Tali felt but in the end… "Everyone has secrets Tali, Shepard's is just a bit more complicated than most."

"But her story…they are gaps. Things that don't add up." The quarian said. "Wolf told us before that he made the White Lotus before the Alliance. Now he's saying its construction was after he left. Come on Garrus, even a vorcha can see the holes."

"Shepard told me," He glanced at Tali. "That she was never with the Reds. That the gang she was with was the White Lotus, before it got its name and prestige. The group hadn't even properly started when both of them went into the Alliance. I'm assuming they left it in the hands of someone they could trust." The turian turned back to the two siblings training. "She told me something happened…wouldn't say exactly what, but said that the Alliance betrayed them. They went back to the White Lotus, but Shepard…she returned to the Alliance. It was when Shepard went to Akuza that Brian slipped back for a brief time. That's how he ended up on Elysium. As soon as he heard that the Commander survived Akuze…he went back to being the White Lotus leader. Took him a few years to get the organization squared, but he did and Shepard would 'accidentally' run into him and the group sometimes."

"Accidentally huh?" Tali tilted her head.

Garrus smirked and looked down to see Shepard using a charge on Brian. "You know Shepard…she makes the impossible happen." He crossed his arms as he spoke with confidence. He trusted his human Commander. She's never lead them wrong before.

* * *

He slipped out of bed, leaving Chavis alone as she hugged his pillow in her sleep. Moving out of the room, Kaidan went to his den. As he walked in he made sure to lock the door so Jessica wouldn't be able to get in for a few moments, if she decided to pick the lock. Sitting down at his computer he looked at the three monitors he had set up.

"Time to find out the truth," He said to himself as he began to log into the Alliance database. Kaidan knew that if he was going to find out anything about Wolf that he was going to need to hack into the files that Shepard had sealed away. His heart ached as he though about the two being together as he hacked into her file. There was something about their closeness that bothered him. Kaidan decided he would check out Shepard's file first. Hacking into her file, he quickly put the earplug in so the sounds would not wake up Jessica, as the computerized voice began to read the file. As he looked at the name he noticed it glitched quickly from a different name. That was strange…

'_Commander Drusilla Lethe Shepard, N7 Infiltrator. Survivor of Akuze, Hero of the Citadal. Age is unknown due to history with Earth gangs.'_ Kaidan let his eyes scan over her height, weight, and other physical atrributes that he knew and were necessary in the file. He frowned as he tried to click on a link in the file but was restricted. He leaned back and thought as the computer continued to speak. '_Commander Shepard has shown bravery and diligence in the line of duty. Due to her skills, she was accepted into the N7 program during her time within the laboratory. After it's destruction, she was hand picked by Captain David Anderson to accompany him on the SSV Normandy. When the Eden Prime mission expanded into a search for the former Spectre known as Saren Arterius, Commander Shepard was given authority of the Normandy as well as Spectre status. This marked her as the first human Spectre.'_

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. What laboratory? He tapped a few keys forcing the computer to skip ahead to the documentation of the Normandy's fall.

'_Commander Shepard was seen falling through the atmosphere of Alchera by Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. There has been no evidence to state that she has survived, therefore has been labeled Killed in Action. In lieu of reports from various crew members, the Alliance did not receive a distress call from the Normandy. The belief is that Commander Shepard sent a message out to the Project Moros.'_

Kaidan tried to open the file labeled Project Moros. He frowned when he got a restricted warning as well as a password pop up. _How high level is this?_ He wondered. Kaidan knew he had to find out though. He quickly began to type away, allowing his decryption skills to try to find a way around the restrictions. He hadn't used them in a while, but he learned a few new tricks to get the information he wanted.

It wasn't too long before he was granted access to the file. His eyes widened as he looked at it while the computerized voice began to speak.

'_Project Moros, subject Brian Firenze Shepard. N7 Vanguard. War Hero of Elysium. Age unknown due to history with Earth.'_

"She has a brother…" Kaidan scrolled down to scan Brian's file. He saw everything that he was told from Anderson and Hackett. His eyes widened when he saw a picture of who Brian Shepard was. "Wolf!" He looked at the military issued picture. "Wolf is her brother…"

'_Fraternal twin of Commander Shepard.'_ The computer said continued from where Kaidan scrolled to. '_Both twins have exhibited biotic abilities without the need of implants. Due to the unusal case of their biotic abilities, Project Apate was started on their entrance. Project Apate is broken down into two sub-projects in order to build the perfect biotic soldier. Project Moros is specifically named and catered for the experiments and tests that were done on Brian Shepard. His high level of aggressiveness and forcefulness to use his biotics forced the Alliance to label him a Vanguard.' _As the computer continued, Kaidan opened up the picture file on one of his other monitors. It held a picture of Brian in a statis tube with IVs attached to him and a mask over his nose and mouth. A biotic field hummed around him while there was a needle in the base of his neck, where an amp would go. '_Tests concluded that due to the exposure his mother had to the different biotic enhancement drugs and the time he had while in her womb, that her biotic abilities as well as the effects of the drugs were absorbed into him. Both he and his sister are the first natural biotics in human history. Endurance tests, mentality tests, and other tests were performed to see the side-effects of such a being.'_

Kaidan looked through the pictures to see Brian on a treadmill while biotically lifting a one ton weight in front of him. The next showed a target, in which there were bullet holes in only the head and heart. The next picture caused him to pause. Brian was standing with his sister. She was smiling sadly at her brother as both their biotic barriers were flaring around them while different machines were attached to them while they were in a containment field.

'_Project Moros was supposed to mold the subject into the perfect Vanguard. The perfect balance of weaponry and biotics.'_ Kaidan looked over at the file to see that Brian scored high on all the biotic tests, high than even most asari. '_But due to him finding out about our plans for Project Adrastia, during the advance testing phase, Moros became increasingly belligerent to authority around him. After succeeding the N7 training, the subject broke into Project Adrastia's physical. His aggression over took him and he destroyed the laboratory station, killing thousands as the flaming station crashed into a nearby colony. He was only seen years later during the Elysium incident before disappearing into Terminus Space.'_

"If that's Wolf…" He looked at the other name. Project Adrastia. He clicked on the name, his stomaching rolling in anxiety. He needed to know the truth and all the clues led to this. He frowned again when the computer glitched at Shepard's name.

'_Project Adrastia other wise known as Project Nemesis. Subject Drusilla Lethe Shepard. N7 Infiltrator. Sole survivor of Akuze. Hero of the Citadel.'_ Kaidan felt a chill go up his spine as he looked at the information. Most of the information was similar to her brother's, but she had more documentary from the scientist. '_According to the authoritarian figures in charge of Project Adrastia's test, she is more powerful than her brother. Some speculated that this is because the biotic ability is more natural for females than they are for males. Her test scores were off the charts, much higher than Project Moros. Due to an aggressive scientist during her tests, Project Adrastia refused to show her full biotic abilities. This has led us to use her tech savvy skills and label her as an Infiltrator to hide her high level biotic ability.'_

"Why…what happened?" Kaidan wondered out load. He opened up the picture file attached to her file and looked through it. His eyes widened as he saw a younger Shepard cowering away from a machine that was emitting mass effect field. She looked tired and worn, with the tears streaming down her face. She was cringing in the picture, but was trying to hold, what Kaidan was use to calling her Commander mask.

'_This test showed how sensitive the subject was to mass effect fields at the time of her training and testing. It was assumed that her high level biotics were more sensitive to them that Project Moros's. Adrastia was subjected to long exposure to the fields in order to train her resilence as well as find her breaking point. The test failed to show conclusion when Moros found out and destroyed the equipment that was specialty designed to do this. It was this incident that sent Moros into a state of disobedience.'_

The next picture showed Shepard in a tube like Brian was, but instead of being still, she was struggling. Kaidan could see it in her face.

'_We tried to force Adrastia to use her power by giving her small doses of Mingagen X3. It ended up in failure. The result ended up with Adrastia's powers spinning out of her control and Moros needing to be brought in to settle them down. Despite the incidents in her early years, Adrastia stayed to serve the Alliance even when Moros left.'_

Kaidan couldn't believe it. Shepard was tested on by the Alliance. She was an Alliance secret…an Alliance experiment! His heart clenched as he read the different tests that were done on her. There was more done on her than her brother. Some of these tests weren't even legal! Others were only done on criminals!

"Is this why she's with Wolf now? Because she's afraid the Alliance will experiment on her again?"

'_Project Adrastia was reported KIA when the fall of the SSV Normandy was received. But due to the Alliance not receiving a distress signal, it has been confirmed that instead, Project Moros was contacted. A good strategy on Adrastia's part, because the Fifth Fleet would not have made it in time to save the rest of the crew of the Normandy. No further information is available.'_

Sitting back, he stared at the information on his computer. Wolf and Shepard were brother and sister. They were Alliance Top Brass secrets. His crew was ordered to spy on them. Was it because of this? Do Hackett and Anderson know what's going to happen next if they go against both Shepards?

"There's just too much I don't know…" Kaidan closed his eyes, letting his hand drop on the keyboard not seeing what he hit.

'_It was during one of Projects Adrastia's tests that Moros finally snapped. He killed his handlers and escaped from the station. It was unknown at the time, but after this Project Adrastia began to behave different. Not too long afterwards, Moros returned with reinforcements and destroyed the station in order to get Adrasstia. The station collided into a colony killing thousands. Adrastia returned a few months later to be Captain Anderson's prodigy'_

Kaidan looked at the screen before exiting from the database. All this time…she's been working for the Alliance, the same people that had experimented on her and used techniques that were outlawed. He supposed working for the Councilor didn't help him, it made him a more gullible pawn for it all. Leaning back he looked at the ceiling. Back on the Normandy, Shepard never mentioned anything about what happened in her early years of the Alliance. She would give vague notions of what every marine went through. This made Kaidan think about the relationship he had with her. She didn't try to push him into anything, she always left him a way out.

The only thing she pushed him into doing was leaving her, the day the Normandy fell.

Getting up from out of his seat, Kaidan headed to the kitchen. A migraine was starting and he wanted some coffee in him before it got too bad. All this new information he got put a lot of things in perspective, things he had to think about before he faced Shepard again.

* * *

"So you going to tell me what deal went bad?" Shepard asked as she and Brian walked their way from the rapid transit around the Zakera Wards.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Brian replied as he looked at the different eateries. He promised his sister he was going to feed her something sweet. It has been almost two weeks since he started to retrain her. It wasn't like how they were trained when they were on the laboratory station. It was a softer, more to balance her than to control her.

"You're lying," She sang quietly.

"It's not your concern," Brian sang in the same song-like voice.

"Bastardi…"

"But you love me anyway sorella," He gave her an innocent smile.

"Cute, but you aren't off the hook. If we are going to do this, you have to tell me what's going on." Shepard said as she stopped, one hand on his bicep. "I know that not coming with you is the same as what the Alliance and Council did to me…"

"You left to pursue something you knew would help people," Brian gazed at her with a hard stare. "None of us hold that against you. And it's not like you abandoned us, you made every effort to help if we need it, even when you were on shore leave. You are not like the animals that are trying to control you. You are not Cerberus, but you are not the Alliance either. You are Commander Shepard, you fight for the lost."

"Fight for the lost huh?" Shepard smiled at her brother. Brian smirked. "Nice to know that's how everyone feels. Now spill, what's going on?"

The man sighed before he continued his walk. Shepard followed him keeping in pace, as though it was the most natural thing for her to do.

"We are having trouble with the Crimson Spiders." Brian answered causing Shepard to falter in her steps. "Julian and his team were able to receive word that there will be a big party on the station known as Rorthang."

"The casino station?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded. "It seems there will be a big poker tournament there and everyone in the underground is being invited." He glanced at her. "The prize is a prothean artifact."

"Prothean?" She looked up at Brian. "If the Spiders are going to be there, there is no way you can go. They'd kill you on sight."

"I know," He said with a growl. "I don't like it either, but I will need to go…"

"Send me," She said abruptly.

Brian looked down sharply at her. His stare would have been unnerving to anyone else but her.

"I am the Volpe, the second in command of the White Lotus, if you are still holding rank." Shepard said stepping in front of Brian, looking up at him. "The Normandy is just about fixed enough and some of my crew will want to be leaving the Citadel."

"You do know that you will have to BE the Fox again. I can't have Commander Shepard in that casino trying to save anyone but her own." Brian…no the Wolf was telling her. "I want the Spiders crippled, they are to be made an example of Volpe."

Shepard was quiet for a moment before she let out a little seductive smile.

"When do we leave?" The Fox replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Mass Effect Belongs to Bioware….I just buy the retail.

* * *

Getting out of the Citadel wasn't going to be that hard, Shepard was allowing Brian to handle it while she had gone to tell the rest of the Normandy crew. She cringed as she thought back to that. Most of the crew didn't have a problem; they were anxious to do something other than sit at the Citadel. They ended up waiting for Wolf to get back before they headed out for Rorthang. Joker and Jack were particularly happy to leave to go to the casino. Both of them wanted to gamble. Shepard had no intention of letting them, but she might be too preoccupied to stop them.

"Commander, Wolf is at the airlock." EDI said.

"Thank you EDI, could you get everyone in here?" She was currently in the briefing room looking at the hologram of the Casino station.

"Certainly Commander," The AI replied. Fifteen minutes later, her ground team as well as Brian were in the Briefing room.

"Joker, do you have the go to leave?" She asked, knowing EDI was connecting her to his console.

"Not yet Commander," Joker replied.

"Think those bastards will let us leave?" Jack questioned.

"They will," Brian answered as he glanced at Thane. "What about Sarah and the Piedmont do they know anything?"

The drell shook his head. "From what she was able to gather, no one knows of our decisions. We will not be sure afterwards, but as you have requested, she will send message if it changes."

Kasumi tilted her head to the side. "That girl's got spunk to defy the Alliance."

"Her sister had the same style," Shepard replied. "Let's talk about Rorthang and what we will do while there."

Miranda stepped forward. "Rorthang is a moving Casino Space Station. Because of the affiliations with the underground, only certain groups are given rendezvous points for the station."

"It's out in Terminus Space," Brian answered. "That way the Council can't have any say in trying to close it down."

"We are going there to kill some gang members that have been fucking around in your business?" Jack said more than questioned as she leaned forward on the table. Brian nodded and looked over at his sister.

"Because Brian is too recognizable, I will be going in as the White Lotus representative for this tournament." Shepard answered. "If I win, we will be getting a Prothean artifact."

"A Prothean artifact?" Tali asked. "Do we know what it does?"

"Not really," Brian answered. "But I figure if anything, the wondrous Commander here can handle the information being downloaded into her head again."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Shepard threw a glare at him.

Garrus shifted in his spot next to Shepard. "Are we killing everyone?"

"No," Shepard said knowing that Garrus was thinking of the run they did for Zaeed. "The only people that will be killed or crippled will be the Crimson Spiders. If anyone else tries to kills us, well that's up in the air." The turian shook his head at her in gesture of amusement

"Hell again Shepard?"

"We've been to hell Garrus, we didn't get to gamble there." Shepard replied before turning to the rest of the crew. "Since I will be the representative for White Lotus this means I will need a 'bodyguard' or two. It also means Brian is stuck on the ship." She grinned. "So who wants to play babysitter and who wants to go gambling?"

"Fuck, you are letting me go to this station Shepard!" Jack jumped at the chance. "A chance to gamble in a real fuckin' casino is not something I'm letting you keep me from."

Samara looked at Brian before looking back at Shepard. "I would like to stay on the ship to talk with your brother if that's alright."

"It would be my pleasure Madonna Justicar." Brian said with a tilt of his head. The justicar bowed her head back at him.

"Garrus and I are leaving with you," Tali answered.

"Hey commander! Don't forget me!" Joker said as he was still waiting for the green light to leave.

Shepard chuckled. "Would never think about it Joker." She answered. "Although it might be hard to protect your crippled ass."

Joker huffed. "I'll stay out of the way I promise."

"I would like to stay here siha, if that is alright with you?" Thane answered. Shepard smiled gently at him and nodded.

"I'm going," Miranda said forcefully. The Commander raised an eyebrow at her. Jacob shifted next to Miranda.

"I'll be staying on the ship." He answered.

Mordin nodded. "Stay on ship as well. Projects needing research."

"What about your resident thief?" Brian questioned.

"I'll be around the casino, but I'll slip in, might be good to have a pair of ears and eyes that's not attached when word gets around." Kasumi answered. "Plus, I've got my own invite to this station."

"Commander, we have a green light." Joker said, interrupting them.

Brian and Shepard looked at each other before nodding. "You have our heading Joker, let's go before they change their minds."

"Aye, Aye ma'am." He answered and began to pull the ship out of dock.

Shepard turned back to her crew. "We have a few days before we hit the station at the designated White Lotus pick-up zone. Brian and I will continue my training in the cargo hold. Anyone is invited to come watch, join in or what have you. I suggest taking the next few days to relax or prepare." She looked at each one of her teammates.

"It's a casino," Brian added. "I suggest some of you brush up on your human card games." Some of the aliens that agreed to go with Shepard nodded in acknowledgement.

"Dismissed," The Commander said. When the crew emptied out of the briefing room, Shepard sighed.

"Well," The White Lotus leader drawled. "This should be fun."

The female Commander raised an eyebrow and turned to her brother. "Just how pissed off did you get the Spiders?"

Brian looked at his sister with a maniacal grin and said one word. "Very."

"Great."

* * *

Brian raised an eyebrow as he walked down the left side stairs just in front of the engineering doors. It was their third day out in space, and they were heading to Illium before continuing. They were in need of some disguises and supplies. So as his sister trained, Brian busied himself with getting to know the crew and finding any additional bugs the Illusive Man had on the ship. When he got to the bottom, he whistled at the set up. Jack jerked into the light, glaring at him from where she was in the shadows.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jack questioned.

"Nothing just touring the ship while Shepard is practicing," Brian replied with a shrug. He leaned against the table as he looked around. "Cozy place you got here."

"Fuck you," She said.

"You hurt me, donna," He put his hands to his chest in false hurt as he spoke in his Italian accent. "I am not your enemy."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Everyone is an enemy they all want something." She snorted, not thinking about what she said.

"Is Shepard your enemy?" Brian asked the convict seriously. Her eyes snapped to him as his stance straightening menacingly. She took a step back as he advanced on her. Jack truly didn't know what to think about when it came to Brian. One minute he was a good, easy going guy, the next he was an intimidating gang leader, ready to snap her neck. He was unlike anyone she's ever met. "Do I have to worry about you stabbing her in the back?"

"Why would I want to backstab Shepard?" Jack managed to muster up her sarcastic tone against his intimidation.

"You tell me," Brian said with a slight sneer. "I know all about you Subject Zero. I know about your adventures with pirates and exploding space stations. I also know that Cerberus was the one that put you in that hell hole of a prison and Shepard was the one to take you out."

The convict jerked. "What the fuck does that matter to you?"

The White Lotus leader stopped and regarded Jack coldly. "Because I need to know if I have to deal with Shepard after taking out the people on her ground team," He explained. "She gets quiet angry when I do things without consulting her first."

"You'd kill me just because I might backstab Shepard?" Jack asked with curiousity.

"Kill for her? No," Brian said as a maliciously grin appeared on his face. "I can do worse." He stalked toward Jack, his presences turning violent. The convict's eyes widened a bit as she backed up into the wall. "You think what Cerberus did to you was bad, donna?" He leaned forward until he was bare centimeters away from her face. "I've studied Cerberus, I know what they did and you don't want me to do worse. Threaten the Commander in anyway and I will."

"I'm sure you would! All men are alike." Jack spat with a growl. Brian smirked.

"Are we now?" He pressed forward, trapping Jack against the wall as he plundered her mouth. Jack struggled against him clawing at his arms and back, trying to get away. Brian shifted his hips and pressed them into the convict, showing her what her reaction did to him. Jack was slowly beginning to respond to the White Lotus leader, when he pulled away. He stepped back from her and raised an eyebrow. Jack stared at him blankly, before her hand struck out slapping Brian across the face leaving a few scratches. He raised a hand to the corner of his mouth where one of the scratches ended. "Well perhaps we are all alike because we can't resist a woman like you."

"Bastard, get the hell out." She glared at him.

Brian shrugged. "Fine, see you later belladonna." He threw her a small smile before leaving. Deciding to check up on his sister, he headed back into the cargo back to see his sister practicing her biotics with the resident drell. He silently made his way in, listening as the drell spoke with his sister.

"You have more control, siha." Thane stated.

Shepard smiled as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "More, but not enough." She looked at the drell. "If I don't get my biotics under control I can accidentally kill someone Thane, I don't want to do that."

"You will find what you seek," He said. "You have for me."

"How are the treatments coming Thane?" Shepard said as she looked at her companion. After returning from the council chambers after seeing Alma and Wolf, she had talked with Chakwas and Mordin about finding a cure for Thane's ailment. Both doctors agreed with her, that using the data they have from Cerberus as well as the data Shepard gained from the White Lotus after sending a message to Alma would be beneficial to Krios. They were able to use both to create a temporary solution until a more permanent one was reached.

The assassin nodded to Shepard. "My illness has not progress and I can tolerate the moisture more than I have in the past."

"Nice to know that the information from Cerberus helped with something," She answered as she let her biotics flare a bit before dimming. "I told Alma if she finds out anything more to forward the information straight to the Professor and Doctor Chakwas."

Thane watched as she played with her biotics. He closed his eyes briefly to let his own feel hers. He felt it, what was once a rip-tide turning into a tsunami was now ebbing to the control she was finding in her brother's training. Opening his eyes, he looked at her. "You have gone to great lengths for me siha," He said. "I will never be able to repay this debt."

"Don't, worry about it." She said, her concentration on her biotics waning a bit. "You are a friend Thane." Thane immediately felt the change in her concentration. He smiled as she fought for it again. "It's what friends are for Thane." She smiled at him.

The drell caught her eye and grabbed her hand gingerly. His expression gave nothing away as he spoke to her. "As a friend, I beseech you siha," Thane moved his hands to her elbows. "Working until exhaustion isn't good for you. It can cause you to lose control quicker." The human woman in his arms frowned. "Rest for the night."

"No," Shepard said stubbornly. "I have to get this right,"

"He's right sorella," Brian said coming out of the shadows. "You've done this before, remember what happened then? You could harm yourself if you lose control and are too tired to stop your biotics."

The Commander of the Normandy glared at her brother as she patted Thane's arm, signaling him to let go. The drell did as he was asked and stepped back a bit. "Have a nice chat with Jack?" She asked motioning to the scratches on his cheek and chin.

"Do you want me to re-enact it for you?" Brian asked, his thumb dragging along the corner of his mouth fondly. "I'm not sure you'll enjoy it as much as I did."

The female Shepard shook her head at her male counter part. Turning to the assassin beside her, she let her face soften at him. "I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

Thane nodded. "We'll wake you when we get to Illium siha," He said softly. She tilted her head and left the cargo bay without much of a fuss. The drell watched as Brian tilted his head at him. "Is there something you need Wolf?" He asked.

"Just thinking to myself that's all, Krios, just thinking." Brian answered as he walked past the drell further into the cargo bay to get some of his own training done.

* * *

"Shepard!" Liara was surprised to see the woman in her office. There was no word from the port that she had arrived. She especially didn't expect to see her friend with a man with the White Lotus emblem on the sleeve of his jacket. That could explain why she didn't receive word though. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more prepared for your arrival."

"So this is Doctor Liara T'Soni," Brian's eyes pierced through the asari as he looked her up and down. The information broker shivered as dark energy flickered around her. That man's eyes, they were not friendly. She stood beside her desk, her fingers twitching minutely. "Pleasure to meet the woman who sold Shepard out to Cerberus."

"It was either them or the Reapers," Liara said in a much calmer voice than she was feeling. This man was exuding danger. The feeling was crawling over her skin, leaving a cold feeling behind.

"That's no excuse!" Brian bellowed.

Behind him, Shepard put a hand on Tali's arm as the young alien flinched from the sound. She stepped closer to the quarian knowing that the worse was yet to come.

"Who are you to tell me what I did was wrong?" Liara questioned, her tone sounding surprising like her mother's.

"You are the information broker, shouldn't you know?" He hissed stepping closer to Liara. The asari moved, putting the desk between him and her. "Since you don't know I'll tell you." Brian stalked her around her table, forcing the asari to stay away from him. "I am the leader of the White Lotus."

"Wolf?" Liara managed to contain her squeak of fear. Wolf was a man who was never seen. He stayed underground as to not jeopardize his organization. To see the man's face was certain death. He was like the old Earth Greek Gods; one glimpse of his face would be death. She immediately knew that she was now on borrowed time. No one ever escaped Wolf. If they did, it was only because he found them useful for something.

"Yes, information broker. I am Wolf of the White Lotus," Liara had ended up by her desk chair while Brian was on the other side of the desk. He slammed his fists down on the table making the lamp fall off and shatter. "But more importantly, I am Brian Shepard! Your former Commander's twin brother!"

"Bri," Shepard called softly. The man jerked back and turned his violent eyes on his sister, who stared back at him calmly. His anger didn't affect her like it did everyone else. "Scaring Liara won't get us the information we need."

"But it was funny," Tali murmured to the human woman. "Scary, but funny."

Shepard turned to Liara. "I need you to keep this quiet Liara."

"O-of course!" She smiled a bit at how Liara sounded almost like she did when she first came on board the Normandy. "But I assume this is not the only thing you came here for."

"No," Shepard said as Brian growled under his breath, but moved to lean against the wall. "Rorthang, we wanted to know if you heard anything about it."

"The Casino Station?" Liara gingerly sat down in her chair looking up at Shepard. "It is rare to hear about anything with that station. I was invited to go this year as one of the agents of the Shadow Broker."

"This is great," Brian said. "The last thing we need is the Shadow Broker getting in the way, or his goons." His eyes narrowed at the blue woman.

Liara swallowed as her eyes looked toward Wolf before going back to Shepard. "You're attending?"

"Shepard will be attending as the representative for the White Lotus," Tali answered. "Garrus and I will be part of her bodyguards."

"Then why?"

"We thought you would know who else would be attending," Shepard said. "But obviously Rorthang's guest list is more guarded than we thought." Liara nodded, not saying anything to the trio. "We'll see you on later Liara." The Commander said as she turned and headed out of the office.

Tali stayed behind as Brian stood straight. She tilted her head as the man glared at Liara.

"If you utter a word about what was said here, consider yourself dead." Brian said in his normal, relaxed voice. "Have a nice day information broker." He added before leaving. The quarian snorted as she followed the human man. He was scary, but funny. She couldn't wait to tell Garrus about the look on Liara's face when they got back to the ship.

* * *

Their next stop was at the building Brian had indicated. Shepard explained to Tali that the building know as Twilight Corona was a secret White Lotus headquarters and business front. This is the building where Brian said that they would be getting their supplies from. Once they stepped into the building, Tali's eyes widened at the beautiful decor inside.

"Keelah se'lai," The quarian murmured spinning around to look at the architecture of the entrance. There was nothing like this in any of the old planets or buildings she's been in. The arches were as tall as the ceiling white, with golden accents. There was a grand staircase in front of her leading to the second floor. Looking straight up, Tali could see the floors circling around, so as to give the first floor a straight view through the skylights. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Brian said. "Some schematics from old Earth renaissance as well as 20th century buildings were used as a base for this building." He explained as he led the quarian to the elevator that Shepard had called for them. Once inside, Brian pressed the button sending the elevator moving upwards.

"I don't understand," Tali said looking at her Commander. "If you had a family member who was this wealthy, why did you not use it back then?"

Shepard didn't look at the quarian as she hugged herself. "It is not as simple as that, Tali."

"Why not?"

"Because the Alliance would have been able to find me," Brian answered. "We couldn't let them pinpoint which companies I have or where the White Lotus was located." He looked at his sister, before looking at the quarian. "The Alliance plays a dangerous game, we couldn't let them have both of us. Not again."

"By keeping you away, she was protecting you." Tali said as the clues began to piece together.

"The Alliance High Brass isn't as nice as you've been led to believe." Shepard murmured. "I wasn't going to give them a reason to hurt me more."

Brian put his arm around his sister. "Of course not mia sorella," He said. "They can't stop us now."

The elevator reached its destination and slid open with a hiss. Two security guards raised their guns at the trio.

"Nice security," Shepard said with a small grin.

"Volpe!"

"Madonna!"

The two excited shouts cause Brian to smile as he stepped out of the way to allow the guards to hug their long lost co-leader. He motioned Tali forward to allow his sister time. "I have heard things about the Migrant Fleet," He said as he opened the door to reveal an apartment to the quarian. "That your ships are not fairing too well and that they are falling faster than your people can repair them."

Tali did not know how the man knew this, but nodded. "I'm afraid so." She answered. "I did not tell Shepard yet, not with…"

"Don't worry, she doesn't know." Brian said as he walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Pouring himself a glass, he looked at the quarian. "She has enough problems with what will happen in the days to come. But I would like to make you a deal," He put the bottle down and grabbed his glass of liquor.

"A deal?" Tali tilted her head curiously.

"I'll have one of the White Lotus tech companies send you new parts, even give you one or two of the ships we are not using." He took a sip of his whiskey. "In exchange, I want the fleet to provide Shepard with information should she require it."

"That's it?" She blinked. He wasn't asking for a lot, but he sure was providing more than what the equality is.

"I need to know my sister has allies out there Tali'Zorah vas Normandy." Brian said seriously. "I need to know she has TRUSTED people she can go to."

The quarian knew it would take a bit to convince her people to allow such help from the outside, but he was Shepard's brother. She nodded looking at the human man. "I will send word to the Admiralty Board as soon as I can."

Before Brian could reply, Shepard walked into the apartment with a small smile. "It was good to see those two again."

"Glad you're happy," Brian said as he sent a meaningful look at Tali. "Why don't you get some of your outfits packed while I show Tali our weaponry and upgrades?" He said while walking off. Tali quickly followed him, interested to see what kind of things he had stowed away.

Shepard nodded and disappeared further into the apartment. She smiled as she felt nostalgia hit her. Walking to a room, she opened the elegant white door. Inside a room that was left untouched even after years of disuse. She moved to the closet, ignoring the rest of the room. Opening the door, Shepard peered in to see the clothing that was in there was just her size. Fabric mixed with leather and silk. This caused Shepard to grin as she looked at the different pieces of clothing.

"Thank you Alma," She said before she started to pick out a few outfits. If she was going to play the part of being a badass White Lotus female, she had to dress the part. And all this was perfect for what she had in mind.


	10. Poker Face

Also, long chapter to give me more time from Nightodie from KAST

Poker Face by Lady Gaga

* * *

"Introducing the White Lotus representative and her bodyguards, the mysterious and enticing Fox!" The announcer called out to the private floor of the casino. Many of the participants looked up to see who the representative of the prestigious organization was. The Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse were easily spotted in the room due to the groups' guards wearing their signature armor.

Shepard kept her face perfectly neutral as she descended the stairs. Her hair was up in an elegant twist with a few tendrils hanging down in her face. She was wearing a satin cornflower blue bustier that showed a generous amount of her cleavage, while pushing it up. It was Victorian style with underwire cups and thin shoulder straps. It laced up the front with a contrasting dark blue scalloped lace. There were a few ruffles on the end as well as a small bow in the front where the lace connects at her cleavage. A thin white band was around her neck with a chain leading down to a sapphire fleur-de-lis charm hanging just over her pushed up breasts. She wore a tan skirt that reached down a few inches above her ankles with slits on both sides. The splits climbed up her legs giving everyone a view of the matching thigh highs and the suspenders from her garter belt to them. Shepard had chosen to wear white ankle boots that were a loose at the opening and had two inch high heels that were thick enough to make sure she didn't fall. Around her waist was a loose silver chain, hanging on her waist with a white gem on the end of it. A small leather pouch was on her right leg, visible to the crowd signaling some kind of weapon on her person. To finish it off was a short tan leather jacket that ended just about mid-stomach above her hips.

Behind Shepard was Garrus, he was in turian armor with new guns in their magnetic places. After a long talk with Shepard, he agreed to have new armor identical to his old one. Brian found it hilarious that they were arguing over armor, but let it go. Next to Garrus was Tali, who along with a new shotgun had a new upgrade to her omni-tool to allow it to hack systems quicker than before by bypassing the simple firewalls and codes that are known everywhere. She was also wearing the scarves and wrap that Brian had hand picked for her, it was a dark red cloth that held an old Italian floral pattern in black. She was flustered when he gave it to her, but agreed to wear it after he persuaded her. Miranda wore a black catsuit similar to her white one but with gold accents. She only had accepted the new machine pistol that Brian gave her. Jack had changed from her straps into a black sleeveless leather shirt and black pants with a black leather choker. She stood by a finely dressed Joker as they descended the stairs. The pilot was dressed in a button up white dress shirt and a part of slacks with a blue vest. Instead of the SR-2 hat, he wore a fedora with a blue band and feather coming out of it. He was assisted by a stylish cane that Brian gave him

"We got three knowns Fox, the rest I can't make out." Garrus murmured to her as they all got down from the stairs. Shepard nodded discretely as she made her to the table and area that was reserved for the White Lotus party. According to Brian, everyone was the wait in this floor until all the representatives were on board, meaning no one got to the actually floor where the tournament was taking place.

"I wonder when the last ones will show," Tali said as she sat down. Shepard sat down also, knowing many of the men's eyes were on her as she crossed her legs letting the slit of her skirt fall open. It showed the curve of her thigh reaching up before the skirt hid her ass. Garrus stayed standing as Miranda and Jack also sat down.

"I think we are the last ones," Joker said as he sat down beside Shepard. He raised an eyebrow at the silence. "Damn, you could hear a pin drop. Do you always make an entrance like this?"

"Wolf loves his theatrics and intimidation during his entrance." Shepard answered with a sultry smile. "A little flesh flashing was my way of announcing my presence."

"A little?" Joker questioned. "This is more than a little flesh."

The Commander leaned over to her pilot her eyes twinkling. "Really? I hadn't noticed. Do you want me to go change?" She asked. Before they were guided into this room, a courier was to lead Shepard and her team to the three rooms that were set aside for them. Jack, Tali and Miranda picked one, leaving Garrus and Joker with the other. Shepard was in the biggest room of the three set especially aside for the players of the tournament. She left her luggage still in the bag on the couch in the living room before going out to make sure the rest of her team was ready.

"If you want to I have no objections," Joker said with a bit of caution. Shepard was a different woman when she was acting as the second-in-command for Wolf. "Will this change, involve the lavender thong I saw being tossed around by you and Wolf?"

"Maybe, do you want a private show?" As he began to sputter she spoke again, "Easy Joker," She smiled and sat up. "We just have to through everyone off guard; it's a bit easier to do that while being dressed like this."

"Not for us guys," He murmured causing Tali to silently laugh at him.

Jack smirked at the pilot before turning to scan the crowd. "There are a lot of groups here." She said seeing the different tables.

"How do they keep everyone under control?" Miranda asked.

Shepard shrugged. "Brian didn't explain and I really don't care. I just want to get this show on the road."

Garrus shifted his long gingers twitching. "Four o'clock," He said watching the tuxedo dressed man walk to the bottom stair. All the occupants turned to the man, awaiting him to speak. "Looks like he's the ring leader."

"Or the decoy," Jack stated.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen," He announced with lavish arm gestures. "I hoped all of you enjoy your rooms, because that is your permanent residents while here. Supplies and food will be taken to your ships, but no one is allowed on or off of them. Radio contact will be allowed to check on your crews, but that is all."

"Thank god I got out," Joker said causing Miranda to glare at him.

"All of your organizations have already given us the first buy-in amounts. These will be converted into chips for you to play with. We have taken the liberty of setting each of you up in assigned tables within the poker pit." The man explained. "You are allowed a minimum of two guards in the pit with you. The rest of your detail can play at the casino with our complementary chits of two million per organization after that, you must draw money from your own accounts."

"Sweet," Jack grinned. The Commander shook her head at the convict's enthusiasm.

"Each one of you is playing to win the Prize Artifact along with it, the money you receive from your winnings." The man looked to each of the guests. "The rules are simple. No cheating, that means no biotic or tech skills are allowed. We will be playing the Human version of Texas Hold'em, If you do not like or know this kind of poker, I suggest you leave now or switch your players."

"He's not the leader," Shepard said as she saw the man periodic looking up. Her eyes followed his line of sight to a camera. "The head honcho hasn't reared his ugly head."

"Figures," Garrus replied. "I guess they are not that stupid."

"There will be half hour breaks during the tournament. In that time you may check up on your guard detail or enjoy another part of the casino. Whatever you do during that time is up to you." The man said. "Now, directions to the casino floor will be pinged to the players' omni-tool. The tournament begins in two hours, good luck!" The man turned and disappeared up the stairs.

Around the rooms multiple alerts from the omni-tools went off signaling the message being received. Shepard watched at everyone looked at it but didn't make a move to get up. Glancing at Garrus, who gave her a small nod, she stood up drawing everyone's attention. Ignoring the other groups, she began to move. Though the directions had called for her to go up the stairs, Shepard was smarter. She was scoping out the room while they were getting their introduction. There were hidden elevators in the back.

Joker and the others caught up with her. Jack was sneering at the people who were watching them. Tali, Miranda and Garrus were looking around warily watching in case someone went for their weapons.

"Center of attention," Joker chimed causing Shepard to give a smirk.

"What about you Joker?" She glanced at him, eyeing his outfit and cane as she weaved her way through the crowded tables. "I think you are enjoying the pimp cane that Wolf gave you too much."

"The better to smack some ass with my dear," The pilot replied with a lecherous grin.

"Smack my ass and I'll break your wrists." Shepard answered back with a sweet smile. Joker laughed as they got the back wall.

Miranda tilted her head and examined the wall. It was just a normal wall. "What are we going here?"

"Looks can be deceiving," Shepard said as she passed the holo-chip with the invitation over the sensor on the wall. "Rorthang's owner is testing us." The section of the wall in front of Shepard split open to reveal the hidden elevator. "This elevator will most likely be closed as soon as we use it."

"Suckers will have to find their own shortcut," Jack laughed as they entered the elevator. Once everyone was in, Shepard passed the invite over the sensor again. The holo-chip activated with a message.

'Congratulations on finding the hidden elevator that leads straight to the casino floor. For a bonus, an extra five hundred thousand credits will be added to your courtesy amount.'

"This is awfully generous of them," Tali said.

"No, this is the beginnings of a trap," Shepard just smirked as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Shepard sat at her designated table and seat glancing at the men surrounding her. She had assigned Garrus and Miranda to be the two guards she was allowed to have in the pit. Joker and Jack were overjoyed to be able to play, Tali learning from Joker on how to play roulette and blackjack. She was also making sure the two didn't get in too much trouble. Miranda and Garrus had done a quick scout of the pit before the other players had gotten up there and they each took a side of the pit. It was a good plan considering the other players had their guard details take one side that was in view of them. Smirking, she knew that her team was in the optimal position should they need a way out or to kill someone.

"All in," The man two seats over said pushing in all his chips. He and Shepard were the only two still in for this round. It was round five and many of the lesser organizations had dropped out like flies. The man challenging her bluff was from the Terra Firma party, the secret part of it known as the Firma Federals. This part of the organization dealt with the dirty work TF needed to be done.

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded to her dealer pushing in the corresponding chips. She was currently the chip leader at her table. There was three out of the other nine players left at her table. Leaning back, she watched as the man stood up while watching for the River. The pot in the middle of the table was up to one-point-three million. The flop ended up being the Ace of Hearts, Ace of Spades, and a seven of diamonds. The turn was a Queen of clubs. She watched with a small smirk as the river turned out to be a Jack.

"Yes!" The man laughed quickly flipping his cards over to reveal a pair sevens of different suits. "I've got three of a kind!"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "You must feel proud that is the best hand you've had all game."

The man sneered at her. "Then do better bitch."

"With pleasure," She purred. Slowly she reached out and flipped one of her cards to reveal the Ace of Clubs. Picking up the next card, she quickly allowed a flick of her wrist to send it spinning on top of the pot. The Queen of Hearts stood out proudly on the black chips. "Full House, Aces and Queens high. Sorry, but I win." She watched as the man's face fell.

"That's impossible!" The man said. "I can't lose to a bitch like you!" He tried to jump at her.

In a flash she had one of her push knives in her hand, her hand was around the man's throat while the knife was pressed again his groin. She had managed to stand up and force the man flat on the poker table as he tried to fly over the two players between them, who backed away allowing her room to maneuver the man. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Garrus and Miranda immediately aim their guns at the man's guards who tried to move forward.

"I suggest you take your crew and leave before you lose something more important than money," She pressed down on his pants letting the sharpened edge slice into the fabric of his pants. "Let the big boys continue without you little cockbites in the way." Seeing the casino security coming over, she released the man and put her knife back into it holster on her leg. As he was pulled from the table, she sighed. Sitting back down, she watched and made sure that Garrus and Miranda didn't cause trouble before turning her attention to the table.

The dealer had stacked her chips up already for her. Smiling gently, she took the three hundred thousand from the last win and pushed it over to the dealer. "For you," She said briefly as the announcer called out a break time.

"Thank you ma'am," The dealer said taking his tip. The other two players at her table nodded to her before standing up and moving away. The dealer himself took his money and the deck of cards and left the table too.

Shepard allowed herself time to set up her chips before getting up and going to Garrus and Miranda. The two met her and followed her through the casino in search of Joker and Tali or Jack.

"You have one hell of a bluff call," Garrus murmured.

"In our line of business Garrus, it's mandatory to know how to bluff properly." She said as she went to the three-card poker pit to see Joker and Tali at one of the tables. Walking over to them she watched as Joker lost to a Straight Flush.

"Shit," Joker murmured as he and Tali gathered the chips. They turned to see Shepard. "Hey! How's the tournament going Foxy-mama?"

Garrus and Tali chuckled as Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Great, knocked all but two out of my table." Shepard put her hands on her hips. "You?"

Tali showed Shepard the two stacks of gray chips she had. "We pulled about fifty thousand from the courtesy account. Jack took about the same."

"She probably blew it," Miranda snorted.

Shepard shook her head and helped Tali and Joker with their stacks as they headed to the cashier to convert some of it back to credits. "Well, it looks like you guys tripled your money."

"Seriously," Joker said as he used his cane to walk. He put his chips up as he spoke. "Tali has a knack for roulette!"

"Calculating the odds?" Garrus questioned the quarian as she put her chips up on the counter with Joker, keeping one stack and putting it in a pocket.

"Something like that," Tali sounded smug at being able to be good at a human game.

"Well I'm glad," Shepard smiled at them. "If you guys would, do me a favor and find Jack, I don't want her," She paused as she saw the convict playing craps. The bald woman was currently grinning like the mad woman she was. "Nevermind," She shook her head.

"It looks like she's enjoying herself," Joker said.

"Yea," Shepard agreed. "Look, I have to get back to the table. Take it easy and be careful."

"You know me," The crippled man grinned.

"That's why I'm glad Tali's with you," The Commander said as she turned to go back to the table. Garrus and Miranda were behind her smirking at each other.

* * *

Brian was lying on top of one of the metal crates in the cargo bay staring up at the ceiling. He could feel his sister near the top of the station. Smirking, he couldn't believe what outfits she took with her to the casino. It was a good strategy considering. Distract most of the men with a show of skin. Brian sat up as he felt a gentle brush of warmth against his biotics.

"I didn't take you for one to relax in enemy territory," Samara said as she silently walked up to the crate he was on. He turned to look down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Silent even in heels," Brian said as he jumped down from the crate. "Madonna Justicar," He bowed. "How are you this evening?"

"I am well," She said as she looked at the human. "For one so worried, you seem so relaxed."

"My sister knows how to handle herself Madonna," He explained.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you about the White Lotus." Samara said. She watched with cool eyes as the man's stance tensed up.

"What would you like to know?"

"You are a gang," She kept a sharp eye on him. "One that has hidden in the shadows of the Terminus. I want to know why."

Brian studied the Justicar. He was trying to find out her reasoning behind the question. "What we do is not black or white justicar, it is grayed."

"Grayed?" Samara raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes in order to do what is right, we have to do what others consider wrong," Brian explained.

"You corrupt justice."

"No," He looked at the asari sternly. "We evade the rules of justice. My people do not harm the innocent."

Samara shook her head. "You say that, but your anger to the Alliance leads me to believe differently."

"My anger is justified!" Brian narrowed his eyes. "The things they have done to Shepard and me," He took a breath before turning his head away from the asari woman. "They will never be able to repay for the damage they have done to us Madonna Samara. Our pain cannot be forgotten or reversed."

The blue woman moved closer to him and put a hand on his cheek. "Pain never fades," She murmured. "But life goes on."

His eyes alighted with his biotics as he reached up and took a hold of the asari's hand. "Not like this," He moved her hand to his heart and pressed it flat against his chest. "Use your biotics Samara," He whispered intimately to her. He stepped closer to her so her body was mere centimeters from being pressed against his. "Feel what they did to me."

The justicar hesitated, but she wasn't sure why though. Staring deeply into Brian's eyes, she let out a long breath before allowing her biotics to ignite around her. Samara's hand instantly tried to jerk back, but the human had a surprising strong grip and held it to his heart. The feeling of his power was unlike anything she has ever felt.

Agony.

That's what Samara felt flood her sense. The fight between his emotions was so intense, even for a thousand year old asari justicar. She gasped as her consciousness began to leave her as Brian let her in deeper into him and that's when she felt it.

The unbridled rage of a god.

* * *

Shepard stood in front of the railing of the observation desk. Last night had been a good night. The last two gentlemen were good poker players, and nice too! They gave her their extranet emails so she could contact them if she was ever in the mood to play again. After ensuring her chips would be handled, she went off with Garrus and Miranda to find some food. They had found out that Tali and Joker went back to their rooms after eating. But Jack it seemed was having too much fun at the bar. Shepard had to have Garrus physically drag the woman away.

Today, they were during surveillance rounds. Garrus was sticking with Shepard while the other pretended to enjoy the casino while marking off the security measures.

"Fox," Garrus called from the door. Shepard turned to see the turian nod to her. It was time to go back for their meeting before the poker tournament resumed. The two quickly made their way back to Joker's and Garrus's room. Garrus quickly went around the room and destroyed the bugs the casino had installed and nodded.

Shepard sat down on the bed with Joker and looked at her team. "So, what's going on?"

"They have a very complex computer system," Tali said. "Heat sensors, cameras, and the turrets are all linked to it. I haven't tried to hack it because I fear I blow our cover."

"If it is like anything Wolf told us, then it would back-hack your omni-tool and give security a location." Shepard nodded to Tali.

"The security is tight here." Jack said as she kicked her boots up onto the table. "There is never a guard by himself and it seemed they stay within hearing distance of their partners."

"I haven't been able to find blind spots for the cameras either." Miranda added. "Who ever is running this, knows what they are doing."

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy," Shepard said.

"Yea, but no one said anything about impossible either." Joker added.

Garrus looked at Shepard as she leaned back on her palms beside Joker. "I think impossible is Shepard's forte."

The woman grinned at her alien companion. "Isn't that the truth," She said with a joyful smile. "For tonight, I just want Garrus in the poker pit with me." Raising a hand she stopped incoming protests from the three women. "You guys can use Joker as a cover to get closer to the guards or cameras to check things out."

"Oh, so now I'm their play thing?" Joker raised an eyebrow at Shepard.

"Don't talk like you won't enjoy it," Shepard threw back. The pilot just smirked at her and nodded. "We need to find holes just in case things get bad."

"If you think so Shepard," Tali acquiesced. "Since I was with Joker last night, I think it will keep our cover to escort him down tonight."

Shepard nodded. "Let me get ready," She said as she stood up. "It's almost time for the poker tournament to start tonight. I'll see you guys in a few." Not looking back, she left them to go get ready.

Once inside her room, Shepard made her way to the bathroom. Quickly washing up, she came out into her bedroom and rummaged through her closet. She would go for elegance tonight. Elegance that exuded want and confidence.

Aha! This would do nicely.

Now to find some shoes.

* * *

Instead of being behind Shepard on her way across the casino, Garrus was escorting her. His left arm was intertwined with her right, leaving his gun arm free. He smirked as all the men, and some women, in the room turned their heads to her. Now he knew why she wanted him to escort her. She was as sly as her White Lotus name.

Shepard didn't have to look around to know that all the testosterone driven men were staring at her as she walked through the casino. She had chosen to go for a simple kind of elegance that still permeated the feelings she wanted them to. A bronze, plunge-halter neck dress is what she decided on. The plunge just an inch below her pushed up breast, hiding the specially made bustier she had under it. Further down, the dress opened up a few inches below her groin, all the way down. Everyone could see the leather holster from the day before on her leg. As it showed off her legs, it also showed off her black heels that strapped up her leg to her lower calf. There were no designs on the dress. She wore an intricate ornate necklace with black diamonds. It held a three inch Italian cross that sat below her collar. The real show of the dress was the back of it. The back plunged down low enough for all of her tattoo to be shown, but not the other scars from the Lazarus Project. It stopped just below her shoulder blades. Her white hair was up in two chopsticks, letting her tattoo show proudly.

Walking into the Poker Pit, Shepard let go of Garrus. The turian bowed slightly and took his position up in the far corner so he could see everyone. Shepard made her way through the tables to the one that was assigned to her. As soon as they had hit the casino floor, her newly assigned poker table was pinged to her. Making her way to that table, she sat down in chair across from the dealer, where her chips were stacked. Her face remained blank as she looked around the-now-full table.

"Well gentlemen, are we going to play poker or are you going gawk at me like young boys who haven't grown balls yet?" She raised an eyebrow to them. The men around her grumbled as the dealer, the same young man from yesterday, smiled briefly before dealing out the cards.

Garrus's mandibles flared in amusement as Shepard reprimanded her poker companions. She never was one to take well to staring men. "Just like old times."

As the game proceeded, Garrus was getting reports from the rest of the crew. Every once in a while he would see Shepard look at him from the corner of her eye while the cards were being dealt. He gave her a quick shorthand sign that they had made up, signaling everything was alright and that there was nothing new. Shepard would then turn back to the game without acknowledging him. The turian watched as she would reach up and play with her necklace. He pressed his cheek plates firmly against his face as the other poker players immediately zeroed in on the action. She was distracting the men so she could win. During the breaks, she would ask for a non-alcoholic strawberry daiquiri, which she explained was a fruity drink. Shepard was using the whip cream on top of the drink to lure eyes her way. A battle of wills, she had said to the turian during the second break. Lure them with sexual gestures and she wins the pot.

"Having fun?" Garrus asked as the third break started. Shepard grinned and took a bite out of the celery stick from the Bloody Mary that one of the poker players ordered for her after she beat him.

"Five down, four to go."

"A lot of people are getting knocked out this round." He said.

She took a sip of her drink through the straw. "I would assume this is considered the semi-finals. Ten tables left, meaning ten people for the final table." Looking around the room, not really seeing, she lowered her voice. "How's the hunt for that blind spot?"

Garrus shifted. "Ongoing," He said. "This casino is run tighter than anything I've ever seen."

"They'd have to be with a prize like a Prothean artifact." Shepard replied.

"How do you think they got it?"

"Accident, stole it, random trade...there's many ways to gain something like that. The question is what does it do?"

The turian frowned and looked seriously at Shepard. "You mean will it affect you like the beacons did?"

"I told you how it feels to have something like that in your head Garrus," Shepard's face became grim. The turian turned his eyes away from his Commander to look out to the casino. He remembered vividly how Shepard and he would stay up late when they couldn't sleep. One night, he had made the mistake of asking her about the beacons. "Though I prefer not to have anything to do with this artifact, but I can't let it get in Cerberus hands by mistake."

"You think they are here?" He looked down at her.

"Bet your ass I do," She sipped at her drink. "If they are, this is just causes more problems we have to deal with." Shepard shook her head and sighed. "I have to get back to the table. Stay alert."

"Always," He said as he straightened to resume his watch as Shepard walked back to her table as the break ended.

Hours went by before it had ended up with Shepard's table being one of the last few still open. The woman leaned onto her hand looking at her comrade. The turian player was taking an awfully long time to make a decision on whether to check or raise the stakes. He looked up and gulped as Shepard narrowed her eyes at him. He quickly put the rest of his pot in before turning to the dealer. Shepard called and nodded to the man. As the flop was being turned she began to curse, so far she had nothing and she could see that the man had something. But as the turn and the river were shown, Shepard's eyes widened a bit. There was no way.

"Straight Flush!" The turian cheered. "There is no way you could beat me."

Shepard slid her cards to the dealer silently staring at the River card. There was no way her luck was that good.

As the dealer flipped her cards over, he smiled. "I'm sorry sir. The Lady Fox has beaten you with a Royal Flush of Hearts." The other poker player groaned and begrudgingly congratulated Shepard before walking way. "Madam."

She blinked and looked at the dealer. "Oh yes," She gave him a five hundred thousand dollar chip. "Thank you again."

"No problem ma'am," The dealer began to leave when Shepard stopped him to ask if he was taking the cards. "No ma'am, the finals are played with a special set. We are to leave these cards to ensure they weren't tampered with by us or the players."

Picking up the River card, Shepard didn't notice as he left. She stared at the card. In all her years of playing poker, she never got a Royal Flush, ever. Her luck just wasn't that good. She stared at the card that ensured her success.

The King of Hearts.

As Shepard lowered the card back to the table, her eyes caught movement at the table straight across from her. She stared at the man who was revealed as the dealer left the table. Her chest tightened. No, he couldn't be here. There was no way. There was absolutely no way that Brian's spies would have missed his absences and not report it. The man looked up after stacking his chips, his whiskey eyes boring into Shepard's lavender eyes.

"Shepard," He whispered, Shepard reading his lips.

Just as she was about to whisper his own name, a voice called out to him. A feminine voice.

"Kaidan!" A body pressed itself against Kaidan's side drawing his eyes away from Shepard. The Normandy Commander's eyes moved to his companion, her breath freezing up in her lungs. The tightening in her chest became painful as she watched Lieutenant Jessica Chavis hug Alenko. She was dressed in a short dark pink dress. The dress showed a lot of skin. It was open back, only having enough fabric to cover her ass. It was a halter neck dress that only covered the bare essentials. She wore large white gem earrings studs along with a white choker that also had a large white stone on it. "You're in the finals!" She said with a grin.

Then she did something that made Shepard's breath rush out of her like she was punched hard enough to be knocked out.

Chavis pulled Kaidan into a passionate kiss.

Watching the kiss, Shepard felt her world fall apart. She had known. Brian had told her. But she didn't want to believe it. She had fervently hoped that it was just a fling that came about because of her death. She wouldn't have faulted that. No, this cemented it. There was no way that someone would kiss a fling like that. Shepard tried to move to stand, but her body was frozen. Her strength had left her by seeing that one simple act. Her mind tried to fight her shattered heart, trying to keep the already fragile pieces together. It tried to tell the organ to let her slip on her Vixen mask, hell her Commander attitude would be more preferable to just watching them.

Her breath came back as a sharp inhale when she felt her left hand being raised. Shepard quickly forced her eyes to the table staring at uncompleted Royal Flush, realizing the King was still in her left hand. Collecting herself quickly, ignoring the pain in her chest, she turned to look at the card as a pair of lips kissed the back of her hand. Immediately her eyes went from the card to the man at her hand.

"Hello Beautiful."


	11. Dip It Low

Also, long chapter to give me more time from Nightodie from KAST

Dip it Low by Christina Milian

* * *

Kaidan smirked as the last player left from his table. Tipping the dealer, he quickly collected the chips on the table and began the stack them. A few days ago, Anderson and Hackett got information about the Prothean artifact that was discovered. Intel told them that it would be held as a prize at the Rorthang Casino Station. They had been trying to find a way into the underground Poker Tournament, when Jessica said she could pull some old strings and get them an invite. Hackett immediately said that he wanted this to be low profile. So instead of taking a whole squad of people Kaidan took Chavis, Williams and senior officer by the name of Callen. It was decided that he would be the poker player, while the others were the guard. Shaking his head, Kaidan finished stacking his chips when he felt a chill brush over him. Someone was watching him. Looking up, his eyes locked with the person he was told was still on the Citadel. He watched as her eyes stared at him.

"Shepard…" Kaidan whispered. He saw her open her mouth to whisper his name, when he heard Jessica's call as she pressed herself against his side. Turning his eyes begrudgingly away from Shepard, he looked at his Lieutenant.

"You're in the finals!" She smiled at him. Before he could say anything else, Chavis pulled him into a kiss. He didn't respond at first, but she wouldn't stop. They had discussed not showing affection at the casino, but it seems she forgot.

"Hello beautiful," He heard as he pulled away. Chavis pulled him out of his seat, as he tried to see Shepard's face. Her lavender eyes were wide in shock she looked up at the man.

"Handsome…" She replied quietly, but not silent enough for Kaidan to not hear.

The man's hair was brushed back with a few slips of hair hanging in front of his face. He placed another kiss on Shepard's hand and whispered something to her. Kaidan watched as the shocked look immediately melted away to what he knew as her Commander face. The man said something else and Kaidan noticed a small quirk of her lips in response. The man tugged Shepard out of her seat as Garrus began to walk to them. The woman gave a smile to her turian guard and gave him an unfamiliar short hand signal. Kaidan could see Garrus's mandibles flutter worriedly before nodding and leaving the poker pit without her.

"Come on! Let's celebrate!" Chavis interrupted Kaidan's observation and pulled him out of the pit. She led him to the bar beside the pit that held a dance floor and tables like a high class restaurant. He didn't get a chance to glance back to see Shepard or reaction to the man.

* * *

Sarah Williams growled as she walked through the slot area. She couldn't believe her message had gotten bounced back before they left the Citadel. As requested, she tried to send word to Brian that the Alliance had gotten an invitation to Rorthang. But before they left, she had gotten pinged back saying her message could not go through. Now that she was on the station she knew why. There were jammers set on the ship. They didn't allow communications to the ships or to the outside. It made the occupants use the station's terminals for networking, allowing them to track everything you do or send. She needed to find a way to get a message to Brian and Thane before…

"Sarah?"

She stopped as she was passing the Let it Ride card tables. Blinking, she looked at the man in the black suit with a sky blue tie and fedora with matching band. Her eyes stared at his face, not recognizing him until he turned back to the table.

"Joker?" She murmured. Joker quickly finished the hand he was on before taking his chips and using the cane to walk over to her. "You're in the casino…"

"Yeah…" Joker said as he looked at her puzzled. "If you're here that means…" Sarah nodded. "Shit…where's Alenko?"

"The poker pit," Sarah replied simply.

"Double shit," he grabbed her hand and began to quickly limp his way to where he knew Tali was.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Joker looked at Sarah. "We've got to warn Shepard before she sees him."

"She already has," Garrus answered as he walked up to the two humans with Tali in tow.

"Is she alright?" The pilot asked.

"She's with a man she knew from before the Alliance." The turian explained. "He seemed to be able to take her thoughts of Alenko and Chavis."

"His pet girlfriend was there too?" Joker said incredulously putting a hand to his neck. "I don't believe him…"

"I assume you guys are trying to find back ways out?" Sarah asked looking at Tali.

"With no success," the Quarian answered.

The human stepped forward, "Maybe I can help you look." She said. "I would also like to speak to you about something I find…disconcerting."

"Should I get Jack and Miranda?" Tali asked looking at Garrus.

The turian looked at the human girl in front of him. She was the sibling of a former comrade. He didn't want to endanger her if he didn't need to. Sure Sarah was strong, but if she had information, the other two might use it against her. No he didn't want the other humans with them.

"Tell them we are going back to the rooms, I want them on the floor in case Shepard needs back up." Garrus answered.

"I guess that means party time is over…" Joker sighed pocketing his chips.

* * *

Shepard looked up at the man as he kissed her hand for a second time before leaning in.

"You might want to wipe that shocked expression from your face doll, it's not very Fox of you." He whispered to her before pulling back. She immediately schooled her face into her stoic Commander expression. "Now tell that Turian guard of yours that I'm here to play nice." He said as he helped her out of her seat.

There was a quirk of her lips as she realized what he was doing. Looking at Garrus, who was moving toward her, she gestured to him that she was fine and to leave. Her friend looked at her worriedly, before giving her a nod and doing as she asked.

Shepard turned back to the man before her and crossed her arms under her bosom. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and matching jacket that was left open to reveal his pale orange shirt. "Carth Onasi, I see you still have your fondness for orange."

"The lady Fox of the White Lotus," Carth replied as he smiled at her. "I see you haven't eaten dinner yet. If I may…" He bowed a bit before letting his arm out.

"Smooth," Shepard replied. Wrapping her arm around his, she let him lead her to the bar. "I see you haven't lost your chivalry."

"Despite what they say, it isn't dead." He answered as he led them to a table close to the dance floor. He pulled out her chair and helped her sit down with her hand in his. "And neither are you."

Shepard watched Carth round the table taking his seat across from her. A waiter came to their table for their drink orders. She smiled and ordered the raw oysters and some cold wild salmon with crème fraiche. Carth smirked realizing that she wanted finger foods, not a big meal, secretly ordered some dark chocolate covered raspberries and other fruit. Shepard ordered a pomegranate martini while Carth ordered a beer. When their drinks arrive, she took a liberal amount from her glass before looking at the man across from her.

"So, are you going to tell me about the rumors?" He leaned back, his left arm bend over the back of his chair.

"There are a lot of rumors about me flyboy, be a little more specific." She answered as she leaned back in her chair, elegantly crossing her legs.

"You and the so evil Cerberus…" The man said with a wave of his right hand. "Heard you worked for them."

"Worked is such a strong term," Shepard said as she stared into her glass. "More like cooperated toward a mutual goal." She took a sip of her drink. "Who else was going to stop the Collectors? The Council was still denying the attack of a Reaper when it landed in their front door and the Alliance…"

As she trailed off, Carth saw her shiver. He knew that her past with the Alliance was as jaded as a jagged serrated knife. Carth never understood why she stayed with them after everything that happened to her, but she had made her choice.

"Anyway," She grinned at him leaning forward seductively. "Tell me what my second favorite flyboy is doing here?"

"Second favorite?" Carth questioned as her finger food came.

"Got to give Joker his props…" She said as she grabbed an oyster shell. Looking at the man across from her from under her lashes, she delicately tipped the raw oyster into her mouth, letting it slid down her throat. Closing her eyes, she licked her lips enjoying her food. "So…" She looked up to meet a smoldering gaze. "You going to tell me what you've been up to or will I have to force it out of you?"

Reaching across the table, he took one of her oysters and devoured it. "Let's just say I followed Wolf's path a bit."

Raising an eyebrow, she took one of her salmon pieces that were on a piece of toasted bread with the crème faiche. "How so?"

"Come on beautiful, don't tell me you haven't heard of the Rebellion." Carth said as he stole another oyster.

"You're one of the Rebels?" She tilted her head at him as she took another piece of salmon.

"Try the Admiral," Carth smirked as she coughed and choked a bit. He pushed his beer to her allowing her to take a swig to wash it down. "Maybe I should have waited before dropping the bomb…"

"Yeah, just a bit." Shepard said as she cleared her throat.

He laughed and shook his head. "What about you? Lady Fox is reigning supreme again."

"It was a way to get off the Citadel and take Wolf with me." She answered. "My crew was getting restless and Wolf didn't trust anyone to not stab him in the back."

"He does have a lot of enemies…" Carth said as he helped her finish the oysters.

Shepard eyed Carth as she went for her salmon. "You are keeping your questions to a minimum about my supposed death."

"I am more connected than you think," He shot at her with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"You talked to Wolf." She crossed her arms and glared a bit at him.

Carth let out another laugh and nodded. "I talked with Wolf." Shaking his head, he took back his beer and took a deep swig from it. His voice became somber as he looked at her. "I was at the funeral."

Shepard put her food down and turned to look out onto the dance floor.

"Beautiful…"

"One minute I was watching my ship being destroyed while I was being spaced, the next I was waking up in a laboratory that was being attacked." Shepard said. "I left Wolf because I brought danger to the people around me Onasi, but Wolf is the only one who can come out of it unscarred." She waved her hand out toward the dance floor where Kaidan was dancing with the queen of tacky. "I couldn't even keep the man I loved from hurting."

"Seems he's doing okay…"

"Yea…" Shepard turned her head back to the tabletop. "With someone new…"

Frowning at her change in moods, Carth looked up as the songs were changing. He made a quick signal to his guard, who went to the DJ and whispered to them. He stood up and finished off his beer. Walking over to Shepard, Carth bowed at his waist and gently grabbed her hand.

"Then let's show him what he's missing signora." The brunette man said with a grin.

* * *

"How'd you get here Sarah?" Joker asked after they got back to the rooms. Garrus and Tali both went through the room and destroyed any lingering bugs they had missed before.

"That's the thing," Sarah crossed her arms over her stomach. "Lieutenant Chavis said she had some old connections she was going to tap."

Garrus and Tali looked at each other. "Are you saying that Chavis got you the invite to this station?" The quarian asked. She turned to her turian teammate. "How can that be?"

"It is not uncommon for officers to have a mole in the underground for them." Garrus replied. "I had many when I was still with C-Sec…but to get an exclusive invite…that's something else."

"So Chavis is playing the Alliance?" Joker questioned. "Man…when Brian said the Alliance sucked, he was right."

"Not necessarily," The human woman said. "I just thought it was suspicious she got it so easily and quickly."

"Garrus…" Tali murmured. "If she is a spy for someone, that means she could be part of Cerberus…"

The turian crossed his arms and thought to himself. "We can't rule out the possibility but we can't go jumping to conclusions. We could in danger Alenko and Fox."

"So what do we do?" Joker asked. "We can't just leave her down there."

"We can't do anything else right now." Garrus answered. "We play it to her plan."

"But…" Tali stopped when the turian looked at her.

Sarah looked up at Garrus. "Is there anyway to get a message to Brian or Thane?" She asked. She felt very out of her element here. This was cloak and dagger stuff, she was a soldier. She was use to seeing her opponent in front of her gun. Joker reached over and pulled her onto his bed and put an arm around her.

"Unfortunately we can't, not without the owner spying on us." The dextro-DNA turian replied.

"We won't let anything happen to you Sarah." Joker said confidently. "Whatever happens we will make sure you are okay."

"It's not me that I'm worried about." She said looking from Joker to the two aliens. "Ashley told me how close my Commander was to her. I'm afraid that seeing him with Chavis will push her to her limit…to a point she might be able to handle."

"You see it too…" Tali said quietly.

Garrus stared at Sarah before nodding. "We tell her first thing in the morning." He said finally. "I don't think she'll be able to handle it tonight, not after seeing Alenko as one of the players she will need to deal with tomorrow."

"I'll go rally up Miranda and Jack." Tali said.

"Don't tell them anything," Garrus said as he looked at the two humans. "Joker, I want you to escort Sarah to her room. Make sure that you know where it's located. We might need to know where she is to pull her out."

"Got it," The pilot said as he stood up.

"Thank you," Sarah said as she got up and grabbed Garrus's hand. "I don't think anyone in the Alliance would have believed me."

"The Alliance is becoming as blind as the council…" The turian said. "And if you want to help us, try to find holes in their security. Be careful."

"You too Vakarian," Sarah said.

Garrus watched as the young woman reached up to touch the cross hanging around her neck. A cross he was intimately familiar with. Joker grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her out the door as Tali closed it. The turian's fist curled as his face plates fluttered. Perhaps there was some hope to remind a certain Commander how stupid he was.

Kaidan had given Sarah the cross Ashley wore on the Normandy.

The one that Shepard bought for the Gunnery Chief.

* * *

"What the…" Chavis stopped her dance with Kaidan as the music turned to a spicy mix.

Kaidan watched as many of the couples that were dancing pulled off the dance floor leaving only a few of them left. "It seems someone wants to take the floor over."

"Someone alright," The woman glared as she nodded over to the other end of the dance floor. Kaidan turned to see Shepard striding away from her companion in time with the beat of the song. He was hypnotized as her hips began to shift and circle as she stopped in the middle of the dance floor. The woman's hands went into the air circling above her head before sensually tracing down over her head and body. Chavis tightened her grip on Kaidan as the man that pulled Shepard away from her poker table stalked around her.

He says he wants you, he says he needs you

It's real talk then, why not make him wait for you

If he rally wants you, if he really needs you

Really got to have you

The woman known as Fox sprung out of Shepard as soon as Carth spun her out onto the dance floor. One of the passions Shepard had since before the Alliance was her passion to dance. After she left White Lotus, she had locked it away with her Fox persona, letting it gather dust. But apparently Carth wanted to dust it off and show it to everyone. She lost herself in the music, moving to the beat and lyrics.

Take your time and feel him out

When he's a good boy

I mean a really, really good boy

Why not let him lay with you

That's when you give it to him good

Carth stopped in front of her and reached out pulling her to him quickly. She smirked and arched an eyebrow at him, letting her hands do as the lyrics say and feel him out. Her hands went from his shoulders down his chest to around his waist. Carth grinned and braced his hand at her back and dipped her back at the end of the first verse. Shepard hiked up her right leg, hooking it around his hip as she tilted back.

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop, pop, pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make you man say "Oh!"

As the chorus started, Carth brought her back up holding her thigh in his right hand. He rolled his hips into her and waggled his eyebrows back at her. Shepard gave a delighted laugh as he let down her leg. She grabbed his hand and held it up in a traditional tango position. Her feet began to move, kicking out on either side of his and her hips swiveling with the rhythm of the song. Carth began to move about, leading Shepard around for the dance floor. They danced around like that through out the second verse of the song and the bridge.

You're getting bold, he's growing cold

It's just the symptoms of young love growing old

You think it's time

And you're thinking of leaving, but give it time

It's late at night, he's coming home

Meet him at the door with nothing on

Take him by the hand, let him know what's on

If you understand me, y'all come on

Jack grabbed Miranda's arm, stopping them as they were passing the bar. She nodded inside. Both of them quickly made their way in. When they caught sight of their Commander on the dance floor, their eyes widened.

"Check it out," Jack laughed.

"I didn't know she could move like that…" Miranda whispered.

The convict smirked. "Who knew she could dance like THAT?" She said looking at the man Shepard was dancing with. "And she has good tastes too."

Both women watched a bit more before Miranda forced Jack to leave. Despite the show, they still had work to do.

All my ladies wind it up

If you know just how to move

All my fellas jump behind

And show her what you wanna do

The next chorus began with Shepard spinning away from Carth and moving on her own. She moved her arms out to her sides, while bending back arching in practiced ease. Coming back up, she spun around to face Carth. Her hands went around her stomach and chest as she gave him a one shoulder shrug.

Liking the challenge, the flyboy raised his hands collar and popped his collar when the lyrics said to. He then dusted off his shoulder before moving forward to Shepard, who was shaking her hips to the beat. Spinning, he went low ending up on his knees in front of her. She leaned forward forcing Carth to lean back. He smirked as she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, so he was laying flat on the ground. Using his hands, he flipped up in time to watch her shimmer and dance away from him. Sliding he made his way back to her. Carth grabbed her hand was waving out from her body and used it to spin her back into his chest. They were chest to back as they rocked their hips to the small bridge in the song.

We can move if you wanna

We can move if you wanna

We can move if you wanna

We can move…

Shepard's hands were moving, one was up around his neck, and the other was scratching its way up from his thigh to his butt. When the last chorus began Carth spun her back around as they circled their hips as they moved around the floor again.

Shepard squeezed Carth's ass as the end was coming to an end. The man embraced her tightly, easily lifting her as she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. When the last few lines were sung, she bent back, her hands pulling Carth's head to her breasts. They stayed like that for a few moments, his head mere millimeters from her chest. Letting out a laugh, she placed her hands flat on the floor. Carth let got of her, keeping one hand on her back as she untangled her legs from his waist and did a slow backhand spring to stand up. His hand followed her, spotting her unconsciously as he walked with her body until she was upright. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips before spinning her out and bowing as the applause erupted from everyone.

Chavis huffed. "Show off…" She murmured. Kaidan and she, like everyone else moved off the floor when the two began to dance. She didn't recognize the man, but apparently he and Shepard had a past. Knowing that the dance had caught every man's attention she looked at Kaidan. Chavis grinded her teeth as she saw him staring at the woman. This wouldn't do at all.

Kaidan stared at Shepard as the man reached forward and spun her around two more times, getting more crowd applause. He knew that she liked to dance. She often had done it when everyone was either asleep or in the privacy of her room. He had watched her dance with that man and she was enjoying it. The smile she had the whole time and the moves they did. His fist clenched against his leg. He shouldn't be feeling this way. Not when he had moved on with Chavis, but he couldn't help but…

Shepard shook her head as she looked at the grinning man across from her. She looked around her at the crowd that had come into the bar just to see the commotion she and Carth caused. Her cheeks tinged pink a bit as she sent a minor glare to her dancing partner. "How'd you get that song?"

"Because I was only decent dance partner you've had in a long time beautiful. I kept all your songs," Carth said as he grinned at her. He spun her to him and whispered into her ear. "Plus, I think the audience is calling for an encore, let's give them a show."

"I would rather sit this one out," She said as she pulled away. Turning she began to head back to the table.

Carth quickly ran the distance and slid in front of Shepard. "What are you afraid of?" He watched as she glanced at the Alliance Commander from the corner of her eye as a slower song began. "Don't you think I understand your heart by now gorgeous?" That turned her eyes back to Carth.

"Handsome…" She murmured.

He grabbed her hand and led her back slowly to the middle of the dance floor, never breaking eye contact with her. Carth spun her once then guided her hand to the back of his neck before putting one hand on her waist and the other grabbing her free hand. "You know I understand how you feel right now," He moved their bodies in a slow rhythm to go with the new song. "Want to tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

"Cerberus's head son of a bitch sent me to Horizon when the Collectors hit." Shepard whispered. "Kaidan was there…we…Garrus and I was stonewalled by Anderson when we tried to find him. Then to see him there…" She turned her head away from him. "His words were more vicious that I had imagined. We fought Sovereign together, we heard the message from the Prothean VI on Ilos…after everything we saw and faced I thought he would believe me." She shook her head. "He told me I changed…"

"He wasn't looking deep enough," Carth said as he tilted her head toward him. "He saw only the thing the Alliance and Cerberus wanted him to. In protecting himself, he hurt you. Shattering the little bit of hope you had that things could go back to normal…"

"Things can never go back to normal…" Shepard interrupted suddenly drawing away from Carth. "I can't go back to being the woman I was before. She was too vulnerable, too obedient…"

"Too much of a paragon?" He stepped forward, forcing her to put a hand to his chest to keep him from getting too close. "Tell me, have you even coped with your death yet? Or did you just cope with the fact you don't have the person that holds your heart is with another person?"

She didn't realize it, but her eyes were getting watery. "Carth please…" She whispered brokenly her fingers curling against his chest. "I can't…not here…"

"Then when?" He asked calmly. "When will you be able to let yourself deal with everything you've had to survive…to go…" Carth was cut off when a couple bumped into them.

"I'm sorry," A sickly sweet voice said. Both Carth and Shepard looked over to see Chavis and Kaidan, the latter looking a bit cross. "Did we interrupt?"

"Actually…" Carth narrowed his eyes.

"No," Shepard replied as she turned to look at Carth. "We are finished here."

The Rebel turned his glare onto her. "Don't think for a moment we are." He said to her in a stern voice.

Shepard raised her free hand to his cheek. "Now Admiral," She said, her face shutting down from any expression that was on it before. "We both know the outcome that will come if you force this issue."

"Is he bothering you?" Kaidan directed the question to Shepard. He knew she was not enjoying herself like she was before. Something in their body language had changed from the carefree nature they had during their first dance. Shepard didn't even glance at him as she stepped away from the 'Admiral'. She didn't even acknowledge. Instead she turned and began to walk away.

Carth had the decency to smirk at her back. "I've learned a few new tricks sweetheart."

Shepard paused in her walk and glanced back at Carth from over her shoulder. "Sono morto e sono tornato Admiral, non ho pietà," (I died and came back Admiral, I have no mercy) She said to him before leaving the bar.

Chavis watched her go. She didn't understand what the woman said, but it had left her companion speechless. "Sorry to make her leave."

Her voice snapped Carth out of his shocked stance. He stood up tall and looked at Chavis and Kaidan. Eyeing the Commander, he could feel his anger rising, but quenched it. This was Shepard's fight and decision, not his. Looking at the woman in pink, he shook his head. "It wasn't you who made her leave," He replied tiredly.

"You two looked….good together." Kaidan forced out. "On the dance floor I mean."

Okay, just because it was Shepard's fight doesn't mean he wasn't going to have a little fun.

"We had a long time to get use to our bodies moving together," Carth replied. He could practically see the man get angrier under his calm façade.

"Oh!" Chavis put a hand to her mouth. "I had heard Fox slept around…"

That was a cheap shot. Carth crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "Really now, because if you knew anything about her, you'd know differently." He looked at the Alliance man, seeing him staring at Chavis with curiosity.

"How would you know?" Kaidan asked looking back at the man in orange.

"That, Alliance," The brown eyed Rebellion leader looked at the Alliance man. "Is something you won't find out tonight kid. Now if you excuse me…"

Kaidan watched as the man briefly stopped at his table to tell the waiter something before leaving the bar. He couldn't help but wonder who that man was. He seemed so familiar…

* * *

Shepard entered her room, immediately taking off her heels and tossing them against the couch. She made a brief stop at Garrus's room to tell him not to bother her for the rest of the night. He told her that Tali, Jack and Miranda were in their room and that Joker had escorted Sarah back to hers and didn't come back. She had grinned at that and told Garrus not to worry about Joker. Anything else they had found could wait until she got some sleep to deal with it. Slipping out of her dress, she put it away and went to get her sleep wear. Shepard really had to give Alma her props on keeping things sexy enough for a woman, but comfortable enough for her.

Grabbing her sleepwear, Shepard went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She took a little longer in there, enjoying the heat against her skin as she scrubbed away the sweat from the night. Afterwards, she got out and headed to her bedroom. Dressing in only a black pair of lacy tanga shorts and matching bikini lacy bra, she slipped into her luxurious bed. Getting comfortable in the silken sheets, she allowed the stress from the day to pull her into the humble bliss of darkness.

* * *

Brian sat on the edge of the chair as Doctor Chakwas looked over Samara. He didn't mean to show her the full strength of what was inside him. His emotion had slipped for just a few seconds, but it was enough time for Samara to get a glimpse of what was there. He silently cursed himself for being careless.

"How is she doing Doc?" Brian asked looking at Chakwas.

"It's surprising to say the least to see an asari of Samara's caliber like this." The elder woman said as she stepped away from the cot. "Everything physically seems to be in order, but it seems her biotics are acting like they have been attacked by something."

"She was put in a coma to protect herself." The male Shepard said as he leaned back in the chair.

"So it would seem," Chakwas answered. "There is nothing more I can do."

"It is enough that you knew that much Doc," Brian said. "I think biotics are a little out of your field."

The doctor nodded and moved to grab something from her desk before turning to the man. "The only biotic I have served in long term with is Commander Alenko, and even then I only knew how to alleviate his headaches."

The organization leader smirked. "If you want to learn more on biotics Doc, I can get Alma to send you her reports on my medical records."

"She's your doctor?"

"Spy, Scientist, Doctor, Confidant…she's a close friend." He explained.

Chakwas smiled. "Was she anything closer?"

Brian tilted his head and looked at Chakwas. "Doctor, I am not stable enough to have a lover like my sister did." He answered.

"Is it unusual that the Commander got attached?" She frowned at the man.

"Yes," Brian said. "We are a danger to everyone around us. If our control slips for a fraction," he looked down at Samara. "We can hurt people, even the ones we love."

"You disapprove of her attachment to Kaidan?" Chakwas asked.

"I disapprove of a lot of things my sister has done Doc," Brian said softly as he looked back up at the human woman. "But I am not going to try to control her like the Alliance has done. I will stand behind her and brace her for any hurt that comes her way."

"You must have gone to great lengths to stay hidden, but so close to her." Chakwas whispered.

"Do you know why she got her wings as soon as she got back from the O-4 relay Doc?" He sighed when the woman shook her head. "She wants to be free. She wants to be able to do what she needs to without consequence."

"Everything has consequence," Chakwas countered.

Brian stood looking down at the comatose asari. "Yes, but unlike everyone else, I can take care of most of the consequences that are headed her way."

"You can't protect her forever." The doctor said.

"No," He answered in a defeated tone. "But as her brother I'm obligated to try."

* * *

Sometime later, Shepard felt herself being pulled from the realm of sleep, not that she was getting any rest. But she knew it wasn't the nightmares she normally had that pulled her from her faux slumber. It was something else, something that was making her instincts yell at her.

Listening to them she rolled to the left, her eyes snapping open just in time to see her pillow being stabbed with a needle. Her eyes turned cold as she saw a man dressed in black standing up from where he tried to attack her.

Shepard's hand slipped under the bed and pulled out one of her longer knives. This one was the one she wore on her back sometimes. Spinning the knife to lay along her right forearm, she immediately jumped at the man before he could get his bearings. The man barely had time to breathe before Shepard sliced his neck open, causing blood to spray onto her. Not caring for the body, she quickly pulled on a white fish-net tunic that ended mid-thigh. It hung off one shoulder and clearly showed everything underneath, but she wanted to pretend she had something on other than her underwear. Shepard stayed quiet as she opened the dresser drawer and pushed her underwear away and pulled out another long knife.

Creeping toward her bedroom down, she stayed low as she looked out the crack. Surveying the room, she saw four other assailants and snorted silently to herself. Three men and one woman. The female was walking around the room, while the men were stationed in strategic positions. As the woman came toward the door, Shepard shifted the two long knives in her hand. Her mind shifted into a battle survival mind set as the woman opened the door.

"Hey Meg, did Al finish her?" One of the closer men asked staring at the woman just stood in the door way. After a few moments of silence, the men frowned. "Meg?"

Shepard pushed the woman out of the doorway letting her fall to the ground as she stood in the doorway covered in more blood.

The men looked down at men, to see the needle with the paralytic in Meg's thigh. The woman had two vertical slices from her lower abdomen all the way up to her chest before it curves into a point at her throat. They immediately knew the woman was dead since the paralytic didn't allow the blood in her to clot.

They brought up their guns and aimed them toward the door, but Shepard was already on the move. She jumped tackled the closest man, rolling him behind the couch away from the line of sight of the other two. He tried to choke her since he dropped his gun, but Shepard still had her knives. As the man tried to find a hold on her blood covered throat, she shoved her knives up into his chest toward his heart. The man gasped as he choked on his own blood while staring into cold stoic lavender eyes. Pushing him up a bit, she put her bare foot on his stomach and pushed him off of her and her knives. The guns immediately started to fire on the flying body as she heard a familiar feminine voice.

"Shepard!" It was Kasumi, she was cloaked and taking care of the far guy.

Shepard scrambled over the couch toward the guy at the door, who was trying to reload his gun. Growling and losing a bit of her control, she raised her leg and kicked him in the chest. Her biotic abilities infused itself into her kick and sent the man flying at the door. The door splintered and broke as the guy flew into the wall across the hall. Shepard followed as he tried to get up and attack her. She waited until he was close enough before raising her two knives and pulling them outward abruptly, decapitating the man. The head rolled off as blood spurted from the body drenching her as she coldly watched the body fall.

"Shepard…" Kasumi stayed cloaked so she wasn't caught on camera. Shepard stepped away from the body as the alarms went off. The thief frowned and decided to quickly tell Shepard what she found on the body. "I found nothing on their omni-tools. There is no identification on them other than a spider tattoo on their forearms." When her Commander didn't say anything, Kasumi moved to put her hand on Shepard's back, only to stop when a biotic barrier appeared around her. Kasumi was about to reveal herself when she heard footsteps running toward them. She cursed silently. "Shepard, I need to leave!" Without waiting for acknowledgement Kasumi, still cloaked, left the area so she would not be detected. She hoped that Shepard would be alright, especially after having an assassination attempted on her.

* * *

Carth and his bodyguard raced down the hallway. They had heard the alarm go off and had grabbed one of the guards as they were running past. Carth had demanded to know what the hell was going on from the man. He had cowered and immediately told the man.

"It's the White Lotus representative, Fox." The guard had said. "There was a disturbance in her room."

When they made it to her hall, they saw a crowd of people around the door way. Cursing, both men pushed their way into the crowd toward the center. When they broke through, they stopped and stared at her.

Shepard was in her underwear and a white fishnet shirt that was hanging off one shoulder, except it wasn't white anymore. Blood drenched her nearly from head to toe, with a pool of blood surrounding her feet. She held two long, blood stained knives tightly in her hands. Her eyes were glowing eerily as a guard tried to sneak up behind her. He had a neural device in his hand. He could guess they had tried to calm her down and it wasn't working. The guard was pushed roughly into his companions as soon as he got close to her.

His eyes looked around at the group and spotted Joker and Sarah, along with Alenko and Chavis. Carth turned to his guard, then spoke to his bodyguard.

"Snap her out of it," He said. "I'll find out if the idiots pulled protocol and confined her guards." Carth added as he slipped by toward the fallen security.

"No problem," His guard grinned as he moved closer to the woman. He approached her from the front, causing her eerie eyes to follow him. "Hey girlie," he said to her, cautiously moving closer. "Put those things away." His answer was one of the knives flying past his head embedding itself into the wall behind him. "Don't make me do something we'd both regret Fox. Remember, you still can't beat this Mandalorian."

That got to her. Shepard eyes stopped glowing as she looked down into the pool of blood she was standing in. Her stoic façade cracked momentarily, but before anyone could see it was back up again. Her grip on her knife relaxed as she recognized the man in front of her.

"Ordo," She murmured. Her body relaxed all at once when she realized she was among friends.

Kaidan watched as the bodyguard reached out and put his hands on Shepard's shoulder, steadying her. He saw the stoic expression on her face, it was shaky but it was holding. She was still playing her part as the White Lotus leader. His heart ached as she leaned into the guard's touch. Kaidan wished he was in the man's place, to be able to touch her like that again.

Chavis put her face in Kaidan's neck, forcing the man to come back to himself. He put a hand on her head keeping her from the sight that Shepard presented. Right now, Shepard must have looked like a mad-woman covered in blood, but to Kaidan…she looked like an elegant War Goddess in the aftermath of a battle. Who knew Kaidan would get turned on by a blood-drenched Shepard?

Just then the brunette man came back and put his night shirt around her, hiding most of the blood from view. "They are detaining your guards in their room." He said as he nodded to his guard. The gray haired man disappeared into the room while the other spoke with Shepard. "Can't say I'm not impressed, taking on an assassination squad in nothing but lingerie."

Shepard looked up at Carth with a miniscule smile. "You know me..."

"That I do," He responded as Canderous came back out of the room with the needle. Carth glanced at him as Shepard stiffened at the sight.

"A paralytic," Canderous said looking seriously at Carth.

"Lady Fox, we must ask you to explain to us what happened." The security guard said.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at the man. "If you are implying that I had anything to do with this other than self-defense, you are sorely mistaken."

"Just trying to make sure the facts are straight ma'am," He replied. "You left no witnesses."

She sneered at the guard viciously, jumping at him only to be held back by Carth. "They were shooting at me! Trying to paralyze me and-or kill me! Of course I left none alive. You would have to be stupid to think you would be able to get anything out of them."

Carth stared down at the bloodied woman in his arms. "You know who sent them."

"The Crimson Spiders," Shepard said.

"Shit," Canderous murmured. "We knew that Wolf had problems with them, but we didn't think it would go as far as an assassination attempt on a neutral station." The man looked at Carth. "We need to set her up somewhere safe tonight."

"I'll be fine!" Shepard glared at the older man.

Carth grabbed Shepard's face and turned her toward him. "Beautiful listen to me, if they are after Wolf, they are after you." He kissed her hair, which was streaked with dried blood. "I'm taking you to my room tonight." She tried to struggle away, but he tightened his grip. "Don't! You are not thinking clearly right now. I won't let you die because of that."

Shepard sagged in Carth's hold. "I need to check up on my team. If they are being detained, then…"

"They can wait until you've washed…"

"No, this is the one thing I won't budge on." Shepard said sharply looking up into his brown eyes. The man stared back. He knew that she would fight him if he pushed it.

"Fine," Carth said as he looked at Canderous. The man smirked and produced a towel he got from inside. Leaning on the guard, Shepard began to clean her feet. Canderous held out her thigh holster with her push knives.

"Thanks," She said as she traded the larger blade for her holster.

"I'll escort her to her team." Carth said he said this to the security guards. "She will be bunking with me tonight, so I suggest you get all these people back to their rooms."

While Carth was smoothing things over with the security, Shepard looked at into the crowd and spotted Joker with Sarah. "Canderous," She whispered. The man raised an eyebrow and moved closer. "That guy there," She vaguely indicated Joker to him. "Tell him to stay with Sarah and give him a gun if he needs it."

"Guard?" He asked.

"Pilot, who came along for the ride," She whispered. "Now…"

"Got it," Canderous said gruffly as he helped the security break up the crowd. As he passed Joker, he passed on the message. Joker looked up toward Shepard and nodded before taking Sarah back to her room. Canderous frowned when he turned to the people who wouldn't leave. "Go back to your rooms." He glared at the man and woman.

"Not until I know she's alright," Kaidan replied glaring right back at the man.

Chavis was ignoring both of them and watching as Shepard spoke in whispers with the mysterious man. The look on Shepard's face wasn't happy, but she nodded. Adjusting the man's button up shirt, she closed it trying to hide as much of her body as she could.

Carth walked over to Canderous and talk to him in an unknown language. The grey haired man tilted his head and looked back at Kaidan, before nodding and disappearing into Shepard's room. "The Lady Fox wanted you to know that she is alright and that you should consent to the security's wishes to go back to your room."

"She can tell me that herself." Kaidan said looking past Carth toward Shepard. The woman just stared at him before turning down the hall and walking toward Garrus's room. One of the security men had told Carth that's were they gathered her guards.

"Take a hint kid…she doesn't want to speak to you." Carth said before turning to catch up with Shepard.

"Damn it," Kaidan cursed before turning and walking back to his room.

Chavis narrowed her eyes and looked down at the dead man. Scoffing, she shook her head and turned, following Kaidan back to their room.

* * *

As soon as Carth opened to door to Garrus's room and allowed her through, Shepard was immediately hugged by Tali. Shepard patted Tali's shoulder; glad most of the blood that wasn't covered had dried. The quarian stepped back and looked at her closely.

"Keelah! Are you alright?" She asked.

"I will be," Shepard answered. "Are you guys okay?" She looked over toward the security guards to see Jack tied up with neural disablers and Garrus being subdued by gun point. Her eyes widened.

"Jack and Garrus were being a little excessive." Miranda said as she came out of the bathroom.

Stomping up to the guards, she jerked the muzzle of the gun away from her turian friend. "If you want to keep your lives release them both."

"But ma'am," A guard tried to object.

"Don't tempt her," Carth interjected. "Just take your men and leave. Go help with the clean up in Fox's room."

The guards immediately jumped at Carth's stern voice. Knowing who he was, they immediately released Jack and backed away from Garrus. The turian stood up and walked to Shepard looking her over while Jack shook off the effect of the disable. She hissed at the guard watching in amusement as they scrambled out of the room.

"Pussies…" Jack murmured as she looked at Shepard. Raising an eyebrow, she commented on her. "I like the new look Shepard. Red is definitely your color."

Shepard frowned but didn't say anything.

"What happened? Why did they detain us?" Garrus asked. His mandibles were flutter rapidly in his worry. No doubt he could smell the blood more keenly than any of the humans other than her. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"There was an assassination attempt." Carth said from behind Shepard.

"Who is stupid enough to try to kill you?" Jack asked as she cocked her hip out.

"The Crimson Spiders," She answered looking up at Garrus. "I can't go back to my room."

"Stay here," Tali immediately suggested.

"No," Carth immediately said. "They'll expect that. She'll be staying with me."

Miranda walked up to Carth and circled him. "And who exactly are you?" She narrowed her eyes.

The man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'm known as the Admiral, leader of Rebellion."

"Admiral huh?" Jack leered at the man.

"He's an old friend of ours, Wolf's and mine." Shepard explained looking between Tali and Garrus. "I trust him."

The turian narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'm not going to argue, but just watch yourself."

Shepard nodded, but paused. "What did Sarah want to explain earlier?"

Garrus saw Tali shaking her head, before looking at Shepard. "Don't worry about it. Go with the Admiral and get some rest. I'll take care of this here."

"I hold you to that Garrus," Shepard said with a smile. The turian leaned down and briefly put his forehead to hers.

"Go," He said. "You need to get the blood off of you."

"Yea Shepard, before it stains your hair." Tali added.

The Commander pulled away from her second and looked at Tali. "Oh ha-ha, very funny, make fun of the woman with white hair." She turned to see Carth grinning at her. "Let's go before Jack starts."

"Hey!"

* * *

Carth was putting Shepard's knives at the corner of the bed, hanging off the headboard. Canderous had found the sheaths in her room and brought them to his after the clean up. He also had to clean up, changing into a pair of cotton pants to get out of his bloodied cloths. The brunette sighed as he heard the shower turn off finally. She had been in the shower for a few hours. He knew she needed some space to cool down and think things through, so he didn't bother her.

The door opened slowly. He turned to see the steam billow out of the bathroom as she stood in the doorway. Her hair was damp and she was wearing one of his white shirts. Straightening, he looked into her eyes to see her mask had been dropped.

Exhaustion.

Pain.

Heartache.

He knew those things well and knew how she felt. It came with the knowledge that you had lost the one you hold close to your heart. She looked at him with a lost look in her face. The fact that she had fought of an assassination attempt was mixed in with that look. He couldn't leave her like that, not when he knew how it felt to be floating out in the dark by himself.

Stepping over to her, Carth embraced her intimately. He was trying to take the pain from her to let her heart heal. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on hers. Shepard's hands were on his neck pulling him closer, searching for something—anything. Slipping his hands over her thighs, he lifted her up against his hips. Her legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to him as though he was her lifesaver. The kisses turned heated as tongues were pressed against each other.

He didn't know how, but somehow Carth managed to get them back to the bed. He fell back against it, allowing Shepard to be on top. She pulled away from his lips; attack his neck as she grinded against him. He groaned when he felt that she was wearing no underwear underneath his shirt.

As if wearing nothing but his shirt wasn't enough of a turn on…

Shepard sat up, her hands trailing down his chest and tracing his define abs. Her hands deftly traced back up to his chest. Her lavender eyes stared into his brown ones. Shepard leaned down and caressed his bearded cheek. She didn't see it in his eyes. He wasn't asking her to be something she wasn't.

She wasn't a hero.

She wasn't some kind of perfect soldier.

She was just a woman, who wanted to protect people.

Carth wasn't asking her to be anything but herself.

"Re…"

"Shh," She cut him off with a kiss. "That name is not to be uttered."

"But it's your name…" Carth murmured leaning up into the kiss. She shook her head and pulled away, sliding back to grab a hold of his waistband. She kissed his chest, abs, following the light trail of hair down his lower abdomen. He groaned and tilted his head back as she nipped at the curve of his leg as she slid down, taking his pants with her. Once his pants were off, she re-took her seat on his stomach. Shepard put her hands on his chest tilting her head down so her damp hair skimmed the side of his chest.

"Please…" Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "Just us…just…"

Carth flipped them so she was under him. He climbed up her body, kissing her through the shirt until he got to her face. His tongue flicked out wiping the tears away, his lips pressing against the corner of her eyes.

"Okay beautiful…tonight it's just for us." He whispered gently as his fingers skillfully unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. It was slow, because tonight Carth was taking care of Shepard. He pressed kisses to her body as it was revealed to him. She lifted herself up, letting him take the shirt off of her and throwing it to the side.

In the light, Carth could see the scars. Even on her arms and shoulders there were scars. His brow furrowed together as he kissed along one of the scars that went from her shoulder to her collar bone. "You hide them…"

"Chakwas gave me a special formula to blend them into my skin." She said softly. "I don't want to do the surgery…these are…"

"Reminders…" Carth kissed the column of her neck as his right had caressed her stomach. "I know, I have them too."

Shepard reached up and grabbed Carth's shoulders. She arched her body into him as his hand slipped further down between her legs. Throwing her head to the side, she let her body beg him into her.

The brunette leaned down and kissed her left breast as he slipped one finger into her gingerly. He knew that Shepard wasn't one for casual sex, but she was breaking and her heart needed help. Carth worked her until he was able to slip another finger into her. He smirked as she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders. He relished the contact as he continued his work on her, adding another finger. When she bucked under him, he groaned.

"Easy sweet-thing," He whispered against her chest. It's been so long for her, he could feel her already hitting her limit. "The main event still has yet to happen."

"I need to…" Shepard moaned, arching her back while pushing up her hips. "Don't make me wait Onasi…"

"All you had to do was ask Beautiful," Carth told her as he curled his fingers, pressing his palm against her.

Shepard's head was thrown back as her body arched off the bed in ecstasy. Her hands dragged down his arms, leaving red streaks as she rode out her orgasm. She couldn't catch her breath throughout the whole her. As her body came back down to the bed, she tried to find some air as she stared down at the man, who was currently making love to her stomach. She hissed as Carth dipped his tongue into her belly-button before moving down between her legs. Any air she had gotten quickly left as his fingers were replaced with his tongue.

"Dio mio,"(My god) She rasped as Carth finished. He slowly crawled up her body, licking his lips.

"I'm glad you think of me like that sweetheart," He said as he pressed his lips to hers. She mewled at him, reaching to grab his hips and pull him to her. Grinning against her lips, he gave a small nod and slipped into her. One of his hands slipped around, squeezing her ass momentarily before pressing her up onto him. Both of them groaned as Carth began to set a rhythm. It was slow, sensual and provocative.

Shepard wrapped her arms around him, her hips moving in time. The pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach again. She knew from the moment that Carth danced with her tonight, that they would end up like this. He was the only one to ever help her without getting too intimate. But after everything that has happened over the past couple years, he was the only one that could make her feel as safe as she did the night before Illos. When Carth switched their position she gasped as she neared her peak. His hand found its way between her legs again and as he shifted the tempo. Oh that felt so good…

Carth had switched their position so she was now sitting up on his lap. He thrust up into her feeling now only her end but his own as well. Shifting the tempo, he tried to draw it out for as long as he could. Leaning forward, he began to kiss and suckle her neck. She mewled like the vixen she is. That noise alone caused him to come before her. But he didn't falter in his thrusts. He knew a few seconds later that she was ready as her whole body tightened. Drawing it out, he took pleasure in the fact that she came moaning his name. Falling down beside her, sweat and covered with their lovemaking he pushed her hair back from her eyes.

No words were said as watery lavender eyes looked up into brown ones.

As she buried her head into his neck, he petted the back of her hair. Carth was relaxing not only her body but his body as well. She stayed pressed against him as her tears began to wet his shoulders. No sounds were made other than their breathing. He knew how she felt. He had felt it not once, but twice. So Carth knew…

There were no words to fix her heart.

Especially none from him…only the actions of a certain Alliance kid would heal her.

But Carth didn't know if it will be in time.


	12. Guidepost

Mass Effect belongs to Bioware – I only play the game to enjoy the story.

Thanks to Nightodie from KAAS for betaing. I took a lot into consideration, but some things stayed the same due to the wording I original had. D Tough cookies. Also to Sirius I changed some things for her. You better love me now.

'Guidepost is by Takanashi Yasuharu and Yaiba from the Naruto Shippuuden 2nd Movie

* * *

Thane walked into the Starboard Observation. He looked at the couch to his left and saw Brian sitting against it. There was a pad of real paper in his left hand and in the other hand was a pencil, which was sketching over the paper gently.

"Are you here to ask about Samara?" Brian asked not looking up.

"It would be beneficial to hear about her current state." Thane answered as he stood beside the human.

"She is still comatose," The White Lotus leader replied. "But I have faith that she will awaken soon."

"The justicar is strong," The assassin agreed.

Brian just nodded as he continued with his sketching. He had felt the shift in his sister's biotics twice last night. They both knew as soon as Fox was back in the eye of the Spiders, that they would try to kill her. Narrowing his eyes at the paper, he began to shade the darkened areas. He could feel the drell's eyes watching him as he continued with his masterpiece.

"I know there is a question in there about this drawing Krios," said Brian. "You might want to ask it before you go jumping to conclusions."

"I just didn't…a man who has so much violence in his life, doesn't seem like one who would be able to draw with such skill." Thane said eloquently.

"Though my hands are bloodied and stained, they have uses outside of fighting," Brian said as though quoting someone. He reached down beside him to switch his drawing utensil before continuing. "But there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Thane tilted his head to the side and stared down at the man. He was curious to what this Shepard wanted from him. "And what would that be?"

"I wish to teach you, a man who can move without being seen, how to track my sister's biotics from a distance." Brian said as he finished his drawing and looked up at the green alien. As he stood he stared into the black eyes of the drell. "I need your discretion as well as your skill."

"For what reason do you wish to teach me this?" Thane asked.

"I need to ensure that another biotic will be able to handle her." He answered. "Samara is bound by her code. Not only that, but the mere brush against my abilities sent her into a coma."

Thane's eyes blinked as he stared at Brian. "I assume you want to test if the same thing will happen to me."

Staring thoughtfully at the assassin, he realized Thane knew more about the situation then he original thought. Krios was observant he'd give him that. He could feel the drell's abilities and knew that he might be able to stand a chance of not falling into a coma like Samara. He handed Thane the pad of paper as he spoke.

"It's not a test Thane, it's a precaution. I just want to know if my sister loses control, that the biotics on her ship will be able to handle it. Meet me in the cargo bay if you are ready to try this."

Thane examined at the drawing as the human left the observatory. The picture was of Commander Shepard and her reflection in a mirror. Within the mirror, the Commander was turned slightly to her side, her lavender eyes looking down in despair. Against her back was an exact duplicate of her, except this Shepard looked at ease and laid back. She was back to back with the grief stricken Shepard, her head was tilted back on the sad one's shoulder. Thane's eyes blinked slowly as he began to notice one distinct difference.

The tranquil looking Shepard had green eyes.

* * *

Having heard the whispering gossip in the casino, Kaidan walked into the pool area with purpose. Everyone was talking about the assassination attempt last night. Apparently she had stayed with a man only known as The Admiral. Kaidan guessed that he must have been the man Shepard had danced with last night and who came to her rescue while she was drenched in blood. Biting the inside of his cheek, the Alliance man remembered how Jessica tried to get him to comfort her after the commotion, but he wasn't having it. He was too worried about Shepard to cater to Jessica's whims.

"Are you sure she's okay down there?" Joker's voice echoed throughout the large tiled indoor pool room. As Kaidan walked into the room he saw the pilot sitting on the edge of the pool, with his legs in the water while an asari sat next to him.

"She's a marine," She said. "She can hold her breath for five minutes if she needed."

Joker glanced at the blue skinned woman. "That's the Navy SEALS."

The asari shrugged. "She's always been good around water."

"Well excuse me," Joker shrugged. "I don't particularly like it when she sends her security detail away so she can to play in some pool."

"Maybe she's just feeling a bit high-strung because of the attack last night?" The woman said. "I mean Canderous and the Admiral told me that she was a bit out of it when they got her away from everyone."

"Fox?" Joker's eyebrows rose as he looked into the pool water. "Sometimes I think she's bipolar."

The asari laughed. "Fox bipolar?" She tried to smother her giggles. "Then you haven't seen Wolf. He goes from being as docile as a puppy to a ferocious bloodthirsty hound in zero-point-two seconds. No, she isn't bipolar…" She stopped talking when she saw Kaidan approaching them.

Joker tilted his head and to view Kaidan too. Snorting, he narrowed his eyes. "Look what we have here, it's our friendly neighborhood Alliance Stalker." The asari tilted her head and studied the new man as Joker crossed his arms. "What do you want dickhead?"

"What do you think I want Joker?" Kaidan crossed his own arms.

"I don't know, you were with the tacky new girlfriend last night…I'm sure you got what you needed from her." Joker replied.

The former Lieutenant's jaw tightened. "Like you have room to judge."

"Well I didn't throw my girlfriend away like a piece of vorcha trash when she appeared in my life again did I?" The pilot added with a roll of his eyes. "Nor did I bitch her out when she tried to explain…oh let's not forget that you sounded like the Council when we saw you on Horizon, might as well called her psychotic during that stunt."

His body moved towards the pilot without even thinking about it, but before his fist could even come in contact with Joker's jaw, he went flying through the air. Kaidan vaguely felt the touch of someone's biotics encircling him before he splashed into the pool. His eyes opened to see someone with silver hair floating before him and lavender eyes glaring at him. Shepard drifted up a bit, using his shoulders to kick off of him and swam toward the surface. Kaidan stared after her as she broke the surface of the pool. He heard her muffled voice as she treaded the water. He swam up just in time to hear the last bit of it.

"-piss people off too often." Unrepentant, the pilot shrugged as she turned to the asari beside him. "Thanks for saving him Mission."

"No problem!" The asari smiled at the woman.

"Just shows that Alenko needs more self-control." Joker responded.

Shepard glanced at Kaidan before swimming to the edge of the pool, prompting Mission to get up and run over to the lawn chairs to get a towel. "I don't know how I keep my control around you Joker, why should I fault him?" She said.

As Shepard began to pull herself out of the pool, Kaidan could see the patchwork of scars on her upper body and legs. She was wearing a dark green to golden ombre one-piece monokini. His mouth went dry as he saw all of her, from neck to the top of her buttocks. She climbed out of the pool and accepted the towel from the asari.

"Aw, she-Fox…" Joker began. "You know I can't make up snappy come backs when I see you half naked."

Shepard smiled as she began to pat herself dry. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable Joker?" She bent down at her waist, to show off her cleavage to him. "Am I?"

The pilot grinned and leaned forward toward her. "How many times are you going to tease me she-Fox?" He said his grin widened at her glare. Joker saw Kaidan tread the water glaring at him. Was that jealousy he saw?

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that?" Shepard asked as she stomped over toward her chair. She sat down on the towel that was laid out over it and began to scrub the water out of her hair. "Why don't you go find Garrus and see if he found our hooded friend yet?"

Joker shook his head and stood up. "Mission, would you like to go see a turian?"

"Why I see a lot of turians! I want to see her…"

"You've never seen one that epically failed to catch a missile in his teeth though." That caught the younger asari's attention. She followed Joker out while asking questions.

"With his teeth? Can his mandibles open that wide? What was the missile from?"

Shepard smiled a bit at the fading questions. She never expected to see Mission here, but when the young asari came into Carth's room this morning she was glad. Mission had brightened her up enough that she was able to leave the man that made her feel safe last night. Her smile softened as she remembered how she woke up this morning. Carth tenderly kissed her scars gently asking about them. She had told him about being spaced and how Cerberus literally patched her back together to fight the Collectors. He didn't judge her. He just continued to kiss her scars. It was sweet and comforting, something that she hasn't felt since she woke up in Cerberus's lab, that she had pulled him back into the bed when he tried to leave.

Mission had suggested going to the pool so she agreed. She sent Garrus and Miranda to go find Kasumi while Tali and Jack scoped out the area for any more hostiles. Joker opted to stay with her after parting with Sarah. Mission stayed with Joker at the pool's edge as Shepard dived in. She swam to the deepest part of the pool and turned around to gaze up at the surface. Letting her body float near the bottom of the pool, she thought about how she got spaced. The burning in her lungs was the same, except this time she could save herself if she desperate. She watched the memories of destruction of the Normandy drift in her vision. The pool rocked her a little, lulling her body to relax. She remembered the last thought as she fell through space with her last breath. It was of Kaidan…

That's when he fell through the pool's surface.

"We need to talk." Kaidan's voice said from behind her. She turned to see him sitting in the chair next to her. Her gaze studied his once loose black slacks and dark blue blouse. Both of which were molded to his body now. Definitely, not attire for the pool.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about." She said as she turned away and pulled her hair over her shoulder to rub the water from the ends. "I said all that I needed to…" She tensed up when she felt fingers touching the back of her neck.

Kaidan was leaning over the other side of the chair looking at the star burst scar on her neck. He traced the scar, causing her to shiver at the action. "Talk to me Drusilla," He murmured to her. "Don't shut me out."

"Don't shut you out?" She questioned softly ignoring the fact he called her by _that_ name. Lowering the towel, she turned toward Kaidan staring at him. "You are the one who didn't want to be let in!" Shepard stood up throwing her wet towel in his face.

"What did you expect me to believe?" Kaidan growled as he pulled the towel from his head. "You were gone for two years! No word or anything! Then you come back and act like nothing happened!" He glared at her as she was tying a dark red sarong around her waist. "Not to mention the company you were keeping."

Shepard couldn't believe him. After all the evidence, all the explanations that were given to him he still didn't believe her. "I had no fuckin' choice bastardi!" Her Italian accent slipped into her speech as she spun around to him. "Look at my body! Do I look like I had fun the two years I was DEAD!" She pushed him off the chair. "I wasn't flipping sides, I wasn't in a coma…I was dead!" She ran an agitated hand through her silver locks as she began to pace. "Damn fuckin' creepy pervert man watching my every move. Couldn't trust anyone at my back…" Shepard grew more agitated as she paced.

Kaidan crossed his arms. "Think about it for a second from my point of view! My girlfriend was declared dead…KIA. Then two years later she comes back, guns blazing, with a new team at her back. What did you want me to think?"

She stopped, her shoulders dropping a bit. "I can understand your anger Kaidan that's not what I'm pissed about." She looked at him then sighed. "But you disregarded my warning about the Collectors and the Reapers controlling them."

"You were working with Cerberus!" Kaidan glared at her. "The people who were responsible for Kahoku! Then when you come back you are affiliated with the White Lotus. What did you want me to think?"

"Don't even start with me about that!" She rolled her eyes at him. "If it hadn't been for the White Lotus everyone who escaped the Normandy would have been dead!" Shepard could feel herself beginning to shake in anger, frustration, rage…she didn't know which. "Cerberus wouldn't have cared to try to put anyone else but me together! The White Lotus saved your life!"

Kaidan moved away from the chairs and walked up to her. "I don't owe them anything! They came because of you. We had nothing to do with the rescue. I…" He stopped as he looked at her. He didn't know what he wanted to say anymore. He didn't know if there was anything else to say.

"Wolf and I have an understanding…" Shepard replied, her anger dropping a bit. "Even if I truly did die, Wolf was supposed to pick up where I left off."

"What?" Kaidan's eyes opened wide in shock.

She looked at him, her eyes becoming sad. "Wolf has been prepping himself to either return to the Alliance or lay way to allow him to do what I did." She paused, her eyes softening as the sadness deepened. "Basically, if I wasn't here to stop the Collectors…Wolf would have made sure the Council didn't get in his way so he could. But luckily, I did return and he didn't have to do that." Shepard crossed her arms over her stomach as she looked at him. "Then he tells me about you and your lieutenant."

The silence after that statement was louder than any comment either of them could make. Shepard shook her head and turned away from him to look at the pool. Kaidan watched her and sighed.

"You didn't come back Dru," Kaidan murmured. "You had disappeared for a second time…what was I suppose to believe?" He walked over so he was standing beside her. "I waited for you…I…when it didn't look like you survived the Omega 4 relay, I…"

"Well I'm sorry that I returned to ruin your life Kaidan." Shepard said as she reached up to rub her closed eyes. "Look, Wolf wants to see if the artifact will react to me like the beacons did."

Whiskey brown eyes blazed as he turned to her. "So Cerberus isn't using you this time, its Wolf now isn't it?"

Lavender eyes darkened as she snapped her head to the side to look at him. "Don't you dare think this is the same! He's better than them!" She growled at him, her anger rising. "Can't you…" She stopped as she let out a frustrated growl at him. "He was right. I can't trust the Alliance any more! They are just like they were when…" Sneering she stopped and turned to march away.

Kaidan's hand snatched out and grabbed her arm spinning her back toward his chest. Once she was there, he raised his free hand and grabbed her other arm. "When Dru?" He asked in a stern voice. The woman turned her face away from him not answering. "Just like they were when they experimented on you when you in the lab when they declared you a N7?"

Her eyes widened as Kaidan said that. No…that would mean that he read her file. Kaidan read the files that she had sealed away from the eyes of anyone below Hackett. He saw the pictures and read what they did to her. Shepard began to struggle against his hold, her breathing catching in her throat as she started to remember what she fought so hard to forget.

"Dru! Drusilla!" Kaidan was trying to get through to her. He hadn't realized her reaction would flip so easily from anger to this. Thinking of only one thing to be able to shake her out of this, Kaidan pressed his lips to Shepard's. Her body tensed up, turning to stone in his hands. His eyes were open, watching as she blinked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her raise her hand. He readied himself for a blow, but it never came. Her hand went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her body. Shepard opened her mouth allowing him to dive his tongue into it. His arms enclosed around her body as his body tingled with something he hasn't felt for years. Passion for the woman in his arms.

Kaidan moved his hands from her waist to her butt, only to freeze when a gunshot echoed through the room and the bullet buried in the tile beside his feet. In reaction, he pulled away from Shepard, glowing blue while trying to shield her.

The sound jerked Shepard back from the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Anger, love, relief…they all rolled through her as she looked at Kaidan's swollen lips. She lost control of herself. This wasn't supposed to happen! Simultaneously they turned to see Carth standing a few yards away with a handgun in his hand. Kaidan felt Shepard relax at the sight of the man and ground his teeth as jealousy raged over him. He allowed his biotics to fade as he watched the man.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Carth walked closer to the duo. "It seems my aim is off, must be my old age."

"You aren't that old." Shepard spoke causing the man to chuckle.

"Can we help you?" Kaidan asked at the same time as Shepard's comment. His eyes were glaring at the man.

"Oh no, not me…but you might want to consider the turian with the sniper rifle aimed at your head." Carth nodded toward the other entrance of the pool.

Kaidan turned to see Garrus just inside the pool area with sniper rifle out and the scope trained on him. He knew the turian was just itching for an excuse to shoot him and he knew that if the Admiral hadn't interrupted him, he might be lying on the tiles with a bullet through his head. He looked back at the human and saw he didn't put his handgun away as he walked over. Kaidan glared at the man as the barrel of the gun touched his temple lightly before pulling away.

"Dio mio, se lo male…" (My god, if you hurt him…)

"No need for threats beautiful," Carth noted the fact that Shepard slipped into her Italian dialect. "But I suggest you go over to your guard, before his trigger finger slips and puts one right through the kid's head."

"Perché sei qui?" (Why are you here?) She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Can't I check up on my favorite Dea della guerra?" (Goddess of War) The Admiral asked his eyes turning to her with a faux lustful glance.

Shepard frowned. "…I'm not a Dea…"

"Fox!" Garrus called over, he still had Kaidan on his scopes.

"So you say…" Carth smiled gently at her. "Go, I'm just making sure the kid doesn't follow you."

"If something…Wolf hanno il culo," (Wolf, will have your ass) Shepard's speech kept slipping into Italian. She slowly began to back away glancing at Carth all the while.

"Wolf can have my culo all he wants, doesn't change what I'm doing." The man replied. Both men glared at each other and waited until they heard Shepard leave the area until they began to move.

Kaidan lunged forward, grappling for the handgun. He twisted it out of the man's grasp and quickly turned it in his hand to aim at the man. He didn't expect was the Admiral to pull out an identical gun from behind him and raise it in defense. Both guns were directed steadily as the men stood their ground glaring at each other.

"Who are you exactly?" Kaidan asked.

Carth tilted his head slightly before smirking. "You are a tech-head, figure it out, boy." He pulled his gun away, letting his trigger finger up to show he wasn't going to use it. Kaidan straightened and handed back the handgun cautiously. Carth put both guns away and crossed his arms. "Never thought anyone would try to hack into her file…"

"No one is giving me the truth. I had to find out on my own." Kaidan didn't bother to hide his anger.

"Well your truth just brought a swarm of unwanted memories back into her head." Carth informed him, his tone was thoughtful as though recalling something. Before Kaidan could reply, Carth recovered and stabbed two fingers at his chest. "Listen, you have your little romance going on with your Lieutenant now, stop trying to get back your old girlfriend."

The biotic grabbed his hand and tightened his grip on it. "I deserve the truth!"

"You deserve nothing!" Carth bellowed his voice echoed off the tiles. Kaidan was stunned momentarily at the loudness of it. "I understand the trust issues! Really, I do! But if there is something you learn when fighting along side her it's this: she always tries to do what is right! The end justifies the means kid! What other choice did she have? The man controlling her ship and watching her every move, was trying to isolate her, trying to make her do things she didn't want to. But she found old allies, old friends! She made it through each mission thinking what how would the Alliance handle it, how would her Lieutenant handle it!"

Kaidan jerked in shock as he let go of the man.

"She was on her own, on a mission that she might not have survived! Do you want to know why she did all this?" Carth questioned. "She did it to keep you safe. So you wouldn't have to face the Collectors, so you wouldn't have to be the one going to the galactic core and their base. Yes she was used, yes she had to put up with Cerberus, but she did it to save humanity! She did it all at a cost!" He shook his head. "But why am I telling you? God, my second wife turned me soft."

"What cost?" Kaidan's voice was soft, he was stunned at all the information that was being yelled at him. When the Admiral didn't answer him, he repeated the question louder. "What did you mean she did it at a cost?"

Carth regarded Kaidan with a frown. He couldn't tell if the man was genuinely interested or not. "I should leave you questioning what it is, but in truth I cannot exactly know. She has not told me, but I can see the change in her. She's acting like she was when she was after…" He stopped and shook his head. "Take this as a warning kid, that's all I can give."

* * *

A few hours later most of the poker players were seated or waiting around for the clock to hit five so they could start. Kaidan sat on a stool at the nearby bar talking to Callen and Jessica, but his eye was on the Admiral as he sat at the poker table playing with a few chips. He watched as the man rolled the poker chip in between his knuckles, his body relaxed as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"Alenko," Callen called. "You did get the notice about the finals?"

"Everything from cheating to seduction is allowed, if it is not caught." Chavis said. "That's one hell of allowance they are letting be played."

"They want people out faster," Kaidan said. "We'll just have to figure something out as we go."

Callen nodded. "I'll find Williams and stick with her." He quickly left before either of them could say anything.

"That man is weird…" Chavis murmured as she leaned into Kaidan.

"Everyone has their quirks." Kaidan jerked his head toward the lone man at the poker table. "Find out anything about him?"

"He is only known as the Admiral, he's the leader of Rebellion." Chavis observed him as she continued. "Rumor has it, that after the assassination attempt he took Shepard back to his room. No one knows what….Are you listening?" She trailed off as she followed his gaze to the entrance of the poker pit where everyone had turned their heads to. Even she couldn't deny that the presence drew her attention. She vaguely noted on how the Admiral looked immensely pleased.

Shepard entered the room, her Fox persona in full force with Garrus and Tali behind her. Her hair was twisted up with chopsticks at the back of her head. Her chin length bangs were side swept to the left, some tucked behind her ear. Shepard had a hair ornament that extended down, draping over her shoulder. It was a black leather sheath with lavender beads in it. She wore a dark brown vest that stopped just below her hips and had three black buttons. Under the vest was a long sleeve shirt that flared a bit around her wrists and continued down to her ankles. High on her thighs, the shirt split into four tails, making it look like a skirt rather than a long shirt. The openings revealed that she indeed had her push knives as well as a black garter belt holding up her thigh high stockings. The shirt and vest were cut low to show her cleavage which no doubt was pushed up by a corset. On her feet were black heeled ankle boots. Shepard wasn't known for wearing jewelry but today was different. Around her neck she wore a satin jacquard lace-up neck band which held a medium sized pear sapphire wrapped in a white gold setting. Hidden within her boot was a matching anklet that had small sapphires on it too.

Both her guards were also wearing blue. Garrus wore his armor that Wolf had gotten him while Tali was draped in scarves that held a crane pattern on them. They immediately split off from Shepard as she got closer to the table. Shepard quickly glanced out of the corner of her eye noting exactly where they were, but didn't break her stride.

Carth stood up, a grin widened on his face. He walked up to Shepard and grabbed her hand. He bowed a bit and put a tender kiss on her knuckles. "Good evening Fox," He said so everyone could hear. "I hope everything was bearable this morning?"

"As expected," She answered stoically, but let her hand cup his cheek as he stood up. "I would like to formally thank you for your assistance."

"I think you thanked me enough last night," He and Shepard had discussed this act earlier this morning. This was to show that Rebellion and White Lotus were in fact acquaintances and perhaps even allies. They would let everyone speculate, allowing the rumors to spread before Wolf and Carth took action. He moved in close to her so he could whisper to her. "I got the seat across from you, no holds barred."

"The merry-go-round rhythm then," She looked past Carth's lowered shoulder to Kaidan. Her face didn't change, but she could feel her heart ache when she saw Chavis leaning on him.

"As the lady wishes," Carth pulled away, keeping her hand in his, he kissed her knuckles again. "Allow me to escort you to your chair Fox."

Shepard nodded, letting Carth lead her to the chair that held her chips in front of it. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he pulled out the chair for her. Once she was seated, Carth returned to his side of the table and his chair, which had a beer waiting for him. "Starting early?"

"Best kind of poker is the drunken kind," Carth raised his bottle to her.

"You pilots are all the same," She murmured as she picked up a few chips to play with.

"It's our profession to be the amusement for the rest of the crew." He noticed the other players were heading their way. "I guess its show time."

Two hours into the game, two people had been disqualified for getting caught cheating while three others busted. Kaidan surprisingly hadn't had to resort to cheating, but could feel the pressure on him. He had folded out of this hand and was watching Shepard, the Admiral and one other player contemplate their moves. His eyes went to the Rebellion Leader's hand that held his drink. Kaidan narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched the man's fingers tapping four times on the glass. Turning, the Staff Commander looked at Shepard reached up and wiped her thumb across the sapphire pendant five times. Kaidan knew that Shepard was never fidgety, and quickly concluded that these two had their own code and were utilizing to it. They were cheating with each other in order to eliminate the competition. He watched as the Admiral folded letting Shepard raise the stakes enough to make the other player go all in. He watched as she pulled out with a full house to beat three of a kind.

Kaidan continued to watch them for the next few hands and he slowly started to understand what was happening. For each hand they were dealt the means for the movements shifted. If at one hand, four taps meant that they had a straight, then in the next hand, it would mean a flush.

"So tell me…" The only other player left asked nonchalantly as he raised the bet. "Why did the legendary Fox come out of her hole in the ground?"

Carth's eyes darted to the man as he threw in his chips. He glanced at Kaidan to see the man raise an eyebrow. Turning to Shepard, he saw her lean back after she threw in her chips and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She seemed relax, but he could tell by the focus in her lavender eyes, that her mind was calculating a retort.

"Why do you ask? Feeling a bit threatened?" She tilted her head to the side, her hair ornament slipping into her cleavage.

"Not at all my dear," The man said with grinned in a way that made Kaidan want to draw his weapon. "I just heard an interesting rumor about the people who tried to kill you last night."

Kaidan didn't miss how both Shepard and Carth sat up straight at the same time. He eyed Shepard. He could see her lips tighten as she gazed stonily at the mysterious man.

* * *

The drell yanked the human's hands from his head. Thane gripped Brian's wrists tightly, his lizard-like eyes glazing a bit. That kind of power…it was enough to kill someone. Even asari matriarchs were not as powerful.

"You can only access that power…" Thane started.

"When I have my anger," Brian nodded as he stepped away forcing Thane to release him. He felt pride in knowing that his sister's team was not all weak biotics like the Cerberus Security officer. "My sister's abilities are different. While mine is a constant whirlwind of anger…hers can alter between the calm before the storm, the storm itself, or the eye of the storm."

"She doesn't have a constant?" Thane asked in wonder.

"No unfortunately, it has to do with the experimentation the Alliance did on us." Brian said referring to the information he provided the drell with before they started this exercise. "Anyway, now that you've felt my power you should be able to identify my sister's biotics a bit better now."

Thane closed his eyes as he tried to locate out Shepard's biotics. He nodded to himself as he felt the faint pulse of her power. "Is this how you feel her power across galaxies?"

"We have the same blood; therefore it's a bit easier for us to sense each other." Brian explained. "But with practice you could sense her just as you would any other biotic in the area."

The drell nodded and let his biotics flare up. He felt the man in front of him more clearly than if he was looking straight at him. Thane marveled at how clearly he could identify individual biotic energy. He could feel Jacob in the armory while sensing Samara in the infirmary.

"Samara is awakening," He said.

"I know," Brian answered. "Let's go greet her."

Thane allowed his power to flicker out as he followed Brian. Neither man said anything as they headed to the medical bay.

"Gentlemen…" Dr. Chakwas said as she turned toward them. "I was just going to have EDI call you up." She nodded over to Samara, who was sitting up on the cot.

"How are you Samara?" Brian asked.

The Justicar rubbed her forehead before looking at the human. "Strained, but ready should you need me."

Before anyone could say anything, Brian's omni-tool beeped, signaling a message. Everyone in the room looked at him as he raised his arm to look at the activating orange device. How was he getting a message within the station?

* * *

"What do you know?" Her tone was frigid.

"You were a bit eager to kill them weren't you?" The man continued as though she hadn't spoken.

Carth narrowed his eyes. "They were trying to kill her, I would have done the same."

The fourth player grinned. "Always jumping to her rescue you aren't you Admiral?"

"What do you know of us or our relationship?"

The man let out a loud laugh that sent chills down Kaidan's spine. He let his fingers brush against the gun in his shoulder holster. Something about this man didn't sit well with him.

"I know a lot, especially about Fox and her faux life." The man said.

Carth let a low growl rumble in his chest as Shepard narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I lived the life I was given. You are nothing but a man trying to sway my concentration from the game because you have no charms…or breasts for that matter. By the way, I would suggest you stop staring at mine."

"Ah but my dear, I haven't seen them in such a long time." The man laid his cards down flat as he looked at her. "It has been a bit overdue? What has it been…almost fifteen years?"

"Who are you?" Shepard asked sharply making Kaidan look at her.

"Ah, I think our reintroduction should start with a bang don't you?" The man tossed something on the top of the pile of chips. Before Shepard could look down to see what it was, she heard Carth and Kaidan curse. The Admiral kicked his foot out against the table causing his chair to tip back so he could roll away. Shepard found herself under a mass of muscle as the stationed rocked with explosions.

Kaidan had flown out of his chair diving to the side, grabbing Shepard, as the small detonator blew on the table sending chips everywhere. He covered her with his body as a bigger explosion in the back of the poker pit rocked the station. "What the—"

His voice was drowned out as Shepard shouted into her comm. device. "Fuck trying to find me Garrus! Find Joker and the others! Tali, Kasumi I need you to disable the lock on the Normandy we need Wolf!"

Shepard and Kaidan both turned when they heard the man clapping.

"Nice going Alliance," He said. "But my dear, you should know me well, I am the man that chased you that fateful night. You remember that night don't you? Before Julian and the Admiral's wife here came to save you?"

Kaidan didn't dare take his eyes away from the man, as he felt Shepard stiffen in his arms.

"But we seem to be missing a player…" He said.

* * *

"Alma?" Brian asked in surprise. "How did…"

"Now is not the time!" She shouted causing him to become even more shocked. Alma never raised her voice at him without reason.

"What's wrong?" Thane questioned.

"I was doing the background check with our contact for the crew of the Piedmont." Alma hurriedly explained. "Only the problem is, one came up as a Code 7-Red!"

"Seven-Red?" Chakwas asked.

"Danger to the White Lotus and myself directly. It means we've been in contact with them before."

"Not you! Shepard!" That caught everyone's attention. "It was flagged as a Crimson Spider Brian! And they are targeting Fox not you!"

Thane looked up as the ship shook. Samara frowned and looked around. "What was that?"

"Explosions…" Thane murmured.

"EDI?" Chakwas asked.

"There has been a large explosion on the main casino floor. Near the poker pit." The computer said.

Brian's eyes turned to stone as he glared at Alma's image on his omni-tool. "Who's the rat!"

Alma frowned, knowing that the object of his anger was going to die in the most horrible way possible. "She infiltrated the Alliance, climbing the ranks within two years. She had a transfer into Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko's command a month after the Horizon incident."

"Alma who's the snake that is trying to kill my sister!" He barked at her.

"Lieutenant Jessica Chavis."

Thane pulled Chakwas and Samara back as the human in front of them flared with biotic energy, his eyes glowing blue with anger.

"EDI open the hatch and get everyone assembled." He growled. "I'm going hunting…"

* * *

"Who…" Shepard questioned as another explosion erupted to their right.

"Someone you know very well," The man said. "But enough for now I need you to come with me."

"Fat chance," Shepard murmured as her eyes light up with biotics. Kaidan held in a groan as he felt her power rush over him. He suddenly felt like a torrent of wind was brushing past him as she made the mnemonic gesture, causing the man to fly back.

"Come on," He murmured pulling her with him. Taking out his gun, he took her hand and ran across the pit. Another explosion rocked the station, forcing Kaidan to slam against a pillar pulling Shepard to his chest. "I need to get to my crew."

"Joker's with Sarah, I sent Garrus to get them." Shepard replied. "If your last man is with them, he'll be found."

"What about the Admiral?" He questioned softly.

Kaidan saw her smirk before shaking her head a bit. "He can take care of himself. If anything I'd be more worried about anyone getting in his way."

"Get her!" They heard the man shout.

"Great…" Shepard murmured.

"They have back up…" Kaidan looked to the left. He tensed up as he saw a large blue aura explode in the distance with a feminine shout. He felt Shepard laugh. "Friend of yours?"

"That would be Jack," Shepard moved forward, only to stop when Kaidan tightened his arm around her waist, his gun aimed at the people coming toward them.

Shepard narrowed her eyes trying to see through the smoke. She needed to know if they were allies or…

"They're Crimson Spiders!" A voice roared over the explosions.

"Shoot them!" Shepard said as she swiped one of the tails of her skirt aside pulling out her push knives. Immediately, two of the people advancing on them had knives in their foreheads. Kaidan followed her example and began to shoot the people around them. "Target anyone wearing red masks, they'll use them to see through the smoke."

Kaidan nodded following Shepard as she made her way through the pit. He covered her back as she retrieved some of her knives. Hearing something behind him, he spun around to see Jessica there in a red dress, her pistol drawn. He lowered his gun, but realized a moment too late that she didn't lower hers. As swift as a fox, Shepard appeared in front of him as the gunshot sound rang over the roar of everything. He watched as a long throwing knife embedded itself into Chavis's shoulder.

"Lotus Bitch!" Chavis shouted.

"Crimson whore," Shepard hissed back.

"Shepard!" He shouted as she stumbled back into him. His hands grabbed her, but she pushed him away. Kaidan frowned. "Jessica what's…"

"Let's go before she..." She trailed off, but was stopped as they were surrounded by Crimson Spiders. "Cazzo…" (Fuck)

"That was a good show my dear," The fourth poker player said as he clapped while walking through the ring of Spiders toward Chavis. "But you've hurt someone close to me."

"Get over it," Shepard's words slurred a bit. She blinked then narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?" Kaidan asked, his arm going around Shepard as she began to sway.

"Just a mild sedative, though it should have worked as soon as Jess shot her," He tilted his head to the side. "How are you feeling my dear?"

Kaidan felt her jerk before she turned to the side and threw up the little food she had in her stomach. His hands moved from her waist to her back rubbing it slowly. He knew something was wrong when she dropped to her knees while spitting out the taste of her vomit. He narrowed his eyes at the man that was putting his arm around Chavis. "What did you do to her?"

"You'll find out soon enough Alliance…" The man grinned. He made a motion for one of the guards to shoot Kaidan, but just as the gun went off Shepard maneuvered her way into Kaidan's spot, while pulling him down to kneel before her. Kaidan's head snapped up to see a tranquilizer dart in her neck just above her satin collar.

"Puttana,"(Bitch) Shepard murmured glaring up at Chavis.

"Her reflexes are still fast…" Chavis murmured. "That shouldn't be happening."

The Staff Commander couldn't get up because of Shepard holding him in the kneeling position. He watched as she shook her head trying to clear it. Reaching out behind him, he let his hand brush against her shin. Shepard seemed to take comfort in that as she squeezed his shoulder a bit.

"I have more immunity than you think." Shepard said with an accent. Kaidan frowned. Whatever that sedative was, it was affecting her quickly. "Do you want a taste?" She asked as her eyes lit up. Her hands rose up as though she was starting some kind of wave move. Everyone around them immediately rose into the air. Kaidan could see small bubbles of energy surrounding them before they crashed up into the ceiling, than the power disappeared in a flash. She took his hand, and he quickly moved to lead her somewhere else.

Pulling her into the elevator, he hit the button for them to rise to the residential floors. Turning to her, he watched her squeeze herself into the corner holding onto the bar handles that were bolted into the mirrored panels. Kaidan moved to her, his hands grabbing her cheeks forcing her to look at him.

"Are you alright?" He tilted her head up trying to see into her eyes. He was worried as her normally lavender eyes were ice blue with power. The sedative must be affecting her more than he thought, her eyes weren't glowing the normal electric blue color, which she had showed before.

"Something is wrong…" She murmured, her words slurring badly. Her hand shook as she reached down. Cursing she looked at him. "My anklet on my left foot. Take it off and wear it around your wrist."

"Why?" He asked, but moved to do what she requested.

"A…sigillo." (sigil) Shepard said as her eyes became cloudy. "You are of mine…"

Kaidan quickly moved back up after fastening the anklet around his wrist. His hands grabbed her cheeks again. "Stay with me Shepard." He demanded in a stern voice. She murmured something in Italian as her eyes slipped shut. "Damn it! Open your eyes!" He shook her hard, her head cracking the mirrors as it hit the corner. Kaidan frowned, but felt a bit of relief when her eyes snapped open. "Until we find the rest of your crew, you have to stay with me. Understand?"

"Va…bene." She whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Good," Kaidan said, letting his thumb caress her cheekbone. "I don't know what they sedated you with Shepard, but it can't be good."

"No…" She murmured as the elevator doors opened. Kaidan turned and silently checked down the halls from the door. Shepard struggled to stand as she pulled out one of her push knives. Going to the door, she slid the push knife into the crevice making it stay open and not allowing the elevator door close thereby locking the elevator on this floor. She quickly moved past Kaidan, heading down the hall.

"Hey!" He whispered out urgently. "Where are you going?"

Shepard said something in Italian as she moved. Kaidan watched as she stumbled as though she was on a ship that was rocking on the ocean. But she was moving in the opposite direction of her room on the left. When she stopped in front of a room, he looked at the closed door. He was about to kneel down to hack into it when Shepard swiped her omni-tool over the pad. His eyebrows rose as she moved into the room as though it was her own.

Walking into the room, Kaidan noticed the male clothing that was on the chair. Those were the same clothes that the Admiral was wearing at the pool. Circling the adjoining living room and kitchen, Kaidan memorized the layout so he wouldn't have trouble with it later. Walking further back, he went the open door that was directing straight from the first door. He turned his head to Shepard to see her crawling across the bed to grab the shotgun that was laying there. Taking the gun, she laid against the headboard. She was sweating profusely as she made sure the thing was loaded. She grinned when she saw that some cryo-bullets were already in it.

"Got to love that man," She said to herself as she slowly moved off the bed to the side table. She pulled out a box that had the shells for the gun and went to the living room toward the entrance, where Kaidan moved to already. He was looking down the hall while Shepard knocked over the furniture and set the weapons down. She then went into the kitchen and came back out with a towel and a glass.

Kaidan watched as she crushed the glass inside the towel and sprinkled the semi-fine dust in the hallway. He quickly realized what she wanted to do and shot out the hallway lights while she went back into the room. Kaidan quickly made his way to the over turned couch and frowned as Shepard was trying to contact someone with her omni-tool. "What's wrong?"

"Jammers," She murmured before glancing around the arm of the couch at the door. She then ran her arm over her chest and neck. She made sound in the back of her throat as she frowned. "They've slowed down the nanos…" She murmured her voice had a steady waver in its slur.

"Why are you steady now?" Kaidan asked in wonder.

"Slowed my heart," She replied in an emotionless voice. "Hard to do, too much concentration but essential. Need to last until Wolf or Ordo find us."

Kaidan leaned back against the sofa and shook his head. "I can't believe the Alliance missed this."

"Alliance missed a lot of things. Wolf has spies within their ranks." Her sentences were getting terse as she spoke. "They think they can manipulate the spies to lead them back to the main source, to their bosses. It's happened and failed before."

He looked at her as she picked up the shotgun in her hands. "Did you know about Chavis?"

Shepard looked at Kaidan with a blank expression. He was starting to hate it. It made him feel as though she didn't care about anything. Or that she knew something that could have prevented the situation they were in. "I…suspected." She said. "Even C-Sec was more courteous than Chavis. She was threatened, felt her cover would be blown if had I recognized her immediately."

"Did you?"

"No. Memories of the night I ran into Crimson Spider territory on Earth are vague and I was young." Shepard shifted into a kneeling position as she stared at Kaidan. "It is not your fault."

"I should have done a better background check." He snorted. "It is my fault."

"No," She said sternly her hand reaching out to turn his face back to hers. "It's mine." She stated. "I shouldn't have survived, if Dru and Bri hadn't saved me…"

Kaidan blinked at that. Did she just refer to herself in the third person? "What are you…" He cut himself off when a crushing of the glass was heard.

Both Marines were at attention immediately. Shepard turned around the arm of the couch and fired two shot through the wall. She ducked back under cover, smirking as she heard shouts. Kaidan shook his head at her glee as they heard more footsteps running down the hall. They systematically started to mow down anyone who came in view of the doorway.

The Staff Commander looked over as his companion watching as she reloaded the heat sink. She was murmuring to herself in her native language as she looked over the gun. Kaidan felt his heart ache as he spotted the sweat on her face and neck. She was fighting tooth and nail to suppress the effects of the sedative. Reaching out, he put his hand on the back of her neck. She moaned and leaned into his palm, tilting her head back. He frowned. She was clammy, like she was sick.

"Shepard…"

She looked at him with dazed eyes. "_Andare…_" (Go) She grabbed his arm and began to push him away. "_Devi andare,_" (You have to go) She murmured. Kaidan's jaw dropped as he realized what she was trying to do. "You need to find Wolf. Tell him where I am…"

"I'm not leaving you!" He growled at her. "So figure something else out!"

Shepard hissed at him. "I can't protect you!"

"What do you need to protect me from?" Kaidan asked heatedly.

Before Shepard could reply someone called out from down the hall. "Oh Fox!" She and Kaidan threw dirty looks at each other before stepping out from behind the couch. They swiftly made their way to the door and pressed their backs up against either side of it. "I have someone here for you…"

"Yeah?" Shepard asked with a slur. "Who would warrant your attention enough to get to me?"

"Speak," The curt command was from Chavis. When there was silence there was a gunshot and a scream.

"Mother fucker! Cock-sucker! Son of a bitch!" It was Joker.

Kaidan tried to stop Shepard, but she immediately stepped into the hallway with an expression of concern on her face. He saw the emergency lights illuminate her face. He silently cursed and stayed in the room. Shepard was facing the right, away from the elevators. He could see her expression soften a bit before it turned stern.

"I'm not hurt, just put the bullet a little too close." The pilot said. Shepard didn't even acknowledge him.

"What did you do with his escort and companion?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry," Chavis grinned. "Your quarian and the convict were with her…after we put a few bullets in her."

"She's fine Commander, Tali made sure." Joker said earning a butt in the face with a gun. "Son of a…"

"Joker!" Shepard stepped forward only to stop when Chavis raised the gun at her.

"Tell Kaidan to come out here. I wouldn't want him to miss the party." Without being prompted Kaidan immediately stepped into the hallway, slightly in front of Shepard as though to shield her. Chavis grinned at him. "Even after everything she has put you through and what we've done, it still always was about her."

The Staff Commander glared at Chavis.

"Don't worry Kaidan," She said nodding to Shepard. "It seems the drugs are picking up now."

He glanced over to Shepard to see her head drooping a bit. Moving, he put himself in front of Shepard wrapping an arm behind him and around her. Her free hand rose shakily and gripped the back of his jacket. Kaidan ground his teeth a bit as she stepped a bit to the side. She didn't know when to stop! She could never sit it out and let someone be the leader or save her! Before he could say anything, she swayed into his side forcing him to turn and take her weight.

"Surrender…or we start breaking his legs." Chavis said.

Shepard snorted a bit drunkenly. "Always picking on the crippled guy, can't take your sorry ass anywhere…" She murmured before slipping forward, the drugs finally taking over.

Kaidan caught her as she fell, twisting her so she was leaning against his bent knee as he knelt on the floor. She was sweating profusely and her breathing became labored. He could feel her heart pounding and growled a bit. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up and glared at Chavis.

"So what are you going to do now? Kill us?" He questioned.

Chavis smirked and aimed her gun at Kaidan. "You are such a downer. No…I have more humiliating ideas in mind for you two…" With that she fired at Kaidan. The sentinel looked down at his chest to see a small dart injecting liquid into his chest. He struggled to put Shepard down as darkness crept into his vision. He heard Joker calling his name before his body gave out and he toppled over, lying on top of Shepard. Struggling to stay coherent Kaidan heard Chavis's voice.

"We got what we wanted, better get them off the station before the station manager or Wolf catch up with us."

"What about the pilot?"

"Take him with us. He'll witness what we have in store for the bitch."

If he had the energy, Kaidan would have laughed. Shepard would have thanked the woman for the compliment.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Legion was commanded to go ahead to find Tali and hack into the security system to get the footage for the last couple days as well as of the attack. Jacob and Samara went with him to provide back up. Mordin and Thane were with Brian as he marched his way into the station after the security measures went offline.

Brian had gotten changed into his deep gray N7 armor with the shield harness that had a dark red strips and a vague camouflage pattern. Since in truth no one really knew what he looked like, Brian wore his Recon Hood. The retinal glow of the hood's visors was bright against the darkness of the station. He kept growling as they began to run into the Crimson Spider foot soldiers. But the unfortunately for the soldiers, Brian had grabbed Shepard's M-22 Eviscerator shotgun.

They efficiently moved up the station into the poker pit. Thane felt himself flinch as the biotic energy around Brian began to escalate. Mordin was about to say something when the drell immediately intervened. He didn't want the salarian to get in the path of this man. It was a good thing too because as soon as a pocket of the Spiders saw them, they tried to attack.

Tried being the keyword.

Brian had used a biotic charge so powerful it sent shockwaves into the small group. Mordin and Thane immediately took out their weapons and began to provide support for the human. The flames from the explosions seemed to bend to Brian's will as he threw one of the Spiders into them, causing them to flare higher.

The station pitched to the side throwing everyone off balance as the water sprinklers finally went off. Brian struggled to stay up when a flare of biotic energy erupted to his left. He looked over to see a young asari lift three water tanks and twisting them in the air to douse the fire surrounding her. His own blue corona flared around him causing the blue woman to snap her head toward him.

"Wolf?" She whispered in wonder before being thrown to the ground by a Crimson. She groaned and turned just in time to see her gray haired comrade tackle the person.

The older man rolled with the enemy before coming to a stop a few feet away from Brian. He quickly sent two jabs to the soldier's face before taking his chin and snapping his neck to the right. He stood away from the dead man and looked at the asari. "Mission you alright?"

"Canderous?" The White Lotus Leader tilted his head to the side before raising his hand, signaling the two squad members not to fire on them.

The gray haired man raised an eyebrow and looked up. "Well I'll be damned. The Grey Wolf is here. Finally come to join the fun?"

Brian's hand shot out and grabbed the older man's throat. "Where is she?"

"Don't know," He answered, not really bothered by the fact Brian was slowly squeezing his throat. "I've been trying to find our favorite Rebellion leader while saving the girl's ass."

"HEY!" Mission glared at older man.

"Onasi's here?" Brian let go of Canderous and stepped back as Mordin and Thane ran up to him. "Have you seen him?"

"I saw him running toward the stairs," Mission came closer. "I saw Fox and the Alliance dude take the elevator up, but it never came back down."

"Shepard must have jammed it somehow," Thane said. "She had done that at the base where we found Alma."

The asari shrugged and pointed over toward the bar where she had been standing. "Couldn't find our favorite people, but I was able to find her guard." As Brian looked up, he already saw Mordin racing over to the downed turian. They joined the salarian as he tried to scan him, only to have Garrus push his arm away.

"I'm fine!"

"Can you stand?" Brian asked.

"Better than anyone who tried to come over here." Garrus answered wearily. "I saw Legion take off with Tali. Jack and Miranda are searching for Shepard."

"Must take it easy, fractured arm and shoulder. Broken leg. Residue on armor…" Mordin said.

Garrus struggled up with Thane's help. "I was right next to the first blast." He turned his head to look at the N7 Vanguard. "I don't know how they got in, but I heard that they are going to disable the ships."

"I'd like to see them try…" Canderous sneered.

"Mordin, take Mission and Garrus and head back to the ships. We'll need you guys to protect them. I'll send anyone we find back as well. We can't let them tamper with anything down there." He commanded. "Canderous, Thane and I will head upstairs. If I know my Fox, she'll try to get to her weapons."

"Wait!" Garrus called out as they began to separate. "They are after her. They knew she would be here…"

"I know…" Brian turned away from the turian. "Mordin will explain who the treacherous rifiuti is."

"Rifiuti?" Garrus's eyebrows furrowed as the three walked away.

"It means trash." Mission answered as they began to head toward the ship area. "Someone close must have betrayed the White Lotus."

"Yes, close…but not. On Alliance side. Horizon's Commander." Mordin said.

"Kaidan betrayed Shepard?" The former C-Sec officer asked, shocked.

"No, no, no, no. Commander's Lieutenant. Woman who Shepard reportedly punched. Must have had bad vibes. Distrusted her. Subconsciously knew of treachery. Wolf has sworn to kill….has sworn to spurn Alliance for their negligence."

* * *

Thane's assault rifle was the first thing out of the stairwell. He shifted out further, looking in all directions to make sure they were clear. Signaling to the two men behind him, the drell walked out of the doorway and into the hall. Brian and Canderous followed soon after with a shotgun and assault rifle. The White Lotus leader quickly passed both of them heading toward the elevator. He frowned when he spotted the jammed push knife. He grabbed the small handle and yanked it out of the doorway. The elevator slid closed and proceeded to descend.

"They did not come or go out this way." Thane said as he looked down the hallway.

"I smell gunpowder," Canderous headed toward Carth's room. "It's stale but it's there."

As the trio moved down the hall they heard shuffling inside the room. Readying their guns, Brian was the first one into the dark room. He immediately reacted when a dark blur lunged at him. Using his biotics, he threw the person down on the ground. Stepping on their chest, he aimed his shotgun at the man's face while three pistols were aimed at him. Two from the man he had pinned down with his foot, and one resting on the side of his neck.

"Kasumi?" Thane blinked as Brian felt the machine pistol being lifted from his neck. Canderous immediately went to the pad by the door and turned the lights on.

Kasumi stepped away from Brian and looked at Thane. "So the station isn't falling out of orbit then…"

"Not today girlie," Canderous replied.

"Can you get off of me?" Carth wheezed from under Brian's foot.

"Oops," The man lifted his foot and put his gun away. "I was expecting Crimson Spiders."

Carth coughed a bit as he stood up. "You are a bit late."

The N7's eyes narrowed behind the hood. "What do you mean?"

"Take a look Wolf," Carth glared at the man. "My room is trashed and the shotgun I left for Fox is missing."

"They ransack it?" Carth's guard asked as the White Lotus leader began to walk around. He was searching for something.

Kasumi raised an eyebrow as she watched Wolf stalking about the room, his hand glowing with biotics. "I just arrived five minutes before you guys. I had gotten stuck helping station security try to push back the Spiders. Ah…excuse me, what is he doing?"

"He's trying to sense out Shepard's biotics." Carth turned toward the Lotus man, before heading into the bed room to check on something.

Brian growled in frustration. His sister was either too busy to leave even a trace or they had been taken earlier than he had hoped. Fists flexing, he slowly moved to the doorway and out into hall looking on the floor. If anything, his sister would have tried to fortify the room.

"The room was defensible," Ordo stood by the doorway. The hooded man didn't say anything to him.

Thane was kneeling a few feet away looking at something on the ground. Brian walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Shards," The drell answered. "Crushed finely enough to be missed by the emergency lights but big enough to be heard."

Wolf nodded. "So she did set up defense in the room."

"It would seem," Thane stood up. They both turned to the doorway to see Kasumi and Canderous standing in the hall.

"So that leaves one question," Ordo said.

"Why would she leave the safety of the room when she had the advantage?" Kasumi murmured.

Brian put a hand to his chin. "Hostage is the only thing I can think of…" Shaking his head he sighed. "That means we won't find them fast enough. The Spiders already could have escaped with her. Now with no lead to their whereabouts or which direction they were going in they will be able to get further away!" His anger was edging into his voice as he fought to be calm. His sister was in danger and now he had no idea where she was!

"Maybe not," Carth said as he came out of the room holding a thin black square jewelry case. "Remember my second wife's penchant for trouble?"

"Yeah, she had a matching set of jewelry as Fox, who had turned it into a locator for you…" Brian trailed off.

Turning the box around, Carth showed them the jewelry. There was a set of earrings, a ring, a bracelet and hair pieces in there. They were all a sapphire color…except for the necklace and anklet which were dark indigo color.

"Seems our Fox still has some of her old tricks," He smirked.

Brian grinned and nodded. "Let's just hope she is in range. Let's get back…."

Kasumi's omni-tool went off. She looked down and opened it, raising an eyebrow at the person. "Jack? What's wrong?"

"_We're at the Normandy, by the way Rebellion's shuttle is gone. Had a timer on it,"_ The convict said.

"Damn it!" Ordo growled. "I had some of my best armor in there…"

"What else?" Brian interrupted Canderous's anger.

"_We can't find the hat-boy, found out that the main group left with him, Shepard, and the Alliance-boy about fifteen minutes after this all started."_

"An hour ago," Thane murmured.

"Is everyone alright?" Kasumi asked.

"_Shepard's favorite Blue-boy is injured and the cheerleader is overtaxed. Everyone else has scratches. But Tali and the tin-can were able to get what Wolf wanted and bring back a few guests to the ship."_

"What guests?" Brian asked sharply.

"_The man who owns the station and his guards…_"

* * *

Jack raised an eyebrow as the N7 cladded man marched into the room. He was flickering blue as a quartet of people followed behind him. She crossed her arms and glared at the man in the business suit in front of her. It looked like Wolf was pissed and in the mood for bloodshed. Good, she was still a bit high from the thrill of the fight she had earlier. She was left out of the ship with the young asari, Samara and Jacob, not that she was complaining. Chakwas had immediately pulled her rank as CMO and had Mordin take Garrus and the cheerleader to the med-bay. They also had another human, one of the Alliance's soldiers and her CO with them. Apparently they were apart of the team the Alliance sent for the Prothean tech too. Tali and Legion had gone inside to sort through what the footage they had been able to acquirer.

The man that she had been babysitting was medium height and old. His grayed salt and pepper hair was slicked back and his mustache did little to hide the wrinkles on his face. The black suit he wore was awfully traditional and boring. His wizened purple eyes were watching as Wolf stalked toward him with amusement. All in all, Jack could smell money off him and his guards.

"You better have a goddamn good reason to show your face, Floyd," Brian hissed as he came to a stop a few feet away from the man.

"You know well enough that I just had to come see you my boy," The English man replied with a small grin.

"Fotititi!" (Fuck yourself) The Vanguard straightened to tower over the man menacingly. The two guards stepped forward only to have Carth and Canderous stand immediately by Brian aiming their guns. Over by the Normandy, Jack was grinning hoping for another fight. "What do you want old man?"

"Just to give you information since those videos that Fox's pet geth and quarian recovered don't have audio." Floyd answered calmly.

"Speak and speak quickly."

The old man nodded. "It's Aaron Vachis and his sister Jessica…"

"Chavis is an anagram…" Kasumi said with wonder.

"The same Aaron Vachis that attacked Fox that night…" Brian raised his hand stopping the man.

"Enough," He commanded. "I get it. Anything else?"

Floyd made a motion with his gnarled hand. The guard to his right picked up a medium sized metal box and held it out to Brian along with an OSD. "This is the Prothean artifact that was the prize, after all the trouble, I think you should have it. The OSD is the audio that my men were able to pick up from the garbled radio waves."

Brian nodded and Jacob immediately stepped forward and grabbed the objects. "Good, now if you will excuse…"

"Don't you need a new pilot?" Floyd asked. "I can provide…"

"I don't need any of your spies on a ship that doesn't belong to me." Brian said as he turned and walked past the man. "Plus, the Admiral will be piloting her until her helmsman is returned."

"You know, I'm a call away if you ever need me Brian!" He called knowing that his real name was common knowledge among them.

The young man stopped. Silence reigned as Jacob hurried onto the ship with the Prothean artifact before they could change their minds. "If I ever need you?" He slowly turned around. "Where were you when we were in the laboratories?" His voice started to rise with his anger. "Where were you when she died? Or when Fox died? Or when the Admiral's wife went missing? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE WERE BORN?" He yelled as he spun around, everything echoing in clarity despite the Recon Hood. "You are nothing to us. You are nothing but the old man who runs the neutral zone. Fox doesn't even remember or know you, something that I'm very proud of." Silence fell over the small group again. Brian's breathing was slow and precise. "Be thankful I don't have time to waste with you. I've got to do go tail a Fox." He turned and headed up the ramp of the Normandy.

The rest of the group followed him. Carth and Canderous backing in quickly while keeping their eyes on the three men. Jack grinned as she sent a bit of a shockwave toward them just before EDI closed the door. She enjoyed the shouts as the old man fell backwards. Ah, how she enjoyed the little things. Turning toward the group she watched as Brian pulled off the hood and immediately began giving orders.

"Jacob, take the artifact to Mordin's lab and tell him to see if he can get anything from it. Canderous, see if you can get in contact with Alma and if she can meet us on Omega." Turning to Kasumi, he handed her the OSD. "See if you can get any clues from this with Tali and Legion. Admiral with me, the rest you can assist in whatever way you want, but be prepared to jump at a moment's notice."

"Wolf, there is only so much I can do without a helmsman," EDI said. "We would need to find one before we take off."

Brian smirked. "I'm bringing you one EDI."

"Is the Admiral sufficiently skilled to fill Jeff's seat?" She asked. The White Lotus leader just nodded his head and grinned viciously.

"Do some homework before we get up there and look up the name Carth Onasi. That should answer some of your questions."

* * *

Groaning, he shook his head a bit to try to wake up, only to have the pain invade his senses more. He heard a woman's voice whispering in a language that was not English and a man sighing deeply. Opening his eyes, Kaidan looked around to see that he was in an emptied out room of what appeared to be a space ship. He tried to move his arms and legs only to realize they were restrained. Looking up, Kaidan saw his hands and forearms together, fully covered by some kind of metal gauntlet that was chained to the ceiling. Glancing down, he saw that his legs were simply cuffed to a bar between his ankles. Tugging on the restraints he tested them a bit.

"Oh look sleeping beauty's up." Kaidan looked up to see Joker sitting on the only cot in the room. "About damn time too…"

"Get the number of that truck that hit me?" He murmured.

"Yeah, it read Puttana (Whore). Seems the black haired, blue eyed Lieutenant of yours packs a punch," Shepard replied with a heavy accent. Kaidan's eyes spotted her sitting in the corner next to the end of the cot with one of her knees propped up. He noticed the thin metal collar high on her neck as well as the restraints on her arms too. "They made sure you couldn't use your biotic abilities…they took your amp."

That's when he felt the emptiness. He blinked. "Didn't notice it until you said something," He murmured.

"That's because of me." Shepard looked at Kaidan. "Residual effects of being at close range when I used my biotics."

"Wait, did you give Alenko a high because of your powers?" Joker questioned, cutting into the conversation. Both Commanders looked at him. "What? I just want to know if you could do that to normal people?"

"No," She smiled a bit. "You'll have to get your high the same way everyone else does Joker."

"So you'll let me get some…"

"Not on my ship," she cut him off with a playful glare.

"Alright, alright…" He raised his hands up. "No getting-high drugs for the pilot, got it."

Shaking his head, Kaidan looked at the two before testing his restraints again. He tried to pull himself up to add weight onto the chains. He needed to get out of them in order to help them escape.

"Aw, isn't he cute?" A voice said as the door opened. It revealed Jessica and she had three guards with her.

Kaidan let himself drop as he saw Shepard share a look with Joker. The pilot slid onto the cot further, so he was in the back corner away from them and closer to her.

"You won't be able to escape." Jessica walked into the room. Two of the men went to Shepard and roughly grabbed her arms, forcing her to stand while the last one stayed by the door. "The chains are specifically designed for biotics." She walked to Kaidan and raised a hand to his cheek. When he tried to move away she tusked at him. "After all the sex and secrets between us, you flinch now from my touch?" Jessica let her fingers drift down to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning. "Do you remember how much fun we had after dancing on the station Kaidan?" He glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Having a bit of a problem?" Shepard's icy voice sliced through the show. "You seem to have lost your touch with men cagna." (bitch)

Jessica narrowed her eyes and turned to look at Shepard. "Interrupting me has consequences…" Just as she finished her sentence, one of the guards holding Shepard punched her in the gut. The Normandy Commander bent over from the force, but didn't make a noise other than the releasing of her breath. Standing straight, Shepard glared to the guard as he took a hold of her arm again. "You see Shepard…there are few things you should know." Jessica stepped toward her. "Wolf will not be able to find you, nor will your lover, the Admiral. The other Alliance Members that were with us are dead and so are some of your crew members…especially that turian…"

Before Shepard could say anything Kaidan spoke, "You killed Sarah and Callen?"

Joker noticed that Shepard's eyebrow twitched, her lips mouth the last name. He frowned and wondered what that was about.

"Of course, leave no evidence." Jessica turned to Kaidan with a smile.

Shepard snorted.

"What's so funny?" The Crimson Spider woman glared at her White Lotus prisoner.

"You really don't know? Not only don't I think any of the people you claim to have murdered are dead…but Wolf knows I'm alive…he lost me once, he won't lose me again."

"He won't be able to find you."

"You don't seem so sure." The Commander of the Normandy said quietly.

"I am sure!" Jessica hissed to hide her fear. There was no way anyone could find them!

Shepard tilted her head back, looking down at Jessica. "Run little spider, run and hide." The black haired woman froze as the lavender eyed woman sang. "Deceived, conned, and even lied." She nodded to Kaidan. "You took something precious from the vengeful God. You will be hunted and slaughtered and clawed."

"Shut up!" The woman shouted.

"So run little spider, run across space. Stalking his prey is just his pace..." Shepard continued with a hiss. "And when the Wolf of the Lotus finds what belongs to him. Remember this, any chance of survival will be very slim."

"I said shut up!" She cried out as she raised a fist and punched Shepard in the jaw. The guards held Shepard up as Jessica gave the woman one more good punch. They let the White Lotus woman fall to the ground as their superior stepped away from her breathing heavily. "You are lucky that Aaron has laid his claim on you."

Shepard turned her head toward Jessica with a harsh glare. "I am claimed by no one."

"Oh?" Jessica grinned viciously. "Then any claim Kaidan had on you means nothing then. Or for that matter the claim the Admiral laid last night?"

Shepard was silent.

Kneeling down, Jessica grabbed Shepard's chin tightly. "You left him a mess when you died Shepard…" Her grin growing when she saw Shepard's lavender eyes move past her toward Kaidan. "I took him the night of the anniversary of your funeral one year later. Did he tell you that?"

"What!" Joker questioned in shock as he looked at Kaidan, but the man was too busy staring at Shepard.

"You knew him before you came into the Alliance…" Shepard murmured.

"Oh he didn't, did he?" She swiped her thumb across Shepard's cut lip, bringing the lavender eyes back to her. "I was just supposed to be a quick fuck. But then I joined the Alliance. I bet he didn't tell you a lot of things when you saw each other, but…then again you have been lying to everyone all along haven't you?"

"I don't what you are talking about." Shepard answered in a stoic voice.

"I'm sure you don't. But did you ever tell them about the other?" Jessica asked sweetly. "No, of course you haven't. The lengths that you, Wolf, and the Admiral went to…you erased her from existence."

"How do you…"

"Hello my dear."

Shepard's eyes slowly turned to the door, her head not moving. Her eyes widened as she saw a bald headed man in a white coat. When the man stepped into the room, the reaction was immediate. Fear was the first reaction before Shepard flew from Jessica's hold toward the man. The guards intercepted her just before she could reach him.

"Lurido porco!" (Filthy pig!) She shouted struggling against the guards hold. "I will kill you!"

"Is that the way you greet an old friend?" The old man asked.

Shepard spit into his face.

As the man wiped off his face, Jessica grabbed Shepard's hair and forced her down to her knees. She roughly pulled the fighting woman's head back and growled in her face. "You will respect Patrick."

"I bet you respect his cock."

In response to that, Shepard received a knee to her stomach. Falling to the floor, the Commander gasped. That was a particularly hard hit.

"Shepard!" Kaidan called out behind her.

The man known as Patrick knelt beside her and made a show of pulling out a needle. "Do you remember this?" Shepard tried to move away only to have the man grabbed her throat on the side of her neck and force her up as he stood. "This is a new concoction. Stronger than the last time you had it. I want to see what it will do to your biotic abilities."

She struggled against his arm, but the last hit still left her a bit stunned. She didn't want this man anywhere near her! She didn't want that thing injected into her! Not again! He was supposed to be dead! Everyone from the station was supposed to be dead!

"Now, Now…" Patrick mocked. "We either inject this into you…or we inject it into him." He nodded to the struggling Alliance Commander. "And you know what Minagen can do to a biotic in this large a dose…"

"I will enjoy ripping your heart," She snarled.

"And I will enjoy watching you suffer," He used the needle to inject the new drug into her neck. After he was done, he threw her onto the bed next to her pilot. Turning to the guards and Jessica, he motioned them out. "Let the drug spread through her system. It will take a few hours for it to fully take effect."

Jessica grinned and went over to Kaidan. She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. "See you later lover." Turning she walked out of the room with Patrick and the other guards.

The trio listened as the locks slid into place and the barriers in the hall activate as the footsteps began to fade. Shepard shifted and sat up. She grabbed one of the sheets and began to rip them into pieces.

"Joker help me," She said quietly. "I need six strips."

Not questioning, Joker began to help her rip up the sheet.

"You did good," she added looking at the pilot. "Thank you for not drawing a lot of attention to yourself."

"Shepard," Kaidan called.

"Do I get my kiss now?" Joker asked with a small smile. He didn't like what was happening but he knew when to listen to his Commander.

"Kiss?" The hanging Alliance Man quipped.

Shepard laughed and put her hand behind Joker's head. Bringing him close she gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "That's all you are getting," She began to tie one of the four strips she made around her thigh.

"Damn it Shepard answer me!"

"I have nothing to say to you," Shepard replied as she tied another strip just before her knee.

"Will you answer me?" Joker asked as she repeated the process on her other leg. At her nod, he continued. "What's the deal with Callen?" Shepard looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "I saw you twitch…"

"Callen is Alliance…" Kaidan said before Shepard could. "He's been in the service for years, before Shepard's time."

"For your information…" She threw a glare at Kaidan before adding a strip to her right wrist with her teeth. "Callen is one of Wolf's oldest and most skilled spies." Turning to Joker she continued. "Wolf has a few in the Alliance in case he needed to pull me out quickly."

"Damn, he's got them everywhere." Joker murmured.

"What can I say? He likes to stalk."

Kaidan was getting frustrated at being ignored, despite the information he got about one of his own. "What did Jessica mean about the other?"

"How about this one? Did you really have sex with her on the anniversary of Shepard's death?" Joker glared as he helped Shepard tie the strips at her elbow and shoulder. "Is that why you didn't make it to Liara's memorial service she had for her?"

"Some of the other guys set me up," Kaidan's voice was angry. "It just happened! I didn't think I'd see her again!"

"Enough," Shepard's cold voice cut through both of them stopping their argument before it started. "Joker, finish this."

After the pilot nodded, he quickly finished putting on the strips. Shepard moved off the bed and onto the floor in the back corner where she was before. Joker sat on the back of the bed near her.

"What did he inject you with?" The bearded man asked after a while.

Shepard played with her fingers a bit before sighing and speaking softly. Might as well tell the two people she trusted while they were waiting. "We were not enlisted into the military, but in a secret biotic development program instead." Shifting she brought both her knees to her chest. "During some of the testing, they would inject us with doses of Red Sand and Minagen X3. I was the one that was more receptive to the dosing." She gave a low sarcastic chuckle as she put a hand to her head. "No, that's not right…we were more receptive. I was the runt of the litter, so I had more tests. I was female and at the time I wasn't the strongest…not then, not yet…"

* * *

Brian had left Carth to get familiar with EDI and the piloting interface. He caught Canderous in the med-bay chatting it up with Garrus, which was unusual for him. Mission was probably off talking with Samara or helping Kasumi with the audio logs. Sarah was still unconscious and in the med-bay. Thane was resting, Miranda was in her office, Jacob was with Mordin trying to get readings off the artifact, and Tali and Legion were still sorting through the videos. There were two people on this ship he had to have a chat with though.

Going into the space under engineering, Brian silently made his way into the small area. He leaned on the bulkhead watching her for a bit. She was sitting there thinking to herself. He grinned was malicious as he surged forward, taking the woman by surprise. He grabbed her by her throat and threw her up against the bulkhead on the left side of the room. Growling at her, he glared.

"What the FUCK!" Jack shouted as she tried to take Brian's hand away from her throat. He bared his teeth at her like a dangerous wolf.

"You think you can attack anyone you feel like? You will never attack that man again unless I say so you hear me!" He snarled.

"Why should I listen to you?" She growled as she tried to struggle more. Brian pressed close to her, his body trapping hers.

"Because I am more powerful than you will ever be." He explained. His hand tightened around her throat. "You have power and anger, but you lack proper training and restraint. You may be a powerhouse, but I will always be bigger than you."

"Get off of me!" Jack pushed at his chest. Brian's eyes stared hard into hers, before his head bent down. He savagely and brutally kissed the convict. Jack's momentary shock was quickly overcome as her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms scratching down his neck and arms. He grunted and pressed his body against hers making her lose her breath, but he didn't stop his kiss. She felt her biotics hum as the lack of air in the savage kiss sent a thrill through her body. Just as her abilities were about to spike, he pulled away abruptly letting her lean against the wall. Jack panted as she looked up at the man. "The fuck…?"

Brian looked down at Jack, his expression blank but his eyes were feral and a darkened lavender. "Just a reminder…who is the top dog here," Turning away, he stalked out of the living space quietly. No footsteps were heard as he went up the stairs nor were any other sound other than the opening or closing of the doors was heard as he left. Other than Jack's bruised lips, it was as if he was never there.

Running a hand over his head, Brian growled as he entered the cargo bay. Her abilities as well as her anger were appealing to him. The aggressiveness set his instincts on edge…a pleasurable edge that he was fighting. Now was not the time to practice his normal tendencies. Not when he still had one more person to take care of and had to find his sister.

"Callen!" He called out as he neared the space at the back of the cargo bay. His voice echoed through the empty room. The man appeared as though summoned, walking out of the shadows of the room. Callen, a man only known by his last name, was taller than Brian. He was muscular, his arms as round as a tree trunk. His dark black hair had a blue sheen to it as his gray eyes stared at the man known as Wolf. Despite Callen being older than Wolf, he knew which one of them had more power and which one would win in a fight.

"Shepard…" Callen said standing at attention. Before the man could bring himself to full height to greet his leader, his body was spinning away with his jaw throbbing.

"I sent you into the Alliance to keep an eye on her! To keep her safe!" He said with anger as he stood up. He glanced at his fist to see a bit of blood on it. "Why did I send you to get close to Alenko?"

"To make sure the Alliance didn't manipulate him against your sister again." Callen answered with precision.

Brian walked up and swept Callen's legs from under him. He put his foot on the back of the man's head and pushed his face into the floor. "That includes making sure the people around your target aren't a SEVEN-RED CODED ENEMY!"

Callen's accent slipped as he spoke. He was from the south of Romania, so his accent was like a thick drawl mix of Romanian and the Italian he had learned. "I apologize ser Shepard." He stated, his eyes looking straight into Brian's. The one thing you learn in the White Lotus is that Brian doesn't like to stand above anyone unless provoked. Callen knew he was in the wrong for not making a more thorough check of the crew. "But I was informed by dama Goto that Madonna Fox has taken the Admiral's wife's locator jewelry."

"Just the necklace and anklet," Brian answered. "They are not enough to make the signal extend out here. That is why we are going to Omega."

"Omega…" Callen echoed. "You are going to the asari?"

"Alma and the Vercelli will be meeting us there," The White Lotus Leader answered.

"Will Alma be sending out a message?" The spy asked.

Brian nodded as he pulled his foot off of Callen. "Once at Omega, Alma will come to the Normandy. I have a message to send to all of the underground…"

* * *

It had been a couple hours since she'd been injected, she knew. She could practically feel her biotic ability start to buzz with extra juice. Flexing her fists, she glared at the tie around her wrist. She was trying not to move, so it wouldn't spread faster.

"How long do you think they will keep us in here?" Joker asked as he walked to the door. Looking at Joker, she raised an eyebrow.

"Long enough for one of us to ask that apparently," Shepard answered, glancing at her wrist she hissed. She wanted to wait for Brian to get them but she had to do something. Standing up, she began to run her hand along the wall as she walked the room.

"What are you doing?" Kaidan asked. She stayed quiet as she concentrated. He sighed and shook his head.

Joker smirked and stood in front of Kaidan. "How do you like it being hung out to dry?"

Kaidan jerked and tried to attack the pilot. "Just wait Joker," He said. "When I get free the first person I'm going after is you."

"Oh I'm so scared!" The crippled man mocked. "At least I knew what was happening. I went to Cerberus knowing that I would be used, the Alliance just did it without telling you."

"Joker…" Shepard scolded.

"What it's true!" Joker crossed his arms. "They sent Kaidan out to Horizon to see if they could not only draw out Cerberus but the Collectors and you as well."

"Joker…" Shepard sighed as she stood at the far wall. "Despite you trying to sound smart, I knew this from the beginning and I had Wolf set up parameters."

"Say what?"

"What?" Kaidan looked at Shepard as she stared at them with a calm exterior. "You knew something like this would happen?"

"Freedom's Progress…" She said from Joker to Kaidan. "My first mission the Illusive Man sent me on with Jacob and Miranda, where we first ran into Tali and her quarian unit. After she told me what happened between Cerberus and her people, I knew the option was there. The Alliance…well…" She paused for a moment before her gaze hardened. "A few that were dead were people I recognized. While the other two were distracted I quickly hacked their omni-tools and left a message for Wolf."

"What did you tell him?" Joker asked quietly.

Shepard turned back to the wall. "We are time's subjects, and time bids be gone."

"Cryptic," Kaidan murmured.

"Shakespeare," Joker countered.

The female in the room let out a bark of laughter. "So our favorite pervert reads something else other than porn!"

"Well….you know when you've seen everything…."

Shepard shook her head as she continued around the room with her hand on the wall. "I left the message and took off. There was nothing more I could do." She turned keeping her eyes on the two men. "It was not until we went to Horizon that I got my answer."

Kaidan's eyes darkened at the mention of Horizon. After the fact, he had felt horrible about the things he said to Shepard. She had tried to get him to understand what had happened, but he didn't see it. He threw all sorts of accusations into her face and she took them with grace.

"How'd you get a message there?" Joker questioned with confusion. "The report said you didn't stop. You didn't talk to anyone but Delan…"

"So I lied," Shepard answered with a shrug. "Wolf had done a good job. He had White Lotus on Horizon."

"He lost people didn't he?" Kaidan looked at her.

"He lost two of the three teams he sent." She said. "During the fight to protect the cannon while EDI was fixing it, my omni-tool was pinged. It was a message from the last team along with one from Wolf. The team's message told me of their mission and that Kaidan was still alive. That they had been able to draw the Collectors away from you after you were frozen."

"That's how you knew…that's why you weren't surprised." Kaidan said as it dawned on him.

"What was their mission?" Joker questioned. "Protect Kaidan?"

"'Assure Alliance and Cerberus manipulation is voided. Staff Commander Alenko must not fall to their plans.'" Shepard cited. "They were to make sure you lived, nothing else."

Kaidan blinked. "How do you know that wasn't from Cerberus? How do you know that was real?" His voice rose.

"Wolf's message. One line, but it was in response to my own one line messaged." Shepard gave a small smile. "Lost time is never found again." Tilting her head, her gaze softened. "He answered so many questions with that one line. Did he get the beacon? Was he looking for me? Did he know I died? Did he miss me?" Turning away from the two men she turned toward the door and let her hand glide against the edges. "He knew about Cerberus and knew what I would do. He let me do as I pleased. We never had any contact after that, other than me spotting a few the White Lotus members within the Citadel and Omega."

"Gets around, doesn't he?" Joker said with a roll of his eyes.

"More than you know…" Shepard replied as she sighed and walked to the middle of the room and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Kaidan narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling too.

"Nothing," She murmured. Moving back down to the corner she sat down and sighed.

"Anyone else going crazy in here?" The pilot asked.

"Joker…" Both Commanders sighed causing the man to laugh.

Kaidan was the first to calm down as he looked at the woman. He slowly let out his breath from his nose. He needed his patience to ask her this. "Shepard…" She turned her eyes to look at him. "You told me back at the casino that you didn't trust the Alliance."

"Yes…" She drawled not seeing where he was going with this.

"I'm Alliance, you trust me." It was a statement more than a question.

Joker wisely stayed silent as Shepard turned her body toward Kaidan. Her eyes looked deeply into whiskey eyes. "I trust the man hiding behind the Alliance uniform and protocol."

Kaidan started into her lavender eyes knowing that despite her distrust about the Alliance, she was telling the truth. Shepard trusted Kaidan the individual, not Kaidan the Staff Commander. His heart ached when she turned away from him. He longed to tell her that she could trust him, but something told him now wasn't the right time.

Time started to tick by again and the drug started to take a major effect on Shepard. She shifted to lay on the cool floor trying to ease the heat building up in her. But it was when the hallucinations started that she knew that she was too far gone to do anything, any more.

"Shepard…" Joker was kneeling by her side, gazing into her unfocused eyes. "Her eyes are dilated and unfocused."

Lavender eyes shifted from gazing at the pilot to the hanging man. She saw her green eyed reflection standing beside Kaidan. Ghostly hands reached up to touch his cheek. Shepard's body jerked as she tried to move.

"That's not good," Kaidan tried to shift his weight off his shoulders. As soon as Shepard went down, he went back to trying to escape from his chains again. "If the drug is as strong as she says it is, she might be in more danger than we think."

"What do we do?" Joker looked up at Kaidan.

"Nothing," A voice said from door. "The pilot will be escorted to get you both some food." Chavis walked in with a guard. Joker stood and used his cane to follow the lone guard out. She smirked and went to Kaidan as he let his weight drop. Grinning at him, she called in two other guards. "Move him to the wall and hang her up like Aaron wanted."

He didn't go quietly. He struggled and tried to escape. Kaidan manage to free his arm and get a few free hits at both guards, but they were resilient and were able restrain him against the wall again. When they moved to Shepard, she didn't even fight them. She was chained up so she was all the way off the floor. Her arms were on either side of her head, a chain went around her hips holding her up and then her legs were also chained, but held apart. Shepard's head fell back too heavy for her to support it, letting her hazy eyes face Kaidan.

Chavis moved to Kaidan and pressed against him. "She doesn't look so strong now does she?" She grinned and lifted her hand to show the Staff Commander the remote in her hand. "Patrick told us a few ways to get to her." Flicking the switch, a blue glow appeared around Shepard's neck.

An ear piercing scream echoed through the cell as Shepard's body convulsed. She twisted and pulled trying to get away from the shock, but she was just hurting herself more.

Kaidan watched, his fist curling so hard that they started to bleed. "Stop it," He growled.

Jessica had a malicious grin on her face as she played with the remote. Shepard's voice started to become hoarse from screaming. Her thrashing was becoming wilder the longer the collar was active.

"Jessica stop it!" Kaidan roared. The black haired woman switched off the collar letting Shepard sag in her chains. Tears ran from Shepard's eyes as she started to murmur in Italian. Jessica walked to Shepard, putting her hand on the Commander's cheek. "Why are you torturing her?"

"Because she ruined us…" Jessica said. "But that is not why I am here…" She nodded to one of the guards. He tapped away at his omni-tool, allowing a full body projection to appear in the empty side of the room.

Kaidan and Shepard turned their head to see a man in N7 armor and a recon hood.

"As most of you know, I am the Grey Wolf of the White Lotus. I am sending a message out to inform all organizations of my actions to keep the underground from going into a full war. As most of you may know, there was a poker tournament in the neutral zone known as Rorthang. In my stead, I had sent my second in command, the Arctic Fox, to play for me."

"Wolf…" Shepard murmured looking at the hologram. The chains jingled as she tried to move closer to the image.

"While on the station, Fox was attacked by a group of assassins. Not only did she confirm their group, but so did the Admiral from Rebellion. They were slain, but the group did not stop there. In the final round of the tournament, Aaron Vachis and his Crimson Spiders broke the one law that everyone in the underground agreed to: No hostility on Rorthang." Wolf's voice turned stern and firmer than before. "Fox and two allies of the White Lotus were kidnapped. I do not wish to bring anyone else into this fight, but if you are hiding them or associated with them in any way. I will bring you down. Rebellion has given me their full support due to the fact that their leader was caught in this attack too." He paused before continuing. "Most of you know how vicious I can get when someone of mine is taken from me. Do not attempt to cross me in my search for what is mine. And should this message get to Aaron and his Spiders, consider this your one and only warning." He turned his head and it seemed he was looking straight at Shepard. "Rimanete sorella forte. Ti troverò Requiem." (Stay strong sister. I'll find you, Requiem.) The hologram terminated causing Shepard to cry out.

"Tornare!" (Come back!) She jerked in her chains. "Stanno per uccidere Drusilla di nuovo!" (They are about to kill Drusilla again!)

"Poor Fox," Jessica smirked. "Your leader thinks he will find us, but he won't." She raised her hand and smacked the hanging woman.

"Leave her alone Jessica!" Kaidan glared at the woman.

Stepping away from Shepard, Jessica moved closer to Kaidan. "What will you give me?" She asked letting her hand trail from his one confined arm to his chest. "I am not allowed to set you free, but I am sure I could figure out something."

Alenko just stared blankly at her. "You betray me, the Alliance…do you think you have anything I want?"

"That's not what you said when you let me grace your bed, Kaidan…" She purred leaning close to him, her lips grazing his neck.

"Non toccare lo cagna!" (Don't touch him you bitch!) Shepard shouted as a blue glow erupted around her. Jessica shrieked as she was pulled away from Kaidan abruptly and slammed into the opposite wall. The guards tried to advance on her, but they were thrown through the door.

"Stop it!" Jessica shouted as she began to rise up toward the ceiling. Shepard wasn't supposed to be able to have control of her biotics! "Stop it!"

Blood began to drip from Shepard's nose as she lifted her body to watch Jessica rise. Her eyes were a lighter shade of their normal biotic glow as she tightened the hold around her. This bitch hurt him! She used him! She would pay for her misconduct. "Sfidando ci porta conseguenze." (Defying me brings consequences)

"Now, Now…" Aaron was at the door. "Don't do anything you'll regret Fox."

She didn't say anything.

"Let her down," The man said firmly. Shepard didn't reply or let go of her power.

"Aaron!" Jessica screamed as the glow around her darkened.

The Crimson Spider leader reacted immediately. He put himself between Shepard's raised spread legs, pressing his hips into hers. "Let her go or I'll rape you in front of your former lover and finish what I started all those years ago."

Her reaction was instantaneous.

Jessica dropped from her place against the ceiling. The guards came in and helped her stand. She angrily glared at Shepard. "Let me kill her Aaron, she is of no use to us."

"Neither is your pet, but I let you keep him." Aaron said with a malicious edge. "I will do what I please with mine." He grabbed Shepard's hips and pulled her close to him as he leaned down. "Just a few more hours and you will be ripe to play with." He whispered before moving away. "Take off the ties, I want the doctor's drug to take effect quicker." Aaron ordered as he left the room with Jessica. The guards moved toward Shepard and began untie the ripped sheets from her arms and legs. She struggled, but eventually just let them do it. They stripped the bed as well so they couldn't do it again.

Just as they were leaving, Joker came back in with two trays full of food. He wisely didn't say anything as the trays were put down on the bed, but at that point, Shepard was already blacking out from the strain of using her biotics while drugged and having a neutral suppressor on. She didn't even hear Kaidan desperately call her name as her head fell back.

* * *

Mission hummed as she walked beside her fellow thief. She looked at the small army that Wolf had decided to bring with him when he told them he was going to talk with Aria. Kasumi stood next to her, her expression was slightly amused too. The White Leader had chosen both thieves, Canderous, Carth, Legion and surprisingly, Alma. Mission thought the woman would be helping Chakwas in the infirmary, but she guessed she was wrong. Garrus and Miranda were still confined to the infirmary along with the downed Williams girl; Mordin was with Jacob looking into the Prothean artifact while Tali was still going through the footage. Jack had refused to come for some reason. Callen was confined to the ship per Wolf's orders because of the mishap. He had left Thane and Samara on the ship should anything get out of control or need a clear head to handle.

She turned to look at Alma, the scientist-slash-spy. Mission had never seen the older woman geared up for a battle, but there she was. Her outfit wasn't so much armor as it was declaring that a White Lotus high ranking officer of the organization was here. She wore a light gray mini-skirt that showed off her black mesh stockings. Her thigh high black boots held four white lotus buttons on the shin. Her dark gray top was tight like a bodice. It covered down to her hips, overlapping the mini-skirt. The back of the shirt went further down curtaining her ass and sides of her legs like a skirt. It was open to show off her cleavage, where there was black lace inlay to accent it. The lace ran over the edges of her chest to her shoulders before coming back in toward her neck to create a halter-like turtle neck collar. From the bottom of the collar, a fleur-de-lis made out of alabaster hung right above her cleavage. The sleeves were straight with a fleur-de-lis on the upper arm and black fur on the cuffs. She had a shotgun strapped to her right leg and a long tanto knife on her left shoulder. The spy looked every bit like a White Lotus woman. Her dark brown, nearly black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her bangs hung down over her eyes while a few strands hung down in front of her ears. She walked beside Wolf, in a similar way as Canderous was walking beside Carth. They were equals with their Commanders.

Mission grinned at her own leader. Carth was in a pair of brown pants with his shin greaves. He wore an off-white shirt with an orange vest over it. He finished the look with his knee length brown trench coat. He adjusted his orange-brown leather gloves as he made sure his two pistols were secure in his thigh holsters. Canderous was beside him wearing his dark blue vest and black pants. He had his large assault rifle in his left arm as he walked beside his leader. Mission herself was in a cat-suit similar to Kasumi's but hers was red with white strips.

They slipped into Afterlife without trouble after a little talk. Wolf walked off, disappearing in the crowd surprising easily for a tall man, and left Alma to lead the rest of them up to Aria's balcony. They made their presence known, drawing Aria off her couches to the steps of her private oasis.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"Hold it right there," The batarian guard said stopping Alma and Carth from continuing. Kasumi and Mission watched the right side while Canderous and Legion watched the left side of the area. It seemed that this group was a bit trigger happy. "What business do you have with Aria?"

"That is not the concern of an underling such as yourself." Alma's voice was lilting with her mild Italian accent.

"No one sees Aria until I say so." The alien said raising his gun. Everyone in the private area pulled out their guns while Alma and Carth just looked on.

"Stand aside," Carth demanded. The batarian didn't move.

"My guards do as I order, not as you order." Aria glared at the human. "You came to the wrong place if you think you can take Omega from me."

"Obviously, you don't recognize me." The brunette haired man said with a raised eyebrow. "Who said anything about taking Omega?"

"You enter here with a small army and say you don't want Omega."

Alma looked at the asari. "We could take Omega over with little resistance. You are not that powerful."

The blue woman narrowed her eyes as began to glow with her biotic ability. "Why you…"

"I'd stop right there if I were you…Aria…"

Aria spun around to her couches and saw a human male crouched on the railing behind them. He wore tight black pants with military boots. His shirt was a pinstriped dark gray-blue button up shirt inside dark brown-black trench that reached his ankles. The sleeves of his coat were rolled back to reveal the tribal tattoo curling over his right wrist and index finger. The shirt's and coat's collar were also low enough to show the tribal-like tattoo of a vague woman's face and hair on the right side of his neck.

"Wolf…" She murmured. Not turning, she raised her hand signaling to her guards. "Stand down. These people are guests." Her guards grumbled but put their guns down and moved away from the balcony.

"That was interesting." Mission lowered her pistol.

"Legion," Brian called out. "Stand guard."

"Affirmative," The geth moved to stand by the stairwell.

"Ordo..." Carth looked over at his guard.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Canderous moved to the other stairwell. Aria's guards eyed him and his large assault rifle.

Aria watched them before turning to Brian. "So, care to tell me what you are doing invading my territory?"

"This isn't really an invasion." Kasumi said from behind Aria as her and Mission stepped closer. "If it was, I'm sure we would have brought Jack along."

"Then what do you want?" The asari asked. "You don't come to me with a small army just for a visit."

Brian waved his hand to Aria. The woman cautiously moved forward and sat on her couch as the man moved off the railing to settle down on her right side. Alma immediately moved forward to sit at Brian's free side. Carth moved to the left side of the couches, Mission following him and stood beside him while Kasumi stayed standing on the steps.

"How is your rule on Omega Aria?" Brian looked at the blue woman.

"Stop playing games Wolf." She stretched her arms out on the back of the couch.

"The Crimson Spiders…" He murmured leaning into her. "What have you heard of them?" He was close to her his lips nearly grazing her shoulder. The asari looked a bit unsettled, but ignored it.

Aria looked out of the corner of her eye at him. "I've heard nothing from them." Brian leaned away from her a look of disappoint on his face.

"Don't bullshit us," Carth said from his place. "Omega is the breeding ground for scum like the Spiders."

"Are you calling me scum?" Aria hissed.

"Aria," Brian's voice was stern. It drew the asari's attention to him. That's when she knew that the tone of disappointment was because he knew her lie. "I'm sure you've heard what happened to Rorthang, you are not that unconnected."

Kasumi smirked as the asari shifted, unsettled by how much Wolf knew. The club owner's eyes had narrowed and looked at the man in caution. Kasumi turned her own gaze at Brian. He was an attractive man. His tendencies were sometimes underhanded and deceitful and Kasumi couldn't help but admire them. She was, after all, a thief. She watched as Alma let her hand glide over Brian's thigh as she leaned over him. Brian's arm was wrapped around her body pulling her closer as the scientist's eyes were on Aria's. She was searching for the asari's reaction…interesting.

"I heard that they broke our unspoken law." Aria said tightly. "I also heard Commander Shepard was taken along with two of her comrades. I suppose that is why you have members of her crew with you. But it doesn't explain why she is important to the White Lotus or Rebellion."

"Commander Shepard's past lies with us." Carth answered.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked before she could stop herself.

Brian looked down at Aria, his eyes serious with a dangerous spark in them. "Did you ever wonder why she was so adept to dealing with you Aria?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Commander Shepard belongs to the White Lotus. She is my second, the woman known as the Artic Fox and my sister."

Aria's eyes widened as her head snapped to the side to look at the human male beside her. That was not possible…but it made sense. How Shepard was so calm when dealing with her. Aria could tell that had nothing to do with military training. The asari was grateful now that she had helped the woman. If Wolf heard of any angry transgressions with Shepard, then she would not be alive right now. Her narrow eyes looked over the man and his body. He, like his sister, was attractive. But it was the unconscious seduction they both put out that drew people to them she supposed. She knew she had recognized the body language from Shepard somewhere.

"Aria…" Brian called her away from her thoughts. "Tell me what you know of the Crimson Spiders."

His tone of voice suggested that she had no other choice. If she went against him, he would take Omega from her. It would be easy…he was the one who told her of the falling of the previous regime in the first place.

"My people have told me that a Spider ship had stopped at Omega almost a day ago." She said. "They were able to catch a glimpse of Aaron Vachis and said it looked like he was getting supplies for what looked like torture."

"Aaron and Shepard have a long standing history. I don't doubt he'd tried to finish what he started." Alma murmured looking at Brian. The man looked solemn.

"There is something else…" Aria nodded to one of her guards. The man came forward activating his omni-tool showing them a picture of a man. "This scientist was spotted with them while they were purchasing Red Sand and canisters of Minagen X3."

Brian stood up abruptly as the image floating over the guard's device was shown. He growled viciously and advanced only to stop when Kasumi stepped forward to stop him. Her hand pressed against his chest in a non-threatening way holding him back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"That's Doctor Patrick." Mission said in a whisper. She stepped closer to Carth, who had also stood up.

"Doctor Patrick is the one who did experimentation on Wolf and Shepard in their youth when they first joined the Alliance." Alma kept her eyes on Aria. "Wolf and Shepard are siblings. He will destroy all of Omega to find her if you don't have more information."

Aria trembled a bit. She knew that was very possible with his power. "They headed toward an abandoned cargo ship drifting out on the edges of Omega space."

"Close enough to re-supply, but far enough for solitude." Carth said.

Aria watched as the most dangerous human she knew grabbed the thief's hand in a tight grip. The woman looked up from her hood without any fear. She could practically feel his anger as the woman beside her stood up.

"I suggest you make sure your people aren't associating with the Spiders." Alma looked at the asari.

"You are bringing them down?"

"No," Brian hissed. "We are destroying them!" He turned from Kasumi to the blue woman. "You can either be our ally or go down with them!"

"Do you think me an imbecile?" Aria asked. "I am not crazy enough to go against the White Lotus and their allies."

"Then you will join us?" Mission questioned.

"As long as I get the benefits of any other ally of the White Lotus," The elder asari said.

"I will see it done." Alma nodded. "Be mindful, the White Lotus might need to take shelter within Omega. We will take care of our own business, but we will make you aware when we enter."

"An underground organization with manners," Aria snorted. "Imagine that." She stood up looking at Wolf. "I will inform you if I gain any other information on Shepard and the Spiders."

"Much appreciated Aria," Carth said as Wolf began to stalk out with Kasumi at his elbow. "The Normandy and the Vercelli will be heading out to deal with them." Carth turned and followed Wolf out, taking Canderous and Legion with him.

The asari nodded. "When you find Shepard, tell her she brings such interesting people to my doorstep."

Mission grinned as Alma smirked. "We will leave Omega space when we are done. Good day to you Aria T'Loak." She turned to Mission. "Let us catch up with the others. I think Wolf will want to break down the front door of the Spiders' hide away. We better make sure we are prepared."

* * *

Callen stood by Alma as Brian paced at the head of the small briefing room. They watched their leader warily as he walked back and forth. He was agitated. Alma could feel his biotics spiking as he was thinking to himself. Carth was currently flying the ship toward the outer edges of Omega space hoping to pick up the signal from the jewelry.

"Shepard-sibling," Legion spoke. "It would be wise to formulate alternative route for a secondary team."

"Legion's right…" Tali said. "I was able to get that bosh'tet's face from the videos so if we split in two we might be able to find him quicker."

Brian just kept pacing.

Jack frowned and looked at Garrus, who was leaning on a crutch watching the man. Miranda and Jacob shared a glance.

"If you are not fit to lead us into there to save Shepard then I suggest you assign someone who is." Miranda spoke with cold calculation.

"Bad move…" Mission whispered from beside Kasumi and Ordo at the other end of the table by the door.

The White Lotus Leader stopped and narrowed his eyes at Miranda. "Not fit?" He asked. "You think I'm not fit?" Before he could argue Alma put a hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her.

"Non, Requiem ha bisogno di voi ora." (No, Requiem needs you now) She said sternly and with authority. "Formulate a plan, pacing is not helping."

He hissed at her and shrugged out of the gentle hand. He braced his hands on the table and leaned forward. "We are going in blind. Aria didn't have a layout for this abandon structure and my spies can't find any documentation of it." He turned to look at Garrus. "I am sorry Vakarian, but you will be staying on the ship." The turian tried to protest. "I will not risk her XO while he is injured. Which also includes you Lawson, you are still recovering from overtaxing your biotics." The genetically enhanced woman's lips tightened but she didn't say anything.

"Who will you be taking with you then?" Garrus questioned.

"Carth and I will take a small team right through the door of the ship. Mordin and Callen will stay here due to their medic abilities. Callen, make sure that the Williams girl stays in Chakwas's room." He commanded forcing the other man to nod in compliance. "Mission, Legion, Samara and Canderous will be guarding the entrance of the hangar we will be going into." Brian said. "Kasumi, Jack, Alma, Carth and I will take the straight path."

"Thane," Alma said softly looking at the drell, "We are hoping you and Tali will be able to get into the vents in order to search the ship while we take out the guards."

"Of course," Thane bowed his head. Alma turned her head to Tali hoping for the same.

"I'll see if I can disable some of the security cameras while I'm up there." Tali said with a nod.

"That's not necessary, but it would be appreciated." Alma answered. She noticed Brian curling his hands into fist and quieted to allow him to speak.

"Listen," He spoke in a slow dangerous tone. The crew immediately snapped to attention knowing this was important. "I am not letting anyone in the Spiders survive. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you tell me so I can leave you on the ship." No one spoke. "This will be a bloodbath." He said with a growl at the edge of his voice. "I will slaughter them all and you will not stop me."

Jack let a grin appear on her face. That meant she would be able to have a little fun. He wasn't like Shepard when she got angry. She was cold, but she was calculative, always trying to find a path with the fewest deaths as possible. But her brother…he was giving her something that she wanted. An excuse to let her anger free. Her grin widened. "When will we arrive at the stupid fuck's hideout?"

"I am going to go to the cockpit to help Carth find them." Brian stood up straight. "While I'm there, any questions of the mission will be deferred to Alma. She will take care of everything." With that said, he swept out of the door leaving the room.

"Well that was cheery…" Kasumi murmured.

Alma was silent before she called on EDI to bring up the picture of Aaron and Doctor Patrick over the table. "Thank you EDI." She said. Alma looked at the crew before sighing. She might as well explain the truth that Brian and Shepard neglected to tell them. "When we visited Aria, things got a whole lot more personal for Wolf, so I am sorry for his attitude."

"Who are they?" Tali asked gesturing to the men.

"These are the men who have Shepard, Commander Alenko, and Joker." Alma told them. "But before I go into that I would like to explain the truth to you."

"Truth?" Jacob questioned.

"She means what the kid and his sister changed or didn't tell you about themselves. What they didn't doctor up in their Alliance Files." Canderous said.

Miranda's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean what they told us about themselves was a lie?"

"No," Callen answered. "Words bent to cover up the person that was killed for the weakest of them."

"What do you mean?" Garrus questioned. "Is Shepard who she says she is?"

"Yes and no," Alma answered calmly putting at ease some of the tension. "It is true that Shepard and Brian were in creating the White Lotus before the Alliance. In fact, this man," She gestured to Aaron's picture. "Had almost raped Shepard when she was younger if it was not for Julian and Carth's second wife." Enlarging the Doctor's picture she continued. "It was after that incident that they had decided they needed to learn to control their biotic abilities. They had hoped the training the Alliance would give them would help."

"Didn't it?" Kasumi asked a bit confused.

"It did," Alma agreed. "But they were more interested in how a human could be a biotic and be able to control it properly without an amp. They began experimenting on them with Red Sand and Minagen X3…forcing them to be on a constant biotic high. But…Shepard…the one you know, was weak. She was highly sensitive to anything biotic or that have to deal with a mass effect field. They concentrated on her, giving her the higher dosage, the more strenuous testing."

"Sensitive…" Tali murmured.

"They would dig deeper," Jacob said. "They probably forced her to do things that harmed her constantly and would force her beyond the point of exhaustion."

"Doctor Patrick was the lead scientist that conducted the experimentation on her." Callen drew the attention back to the White Lotus members. "At one point he almost killed her."

"But that is when Shepard stopped using her biotics and when Brian destroyed the facility. They had been named N7s while they were there, so they didn't really need to do anything else." Alma explained.

"Explain." Legion said. "Spoke of Shepard-Commander not being Shepard-Commander."

Alma was silent before turning to Thane. "You have an inkling, you saw one of Wolf's drawings."

Thane reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He laid it out on the table top. "The birth of the Shepards was not of twins…" Everyone looked at the piece of paper to see the drawing of the two female Shepards. "It was of triplets."

"Impossible!" Mordin exclaimed. "Percentage for all three to survive such previous stated conditions in the womb are slim! Not possible."

"It is very possible…" Alma said. "The woman you know as Commander Drusilla Lethe Shepard is actually Requiem Mnemosyne Shepard. Drusilla was the older of the female twins. In order to save Requiem, Drusilla switched with her. She underwent a dangerous experiment that killed her in the end. If it wasn't for Drusilla, then the woman you know as Shepard would have died a brutal death."

"What did they do?" Jack asked quietly.

"They gutted her." Callen answered when Alma stayed quiet. "They were hoping by removing organs they could replicate a natural biotic. But instead of using anesthesia that was made for biotics they used the Red Sand and Minagen. They both knew that Requiem was weakened extremely from the experimentation and they had overheard what the scientists had planned to do with her. They loved her to much to let their little sister die like that."

"Drusilla had a husband…and a child. But she still…" Alma closed her eyes.

"The Alliance did such things to their own…" Thane voice held disbelief.

"The Alliance has secrets. It is one of the reasons Requiem and Brian doctored up their files and deleted Req's original file." Mission stated.

"Requiem and Brian destroyed the facility and broke out of the lab with Drusilla's body. They took it back to her husband." Canderous said. "Details of what happened aren't talked about, but I think Requiem and Drusilla did something they weren't supposed to."

"What could they possibly have done?" Jacob asked.

Alma put her thumb to her teeth and bit down on her nail. "Drusilla forced her biotics with Requiem's while she was weak. The reaction would have caused Requiem to become as powerful as Brian…if not more so. Not only that, but it would have also left an imprint of Dru in her."

"This is not possible…biotics don't work like this!" Miranda shouted.

"No…they don't." Samara agreed. "But not even asari have strong natural biotics such as the Shepards. Their realm of abilities could be significantly different from than yours or even my own."

"True, true." Mordin agreed. "Supposing due to past, Shepard would not allow my own experimentation. Would like to figure out parameters of natural biotics. Might be able to help."

The White Lotus scientist smiled weakly at the salarian. "I have my own notes, but they are from Brian's physiology. After this is done I will allow you access to them," she answered. "But as for experimentation…that will have to be Shepard's choice."

"When she merged with her twin's power…what happened to her?" Kasumi asked quieting everyone else.

"For a while…she had an identity issue." Mission answered. "Brian had recruited some trusted asari matriarchs to help train her in her new power, but she would have episodes were she would think she was Drusilla. The attitude kind of stuck and became the Commander attitude that you know."

"Drusilla and Requiem shared a multitude of different traits," Canderous continued. "Compassion, strategic intelligence, and versatility in any situation…the most important difference was Drusilla was a bit too much of a paragon, while Requiem was a bit to renegade."

"So after Shepard took in her sister's power and had an imprint of her…she became a balanced person." Thane said with a tilt of his head.

Alma nodded. "We did not tell you this, because Brian was trying to hunt down Patrick. A few scientists had escaped the destruction of the lab but he is the only one that truly wanted to push Requiem to the limit." She glanced at Jack. "In order to protect herself, Requiem took on her sister's name as her permanent alias. She stayed with the Alliance because of a promise she had made with Dru."

"She stayed with the people that hurt her over a promise?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"A dying request…" Callen corrected.

"Not even Brian knows what it was," Alma stated.

Tali moved closer to Garrus. "So what now?"

The turian's mandible fluttered. "She's never led us to believe that she was someone else. She told us a false name…so what? I did the same when I was on Omega. She is still the Shepard we've always known and she needs our help."

"As long as there are no real spiders, I say we all get prepared to crash a party." Kasumi said with a grin.

* * *

On the bridge, Brian stood behind Carth. His body was outlined with his power, but only just. He was trying to feel out his sister's own signature or even the Commander's.

"You handle the ship better than Jeff, Mr. Onasi." EDI stated.

"That kid may be the best for his generation, but he still has some things to learn about flying." Carth replied.

"Perhaps you should give him lessons?" The AI suggested.

The former Alliance pilot laughed. "We'll see how he is after we get them back."

As the conversation between the man and AI continued, Brian tuned it out and stared out into the abyss of space. He concentrated on finding even the smallest hint of his sister. His eyes were not the dark and light blue they normally were when he used his biotics. Instead they were a silver-blue color. He assumed they had a suppressor on her since it was more difficult to try to find her now at a closer range than when they were galaxies apart.

A flash of light caught the corner of his eye. Brian turned to his left to see a faded image standing next to him. The petite woman had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail as she stood determinedly in a long white dress. It flowed around her ankles allow her bare feet to peek out from under it. Her expression was soft and almost whimsical.

'_She's hurting…'_ The woman whispered turning her head to Brian. Her ghostly green eyes looked up at him. '_She is only so strong.'_

"I know," He whispered. "I've failed in protecting her. She was the weakest of us even after…"

'_I forgive you…'_ Brian felt a familiar weight on his arm. '_Forgive yourself…and save her.'_

"Where is she 'silla? Where is Requiem?" He asked quietly almost afraid of the answer.

The ghost of the real Drusilla Shepard smiled. She moved forward until she was standing to the left of Carth. '_Follow my light mio fratello. It will guide you to our sorella…'_

Brian watched as his sister began to glow from the inside out. Raising his hand, he blocked out the brightness. When it faded, he turned back to see a small orb floating near Carth's head. He watched the pilot turned, his face scrunched in concentration as he looked right at the ghostly orb. Brian followed the orb as it flew around Carth's head before shooting out of the ship into space. Its speed was swifter than any ship in existence, but Brian could still feel the trail of biotic ability it left behind.

'_She won't last long Brian…she is already fading…'_

"BRIAN!" There was a sting pain on his cheek forcing him to open his eyes. Brian quickly realized that he was on the ground in the cockpit with Jack, Thane, Alma and Mordin hovering over him.

"Che cazzo…" He murmured as he sat up.

"Collapsed. Exhaustion? No. Stress? Maybe?" Mordin said as he looked down at his omni-tool. "High levels of adrenaline and beta-waves. Dreaming perhaps?"

"Who the hell slapped me?" He asked looking at the people around him.

"That would be me dumbass." Jack said with a grin.

Brian rubbed his jaw. "Felt good."

Alma let out a laugh. "He's okay."

That seemed to cause Brian to remember. He scrambled up and grabbed the back of the pilot chair as he looked out into the darkness of space trying to find the tell tale trail of biotics he felt in his dream. The tell-tale sign of blue reflecting off the metal told the pilot that Brian was using his biotics at full force. Carth stayed silent in the chair. Whatever happened, after Brian had collapsed he had felt a shift of air near him. It felt odd as an invisible weight had settled over his shoulder before lifting very quickly.

"There!" Brian pointed off to the west. "Sixty-three degrees to the left."

"Are you sure?" Thane asked as the group stood.

"Positive!" Brian sounded so certain that Alma knew that he had gotten something. "Onasi, I want a burn out."

Carth glanced at the man from the corner of his eye before quickly letting his hands fly over the holographic screens. "EDI you heard the man."

"I did," the AI's female voice said. "Please note that this act might burn out the thrusters."

"Just do it EDI," The Rebellion leader said. "I'll see what I can do about the burnt thrusters after we get there."

Alma walked up to Brian, who was staring at the one spot on the horizon that was shining the brightest in his glowing eyes. "Let's just hope we're not too late."

* * *

Kaidan closed his eyes as a scream echoed through Jessica's omni-tool. The woman was currently in the room enjoying both men's squirming. Somehow, both men had fallen asleep. Kaidan suspected sleeping drugs in the food. When they woke up, Shepard wasn't in the room anymore. Kaidan's fist flexed as he opened his eyes and looked at Jessica.

"Stop this," He demanded. "Stop hurting her!"

"I can't stop Aaron." Jessica said. "He deemed her ready for him." She shrugged, looking from Kaidan to the docile pilot sitting on the bed. "What's with him though? I thought he would be more active since he's the only one that's free to roam."

Joker snorted. "Like I would want to roam anywhere near you," He answered. "Plus unlike Kaidan, I have better taste and go for educated girls."

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean," the pilot drawled. "You must be the stupidest whore in the universe to think you could not only kidnap Shepard, but think you could take her place." Rolling the cane on his leg he smirked at her. "And because Shepard is such a more fantastic, not mention a sexier woman than you are, I follow what she tells me to do."

"So you like playing the bitch?" She retorted thinking it will make Joker retaliate. She wanted an excuse to hit the man, but Aaron forbade her. He said that he needed at least one hostage in good condition.

Joker smirked. "For Shepard, I'd play spank the brunette cripple."

"Want to play cripple the cripple?"

"Like he hasn't heard that one," Kaidan drew Jessica's attention from Joker. The last thing he needed was Shepard or Garrus bitching at him for letting Joker get injured.

The Crimson Spider grinned. She was walked over to Kaidan and let her hand glide into his pants, fondling him. He froze and stared at her with disbelieving eyes. She would dare try and do that with Joker in the room. Jessica's grin widened as she began to stroke him. Kaidan tried to move his hips away but he couldn't. Being restrained to the wall did have its disadvantages. She pressed against him, licking his neck and unbuttoning his white shirt, but her hand did not stop.

"Jessica stop—" a shriek from the omni-tool interrupted him before it was cut off. He suspected that the other side was turned off since Jessica didn't seem bothered by it.

"You are mine Kaidan," She murmured against him as she curled her fingers around him. "All mine."

"Think again you psycho-bitch!" Joker shouted as he swung the cane at Jessica. She turned just in time to get whacked behind the ear by the heavy ornate handle of the cane. The woman dropped, her hand still in Kaidan's pants. He sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "God that felt good."

Alenko's jaw dropped. "What the fuck Joker? If you could do that the whole time why didn't you do it before?"

The pilot looked at Kaidan. "Shepard told me that she didn't want me to get in danger and to keep quiet until I knew the time was right." He lifted the cane a bit. "Wolf didn't like that I wasn't armed, so he gave me the cane." Sliding the handle from the rest of the cane, Joker revealed a thin blade attached to it. "That guy really does get around…"

"Joker…would you mind…" Kaidan glanced down to the hand still in his pants.

Joker laughed. "Alenko, I think this is the first time that a man needed help getting a woman's hand out of his pants." He looked down as he took a hold of the wrist. "You sure you don't want me to cut it and leave the fingers in there…"

"JOKER!"

"Okay, okay…yeesh." He pulled Jessica's hand out and let it drop onto her body. "You try to lift up the mood and people bit off your head." He murmured as he used the blade he had to slide it between the bolts on the wrist cuff and the wall. He began to try and pry it from the wall to free his friend. "Damn, they have this in there good."

"No kidding," Kaidan replied as he strained his arm to help Joker. It shifted a bit but that's it. "We're not going to get out of here in time."

"You never were!" It was Joker's turned to be punched down. Jessica stood, blood flowing over her forehead and cheek. "Fuck what Aaron said." But Joker wasn't paying attention he was looking at the door. Kaidan's eyes were also on the door. The whole wall was slowly glowing blue. Who…"I'm going to enjoy ripping your legs off!" As soon as she said that, the entire wall crumbled, causing her to shriek.

"Holy fucking ass crackers!" Joker shouted as he scrambled back out of the way.

Before the dust even settled, Jessica was incased in a darker blue field and raised off the ground. When she tried to struggle, one of her fingers was snapped by the field. She was thrown against the every wall of the cell before returning to hovering off to the side. Her body started to spasm. Kaidan turned his head from the sight. It was like she was possessed…and her screaming didn't help. His eyes narrowed as four shadows darted from the settling dust into the cell.

"You…" Kaidan said looking at the man he knew as the Admiral. He turned his head to see Wolf walking slowly into the room toward Jessica. He was covered in blood, but he didn't seem injured.

"Jack, stay by the door and kill anyone that comes near it." Carth said.

"With pleasure," The tattooed woman purred, going back out into the hall.

"I see you made use of the cane," Alma looked over Joker. "You don't seem injured."

"One of the reasons why I listen to Shepard," He said as she helped him up. "She keeps me out of trouble."

Carth glanced at Kasumi after looking at the cuffs and chains on Kaidan. "Hey Goto, think you could…"

"I'm already on it…" She said as she walked over to Kaidan and began to pick the locks on the cuffs.

Kaidan watched as the man turned and walked to Wolf. He stayed back far enough not be within arms length of the man, but close enough to hear his orders. His twin pistols were held tightly in his hands as he glared at the woman suspended in the air.

"Best be silent," Kasumi murmured as she worked. "He's been very temperamental."

"That's an understatement," Alma said as she walked up and began to pick the other lock.

"Where is she?" Wolf slowly asked in an icy tone.

"Fuck you…" Jessica spat. She shrieked suddenly as her wrist was crushed under Wolf's power. He didn't ask again, he just stayed silent for a few moments before her other wrist snapped. Soon every bone in both her arms was broken and she was sobbing in agony.

Kasumi and Alma silently were able to free Kaidan. He rubbed his wrists and moved to get closer, only to have Joker and the two women hold him back. They all held a look in their eyes. Do not go near the Wolf. He is on a rampage right now.

"What was that she said to Joker?" Brian turned his head questioning the Rebellion leader. Carth didn't reply back to the man knowing it was a rhetorical question. "Let's see if she enjoys ripping legs as much as she thinks she does." His other hand came up as he raised his right hand fist, palm toward the ceiling. His eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit room, like a demon's. Brian's left hand made a show of closing his fist as though it was around something. His left hand began to pull away from his right, his biotics doing as he bid with the mnemonic gesture.

The scream after that gesture shook Kaidan. His eyes watched as Jessica's left leg stretched from her body. The man stopped briefly to let the woman catch her breath. She didn't speak, she only glared at him. Obviously that wasn't the right answer. The gesture continued and Kaidan watched in a perverse wonder while was Jessica's jeans and the skin under began to stretch and rip like fabric. This was sick. It was torture!

"I see Aaron makes sure you are trained to stay silent under torture." Brian said as her left leg was dropped to the ground. Blood was dripping from the mangled stub. Joker looked pale, like he was going to be sick, but stood firmly beside Kasumi. This was for Shepard. If she was in danger, they would allow it to happen. It was only when Jessica's right leg was halfway ripped off, did Kaidan move forward.

"Wolf stop this," He stood beside the Admiral looking at the God-like man.

Brian's glowing eyes turned to Kaidan, not a hint of emotion in them. "Don't get in the way."

Kaidan felt a chill down his spine as he listened to that hollow voice speak to him. He straightened, steeling himself for Wolf. "Is this really going to help Shepard? Torturing her and ripping her limbs off?"

"If she speaks," Wolf glanced at the woman before turning his eyes back to Kaidan. "Are you trying to protect her because you still have feelings for this traitor?"

"I could care less what happens to her," Surprisingly, Kaidan felt the truth in his words. After everything that Jessica has done to him and Shepard, he didn't feel anything for what happened to her.

"You are soft," Carth interjected not looking at the younger man.

"It is not weak to value humanity!" Kaidan glared at the Admiral.

Brian's eyes widened a bit as he stared at Kaidan. In his biotic state, he could see the ghostly image of Drusilla standing beside the man. She had once said the exact same thing to him.

'_If you are to kill her brutally…do it in silence.'_ The ghost begged.

Letting out a breath through his mouth, Brian looked at Carth. Their eyes met and whatever Carth saw it surprised him. Turning back to Jessica, the woman had tears running down her cheeks. "For the Commander, I am granting you a grace period. So speak and do it quickly." He allowed his biotics to tug on her other leg.

"The northern corridor!" Her voice was shrill and filled with pain. "I don't know which room, but he's there!"

"Thane," Carth's husky voice murmured.

Kaidan furrowed his eyes, but heard the drell speak from the Admiral's comm. "Tali'Zorah and I are moving."

"What is he doing with her? Why did he separate his hostages?" Brian asked.

"I don't…" Before Jessica could start her denial her other leg ripped off savagely.

"DON'T DENY WHAT YOU KNOW!" The man roared. "You are Aaron's whore! You are his trusted! You will tell me what you know." The field around Jessica darkened until it was nearly black. "Fine, we will do this slower." Her wrist was snapped off. Her shriek echoed through the halls. "Now I'm done being nice…." Suddenly her right breast ripped open causing blood to spurt out onto Brian. "This will continue until you are dead. And believe me…" He sneered maliciously at the woman. "I can make you live a lifetime before you die from the blood lost."

"Left North corridor! Third room on the right…" She wailed in agony. "He told me that he and the guards will finish what they started before…"

"Go!" Wolf bellowed but Carth was already out the door.

"Wolf," Alma gasped. "He could be raping her!"

"Get to her Alma!" The Vanguard shouted. "Take everyone with you."

"Thank god," Joker murmured hurrying out of the room with Kasumi. Jack blinked as they stepped out.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're going to Shepard," Alma pulled Kaidan out of the room.

Jack looked back in the room. Brian stood in bloodied glory, glaring at the woman who had wronged him. She was extremely turned on by the man and moved to go inside only to have Alma stop her.

"Leave him, he has unfinished business." Alma stated as she began to follow Kasumi and Joker, who had started to navigate toward the northern corridor.

Kaidan stayed just outside the door in the hallway looking in. He was wondering if he would ever go that far to save Shepard. Would he turn into a monster like that? He knew he was able to give Jessica some reprieve, but she had to lie. Turning his head away, Kaidan tried to turn his mind away from the image of the bloodied man. "Alenko!" Alma called forcing the Commander to move forward. The group began running leaving Wolf behind with the traitorous woman.

Wolf walked closer to Jessica, her right elbow twisting off causing her to scream. "I told you! Leave me or kill me quickly!"

"I never said I'd do either…" He said. "I said that I will continue this until you are dead."

The glow his eyes deepened as Jessica's screams started anew. His biotics were now seeping into her body. He raised a hand to her chest, over her heart. "Tell me, did Aaron ever tell the Spiders why I chose the name White Lotus?"

"Stop," The woman sobbed. "Please!"

"It was to make sure everyone else didn't know our true strength." Brian tapped her chest. "I've honed my abilities in the last two years when I heard my sister was gone. I have made them more deadly." His hand moved from her heart to hover above her diaphragm. He let a small pulse release from his palm into her body. Jessica choked for air as her lungs stopped functioning. The expression on Brian's face turned evil as he watched her choke for air.

"Please…" She managed to strangle out. Brian's hand stopped glowing. Jessica took in big gulps of air.

"The Admiral's wife taught me how to do that," He moved her toward the middle of the room. Circling her, his cold calculating eyes moved from her missing limbs to the missing piece of her chest. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a metal three pronged claw. He held onto it tightly as he went to her side and gentle scratched down her side. The metal prongs were so sharp they peeled her skin with just the lightest touch. "Rebellion knows a lot of torture techniques, the Admiral's wife in particular." Brian went to her other side and pressed the claw deep into her side before dragging it down. Blood poured like a river over his hand and spurt out on his face. He felt satisfied when he saw the white of her lower rib bone. Walking in front of her, he lowered the weapon and allowed his cool eyes to stare into the traitor's pain filled ones. "She was very precise on showing just how make a person's insides burn with biotic power."

The woman choked out a sob.

Brian didn't say anything as the biotic glow around her seemed to be absorbed through her skin. He watched as her eyes began to bleed as she screamed in pain. His left hand directed the path of his biotics. It slowly crawled through her blood, forcing it to bleed out through her pores. "You made a mistake going against me." He said with a growling edge in his voice, almost like a real wolf. His left hand moved upwards toward her heart. Brian knew how it felt. The burning of the biotics inching their way up the blood veins toward the heart. He looked at her stomach as he bulged slightly. The anger inside of him was beginning to reflect in his power. It was trying to escape from her. His eyes gleamed with madness.

Jessica screamed as her skin stretched off bone and muscle. She knew in that moment that Aaron's ambitions had killed her. The last words Wolf spoke to her would echo through her mind as he raised the claw into her view.

"This will not end quickly…I will make you suffer."

* * *

"WHOA!" Bending out of the way, Carth looked at the weapon that was now embedded in the metal wall. He immediately recognized it as the ornament that Shepard used to keep her hair up during the last round of the tournament. The weapon glowed blue before pulling out of the wall and floating back to its mistress. Carth's eyes followed the weapon to the woman standing in the middle of the room, chains hanging from her wrists, legs and waist. His eyes looked at the bed to see Aaron on it, his throat had deep grooves in it and multiple stab wounds in his body. "Sweetheart?" He called softly.

"I couldn't wait…" Shepard murmured her voice cracking, lifting her face toward the light. The ex-Alliance pilot's eyes widened at the blood flowing from her nose and eyes. "It hurts to use them…but I had to…"

Slowly walking toward her, he put a hand on her cheek. Her wrists looked bruised from the cuffs. Blood stained the metal as it dripped from her finger tip to the floor. Her clothes were ripped at her chest and her waist to give more access to her assets. Despite the rising anger, Carth shrugged out of his long coat leaving him in his orange vest and white shirt. He draped the coat around Shepard's body, frowning when she flinched away.

"Easy beautiful…easy…" Carth murmured as he circled around her to examine the chains and cuffs. His eyes watched as the blade circled around them like a guard dog. "Dru…"

"No," She whispered fervently. "I am not going by that name any more. I killed her and then I stole her name."

Oh this wasn't good. Carth thought. Grabbing her cheeks he forced her to look at him. "You did not kill Drusilla! Do you hear me?" His voice held such conviction that Shepard's eyes softened.

"Always the chivalrous man," She murmured her hand stroking his beard in a loving caress.

"It's not all dead," He leaned down to allow his lips to brush against hers. Pulling away, he went to move to the bed to check the body when hands fisted themselves in his vest. "Requiem?"

Shepard didn't say anything to the man. She just tightened her hold on his vest. Her body knew that he was familiar to her. Shepard's heart knew that better than her mind in this particular situation. She was running on auto-pilot and it wanted Carth to stay near her. He was safe. Carth was someone who would not try to use or abuse her for his own gain.

Carth looked down at Shepard. He frowned at her behavior. Grabbing her shoulders, he tilted her chin up. "Requiem, what happened?"

Before she could even formulate an answer, a noise from the doorway caught their attention. The bladed hair ornament spun toward the door as the Rebellion Leader pulled out one of his twin pistols. Carth saw Thane pulled Tali down as the blade spun past them. They looked around at the carnage before their eyes settled on Shepard.

"Keelah se'lai," Tali murmured.

"Requiem, they aren't here to hurt you..." The human man murmured.

"I know," Shepard replied as she called back the blade to her. She caught it bare-handed; ignoring the long cut it put in her hand. She tucked it into the chain around her waist. Her eyes looked at Thane and Tali. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and Thane Krios…" It was as if she was trying to reaffirm their identities to herself.

"Is that the leader?" Thane questioned looking at the man on the bed.

"It was," The human man in the room said.

The quarian moved forward, to stand beside Carth. "Shepard…" She whispered. The woman turned her head toward her.

"I'm sorry," The quarian looked up at her Commander. Shepard's voice was soft. "I didn't mean to lie to everyone…" Tali looked at her, she moved to put a hand on the human's arm only to have her flinch away. "But I promised her…"

"I understand Shepard…its okay," The dextro-alien said lightly. "I understand."

"I'm sorry…" Shepard repeated. Tali nodded and went to investigate the bodies of the guards.

Carth turned to her and ran his hand through her silver blood soaked hair. "Its okay Requiem, they understand. Alma explained it to them."

She looked sad and wistful. "Non ho la forza di giocare salvatore dell'universo più." (I don not have the strength to play savior of the universe anymore) Her words were soft and her body was trembling with effort.

"You were held under rules that drained you beautiful," Carth let his fingers brush her cheeks. His words were soft and only for her ears. "You may not think you have the strength now, but you know I would let you fall. I'll always come to catch you before you are swallowed."

"Sempre il cavaliere bianco," (Always the white knight) She smiled a bit at him.

"Only for the most special women in my life," Leaning down, Carth pressed his lips against hers. He ignored the blood on her and the people in the room when her hands grasped the side of his neck.

They were so engrossed in the kiss that they didn't hear the footsteps coming toward the room, but the other two in the room did. Thane went to the door to check who was coming, only to step out of the way to let Alma and her team into the room.

"This is not something you see everyday." Joker's voice cut through the room causing Carth to pull away from Requiem and look at the newly arrived group.

"Where's Wolf?" He asked.

"Taking care of some business," Jack grinned. "He gets all the fun…"

Shepard eyes immediately went to Kaidan. His face was the epitome of calm, but his eyes were a different story. Her heart ached as she saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. Shepard knew she shouldn't have kissed Carth. She bit the inside of her cheek. Her heart still yearned for Kaidan. She still loved him, but Carth was someone willing to comfort her and not judge her. It was an oversight, but she couldn't help but lean into the man holding her.

Alma eyes scanned the room before resting on Shepard. That's when she noticed the faintly glowing blue eyes. "Requiem!" The silver haired woman flinched and looked up at Alma. "Let go of your abilities!" She commanded when she saw the blood coming from Shepard's eyes and the suppression collar. Shepard immediately stopped and it seemed that a majority of the tension in her body disappeared causing her shoulders to sag a bit.

"Whoa there," the Admiral stumbled as she leaned on him further.

"Shepard…" Kaidan murmured. Her eyes turned toward him from her position against man with the orange vest. He couldn't bring himself to go near her. Seeing the two kiss seemed to cement the fact that Shepard was no longer his. He wanted to turn away, he wanted to leave her…but her eyes were silently begging him not to go.

"He got to her?" Joker questioned softly breaking the tension in the room.

Carth glanced at the man. "She hasn't said."

The scientist-slash-spy of the White Lotus moved forward to examine Shepard's wounds. Her reaction was violent and unexpected. The chain of her right cuff hand came up, aimed at Alma's head. Luckily for her, Kaidan was keeping an eye on her. He was able to move in front of the woman and use his arm to block the chain. It wrapped around his forearm, the last link of the chain smacking him in the face. Shepard let out a noise of shock and displeasure as the link hit his face.

Kaidan watched as Shepard moved from the Admiral to him. Her hand rose and swiped at the blood at the corner of his mouth. Whiskey eyes watched Shepard intently as she frowned and slowly unwounded the chain from his forearm.

"She's acting unusual," Thane said.

"At least she's not bawling," Jack countered to which Joker snorted.

Alma seemed to understand what was going on and had instructed Kasumi over to see if she could talk Carth through picking the locks on the chains, but it seemed the thief could only give her a negative answer.

"Who ever made these didn't intend to let their prisoner go." Kasumi said.

"I have to get Wolf then…" Alma said. But before she could call him, the man slipped into the room as silent as a cat. "Brian…"

The man was soaked in blood. His eyes were set in a glare as he walked toward his sister. Alma didn't say anything, but motioned everyone but Carth and Kaidan away from Shepard. When Shepard caught sight of him, she smiled briefly. Once near her side, Shepard began to speak to him.

"I'm sorry fratello, I'm sorry. I let this happened because I wasn't strong like her…" Shepard's words slipped into Italian, running together.

The Staff Commander watched as the cold White Lotus Leader's face softened considerably as he listened to Shepard ramble. "It's alright Requiem. No one blames you. We did it for family, they understand." He murmured softly. "He will understand…" Brian said as he slowly moved his arms toward his sister. She flinched hard into Kaidan's chest. The Staff Commander's arms wrapped around her body, shielding her from her brother.

"Requiem," Carth's eyes widened. "Did something happen?" Shepard's Italian spoken reply seemed to cause the man to look concern before he turned to Wolf. "Brian…"

Brian raised eyebrow at Shepard's answer. "Hold still Requiem…" He said as he eyes light up.

Shepard cried out as a dark blue glow encircled the cuffs and collar on her body. Not even a second later, they broke, dropping from her body onto the ground. She looked down in surprise before slowly calming herself and nodding to him.

"Requiem," Brian called to her. Shaking her head, Shepard wrapped her weakened arms around Kaidan's neck and buried her face into neck. Everyone could hear her speaking in Italian and watched as Wolf's softened look turned hard again.

"Don't worry Requiem…I won't let him run again." Brian growled before looking at Kaidan. The Sentinel lifted her, bridal style, and nodded to him. "Time to go, Admiral stay close to Alenko and Requiem." The former pilot moved toward the pair as Brian marched out of the room. Shepard was clinging to Kaidan, letting her weight fall against him, as they moved from the room. The team followed them, no one said anything. No one dared turned Brian's wrath on themselves.

As they passed the room that Kaidan and Joker were in, they noticed it was covered in blood. No one could imagine that much blood coming from just one person. Thane, Alma, Tali, Carth and Kasumi continued to follow Brian as Joker, Kaidan and Jack stayed behind to check out the damage.

"Fuck," Jack murmured.

"Shit! You can't even see a limb," Joker said.

Kaidan stood looking at the gory. One man had the power to reduce a person to this. He knew he should feel some kind of remorse for the woman, but he didn't have it in his heart after everything. She betrayed him, almost raped him while her other boyfriend did something unspeakable to Shepard. Kaidan felt sick to his stomach as he thought of Shepard. He couldn't help her. He couldn't stop it. As if sensing his thoughts, Shepard looked up at him. Her fingers brushed against his cheeks.

"You aren't like him…" She murmured. "He takes it too far. We struggle for control sometimes."

"Let's go before they leave us," Jack said as she turned and pushed Joker forward. The pilot grumbled but hurried to catch up with the others. Kaidan slowly followed after them lost in his thoughts.

"Joker…" The White Lotus leader called.

"Ah…yes sir…er…Wolf?" The pilot stuttered. He relaxed when Brian shot a smile over his shoulder.

"I will need the Normandy to fly to Earth quickly." Brian answered as they continued. "Despite my sister's faith in your abilities, I need someone who knows where I want to go without me having to navigate them since I will be needed by Requiem's side during the jumps. So Carth will be piloting the Normandy to Earth."

"Carth? As in Carth Onasi?" Joker's eyes swung over to the Admiral who dropped back to walk along side Kaidan and Shepard. "Weren't you Alliance?"

"Let's just say I learned a bit too much…" Carth looked at Joker. He offered a small grin before turning to Brian. "We're going to Italy?" Brian didn't answer as they continued onto the garage. "If she is as unstable as I think, jumping through the relays will harm her more than she needs to be. You are risking her more pain!"

"Carth, Requiem needs familiarity right now." Brian narrowed his eyes as he glanced back at the man. "She needs people she trusts." He noted the silence behind him. "I am blood, and her mind still reacts violently to me." He shook his head. "Unless she tells me who is safe, you are the only one who can touch her without consequence…"

"Where's Garrus?" Shepard voice asked quietly cutting the conversation short.

Brian furrowed his eyes and spoke to Shepard in Italian. When she replied Brian's step sped up as he passed the second team that was holding the door to the garage.

"Fox!" Mission grinned, but stopped when she saw the woman clinging to Kaidan. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later sweetie, right now we all need to get back on the ship and get the hell out of here." Alma explained as she hurried into the ship after Brian.

The man didn't stop. He led Kaidan to the medical room with Shepard. She only whimpered when they moved too quickly for her. He didn't pay attention to who followed him, but he knew Alma and Carth would get them to the villa quickly.

"Doc!" He called as he swept into the room with Kaidan and Shepard.

"What happened?" She asked as she moved from examining Garrus to prep the other bed.

"She was put through some experimentation other than that we don't know," Alenko moved to put her down on the bed only to have her cling tighter to his neck. "Come on Shepard, you have to let me go so Chakwas can make sure you are okay."

"I'm tired…" She whispered to him.

"I need her awake, Commander," Chakwas demanded as she grabbed the equipment to set up an IV.

"Hear that? You need to stay up Dru…" Kaidan said as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"That's not my name…"

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Requiem," Brian said from behind him. "Her name is Requiem."

Kaidan looked over his shoulder to see Brian sitting by the bed that held Sarah Williams. Thane was on the other side of the bed, looking down at Sarah. He didn't see the two asari women, but he did see the Admiral's bodyguard as well as Kasumi Goto on the wall just inside the door. He didn't see the other members of Shepard's team and assumed they went off to do their own things. His attention was pulled back to Shepard when her hands slipped from his neck. She grabbed his hand tightly as her eyes blinked rapidly.

"Where's Garrus?" Her voice was quiet.

"Right here Shepard," Garrus called from his own bed.

Her eyes turned toward him as Kaidan moved out of the way. "I'm so sorry. You have been by my side even when I came back…you've done nothing but help me…and I lied to you."

Smiling, the turian realized what was going on. "It's alright Shepard." He answered. "It seems we'll have more time to discuss it in the infirmary."

"More than enough," Brian agreed. "After the doc checks you out though."

"Okay…" She still looked unsure. "Garrus knows I'm sorry though right?"

"Has Garrus ever lied to you?" Kaidan cut in looking at her.

"No," Shepard replied. The Staff Commander smiled at the woman. She stared at him before letting out a deep sigh. "Brian…" She called. "I'm going to need Alma to transfer our medical records to Doctor Chakwas."

"Already figured that out Foxy," The scientist-slash-spy said as she entered the room with a data pad. She watched as Shepard tightened her grip on Kaidan's hand. It seemed the doctor was able to get an IV into her while she was distracted. "Requiem, this is up to you. Chakwas and I will need you to tell us what happened when you were moved into the room with Aaron and his guards. If you don't want talk about it in front of everyone I will understand, but that would mean I would need to kick everyone out including Alenko and Brian."

Kaidan watched as Shepard's eyes lost the haze it was slowly starting to get from her biotic drain. She looked at everyone around the room before forcing herself to sit up. Kaidan could immediately tell that using her biotics had cost her a lot. He didn't know the side-effects of using them while she was drugged or on a suppressor but they didn't look good.

"As soon as Kaidan and Joker were knocked out from the food, they moved me." She grabbed the edge of Carth's jacket, which was still around her, and pulled them so it closed a bit more. "Apparently the doctor wanted to dose me again, but Aaron is one cocky son of a bitch and didn't think I'd recover as quickly as I did." Shepard shook her head as she pressed her palm against her left eye. "He…they said some things, played mind games. Between the drugging and paranoia from the last couple months, my mind was starting to believe the things he said. It was only after Aaron started to physically abuse and tried to torture me that I was able to think a bit clearly."

"How is that?" Chakwas asked.

"He started to cut me and my blood started to drain."

Alma let out a little chuckle. "He drained part of the drug out of you without knowing it. And without giving you the other dosing you were able to become coherent."

"Frankly I am a bit pissed that the drug made me forget myself enough to scream at his attempts." Shepard looked at Brian.

"What about the doctor?" Garrus asked.

"He fled just before it got physical, said he had other projects to check on." Her gaze was still on her brother.

"How bad?" Brian asked.

"Nearly five times worse than when I first reacted," She answered. Feeling a press of fingers on her arm, she looked at Kaidan as she continued. "When I realized that he opened a wave to Jessica while she was with you and Joker, that's when I remembered, they didn't check Joker's cane that well." She smiled a bit. "Then it made me remember they didn't take my hair ornament." Her hands moved under the cloak before pulling out the bladed hair accessory. "It was a gift from my sister…I always have the blade with me whether it has the hair piece on it or not."

Kaidan took the blade and looked at the bloodied end. "How'd you break your chains?"

"Biotics," Shepard answered.

"And the neural device?" Kasumi questioned. "Didn't seem like you could get out of that."

"A neural suppressor only works to the full extent if the biotic has an amp." Alma explained. "Requiem was trained as an Infiltrator, she knew the weakness of the device."

"You forced your biotic abilities to work," Thane's eyes stared at the Commander. She broke her eye contact with Kaidan to look at him. "That is very painful and dangerous to do. You could have fried your nervous system."

Shepard scoffed a bit. "Better that then the alternative."

"Oh let me end the tale!" Brian said as he leaned forward in his seat. He was proud of his sister being able to free herself, despite the dangers she was presented with. "You used the chains to choke the guards, while letting your biotic instinct to take over and use the blade to fend off Aaron until you could get to him." He grinned. "Am I right? Tell me I'm right."

"You are," Shepard rolled her eyes as bit as Kaidan looked at the man in disbelief.

"Hey Commander, if he is this happy about you killing someone, what happens when you blow up a building?" Garrus's tilted his head looking over at the woman.

Canderous let out a roar of laughter at the comment. It was soon followed by Brian and Alma. Kasumi smiled and shook her head. Shepard smiled at Kaidan as he shook his head. She knew what he was thinking, they were crazy.

"Mia sorella, you must know," His mirth still showed in his eyes as they all settled down. "We are going back to Italia, to Earth."

That answer seemed to frighten Shepard more than being drugged and tortured. "What?" She squeaked, her hand tightening around Kaidan's, her eyes going wide. "Why not Illium or even Omega? I'm sure you can give Aria something to let us stay there."

Brian immediately was out of his chair and standing in front of Shepard. He grabbed his sister's head, a hand on each cheek, and looked deeply into her lavender eyes. Searching her eyes, he tried to figure out if her fear was because she had never brought anyone to their true home or if it was because of something else, something deeper.

"Whatever Patrick gave you have made you weak. Any biotic displays or anything producing a mass effect field will hurt you." Brian stated bluntly. "While I know you and your crew are capable, there are still pockets of Crimson Spiders all around the verse. I want you safe until I'm sure that the Lotus has taken care of them."

"You can't keep me safe, not when Patrick is still alive." Shepard replied softly.

"It normally takes you about a month to recover sorella," He let go of her and stood up straight. "The villa is large enough for you to prep everything you need for the Reapers, until you are at least able to pass through the relays without pain."

Thane looked at the man. "The young asari told me that we are going to Earth. We will be jumping through several mass relays."

Chakwas shifted, a small frown marring her features. "Both of you knew this already."

"Requiem has agreed to suffer through it as long as we get to Earth quickly." Brian answered.

Kaidan stepped forward glaring at Brian. "You can't possibly mean to think that she is in the right shape to make those decisions."

"I'm right here," Shepard glared at both men.

Brian put his index finger and thumb, to the bridge of his nose. "Listen, it doesn't even matter what the fuck you say because all that matters is getting to Earth, to my villa."

"What's at the villa?" Garrus asked.

"In Req's state, she needs to visit her home." Brian answered as he slowly put his hand down to look at the turian. "She needs to see family. Mainly Drusilla and her husband and daughter."

"Wait a minute, Dru has a husband?" Kaidan questioned. He felt left out and lost. There were so many things he didn't know, that he was getting frustrated. He ran a hand through this hair. Shepard caught his arm and pulled him closer to the bed beside her. He frowned at her clinging nature, but didn't question as she buried her face into his chest.

"Oh now I'm visible? Drusilla Shepard is my twin, Kaidan." She answered quietly. "Alma will explain it all to you."

"Why can't you?" His hand was running through her blood-dried hair.

"Because frankly, I'm getting disgusted with being covered in blood and I want a shower." Shepard pulled back and gave Kaidan a small smile.

"That's right he doesn't know…" Canderous said as he crossed his arms. "Shepard took her sister name after her death."

"Canderous," Alma hissed at the man for saying it so bluntly. Kaidan turned to the White Lotus woman, his eyes wide.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Yes," Shepard sighed. "My real name is Requiem Shepard. I took my twin sister's name and identity when she died after she switched places with me during our Alliance sheltering." Her eyes went to Kasumi. "Where is Joker?"

"He's quizzing Onasi on his pilot knowledge." The thief answered. "What about you? Are you really sure you want to do this? Going through the relays?"

"Not really, but what the hell." Her eyes drift to Kaidan's before looking back at Kasumi's. "Brian is not going to change his mind and I won't mind seeing my family again."

"Damn straight!" Brian said. "And you know Onasi, when you are involved, he'll move like a demon on speed."

Shepard frowned. "He's going to hate me…"

Garrus blinked. He saw how the other man looked at his Commander. There was no way he would hate her. "No he won't Commander."

"Yes he will," Shepard said as she put a hand to her mouth.

"Why would you think that honey?" Alma asked looking at the young woman.

Shepard looked at everyone before turning to look at her brother. Her heart ached. During her torture, both Aaron and Patrick were more than talkative before the doctor left. They even slipped out a few details of information that Shepard made sure she kept in her broken mind. "Because…I know who has Revan, his second wife."


	13. Sandstorm

Mass Effect belongs to Bioware – I only play the game to enjoy the story.

Sandstorm by Darude

* * *

Brian's eyes widened as he turned to stare at his sister. "Revan's alive?"

Shepard looked at her brother. She has gotten word just before Akuze that Revan had disappeared. No one knew what happened to her or where she had gone. During their night at Rorthang, Carth had told her that Revan left without telling him. She just left. After a few years, no one heard anything and assumed she was dead.

"That's impossible…" Canderous shifted against the wall.

"I heard things…" She looked at the gray haired man. "I don't think they knew, but I did."

"Where? Who has her?" He asked.

"Revan?" Thane murmured causing the Shepard siblings to look at him. "Revan Kaast?"

"Kaast?" Alma murmured looking at Brian.

The White Lotus Leader frowned and looked at his sister. "Her maiden name before she married Carth. We haven't heard from her in years, we thought she was dead."

"Then how does Thane know her?" Chakwas asked drawing everyone attention to the drell.

"We have crossed paths before." Thane blinked before his eidetic memory started. "_Her hand rested against the gun, her fierce blue eyes looked like lightning. A brass locket hung between her breasts. Words flowed from her luscious lips, a message for a sister in all but blood._"

Shepard stared at her drell companion. It couldn't be possible. Her life couldn't be that complicated. The last time Shepard saw Revan was when she was leaving the White Lotus. Vaguely, she could feel her body beginning tense up as a billion and one scenarios crossed her mind. Why would Revan be somewhere an assassin would be? Was she the target? A large hand wrapped around her arm, she glanced to see Kaidan holding her. She didn't even remember standing.

"The words," Shepard looked at Thane as came back to himself. "What were the words that woman spoke? What did she tell you?"

"Que Sera, Sera." The drell answered.

"What does it mean?" Garrus asked looking at Shepard, who looked crestfallen.

"Whatever will be, will be…" Kasumi answered.

"Shepard…" Kaidan put a hand on her cheek. "Why is it important?"

"It is what I told her before I went back to the Alliance..." She turned her head toward him. "That was my goodbye to her."

"Revan was trying to change her mind," Alma supplied. "Dru had told Brian and me to not interfere but she never had a chance to ask Revan to stay out of it. She was trying to convince Requiem to stay home."

Brian snorted. "Didn't work. Que Sera, Sera…those were your last words to Carth and Revan before you stepped onto the transport. You didn't even wait a full day after Drusilla was in the ground."

Shepard's fingers went to the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache beginning to form. They were so not going to have it out here. "We are not having this discussion on the Normandy."

"I think we should, we've already aired out enough of our laundry…" Brian glared at her.

"Wolf," Canderous cut in. "This dives into Rebellion's past too." The older man's tone was dangerous. The Vanguard's eyes swung from Shepard to him. Brian knew that the man would become volatile if he pushed it. He silently cursed the predicament in his head.

Alma frowned as she tried to calm everyone down by intervening. "Brian I understand you are use to keeping secrets from everyone, but I think we can trust her crew. Same goes to you, Canderous."

"This decision lands on the ex-Soldier," The man leaning against the wall said. "I'm just reminding Wolf that he's not the only one with secrets."

"I know that! And I just don't trust former Cerberus or Alliance personnel!" Brian growled trying to justify his reason for being difficult.

"Bri," Shepard murmured softly. "Non più segreti." (No more secrets)

The man sighed, running a hand over his head and nodded. "Va bene." (Okay)

"Then its settle," Alma looked at everyone who didn't know the secrets. "Once on Earth, we will be able to gather everyone to complete the tale of our pasts."

"Sounds like a bad opera story." Shepard sighed.

"You know Shepard…it sounds like fighting the Collectors was easier, too bad we killed them all." Garrus's mandibles flared as he looked at the woman. She chuckled as she tried to get back into her bed by herself.

Kaidan grabbed her by her hips and lifted her onto the bed causing her to squeak. He regarded her as Shepard gazed at him with wide eyes. Shepardsquirmed in his hands, unsettled by his manhandling her. "You still need to be checked over by Chakwas and you need a shower."

"She's not the only one," Kasumi murmured looking Brian.

"Quite right," Chakwas said as she looked at Alma. "I will need you to assist me. You have more experience with their standard vitals that I do."

Alma smiled at the older woman before looking at Brian. "Kasumi, can you make sure that Brian takes a shower? Callen will be able to give you some new clothes for him. Ordo, tell Carth to delay going through the relay for a few hours until I give the go ahead."

"Aye, Aye mia spia." (my spy) Brian walked closer to Alma. "I assume Requiem will be taking up most of your time."

"Get a room, man-whore!" Shepard hissed when she heard that. Garrus blinked before laughing at the argument.

"Oh, I plan to." Brian grinned.

"Don't even think about using my cabin." She narrowed her eyes at her brother as he started to lean down to kiss Alma.

The man stood up straight with a pout. "Now that just ruined all the fun." He shrugged and left the room heading for the men's showers.

"Are they always like this?" Garrus asked looking at Alma.

"Pretty much," She replied with a shrug as she moved over to Chakwas to get her data pad ready.

"Good," Her lavender eyes turned to Canderous. "You," Shepard jabbed a finger in his direction, "not a word to Carth, you hear me? This is something I need to tell him myself."

"Don't take too long," The gruff man regardedShepard, who hissed as Canderous then turned and left the infirmary.

"You know you sound like a cat when you do that?" Kaidan smirked as he raised an eyebrow. He watched as Shepard blinked rapidly before a bit of red tinted her cheeks.

"Well," Kasumi said a small grin on her face. "I better find your brother some clothes then." She too disappeared out the door.

Alma looked at Thane and Kaidan. "Sorry boys, but I'm going to have to kick you out too."

"What why?" Kaidan didn't look too keen on leaving.

Chakwas looked at the former Lieutenant. "We are going to have her exercise her biotic abilities. And according to Alma's records, she has a higher power level than Brian. If something should go wrong, she could harm you both."

Thane looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when Alma turned to him.

"Despite being able to touch Brian's power Thane, you are still not ready for Requiem's."

Shepard's voice took on a whiny quality. "Brian opened to Thane?"

The spy-slash-scientist turned back to her patient. "He brushed Samara, but sent her into a small coma. When he opened to Thane, he was able to weather through it."

"Can some one explain to me, why is that important?" Kaidan narrowed his eyes. Shepard tightened her grip on his hand as she spoke.

"We are more vulnerable to emotional bursts than normal biotics. We need more control than you do. If it slips, we can kill someone by accident." She looked up into his eyes. "Brian's biotics are fueled by anger. To allow Thane to brush against the core means he allowed himself to fall into his anger, even for a moment, he lost control. If we allow ourselves to fall into our 'cores' we could become worse then some of the insane L2s…"

"It was like the rage of a god, a constant torrent of anger." Thane interjected. "He told me that your power…your power fluctuates."

"What do you mean fluctuates?" Garrus turned to Shepard.

The silver haired woman was silent, trying to gather her thoughts. A hand rose shakily as she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I was weak before…the weakest of us three. But…" She paused before taking a deep breath. "I don't have the control Brian has…or what my sister had. I am more susceptible to losing control than anyone. Where Brian is a torrent, mine has been described as one of storms."

"The tri-fecta of storms…" Alma answered. "Her lack of control is the reason why Requiem did not use her biotics until now."

"What changed?" Chakwas asked.

"Cerberus," Both White Lotus women answered. Alma looked at Shepard and nodded letting her take over. "Cerberus's project to bring me back to life has left my body too foreign. When I woke up in the Lazarus station, the first thing I did was reign in my biotics. But…I'm not strong enough anymore..."

Chakwas put a hand to her chin with a frown. "What will happen if you don't get the control your abilities?"

"I don't know what will happen to me…" Shepard trailed off as she looked down.

"But it had happened to Brian…once." Alma said as she stared at Kaidan. "In a haze of anger, he destroyed the station that did experiments on them….after they got a dying Drusilla to the Vercelli. He ripped it apart until it burned."

"A burning station that collided into the small colony," The Staff Commander turned to Shepard. "That was your brother's doing?"

"He lost control after he saw Drusilla." Shepard pulled herself further onto the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "They cut up her insides…used her. Things that were suppose to happen to me. He…he finally snapped. He told me to take Dru and get back to the ship. And….all I saw while I waited was fire…everything was burning."

Garrus's mandibles fluttered. "Thousands had died in that accident."

"I know," She put her chin on her knees. "Believe me I know…"

Alma walked up to Shepard and put a hand on her head. She spoke softly to the weary woman in Italian. The silver haired woman shifted, curling further into herself. Sighing, the spy pulled her hand away. Before she could say anything, a question was spoken.

"You said….you said Brian's powers were fueled by anger…what are yours fueled by?" Kaidan asked.

Silence echoed loudly through the room. Alma closed her eyes; she was not going to answer this one for Requiem. She needed to tell the men closest to her heart the truth about her power.

"Commander?" Chakwas stepped up to the end of the bed looking at the woman.

"Before or after Drusilla died?" Shepard asked in return, her eyes still not turning to Kaidan.

"Both," The human man looked into her eyes.

"Before, it was a constant. My power was based on my aggression, it is one of the reasons my choices back then weren't always good. I was still the weakest of us." She closed her eyes in remembrance.

"Now?" It was Thane who prompted her this time.

Shepard opened her eyes and looked down at her feet. Her fingers tightened around her arms. "Now…I'm not really sure, but a large part of it is pain."

"Pain?" Garrus seemed alarmed by this.

Shepard shook her head. "My body is too foreign, I can't get close enough to examine it without feeling like I will lose the little bit of control I have."

"Don't try," Alma said looking sharply at Kaidan who was looking at the woman with a curious yet narrow look. "We'll examine that when we are on familiar ground."

"Yeah," Shepard drawled her voice bitter. "Don't want to get spaced again."

"Now…Thane, Commander Alenko if you would…" Chakwas escorted both men out of the infirmary as Alma closed the shutters. Once out of the room, Garrus raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I allowed to stay? I could have been easily moved…"

"One, you are not a biotic so the testing I am going to be doing won't affect you like it would them. Two, Requiem had requested that you stay." Alma explained.

Garrus looked Shepard, jumping a bit when he noticed her looking straight at him. He crossed his arms and leaned back against his pillows. "If you are sure Shepard," He continued to look at her, noticing her eyes softening a bit. "Do you really not trust Kaidan that much?"

"I'm having a hard time trusting him, again," She replied as she let her hands drop to play with the sheets. "It's difficult to talk to him after Horizon…and he saw Carth and me kissing. Not only that, but you've been there for me Garrus, more than he has."

Before the turian could reply, Alma moved to Shepard's bedside with Chakwas. "You'll have time to talk later. Requiem, Chakwas is going to run through your physical, then I will run through your biotics. Is that alright?"

"You're the experts," Shepard murmured as she unfolded herself on the bed. She patiently went through the normal physical with Chakwas. Blood pressure, heart beat, pulse and respiratory rate were checked.

The CMO frowned as she pulled back from Shepard after she was done. "Everything is elevated, even your core temperature. I can only theorize that using your biotics while the neural collar was on did this. But I can't be sure." Chakwas looked over Shepard's wounds as she spoke. "Your wounds aren't healed, but it doesn't look like you have sustained anything fatal. And the scan shows that despite the brutality you have no internal bleeding."

"A grace…" Alma murmured.

"Thanks Doc," Shepard looked at her fellow Italian woman, before sliding off the bed and standing where she had room. Chakwas moved away and stood beside Garrus's bed as Alma moved forward, a data pad in her hand.

"You ready Requiem?" She looked at the woman standing before her. Shepard was bloody and looked worst for wear, but her eyes held a bit of strength.

"Let's get this over with Shaw," Shepard replied.

The spy nodded and looked down at the data pad for the list of exercises. "Form a ball of dark energy and hold it for thirty seconds…"

* * *

Kasumi slipped into the men's shower when one of the staff members left. She glanced around, noticing that Brian was the only one left in the room. Putting his clothes down, Kasumi turned on her cloak and stepped closer to the showering man. His omni tool sat on his towel which was on the floor near him on the right side of the room. It was playing a song that was sung by a woman's voice. The thief momentarily found herself swayed by the lyrics and the emotion behind it.

Focusing her eyes again, she let them drift over the musculature of his naked body. His body was outlined in scars and tattoos. Her eyes traced up his right leg, to the tribal tattoo on his thigh. Rising up, she saw the tips of a tattoo on his lower stomach crawling over his hips. She continued up and saw a silver and black fleur-de-lis on his upper arm and a tribal tattoo on his shoulder blades and a tattoo of the woman's head on his neck.

She was so immersed in studying his body Kasumi didn't notice Brian moving toward her despite the cloak being active. She gave surprised noise when she was pulled under the lukewarm water and pushed up against the wall, deactivating her cloak.

"You know the cloak might make you invisible, but it doesn't hide that delicious Japanese scent of yours." His nose was pressed against her neck under her chin. Kasumi shivered as he inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly through his mouth. "Bamboo and plum blossoms, what a subtle sweet scent for a thief."

Kasumi's eyebrows furrowed. "How did you…"

"We explained the Alliance did experiments on us," Brian let his hold on Kasumi loosen as he kept her wrists by her head. "Our senses are heightened, one in particular for each of us. Mine was scent, Drusilla had heightened eyesight after she took Requiem's place, and Requiem's…."

"Shep's was?" The thief urged as the man inhaled again.

Brian sighed and pulled away. He released one of her wrists to allow his hand to cup her cheek. His thumb swiped down the purple strip on her lip as he stepped forward, trapping her with his body. "You're smart…" Brian whispered as he leaned his face closer to her hooded one. His other hand let go of her wrist. He leaned his forearm on the tiled wall as he stared at her. "Figure it out."

When the man wouldn't move, Kasumi took the initiative to reach out and touch the wolf tattoo over his heart. She raised her left hand to the right side of his chest were there was a black scorpion tattoo. Letting her hand slowly trace his muscle down his chest, she sought out the tribal tattoo over his lower stomach curling over his hips. Her thoughts drifted to what she was suppose to figure out. Looking back up into his eyes, Kasumi saw darken lavender staring back at her. She let out a breath as she felt the lust in those eyes surge through her. Immediately she knew that her attraction to Jacob wouldn't be anything like the attraction she felt for this man. The only other person that made her chest feel this way was Kenji.

"Can you guess?" His voice was husky and it sent shivers down her spine. His hand drifted down her neck toward her chest. Kasumi gasped as a small tingle of biotic energy emitted from his finger tips. "Or do you need more hints…"

"Touch…" The thief rasped. She felt Brian shift and felt his groin press against her. "It's…it's why she plays with her hands a lot."

"Bene," Brian smirked before leaning in and kissing her neck again. "You are an observant one."

"You're sister is right," Kasumi's hands went to his shoulders as she arched a bit into the kiss. Pulling away, she licked her lips. "You really are a man-whore…"

The Shepard sibling pulled back as laughter echoed in the room. He looked into her hooded eyes and shook his head. "I just like to appreciate those who spike my interests."

"I see," Kasumi smiled at the man before pushing him away. "Get dressed wolf-boy, I think you had enough fun in the shower."

"Oh, we could have more…" Brian suggested wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Dress now, fun later." She turned on her cloak disappearing from his sight as he pouted, turning so his back was toward the wall following her movements. "Don't worry Wolf, you have plenty of women to pester on this ship."

Brian groaned as he felt fingers drift over his naked groin. "Tease…" The pressure increased, backing him up against the wall.

"You'll find out I'm more than just a tease Grey Wolf." Kasumi replied before pulling her hand back. With her cloak intact, she began to walk away. "By the way, you might want to take a cold shower before you leave."

Her laughter echoed through the room as she left leaving Brian cursing to himself.

* * *

Kaidan was pacing in the mess. Thane had returned back to life support, claiming he was tired, leaving the Staff Commander by himself waiting for Shepard's tests to be completed. He frowned as he looked down at his wrists. He had bandaged them while waiting. They ached terribly due to the constant tugging he did on them while trying to escape. His frown deepened as he thought about what happened.

Shepard's death, her reappearance, the connection to White Lotus, and her past with the Alliance…it was all a bit much. Kaidan rubbed his hands over his face. All the cloak and dagger things were not his forte. This made his thoughts turn to Chavis. He felt his shoulders tighten in anger. He thought they were…she was just using him to get to Shepard. She manipulated him so he would think badly of the woman, but how could Kaidan after he saw the truth of what happened? The only thing he couldn't get his mind wrapped around was the fact that she took her sister's identity.

The swish of the infirmary doors opening brought Kaidan's thoughts about that to a stop. He watched as Shepard walked out with a somber expression. Alma came out after her with a frown. She spoke in Italian with Shepard before gently pushing the woman toward the elevator. Shepard grunted before marching to the elevator and going up to her cabin. Kaidan was about to move to follow when Brian came out of the men's shower, dressed with a towel around his neck.

"Alma?" He questioned as he glanced at Kaidan. "Did Requiem go upstairs?"

Alma immediately walked to him, handing him her data pad. Kaidan observed as Brian's face went from concern to fierce expression. "Are you sure?"

"Almost positive…" The scientist replied before glancing at Kaidan. She spoke something in Italian looking back at Brian. That didn't make the Staff Commander feel better.

Brian handed data pad back to her. "See to it that Carth understands that I want the fastest route to Ambrosere with the least amount of relays."

Alma nodded as she took her data pad back. She looked at Kaidan again and spoke to Brian in Italian again. The man seemed to draw back and frown at him. Her voice got firmer as she smacked him in the head with the data pad before moving toward the elevator. "I mean it Brian!" She said as she left.

Running his hand over his head, Brian growled under his breath. Raising his hand, he motioned for Kaidan to follow him as he walked toward the forward batteries. This was not a talk he would enjoy having with the man who spurned his sister.

Kaidan cautiously followed after Brian. He saw how small the space in the room was as he stepped into it allowing the door to swish closed behind him. Kaidan knew that being near this man was something that he didn't want to do, especially after what he had done with Chavis. He wanted to move away from the man that had begun to pace back and forth on the left side of the room, but kept himself stationary. Kaidan crossed his arms as he looked at the taller man.

"You didn't pull me in here to make me watch you pace did you?" He asked.

The White Lotus leader looked up at Kaidan as he stopped pacing. "No, I didn't. But you don't like me and you sure as fuck know I don't like you." He sighed. "Alma wants me personally to clue you in to what she found about Requiem. And if Alma wants it, it happens."

"You give her a lot of leeway…"

Brian growled. "Alma has done a lot for my family as our medic. But even this is something she is worried about!"

Kaidan didn't like the defeated yet angry tone Brian had. "Something's wrong isn't there?"

"Requiem's body….is stressed to the point of breaking down." Brian reached up and grabbed the ends of the towel hanging around his neck. "Biotic, body, and brain….they are all showing high levels of strain. During the biotic tests Alma was running, she couldn't even keep her barrier up with experiencing severe build up of pressure in her head."

"Could this be from using her abilities with the neural device on her?" Kaidan's arms dropped as his concern began to show through.

"We don't know yet," The other man replied. "The only other time this has happened was when…." Brian trailed off thinking about the time he had Alma test him like that. "I had Alma run a test with me. The device wasn't at full power and it was in a controlled environment, but when I fell asleep afterwards I was asleep for almost a day with a bad headache. Requiem's body and powers are foreign to her now and I doubt Varchis left the device at ten percent."

"She was bleeding from her eyes and nose…" Kaidan said thinking back to when he got to her.

"A side-effect from the pressure on her mind."

"So what do we do to stop this?"

"She needs to slow down." Brian said with an exasperated tone. "Req isn't one to let something go though."

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

"Take her mind off the incoming threat, the Reapers. If I know my sister, as soon as we get to Earth she will want to see the Prothean artifact. I heard what happened on Eden Prime and Virmire from Garrus. I don't need my sister's mind being scrambled like that, not again."

"Why aren't you asking Onasi to do it?" The former Lieutenant asked. "She's apparently with him now."

"What?" Brian's eyebrows furrowed.

"They slept together on…."

The tattooed man ran both his hands over his head before muttering to himself in Italian and pacing. "Damn, I didn't think she'd latch onto him like that. I'll kill them both…" He stopped as he saw Kaidan's confused look. "What they're both stupid they shouldn't have done that…" Shaking his head, he continued. "Our emotions run high, higher than any other biotic I've come in contact with, it's an effect from our powers." Brian paused as he turned and leaned back on the wall looking at Kaidan. "Her emotions on seeing you with the puttana probably had something to do with it." He paused briefly. "Carth has always made Req feel safe. He sees her as her own person. Not the White Lotus Leader's sister, not as Fox, not as Commander Shepard. She's always just been Requiem to him." He put a hand to his chin. "Plus the assassination attempt they told me about must have pushed her. With her emotions running like that and feeling like you abandoned her…there was bound to be an incident."

"Such as him sleeping with her?" Kaidan was getting angry. This couldn't possibly be his fault.

"Well I'm sure if you didn't have your play thing she would have gone to you instead." Brian said off-handedly. He raised his hand and pointed at Kaidan. "What you don't understand is how much she's keeping to herself. Requiem tends to think she's a burden on everyone…anything that bothers her is separated from her 'normal' attitude."

"I know this."

"Do you?" It was Brian's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Before the Normandy crashed, how many times did she help you or the other members of the crew with their problems? How many times has she gone to you for her problems or even said anything about them?" Kaidan didn't say anything, he scoffed. "That's what I thought." The tattooed man put his arm down. "Look, Carth can't fix what is broken in Requiem. He's acting as a buffer though. Requiem knows his past and knows that he's been through the same. But a buffer can only work for so long…."

"Look!" Kaidan was angry at all the accusations being thrown at him. It's time he stood up for himself. "I can't change what I did on Horizon. Afterwards it felt like a mistake and I wrote her an email saying so! What was I supposed to think? She was with Cerberus!"

"You were supposed to listen to her!" Brian hissed but didn't get very far as Kaidan continued.

"And then after she comes back from the Omerga-4 relay, she stays away for months!" The Alliance Staff Commander was stepping forward toward the White Lotus Leader as he spoke. "I figured she moved on and that it was time for me to do the same. I admit, I should have been a little more thorough in checking the woman out, but that's my fault." Kaidan glared at Brian as he clenched his fist. "Lastly I find out she's with the White Lotus. I'm sorry if that's a bit much for me considering everything that's happened in between, I'm only human."

"Only human…" Brian snorted.

"Yeah, human. If you forgot we feel emotions other than anger. Like betrayal, confusion, frustration."

"Frustration is a part of anger." The other man pointed out.

Kaidan's glare hardened. "What about you? You are using your sister just like you say the Alliance did."

"Hold the fuck on," The White Lotus man raised his hand to halt whatever Kaidan was going to continue with. "I never coerced my sister anything! I never force her to do things that are below her skills and I NEVER," He was growling at this point. "…would withhold information from her! So maybe you should get your facts straight before you start jumping to conclusions Alliance-boy."

"If people would start telling me the facts," Kaidan replied angrily. "I wouldn't have to jump to conclusions."

"You hacked our files; you know our past with the Alliance." Brian smirked as he saw Kaidan's surprised look. "Don't give me that, you don't think I had set up security around those files after I left? The Alliance doesn't know of course, but I can track anyone who looks at the file and why."

"So are you going to kill me for it?"

"I should, those files are below your pay-grade."

"Then do it."

"Don't tempt me Alliance-pet."

"Reduce to name calling now?"

"It gives me warm fuzzy feelings…on the inside."

"So if calling you a raving fucking lunatic that acts like one of humanity's worst monsters, makes me feel better I should do it?" Kaidan tilted his head to the side.

"Wouldn't hurt your tight-ass attitude," Brian grinned.

"You're insane…" The black haired man shook his head.

"Why thank you." Brian said as he reached out and patted Kaidan's shoulder. "You're a fuckin' idiota. Now we're even." Retracting his hand, he smirked. "And if Joker doesn't mind, he can tell EDI to let you up to Shepard's cabin so you can bring her down to the cargo area so we can do this."

Kaidan blinked as he heard Joker speak. But it was more because of the changed in Wolf's attitude, then again that asari at the pool did say he flipped through emotions faster than anyone she knew. "Uh…sure thing er…Brian. EDI you heard the man."

"Giving Alliance Staff Commander Alenko access to the loft." EDI's voice echoed in the room.

"Thanks EDI," Joker said.

"Logging you out Jeff."

Brian pushed Kaidan toward the door. "You bring her to the cargo when you are ready. I have to go warn the local biotics that there might be echoes."

The former Lieutenant blinked as he awkwardly headed toward the elevator. His mind really could not wrap itself around Brian. All the emotions that the White Lotus Leader just ran him through were exhausting. Running his hand through his hair, Kaidan sighed. That man really is insane.


	14. You Really Got a Hold on Me

Mass Effect belongs to Bioware – I only play the game to enjoy the story.

Chapter Song: You Really Got a Hold on Me by She&Him

* * *

Requiem Shepard kept her head tilted back as she let the water flow over her. She could feel the hot water gently washing away the layers of blood, sweat, and grim from her body. Raising her hand, she watched as the water turned pink as it dripped from her fingers. She remembered the first time she was so thoroughly drenched in someone else's blood. It was her sister's. Slowly and meticulously, she picked up her soap and began to scrub the red pigment off her skin and out of her hair. Her mind quickly drifted as her hands kept doing the task.

She was going home.

It was a place she's been trying for the longest to stay away from. The closest she's gotten to Earth had been when the VI went crazy on the moon. That was back when they were looking for Saren. She never even sent an e-mail or vid to anyone back home. She always figured if something happened the White Lotus would find her. Requiem shook her thoughts out of her head as she rinsed the soap from her body and hair. Pressing the button for the shower to stop, she reached over and pulled the robe off the sink. Wrapping it around herself she exited the bathroom.

Her room was filled with the sound of a soft female voice singing. Her lavender eyes looked over at the table beside her bed. There were two full sized holograms. One was of the real Drusilla Shepard, her twin sister. The woman was wearing a pair of black tights with a pair of dark gray knee high boots. Her gray turtle-neck tunic draped down to her knees with a green belt resting on her hips. Her dark brown hair was long and braided over her shoulder. In the hologram she had a gentle smile on her face. The other hologram was of a short black haired Euro-Asian woman. Her blue eyes were slightly squinted and she had a maniac grin was on her face. She was dressed in a leather jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The woman wore a pair of dark blue jeans over a red halter-neck uni-shirt that she wore. This woman was Revan Onasi, her almost-sister.

Slowly walking to desk beside the holograms, she lifted up her old helmet that she found on Alchera. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she stared at the piece of armor. Her fingers slowly smoothed over the cracks. She could practically feel the coolness of Alchera from the metal as her mind jumped back to what happened.

_She began typing furiously at the console. The Alliance was too far away and they were in Terminus Space. She did a quick scan of a small sector and felt relief flood through her body when the signal bounced back with a positive beep. She began to type on the keys as she readied the distress beacon with a small message._

'_Sanctuary is collapsing over Alchera. Relay to Wolf: Fox is initiating Primavera Contingency.'_

_The message was finished just as Kaidan raced up to her. "Shepard!" _

"_Distress beacon is ready for launch." _

"_Will the Alliance get here in time?" He asked after putting his helmet on. She felt her chest tighten as the ship shook. Shepard knew that they wouldn't, so she did something she never thought she would have to do with Kaidan. _

_She lied to him._

_An explosion caused Kaidan to stumble into her. She gazed into the visor of the Titan armor he was wearing, knowing her own visor was too dark to see through. Pushing him away slightly she went to the extinguisher. "I'm not doing this just so they can find our frozen corpses. Get everyone to the escape pods."_

"_Joker's still in the cockpit, he won't abandon ship!" He stood there as she tossed him the device after putting out a fire. He began to use it as he spoke. "I'm not leaving either."_

_Grinding her teeth, Requiem knew she had to get Kaidan off the burning ship for his own sake! He was her Lieutenant after all. Moving away from the console she was fiddling with she went to Kaidan, grabbing his shoulder to turn him to her. She quickly pushed him toward the way he needed to be going. _

"_Get to the damned shuttles! I'll haul Joker's crippled ass out of here!" _

"_Commander!"_

_That was it! Why couldn't he listen to her when he needed to? Walking toward him, she let her anger come out in her stance and tone as she pointed. "Get the hell out of here!" Kaidan, thank god, listened and quickly left the area._

_Shepard stumbled back to the console and slammed her hand to send out the beacon. She hoped that the ship in the area had Wolf on it. Turning, she quickly made it through the wrecked ship toward Joker. She had to be rude to him too! What the hell was it with the men when there was disastrous trouble? _

_Before she knew it she was drifting backwards in the cold nothingness of space, suffocating. Her thoughts centered on her lover, hoping he got away safely. Her eyes watched the stars and planets as she began to plummet through the atmosphere to the planet below, her thoughts solely on him. She knew that Kaidan would be okay. She knew that the White Lotus would grant her last request. It was in contingency plan Wolf and she had set up and she had revised it not to long after Saren, knowing that the White Lotus would allow it after all the media surrounding her._

_Protect Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. _

_It was not specific, but she knew her brother would understand._

_Knowing her lover would be protected, let Shepard fade with a small smile on her face. _

Requiem's gave a soft smile to the helmet. The chill of the frozen planet seemed to be forever embossed into the metal. Her fingers pressed against the cracked visor. A second life was something not everyone got. But now, with the White Lotus behind her, she could effectively do what she needed to keep everyone safe.

"Shepard?"

Blinking, Shepard looked up to see Kaidan standing at the bottom of the small stairs. He was staring at her with a grim expression.

Kaidan had walked into the cabin after EDI slid the door open for him. To him, it still was a bit creepy to have an AI in control of parts of the ship. When he entered, he didn't think he would find Shepard staring at her old helmet, that she wore when she died, with two holograms standing behind her. Seeing one of the holograms looking identical to her, he figured out that it was of the true Drusilla Shepard, Requiem's twin. He stood at the top of her stairs watching her silently. She was running her fingers over her the helmet lost in thought. Kaidan's eyes roamed over her form. He could see the scars that ran up her legs and disappeared underneath the robe. Moving his gaze up, he zeroed in on her chest, where the robe had parted. He could see the scars patch worked over her chest and collar in a small network, like a quilt. Kaidan frowned grimly. She kept the reminders of her resurrection.

When he called her name, he had stepped down into her room. She had blinked at him before one of her hands reached up to close the robe more securely around her chest. Shepard said something in Italian causing the two holograms to disappear and the music to stop.

"Sorry," She murmured as she looked down at the helmet again. "I need to get dress, I…"

Kaidan moved across the room while she spoke and put his hand on top of hers, which was on the top of the helmet. He could feel the coldness seeping off of the helmet into her hand. Gently squeezing her hand, he slowly pulled the helmet away from her and set it gingerly on the bed next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his right hand tightened around hers.

Requiem looked at their hands. The warmth from his hand was a welcome burn. Looking up at him, she gave a tight grin. "I haven't been back to Italia since my sister made me promise her…." She trailed off and shook her head. "It's just been a long time." Standing she moved over to the couches which held some of the clothes Alma had gotten for her. Clothing that didn't have the Cerberus symbol on them. It was times like this that she was grateful for the other woman's foresight.

"You aren't even going to tell me what's bothering you?" Kaidan asked. She turned to look at him. He was standing with her helmet in his hand glaring down at it. "You went to Alchera didn't you? It's the only way you could have gotten this."

"Hackett wanted me to put a monument at the crash site for those that died." She was staring at the helmet. "I was able to collect some of the dog-tags of those that didn't make it out of the Normandy."

The Staff Commander looked up at her in shock. He was with Anderson when the dog-tags were delivered to his office. He had wondered who had gone back to the site to collect them all. Anderson refused tell him who did it, only that the families would be grateful for the closure.

"That was you?" He asked putting the helmet down on the desk beside her omnitool.

"I had asked Joker to take me to the site, on the way I got an e-mail from Hackett." She said as she lifted her clothes. "Excuse me…"

Kaidan watched her move back into the bathroom to change. He could practically feel the invisible elcor trampling them both. There was so much to discuss between them but neither of them knew what to say or where to start. Running a hand through his hair, Kaidan decided to busy himself in her room while he waited. His eyes caught sight of something on the desk by the bathroom. Moving toward it, Kaidan felt his lips twitch into a smile as he looked down at the picture of himself. Picking up the frame, he stared at the picture. It was one of the regulation pictures the Alliance had wanted. He was surprised to see her with it.

Behind him the door to the bathroom slid open and Shepard walked out. Kaidan turned to see the woman in a dark pair of low riding blue jeans and a form fitting, long sleeved dark gray top that looked like it was a one-piece. He tilted his head at her when she threw the fingerless gloves on the desk with a snort. Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow before seeing him with the frame.

"Oh…" She murmured. "About that…."

"You've had this?" Kaidan asked with a small smile.

Shepard blushed a bit. "I had Kasumi steal it from Anderson's office when I went there after…seeing you."

"You went back to Anderson after Horizon?" He asked in surprise while putting the frame down.

"He had stonewalled me when I asked about you the first time." Shepard replied as she walked back down into her room toward her other desk to get her omnitool. She stiffened when she felt Kaidan's arms trap her against her table. "What are you doing?"

"Why did you never tell me about your brother?" He asked calmly. "I thought we had something special Shepard…"

Shepard was quiet as she slipped on her omnitool. "Not telling you about my family and past, had nothing to do with our relationship Kaidan. It was just something I wasn't ready to reveal to anyone." She turned her head to look at him. "But…that night…the night the Normandy fell, I was thinking seriously about it. It would have taken time to convince my brother not to kill you…"

"I can't imagine why he hasn't yet…."

"The Primavera Contingency Plan is technically still in place."

"Contingency Plan? What contingency plan?" Kaidan grabbed her arms and turned her toward him.

"I told you before that Brian was suppose to continue where I leave off if I died," Shepard answered. "I had sent the distress beacon to the White Lotus when the Normandy fell. It held a message for him. The Primavera Contingency is when one of us dies, the other will continue what they were trying to achieve." She took a deep breath, hoping that he would understand why they made this plan. "For example if I lived, but Brian died fighting the other organizations, I would retire from the Alliance to take up his position as the leader of the White Lotus."

"You would leave the Alliance…for the White Lotus?" He asked slowly.

Shepard raised a hand to his cheek, letting her eyes soften. "The White Lotus must have a leader. If we both die, it gets handed down to Alma, if she dies then Julian takes the mantel."

"You make it sound like the Universe would implode if the White Lotus doesn't have a leader."

"The White Lotus still has contracts with the Alliance that need to be upheld. Without them, some of the Alliance's intelligence will fall. Some of the members don't agree with Brian, but because they fear his anger they follow his rule." She let her hand drop. "They fear me for my renegade prowess and combat abilities, they fear Alma for her scientific and sadistic mind, and Julian is feared for his strategy and tactics. But after Saren…I went into the plan and added an extra, well…rule if I died."

Kaidan tilted his head to the side slightly. "What rule?"

Shepard looked into his eyes knowingly. "Protect you," She whispered. "I told Brian to protect you." She let her hand rise to cup his jaw. "I wanted you safe from anything that could have killed you. It's why Brian lost two teams on Horizon, it's why Callen was assigned to your unit." Tears began to drop from her eyes. "I had died and my brother was going against his own opinions to fulfill my last wish."

He realized that she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that she died. She had died and left him alone. She had lost everything. He couldn't imagine what it was like to die and come back without anything or anyone. Shepard must have felt like she was out of place in the world. She had asked her brother, a man who loathed the Alliance with a passion, to protect him, an Alliance Staff Commander. Kaidan pressed his lips to her temple as she shook. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. She was still the same Shepard, rougher around the edges, but still the same. She was still jumping to his rescue when he didn't know it. He lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the table as he wiped her tears away.

Shepard watched as Kaidan smiled gently at her as he wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. It was the same smile from before the crash, the one that he used just for her. She knew that there still might be a chance he would walk away from her. She knew that two years had changed him in ways she didn't know, but…she still could see the man she fell in love with in him.

The urge grabbed hold of her, despite the awkward situation. Her hand rose up and grasped hold of the shirt he had on. She roughly yanked him forward, crushing their lips together. The passion that has been settling in the pit of her stomach burned. Shepard wrapped her legs around Kaidan's waist pulling her body closer to his. She didn't know what would happen, but she needed…she wanted to taste him on her lips and feel his warmth against her body.

Kaidan immediately leaned forward, increasing the pressure between them. His hands grabbed her waist, holding her as their mouths fought. He didn't even try to stop her hands as her nails dug into his arms and ground her hips forward. Kaidan growled at her teasing and lifted her from the desk. Turning around, he deposited her on the bed, immediately crawling over her so she had no where to go. When he didn't come down to her, she grabbed his shirt and used it to haul her body up to nibble at his lips. He wrapped an arm around her back, holding himself up with the other arm and his knees. Kaidan leaned down and kissed underneath her ear and along her neck. He grinned when Shepard started making mewling sounds. Kissing her neck, he went back to her lips and demanded his dominance. She tried to gain the upper hand, but Kaidan immediately flared blue as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Shepard gasped and arched into him. He watched her eyes flare into their silver-blue as she withered beneath him.

"Kaidan…"

The way Shepard said his name edged Kaidan's desire higher. He pushed his hips down against hers as his kiss became fiercer. Laying her flat on the bed, Kaidan let his free hand roam over her clothed body as the blue aura faded. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair behind his head, as her eyes returned to normal. Kaidan let his hand caress the side of her breast causing Shepard to mew in his mouth.

Her legs tightened around him forcing him to grind into her. He let out a groan that vibrated through her. She attacked his mouth with more fervor than before. She pulled him down flush with her, enjoying the weight of his body against her own. His warmth chased away the ever biting cold that has been with since she woke up in the Cerberus station.

"Commander, Brian is requesting you in the cargo hold." EDI's voice echoed through the room as the blue hologram appeared at the door.

Kaidan pulled away with a groan. He buried his head into Shepard's neck, hiding his face from the world. He felt her hands start to slip from his hair and immediately reached up to intertwine his hands with hers. He felt her try to turn her head to look at him. Kissing her neck, he stayed where he was.

"Tell him I'll be right there EDI," She was still panting for air. That alone caused a stirring within Kaidan.

"Logging you out Shepard," The AI said before the hologram disappeared.

"No privacy huh?" Kaidan murmured against her shoulder.

"Not on my ships…" She replied as she pulled a hand from his and rested it on the back of his neck. "I want to stay like this…" She quietly admitted, her legs squeezing around him. "I don't want to let go."

He rose up a bit and looked down at her. Shepard stared back, a sad expression on her face. A hand caressed her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. Kaidan pulled away as she rocked her hips into him. "Now stop that," He said with a smile.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently as she rocked her hips again.

"Shepard," His voice was stern yet a bit strained.

Shepard leaned up and nibbled on his lip before biting it a bit roughly. "What ever happens, do not interfere until Alma says. She will be having Carth doing short jumps instead of a long one." Kaidan nodded to her. She smiled and flipped them over so she was on top of him. "You can send your report to Anderson from my computer here. Okay?" She swiped her tongue along his lip where she bit him.

Kaidan let out a groan as she slid off his body. He threw an arm over his eyes, knowing he had to cool himself down before he got up. It didn't help that after Shepard put her boots on she walked over to him and kissed the tip of his waistband. "Tease…" He managed to say. He didn't get a response as she left, but he could imagine a small smile on her face. God, that woman knew how to stir him up.

* * *

The three White Lotus members turned as Shepard walked toward them. Two of them grinned while their leader raised an eyebrow.

"I see someone been making up with a certain Commander," Alma said as Shepard got closer. "Well that's a look I haven't seen in a while…Requiem Shepard smiling her mischievous grin." The older woman smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Requiem answered as she looked at her brother. Brian was wearing a pair of loose fitted black jeans with some old style Converse sneakers. His tank top was tight, but it allowed his arms free range. She watched as he held a hand out to her.

"Fidati di me sorella (Trust me sister)?" He asked in Italian.

"Sempre (Always)," She answered as he pulled her toward him.

Brian led his sister to where Callen was kneeling. Towels were set up against one of the crates. There was a bucket next to them, Requiem assumed a caution for the nausea that she knew would hit her. A few feet away were Alma's medical supplies as well as a small half circle device.

"No needles…" Requiem stated as Brian sat down on the towels, his back against the crate.

"We will try not to use them." Alma promised. "But if you thrash around to much we will need to."

Requiem's lips thinned out but nodded as Brian tugged her down between his legs. The brother and sister situated themselves so Shepard was leaning against Brian. Her head was on his chest allowing her to lie between his legs while he reclined back against the crate. Brian bent his knees up on either side of Requiem, resting his wrists on them as he looked down at her.

"You guys ready?" Callen asked.

"Comfy?" Brian tilted his head.

Requiem shifted then raised her arm and punched her brother in the stomach. He let out a grunt and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I want a different pillow." She answered, punching him in the stomach again.

"Damn it, stop!" Brian rubbed his stomach. "Fucking strong…."

Alma giggled at them. "I'm sorry Requi but he's the only one that has a chance of containing you."

"My pillow needs to take another shower…" Shepard answered with a glare.

"Blame Callen, it's his clothes." Brian answered as his eyes lit up with his power. "Let's do this."

Alma tilted her head slightly. "Admiral, you get that?"

"Got it Shaw," The former Alliance pilot's voice echoed in the cargo hold. "Countdown to relay jump: Omega Nebula to Hawking Eta in t-minus ten minutes."

"Warning Issued," EDI voice continued as Carth's stopped, but hers wasn't confined to the cargo bay like his. "Wolf has asked that all biotics and biotic sensitive personnel be cautious during the jumps. Echoes of his and the Commander's power may be amplified due to the relay's mass effect fields."

"Cute message," Requiem murmured as she began to prepare herself. "Didn't want to say it yourself?"

"Unlike you, I don't do speeches well." Brian retorted. "That trait comes with a black cloak and poisoned dagger."

The younger woman shook her head as Alma's small circular device was switched on by Callen as he placed it near them. A green transparent glowing force field appeared around the two siblings as Brian's biotic power flared.

"Relay jump in one minute." Carth's voice announced.

"Req," Brian murmured.

The woman nodded and opened her eyes as her biotics flared up under her brother's. Brian tilted his head a bit as he wrapped both his sister and her biotics in his. Only when this was done did the siblings' breathing slow until they were synced.

Alma glanced down at her omnitool before looking up. "Do it Onasi."

"Hitting the relay…" As the man spoke, the White Lotus spy could hear the tension in his voice. Carth was biotic-sensitive. He didn't have biotics, but he showed signs of knowing where and when certain biotic attacks would be aimed at him. It has saved his life more than once.

"In three….two….one."


	15. When it Hurts

Mass Effect belongs to Bioware – I only play the game to enjoy the story.

Also sorry for the total lack of update. I have like three jobs and still it's not enough. That and I've revised this chapter like multiple times. I'm still not satisfied, but I figured it was time.

* * *

The Normandy flew by the relay as the FTL drives shifted allowing for the jump. Despite what people thing, relay jumps were not instantaneous. Though making it from one system to another within a shorter amount of time compared to the regular amount of time it would normally take without the relays was instantaneous to all species. It was suppose to be a smooth ride through a corridor of space. But for Requiem Shepard, it was the most painful thing that could happen to her. They had just cleared into the Sol system when the pain hit hardest.

Brian cursed as he adjusted his hands on his sister. He was now pinning her upper body to his lap while her legs kicked out wildly. Both their biotics were straining against each others. When he felt Requiem's power start to overcome his, he immediately began to pull from Alma. The scientist not expecting the rush of her biotics fell to her knees. Brian knew soon that the barrier would not hold under the pressure their combined powers.

"Sorella!" (sister) he murmured against her ear. "You must calm yourself! Or we will destroy half the ship."

Requiem groaned and twisted violently as she pulled in a bit of her power back into herself.

He cursed as she contorted herself so her chest was pushing down on his legs, her mouth biting into his left hip. He let out a shout as her teeth dug deeply into him. Her lower body was jerking at odd moments trying to free her from his grasp. Brian let more of his biotics release, his eyes glowing with dark blue power. He could literally see what was happening to his sister as he released more of his power.

"Merde…" (Shit) Brian cursed as he looked up. Alma was recovering from the unexpected pull of power. He knew the power within the green field would be too much for just anyone to take, even his spy would be hard pressed. "Sorella mia," He whispered. "You must calm yourself or we will all be in trouble."

Requiem tried to take a few deep breathes, but was failing to bring in any air into her lungs. Her eyes widened as she lied still, not moving as she struggled to breathe. Brian panicked a bit, he didn't know what to do. "Requiem…" He put a hand on the back of her neck, trying to loosen the tension in her body. It didn't work. The woman was not even struggling even though she was catching her breathe. Brian's eyes moved up to meet with Alma's only to meet with a dark whiskey brown color of Kaidan's. The older Shepard's attention was brought back to his sister when she dug her fingers violently into the skin of his hips. He turned back to Kaidan.

The man seemed to understand and stepped within the barrier with the twins. Kaidan had come down to see how Shepard was doing after all the echoes he felt through each relay. It seemed now that they passed the final relay it was taking a turn for the worst. He struggled momentarily with the force of the biotics swirling around the small enclosed space, but continued to kneel down beside Requiem. He reached out and grabbed Shepard's hand. It felt like electricity running up his arm. Kaidan could feel her biotics wash over him, as though getting a taste of who was touching her. His eyes narrowed as they immediately receded from him and the air.

Sweat dripped down the side of Brian's face as his hand moved from Requiem's hair to her chest. He could feel what no one else could; he felt what her biotics were doing. Closing his eyes, Brian shifted through every lesson he has learned from every biotic he has known in order to help her. He hoped to God it worked.

Alma blinked as Brian suddenly stopped the connection they had. She looked up at the man and watched as he looked into her eyes briefly before laying the squirming Requiem on the floor. Alma immediately scrambled over to Kaidan and pulling him away from the siblings. She could feel the shift in his power and see it beginning to swell.

Kaidan fought Alma trying to get back to Shepard as Brian crawled over her on all fours. "What the hell is he doing?"

"That's the scary thing…" The White Lotus woman whispered. "I have no idea…"

They watched as Brian pulled out a small blade and cut his palm. He turned the knife and made a cut on his sister, slicing through her shirt making a gash over her chest. He slipped the blade away and quickly slammed his palm to her chest. As soon as their blood mixed, their biotics exploded. It threw everyone surrounding them off their feet, shattering Alma's device, and the Normandy shook as it came out of the relay jump.

Alma flipped herself over Kaidan as she threw up a barrier around them. She glanced to the side throwing her power over Callen too. She was the only one at the moment that had experience with the fluctuating biotic power emitting from Brian.

"Carth! We need to get to Earth now!" Alma roared over the groaning of the ship and the power display in the cargo.

Beneath the White Lotus second-in-command Kaidan looked up at the two siblings. Requiem was as pale as a ghost, while her brother was sweating profusely with a look of pure concentration on his face. Suddenly, her body arched as the power roared through them. Blood flew into the air as cuts and gashes appeared all over Brian's body. The man known as Wolf growled as he forced his biotics to overtake his sister's, his hand pressing her down into the floor. Kaidan watched as it looked like the power started to recede into both of them. A few moment of silence had everyone relaxing, before power raced up Brian's arm with a jolt. It sent the man flying through the air slamming into the Hammerhead, before falling to the ground.

"Brian!" Alma called out, but didn't move from her position. She knew to wait for the whiplash of their power if anything.

"I'm okay," The man groaned as he struggled to get up. "It should be safe."

The biotic fields came down. The White Lotus woman scrambled away from Kaidan going to Shepard. She quickly goes into medic mode and checking out the unconscious woman's vitals.

Brian stumbled over to Callen helping the man up. The older man stood looking at the younger with confused expression. He waved off the other human and went to Kaidan. Holding out a hand to the Alliance man, he helped him up.

"Alma will make sure Requiem's okay." Brian's voice was quiet. Kaidan looked at the man in concern. It sounded raspy as though Brian was screaming as much as Shepard was. "EDI, tell Carth I want a drop right in the village. He'll know where. Callen call Julian."

"Got it," The other man said as his omni-tool lit up. As Canderous came running into the cargo bay. Canderous looked at Brian with suspicious eyes.

The younger man ignored the older man and focused on his sister. "Alma…"

"She's exhausted, but her biotics are leveled out." The woman smiled. "She's going to be fine."

Brian nodded as he stared at the unconscious woman. He began to murmur to himself, not realizing that Kaidan could hear him. The Alliance man, furrowed his eyebrows in surprise as he recognized the man was praying in his native tongue.

* * *

Julian looked up as the Normandy hovered closer toward the clearing. He was glad that Brian was bringing Requiem home finally. It has been too long since she has been to visit. But to have a drop in the village was out of the ordinary, he was worried something happened. Just as he thought that, Callen and Canderous jumped onto the roof they were standing on. They often used this spot for medical drops so that they were closer to the main part of the village rather than going to the port they had set up in the mountain behind the main house.

The two soldiers turned back to the ship and watched as an Alliance soldier carried Requiem off the ramp onto the roof. Behind them Alma and Brian followed with a few other people that Julian assumed was her crew. An asari justicar, three humans, a drell, and a salarian.

"What happened?" He asked as he caught a better look at the two Shepard siblings. Brian was bleeding and Requiem was pale and unconscious.

"Nothing to worry about now," Alma answered. "We need to get to the main house while Carth takes the rest of the crew and ship to the port. We need to send medical teams to the port."

"Onasi's here?" That surprised Julian.

"I'll explain on the way," The woman answered. "Right now we need to get Requiem back to the lab."

Julian looked back at the Alliance Man, he recognized as the guy from Flux. The man was holding Requiem close to his body, her head tucked against his neck. She didn't look good. Whistling sharply, the Italian man turned to the escort he had with him. "Let's go! And watch the ride back!"

Brian quickly climbed into one of the trucks and helped Kaidan in, switch Requiem back and forth between them. They resettled the woman on the Alliance's lap. Alma went with them while the other divided themselves on the other trucks while the Normandy began to pull away and head toward the mountain port. No one said anything.

Julian quickly got into the driver seat and drove. It was a few miles to main house. He kept glancing into the review mirror at both men. Brian was being uncharacteristically quiet while Kaidan was whispering to Requiem's unconscious form. Between the two siblings, he was worried. It reminded him of his wife's death and the days before it. It was as if time was repeating itself.

When they got to the main house, there was a stretcher waiting for them. Kaidan helped Alma load Requiem onto it as Julian and Brian got out of the vehicle at a slower pace. This was not how Brian wanted his sister to return to Italy. The White Lotus leader watched as his spy and the Alliance Sentinel spoke quickly before they all rushed to Alma's medical lab. Brian stayed back as he watched his sister being hooked up to monitoring devices.

"What the hell happened?" Julian asked quietly. When the man didn't answer, Julian frowned. "Brian!"

"Varchis is dead," The White Lotus Man whispered. "She killed him…through biotic suppressants before we jumped through a gate."

"_Cazzo_…" The other man turned toward Alma, Kaidan, and the other medics around Requiem. "You know that biotic suppressants screw with you and her Bri."

"I know." Brian turned and began walking away from the medical rooms.

"So what now?" Julian turned and followed his leader and brother-in-law.

"Aaron signed the Crimson's death warrant. I want everyone eradicated. If there are young ones, capture them we will give them a choice then release them into council custody." The man known as Wolf demanded. "Once Alma is sure Requiem can be on her own, put her in her room with Kaidan. Have the rest of her crew accommodated and then get Alma on those Cerberus files. I want to know where that fucker is."

Julian just nodded as Brian stopped in front of his own room. "Anything else sir?"

"Just leave me for a while, I must think."

His brother-in-law nodded and quickly left Brian as he entered the room.

Brian closed the door and leaned against it heavily panting. His hands went to his chest and throat as he had trouble breathing. "_Mio Dio, la sofferenza ti devi sentire sorella_…" He stumbled away from the door heading to his bed. The pain intensified as his eyes glowed blue. Falling to the ground, face first Brian's body convulsed. "_Come si fa a farlo sorella? Come si fa a sopravvivere al dolore di sentirsi sempre la tua morte?"_

Darkness took over his vision releasing him from the pain for the moment.


End file.
